Make A Change
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: At the end of season 4 of Private Practice, instead of Dissolving Oceanside Wellness Group and starting Seaside Wellness, Addison realises that the change she wants is to go back to Seattle, and so that's what she decides to do, and Amelia decides to move with her. Addison & Amelia sisterly focus, and eventually Addek.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So, after doing a Private/Practice re-watch and starting a Grey's Anatomy one, I realised I wanted to write a story where Addison came back to Seattle, and after a lot of ideas I decided to go with this one. This focus of this story will be Addison and Amelia's sisterly relationship, and if things go to plan It will eventually be Addek.

 **AN2:** This story is set at the end of season 4 of Private Practice, and between seasons 7 and 8 of Grey's Anatomy, and it is a what if, what if the change Addison realised she wanted when she saw Naomi get proposed to wasn't dissolving OWG, and starting a new practice, but rather moving back to Seattle so that she could be a surgeon full time again, and become a mother with friends and family around.

To make this story make sense I have had to make a few changes:

Violet hasn't gone on her book tour

Pete doesn't have a heart attack

Charlotte did not suspend Amelia's surgical privileges, but Amelia has been drinking.

Derek and Meredith aren't officially married, and HAVEN'T started to adopt Zola yet, in fact they haven't even met Zola yet, nor have they been trying for a baby.

Alex wasn't the one who told about Meredith messing with the trial, so they're still friends.

Addison knows that Sam kissed Naomi when she was away

Callie is back at work

The board hasn't made a decision about what to do with Meredith yet.

Christina is no longer pregnant, and things between her and Owen are not great, but not horrible either.

The first two chapters will be pretty Private Practice focused before becoming Grey's focused.

* * *

As she watches Fife propose to Naomi Addison knows that she needs to make a change, and after standing still for a few seconds Addison knows exactly what that change is and so she turns and leaves, knowing that going to Fiji is not the answer.

* * *

A little while after she left the airport Addison returns home, and as she does she finds Amelia hurrying down stairs, clearly ready to leave.

"Amelia!" Addison says, glad to find her still home, as she leaves her suitcase under the stairs, "Can we talk, or do you have plans?" Addison asks curious, as she walks over.

"We can talk." Amelia responds, as even though she really wants to go out and drink something about Addison's tone of voice, even though she can't place what, makes her realise that she needs to talk to Addison right now, "What's up?" Amelia asks, as she drops her hand bag on the couch.

"I owe you an apology." Addison tells the girl who more than anyone else, including Naomi, is a sister to her.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asks confused, being pretty sure that Addison has absolutely no reason to apologise to her.

"Since everything that happened with Bizzy, and Susan, and Naomi and Sam, I haven't been the sister you deserve, and I'm so sorry for that." Addison admits, "I've let you down, and I'm sorry."

"Addie, you have no reason to apologise." Amelia says, being pretty sure that she should be the one apologising, "You're the best sister ever, I mean that, and I should know because I have three more." Amelia admits, stepping forward and hugging Addison, "I love you."

"I love you to." Addison responds as she hugs her sister.

"What brought this on Addie?" Amelia asks, as they break apart, "Is this because the Practice is falling apart?"

"In part." Adison admits, "But I just watched Fife propose to Naomi, and I realised some things, one of which is you're my family, which I already knew, but what I did realise is ever since you came to LA, you've been the one person I could always count on. The one person who was always there for me, always on my side, my only true family, and I don't think I've been the same to you, which I'm sorry about, because you deserve that."

"Fife proposed to Nai?" Amelia asks, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, they're moving to New York, with Betsy." Addison admits.

"Huh, guess things really are changing." Amelia realises, "Don't apologise to me, you have no reason to."

"I guess we must agree to disagree on that one." Addison says.

"We're sisters, I think we're supposed to." Amelia says, climbing over Addison's couch and sitting down on there, "You said you realised some things, what else did you realise?" Amelia asks curious, as Addison gives her an annoyed look, that she doesn't really mean, because Amelia climbed over the couch.

"That I need a change." Addison admits, as she sits down next to Amelia, "And I'm not going to get that change by going to Fiji with some guy that I don't even know…."

"You were going to go to Fiji with some guy you don't know?" Amelia asks, sounding shocked, and even impressed.

"Yes, but I realise it wasn't the change I need." Addison admits.

"Well, what is?" Amelia asks, knowing that she will ask for the full Fiji story later.

"I want a baby." Addison admits, "But I don't think I could handle seeing Sam every day, not when I thought we'd have a baby together, not with how much I love him." Addison explains as it is it hurts every time she sees Sam, and she hates that as seeing Sam used to bring her so much joy.

"Are you thinking about leaving LA?" Amelia asks, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I am." Addison admits, "Richard Webber always said he'd be happy to take me back in Seattle, so I think I'm going to go back there, and I want you to come."

"What?" Amelia asks, as she wasn't expecting that.

"If I go back to Seattle, I want you to come, but I would understand if you didn't want to, so if you want to stay in LA, the house is yours, and I'll come out and visit as much as possible." Addison admits, as while she would love it if Amelia came to Seattle with her, she would also completely understand if she didn't want to.

"I'll give you my answer in a minute, but I have a question first. If you don't think you could handle seeing Sam every day do you really think you could handle seeing Derek, and his new wife slash person who cheated on you with, or hell even Mark and his new girl?" Amelia asks curious, as she has no doubt that Addison is the strongest person she knows, she just isn't completely sure that that is something she could handle.

"You know I left Seattle for a lot of reasons, but one of which, that I haven't told anyone, is that in the divorce I didn't just lose my husband, I lost my family, my best friend, and the reality of that was killing me." Addison admits, as she leans against the chair, looking sideways right at Amelia.

"Oh Addie." Amelia says, sadly, reaching out and taking her sisters hand.

"I think that's why I decided to come to LA. I wanted some kind of family back, and Sam and Naomi were the only people I thought I could go to." Addison admits, "My child isn't going to have a Dad, I want them to at least grow up with as much family as possible."

"And you think Seattle is the best place for that?" Amelia asks, not sure if she can follow Addison's logic right now.

"You're my family, Amelia, and I though Sam was, but now I'm not sure." Addison says telling the truth as she doesn't know what Sam is to her anymore as she loves him, but he's hurt, and disappointed, her, "and Naomi's gone now." Addison says, "The Practice is family, kind of, and Charlotte and Violet are great, but we're not really friends, same with Cooper. Sheldon is my elevator shrink, and Pete, well Pete's just complicated." Addison admits.

"And you think Seattle will be better?" Amelia asks.

"There are only two other places I could go where I wouldn't be completely alone, and New York just has too many painful memories." Addison admits, sounding sad, as she knows she couldn't handle being in New York, "Seattle does as well, but in Seattle, I'll have Callie, and Miranda, and Richard, and even if we're fighting and it gets to the point where we can't stand to be in the same room together I know that Derek, and Mark, will be incredible role models for any child I have." Addison admits, being pretty sure that Alex will be too, but Amelia doesn't know him.

"Okay." Amelia says, with a nod, realising Addison has made her choice.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll come to Seattle with you." Amelia says, "I think it's what's best for both of us Addie. We're kick ass, world class, surgeons, and as great as the Practice is, we both should be working at hospitals." Amelia admits, and as she does she decides something else, "But there's something I need to tell you, and it might make you regret asking me to come to Seattle with you."

"Whatever it is you can tell me, Amelia, because there is nothing that will make me regret asking you to come to Seattle too." Addison admits, feeling concerned about her little sister.

"I've been drinking lately, a lot, no pills yet, but I've been tempted, more tempted than I've been in a while." Amelia admits, looking down at the ground to avoid seeing a look of disappointment on Addison's face.

"Okay." Addison says with a nod, and once she does, she gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"Addie? What are you doing?" Amelia asks confused, and in response Addison takes the cork out of a wine bottles and starts to pour them down the drain, "Addie, that's a two-hundred-dollar bottle of wine." Amelia says, standing up.

"I don't care, you're more important to me." Addison tells hers, "Which is why I'm going to pour out every drop of alcohol in this house, and once I do that we're going to do two things tonight. The first is we're going to call Richard Webber, and ask for jobs, and then I'm going with you to a meeting." Addison says, walking back over to Amelia, "You're my sister, and I love you, I'm here for you, Amelia, no matter what you need." She admits, "I will cheer you on, be right by your side, kick your ass if I have to, and do whatever I can to help you stay clean and sober, but I'm going to need you to be honest. I won't judge, ever, but you need to tell me if you're struggling, because I can't help if I don't know." Addison tells Amelia, as she takes both her hands.

"I think I can do that." Amelia says, with a nod, as she feels Addison squeeze her hands, "If you're going to pour out everything I think I should go upstairs." Amelia admits, knowing that there is no alcohol upstairs, and right now the last thing she wants to do is disappoint Addison, as while Charlotte is great she doesn't have the history with her that she does with Addison and so she wants to try harder not to disappoint her.

"I'll call you when I'm done." Addison says.

"Okay. I'll get a copy of my resume ready in case Chief Webber wants to see it." Amelia revels.

"Good idea." Addison says and once she speaks Amelia nods and heads upstairs, feeling amazed at how quickly things can change as before Addison walked in she was ready to go completely toss sobriety out the window, but now she wants to work hard not to fall off the wagon again.

Once she is sure that Amelia is upstairs Addison heads back to the kitchen and starts to pour out every drop of alcohol she can find, not caring about how much it all cost as like she said, Amelia is more important to her.

* * *

For about twenty minutes Addison searches everywhere in the house that she has known there to be alcohol in the past and pours out every drop she can find, and having done that she's called Amelia back downstairs.

"So, I have my resume on here, so you can send it to the Chief." Amelia reveals, walking down the stairs, "But I do have one question." She admits, "How are you going to get him to hire me too?" Amelia asks, as she has no doubt that Addison is a superstar that Richard Webber would love to hire she isn't sure that the same thing can be said for her.

"Well for one, you're an incredible surgeon that Richard would be lucky to have, and two, he's not getting me without you." Addison as she takes the flash drive from Amelia, and picks up her phone.

"Thanks Addie." Amelia says, smiling at Addison as Addison calls Richard's personal number as she isn't overly sure if she would get him on his other number at the moment.

"Addison?" Richard's voice asks, answering the phone, "What's wrong?" He asks, as Addison basically never calls him.

"Nothing's wrong." Addison assures him, and then she decides to just rip the bandaid off, "Any chance you have a job opening?"

"You want to come back to Seattle?" Richard asks, surprised, and very, very glad.

"Yeah." Addison confirms.

"Your old jobs yours, when can you start?" Richard asks, not even needing to think about it as Addison working for the hospital will only mean good things.

"I need a couple of weeks to finalise, and pack things up, here." Addison admits.

"How does starting in three weeks from Monday sound?" Richard asks, as it is currently Friday.

"Sounds good to me." Addison says, knowing that is plenty of time, "But I also have one condition to coming back, Richard, just one."

"What is it?" Richard asks, knowing that he will do everything he can to meet Addison's one condition, he just hopes there is something he can do.

"Derek's youngest sister Amelia is here with me in LA, she is a world class Neurosurgeon, and she's coming with me to Seattle." Addison explains, "If you want me then you're going to hire her as an Attending to." Addison reveals, and as she does Richard feels like he could cheer as he just had a neurosurgeon quit, so he has to hire someone new anyway.

"Done." Richard responds, not even needing to think about it, and once he does Addison smiles at Amelia, "I'll need a copy of her resume for our records."

"I'll send it right through." Addison assures him, "I was also hoping that you wouldn't mention to Derek, or anyone else that we are coming until we start." Addison admits, as even though she and Derek have kept in contact since he operated on Archer she still isn't sure how he'll react to her coming back to Seattle.

"I think that's a good idea." Richard says, as he is pretty sure that Derek finding out that he's going to be working with his little sister, and ex-wife, wouldn't be a good thing and he doesn't want anything to screw up Addison coming back.

"Thanks Richard, really." Addison says, clearly meaning that, "Any chance you know the number of a realter?"

"Yeah, I got someone in mind, I'll give them your number." Richard says, "It will be good to have you back, Addison."

"Thanks Richard." Addison says, with a slight smile, "I'm sure we'll have plenty more phone calls, and I'll see you in three weeks."

"See you in three weeks." Richard says, before hanging up, feeling completely thrilled at the fact that his superstar is coming back, and bringing with her another star.

"So, I'm guessing we start in three weeks?" Amelia asks curious.

"Yep." Addison confirms, "He agreed to hire you as a Neurosurgeon attending, and give me my old job back." Addison explains.

"That means my brother is my boss, right?" Amelia asks.

"Yeah, think you can handle that?" Addison asks, feeling a little concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." Amelia admits, "But I may need to rant at you about him."

"Feel free." Addison responds, smiling slightly.

"So, Realtor?" Amelia asks, as she figured Addison wouldn't do that until they got to Seattle.

"I can't live in a hotel in Seattle again, if I'm going back I need to find a place." Addison reveals, "And even though I'm sure Derek is going to ask you to stay with him, I want you to know that I want it not to be just my home, but both of ours." Addison reveals.

"I can't live with Derek." Amelia admits, "If I do I think I definitely would slip."

"Amelia."

"Kidding." Amelia quickly assures her, "Really Addie, I was." Amelia assures her, "And I loved living here with you, so of course I'd want to live with you in Seattle." She says, as she loves living with Addison, living with her sister, and she would like to continue to as truthfully, right now she is pretty sure that it is what is best for her.

"Okay." Addison says, with a nod, "I'll send your resume to Richard then we can go to that meeting."

"I've found one starting soonish." Amelia says.

"Good." Addison says, as she walks over to her laptop, and as she does Amelia pulls out her phone and sends a message to Charlotte telling her that Addison is taking her to a meeting.

* * *

A little while later Amelia and Addison are sitting together in an AA meeting, Addison whatever she can do to support Amelia.

"Would anyone else like to share?" The person running the meting asks, and as they do Amelia puts up her hand, and as she gets up Addison squeezes Amelia's hand, before Amelia walks to the front.

"My name's Amelia, and I'm an addict." Amelia says.

"Hi Amelia." Everyone in the room says.

"Um, pills are usually my thing, but lately I've been drinking, a lot, I've been telling myself that it's nothing, but I know it is." She reveals, "Tonight I was going to go out and drink, get drunk, and throw away my sobority, and I didn't even care." Amelia admits, purposely not looking at Addison, but the others, "But then my someone I care about, my sister walked through my front door, and I realised that I don't want to disappoint her, and drinking again would do that." Amelia reveals, "I'm not going to deny that I'm struggling, because I am, and I think it's important to admit that, but I want to do better, and I think I can." She says, finally looking towards Addison who is smiling proudly at her, something which gives Amelia a lot of confidence, "Thank you." She says, before getting back and walking toward Addison and sitting back down next to her.

The second Amelia sits down next to Addison she feels Addison take her hand, and squeeze it supportively, and as horrible as she feels right now Addison's support makes her feel just a little bit better, and makes her feel like everything may just be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. Once more this chapter is very Private Practice focused, but from the next chapter on things are Grey's focused. Also this chapter has more AddieSam than I intended, but I needed to deal with it, to move forward.

* * *

After Amelia and Addison finished at Amelia's meeting, the two of them returned home and spent a while talking about everything they want in their house, managed to create a list of what they wanted, and Amelia ended up falling asleep in Addison's bed, just like she used to do when she would visit with Addison and Derek, and Derek was working.

Having woken up early, as she is struggling to sleep without Sam in her bed, Addison made several phone calls, and went out to get breakfast for her and Amelia as she meant it when she told her that she would be a better sister.

As Addison is plating up the food she brought she hears footsteps and turns to see Amelia.

"Please don't tell me you made breakfast, because I still remembering you poisoning Nancy." Amelia says, clearly teasing.

"Will no one let me forget that?" Addison asks, being pretty sure that no one will.

"Nope." Amelia answers, "So, if you didn't cook where'd you get the food?"

"I went and got it." Addison explains, "I also talked to the Realter Richard called for us, and talked about what we wanted."

"Cool, but you know you didn't have to do all that." Amelia assures Addison.

"I wanted to." Addison admits, as she pours coffee.

"So, we're going to have to tell the others we're leaving, and it think we should start with Charlotte." Amelia admits, "She's been trying to help me Addie, and she's also losing two surgeons that have been doing a lot for her hospital. She deserves to hear first."

"Okay, we'll tell Charlotte first." Addison says, with a nod, "How would you feel about telling everyone else at meeting this afternoon?"

"Fine with me." Amelia says, "You going to tell Sam before?" Amelia asks curious,

"No, I think the meeting will be best." Addison admits, as she can't fall apart when talking to Sam if the others are around.

"Okay." Amelia responds, "So I was thinking, it probably won't take us long to pack things up, so how would you feel about driving to Seattle instead of flying?" Amelia asks, thinking that being in a car for a few days, with Addison, would be good for her.

"I think I'd feel pretty good about that." Addison admits, as she remembers the first time she drove down to LA the first time, "But we're going to have to decide on which car to take, and which to ship."

"We'll take yours, I'm gonna sell mine anyway." Amelia reveals.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking new city, new car." Amelia says, with a grin, causing Addison to laugh, and once she does the two of them sit down and start to enjoy their breakfast.

* * *

A while later Addison and Amelia are at the hospital and searching for Charlotte, who they find near one of the nursing Stations.

"Charlotte." Amelia calls, as she and Addison walk towards her.

"Something else going on with the Practice?" Charlotte asks, as she sees the two, as that is one of two things she figures that Addison and Amelia will want to talk to her about.

"Kind of, can we talk in your office?" Addison asks.

"Of course." Charlotte says, and she, Amelia, and Addison head to Charlotte's office.

* * *

A few minutes later Addison, Amelia, and Charlotte are together in Charlotte's office, Amelia and Addison sitting down across from Charlotte, who is pretty sure that the conversation is going to be a complicated one.

"So, what's going on?" Charlotte asks, and as she does Amelia and Addison just exchange looks, "At the moment I do have one job left, which I'd like to get back to, so if you two could get talking that would be great." Charlotte says, with a tone of voice that only Charlotte King can pull off.

"Amelia and I are leaving Los Angeles." Addison revels, "We're moving to Seattle. I've got my old job back and Amelia's got a job as a Neurosurgery Attending." Addison explains.

"You know I'd both give you full time jobs here. In fact, I'd be more than happy to." Charlotte admits.

"We know that Charlotte." Amelia says, "And it would be great." She reveals, "But Addie and I both talked, and we both need a change."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Charlotte admits, "Hell Montgomery, I did tell you once that you're a surgeon and belong in the OR."

"You did." Addison confirms.

"I owe you a thank you Charlotte, for everything, I wouldn't have gotten through the last few months without you." Amelia says, looking at her friend.

"Same to you." Charlotte responds, truthfully, she knows Amelia and Addison leaving is the right choice for them, but that doesn't change the fact that it's going to hurt to see Amelia go, hell it's even going to hurt to see Addison go.

"We're going to tell the others at a meeting later, but Amelia thought you should know first, and I agreed." Addison admits.

"Thank you." Charlotte says, being glad for that, and with a nod, Amelia, and Addison get up and leave, "Addison." Charlotte says, once Amelia is out of the room, but Addison is still in the doorway.

"Charlotte?" Addison asks, turning to look at her.

"Help her, support her, kick her ass if needed, and if she starts to struggle, call me and I'll be on the first plane." Charlotte says, showing a side of humanity that she rarely let's show through.

"I will." Addison promises, "Thank you for everything you've done for her, Charlotte." Addison says, it being more than clear that she completely means that.

"No need for that." Charlotte says, and the two of them exchange looks, and smiles, and then Addison leaves with Amelia, both of them knowing they have just completed the second step that they have to take to leave Los Angeles.

* * *

A little while after Addison and Amelia talked to Charlotte the three of them, Cooper, Violet, Pete, Sam, and Sheldon are all sitting around the table in the Ocean Side Wellness conference room, or at least everyone else is sitting and Addison is standing.

"Is something going on, Addison?" Sam asks, looking at his ex and wondering what is going on.

At Sam's question Addison looks to Amelia who gives her a supportive smile, and nod, as if to say just get it over with.

"Amelia and I are leaving Los Angeles." Addison reveals, looking between Amelia and Charlotte so that she doesn't see the looks on the others face.

"What?" Sheldon and Cooper ask together.

"Why?" Violet and Pete ask.

"Addison? Why?" Sam asks, looking at Addison in complete shock.

"With everything that's going on we decided that it's what's best for both of us." Addison explains, "We're moving to Seattle."

"Seattle? With Derek and Mark?" Sam asks, giving Addison a look.

"And where I have friends, and where Amelia's brother is, and where there's a chief of Surgery who had a standing job for me." Addison explains, wanting to get the subject off her exes.

"Addison you're one of eight people in the world who can do what you can do, any hospital will take you in a second, why Seattle?" Sam asks, trying to get some idea about what the hell is going on.

"Because it's where I need to go, where I want to go." Addison explains, and Sam just looks at her in complete shock and confusion.

"When are you guys leaving?" Violet asks, trying to change the subject and stop the staring match going on between Addison and Sam.

"We both start work three weeks from Monday." Amelia reveals, realising what Violet is doing, and wanting to do the same.

"Wow, looks like everyone's leaving." Cooper says, not sure how he feels about that.

"Maybe that's because we all need a change." Addison says, and the room drift into a tense silence no one sure what else to say, or what to do.

* * *

A while later Addison, and Amelia are back at the house, and are working on packing, which they have been doing for a while. Though, as they pack Addison is looking at the computer, and pulling a face, something which Amelia notices as she puts things that they're not going to need for the next few days in boxes.

"What's with the face?" Amelia asks, as she notices.

"The realtor sent the first few options for houses, and none of them are right." Addison explains.

"Let me see." Amelia requests, and Addison hands over the laptop, "Okay, first one is definitely out." Amelia admits, as she closes the tab, "What's wrong with the second one? It looks like it could be okay." She reveals.

"It's on the same street as Meredith Grey's house." Addison explains, hoping that Amelia doesn't ask how she knows that when she has never been there.

"Yeah, definitely no." Amelia says, closing the tab too, being pretty sure that would be the worst idea, "And yeah, the third one gets a definite no."

"See my problem?" Addison asks.

"Oh yeah, is the realtor going to send more options?" Amelia asks curious.

"Yeah, hopefully they're better." Addison admits.

"Hopefully." Amelia admits, as she closes the computer, and moves it out of the way.

"Addison!" Sam says, walking into the house without knocking, "We need to talk."

"I'm gonna go get more stuff from upstairs." Amelia reveals, quickly heading over to the stairs, as she really doesn't want to get in the middle of an argument

"Let's talk outside." Addison tells Sam as she is pretty sure that it is going to be a very loud conversation, and so she puts down what she is packing and follows Sam out to the deck.

"What the hell Addison? You're just going to leave? Run back to Derek and Mark?" Sam asks, clearly angry.

"I'm not running back to anyone." Addison reveals, trying to keep her anger in check as she can't believe Sam is assuming that, "Leaving has nothing to do with them." She reveals, "I'm going to Seattle because I need a change, I need not to feel so alone." Addison says, knowing that her words may hurt Sam, but she needs to say them.

"You feel alone here?" Sam asks, looking at Addison in surprise.

"A lot of the time, yes I do." Addison admits, and she would have thought that Sam would know that as she knows she has told him that before, "And I don't want to anymore."

"Didn't you feel alone in Seattle? Because I seem to remember you did, along with a lot of other things." Sam says, trying to do what he can to get Addison not to leave.

"I did, but I also have some very good friends." Addison reveals, specifically thinking of Callie and Miranda.

"You have that here too." Sam reminds her, "And what about wanting to have a baby? You going to do that with Derek and Mark around?" he asks, trying a hail Mary to get her to say.

"Considering why we broke up you don't get to bring that up." Addison informs Sam, not very happy with him for doing that, "I know that Seattle is complicated, but so's here, and I can't be here." Addison admits, "I'm leaving Sam, because it's what I need." Addison says, before heading back inside, so that she can help Amelia with the packing, having needed to force herself not to look back at Sam as she went.

* * *

For the next couple of days Addison and Amelia work hard to pack, and in fact everyone from the practice, with the exception of Sam, have all helped out on occasion, and along with Packing they have taken turns going into the Practice so that they can do what they have to do for their patients.

While Amelia is packing some things upstairs, Addison is downstairs packing and as she does she gets an email, and starts to have a look at the Realtors latest house suggestions.

"Hey AMELIA!" Addison calls, thinking that there is something that Amelia has to see.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asks, hurrying down the stairs.

"The relator just sent some more houses for us to look at." Addison admits.

"And, what's the verdict?" Amelia asks curious.

"Well, just from pictures I'd say that there it is a really good option." Addison explains.

"Let's see." Amelia says, sitting down next to Addison, thinking that it is about time they find a suitable option, "Four levels."

"Yeah, but one of them is a daylight basement." Addison explains, "It's also got five bedrooms, and three of them are really large."

"Not too far from the hospital." Amelia realises, "Entertaining patio, and a lot of fireplaces."

"And look at this, I was thinking we could set it up as an office." Addison says, showing a picture.

"Yeah, that would be a good office." Amelia realises, "Off street parking?"

"Yeah." Addison confirms, "And multiple bathrooms."

"It seems really good to me." Amelia admits.

"Me too." Addison says, "So I'll let that realtor know we're interested."

"Definitely." Amelia says, with a nod, "You know I think we could be done with the packing in a few days, and same with everything else we have to do." Amelia says, "And it would probably be easier to find a place from Seattle."

"I was thinking the same thing." Addison reveals, "So do you want to aim to leave on Friday?"

"Yeah, that will work." Amelia says, with a nod, "Then we could get to Seattle, say Sunday?"

"Yeah, probably." Addison confirms.

"Seems like a good plan to me." Amelia admits.

"Me too." Addison once more confirms, and the two sisters exchange looks and drift into silence, both of them feeling rather hopeful about their future.

* * *

It has been a few days since Addison and Amelia found a house that they really like and ever since the two of them have been diving their time between packing and finalising everything else they had to handle. It is now Thursday evening and Addison is on the phone while she continues to pack, there being very little left in the house that needs packing up.

"…Yeah, thank you Richard." Addison says, before hanging up and throwing her phone onto the couch.

"What are you thanking him for now?" Amelia asks curious, as she walks down the stairs carrying a whole lot of books.

"Last time we talked I mentioned the house we both really loved the look off, and how it was having an open house this morning, and so he went there and took us a whole lot of pictures and made several pages of notes which he emailed me." Addison explains.

"Wow, that man will seriously do whatever he has to do to get you back to the hospital." Amelia says, looking amused, "Even hire me."

"He may have hired you in the first place because I asked, but since then he's read some of what you published, and heard about your previous cases, and I believe his exact words where, 'Thank you for asking me to hire Amelia, Addison, she is going to be incredible for this hospital, and I owe you for this'"

"Really?" Amelia asks, feeling amazed.

"Really." Addison confirms, and as she does they both hear a knock on the door, "Is it five o'clock already?"

"Must be." Amelia realises, "I'll go get it." she says, heading to the door and once she is there she lets Violet, Pete, and Lucas into the house, "Hey guys." She greats, ruffling Lucas's hair as he walks in.

"Hey, how's the packing going?" Violet asks curious.

"Almost done." Amelia reveals, "And we've both finished with everything else we've had to do."

"Good, that's good." Violet says, not sure how to feel as she knows that if it wasn't for the trouble caused by her book then Addison and Amelia wouldn't be leaving.

Over the next ten minutes or so Charlotte, Cooper, and Sheldon also arrive and as they do Addison realises exactly who is missing,

"Excuse me." Addison says to Amelia, Charlotte, and Violet, who she is talking to, before she walks away.

"So, Addison's said why she wanted to leave, why do you?" Violet asks curious.

"I don't really feel like I want to be in LA without Addie, and I think a change will do me good, and who knows, being in the same city with my brother may end up being a great thing." Amelia comments.

"You don't sound all that convinced." Charlotte comments.

"That's coz I'm not, what I am convinced about is that Seattle is going to be interesting, and should be fun." Amelia admits, as she is pretty sure that Addison and her brother being in the same place right now should provide her with plenty of entertainment.

* * *

After walking away from Amelia, Charlotte, and Violet Addison walks outside and heads next door to Sam's where she heads straight into the house and opens the door, having needed to pause to take a breath before she entered, to find Sam sitting on the couch.

"Everyone form the Practice is next door." Addison reveals, and Sam doesn't even react, "Amelia and I are leaving in the morning, and I know she'd like to say goodbye to you before we leave."

"What about you, Addison?" Sam asks, turning to look at her, "Do you really want to say goodbye to all of us? Do you really want to leave?"

"I'm going to miss everyone Sam, you more than anyone." Addison admits, telling the truth.

"Then don't go!" Sam exclaims, standing up.

"I need to go." Addison says, taking a step towards Sam, "And I'd rather not go with you hating me." Addison admits, it being incredible hard for her to do what she is doing but she also believes that it is what she needs.

"I don't hate you, I couldn't." Sam admits, "But I am going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Addison responds, meaning that, and once she speaks Sam kisses her, and for a few moments Addison allows herself to give into the kiss before she pulls back, "We can't do this, not now, if we do it will make it so much harder to leave." Addison says, putting her hands on Sam's chest, it taking a hell of a lot of her strength not to just give into Sam.

"Then don't leave." Sam requests.

"You're not listening, I have to go." Addison reveals, "But before we go I want us all to have one last get together, like we used to, but it's not complete without you." Addison says, "So please Sam, come next door."

"Okay." Sam says, and he and Addison head next door, and once they are there the two of them, Amelia, Cooper, Charlotte, Pete, Violet, and Lucas enjoy their night, enjoying what they all know will very likely be their last family get together.

* * *

Early the next morning Addison and Amelia are standing in a living room that just has the furniture that Addison and Amelia are leaving at the house as Addison is keeping the house, at least for now. All the boxes, and things their taking with them having been put into trucks, or Addison's car, making the place seem very empty.

"You want to know what the first thing I did when I moved into this place was?" Addison asks, looking at Amelia.

"Sure." Amelia says, wondering what that story could be.

"I danced naked." Addison reveals.

"You what?" Amelia asks, sounding shocked as that is very, not Addison.

"Danced Naked. I blame Richard, he made a comment about Dancing in my underwear, and I said maybe I'd dance naked, and so I did…. And Sam saw me." Addison reveals, "It was before I knew he lived next door." She explains, and as she does Amelia laughs.

"Oh, that's great." Amelia says, clearly amused, "That must have been awkward, coz you guys weren't dating then, you were just his friend, and ex-wife's best friend."

"It was." Addison assures her, "You know after everything that happened this house was exactly what I needed, same with the Practice." She reveals, as she looks around, "I grew so much here."

"Then are you sure you want to go back to Seattle?" Amelia asks curious, wanting to make sure that them going back actually is what is best for Addison.

"I don't see it as going back." Addison admits, looking at Amelia, "Because I don't think it is. I came to LA because I wanted to figure out who I was without Derek, without Mark, without Bizzy, and now I know, I'm your sister, a world class surgeon, and I'm going to be a mother one day." Addison explains, "And when I become a mother, I want to become a mother in the best environment for my child, and I believe that's Seattle, not here."

"I'm very proud of you right now." Amelia says, smiling at the person who she wants to be just like, as she puts her arm around her shoulders, "Which is why it is the perfect time to give you this." She says pulling a sparkly baton out of her handbag, and handing it to Addison.

"Really?" Addison asks, looking amused, as she takes the baton.

"It's a kind of perfect gift, because you're choosing who you are, you're not letting anyone tell you what to do, or what you can't do." Amelia explains, "I think it's time for us to go Addie, time for you to be that person you know you are."

"I think so to." Addison says, smiling at Amelia, and the two of them pick up their handbags, and head out of the house, Addison leaving the house that was so much more than just a house to her, but which she knows is time to move on from.

* * *

Three days after Addison and Amelia stood together in the living room of Addison's Malibu house the two of them have arrived in Seattle, and as they have an appointment they have gone straight to the house that they love where they find a relator waiting.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us." Addison says, as she and Amelia walk up the path, which is surrounded by grass, and up the stairs and onto the porch of the house they love the look off.

"You're welcome, I was happy to do it." The Realtor says, as she shakes both Addison and Amelia's hands, "Let's go inside." She says, and she opens the wooden door that has a very large oval window in it.

"Let's." Amelia says, and the two of them walk inside.

The first thing that Addison and Amelia see when they walk in is stairs opposite to the front door, and then to the left, they see a living room with a fireplace in it.

"This first level is very open, and has plenty of light." The Realtor says, and exchanging looks Addison and Amelia follow the realtor through the living room and into the large dining room, which also has a fireplace, and once they walk through the dinning room they get to the room which they both decided from the pictures would make the perfect office, "Would you like to see outside first or the kitchen?" The realtor asks.

"Outside." Addison answers, after she and Amelia once more exchange looks, and they both follow the realtor through French doors, and into a lovely outside entertaining are, with a barbecue, and food serving area, fire pit, and plenty of seating,

"Where do the stone steps lead to?" Amelia asks curious.

"Another dining area, which you can also get to easily from the basement." The Realtor explains, "Would you both like to head back inside?" she asks.

"Yes." Addison answers and they head back in though different French doors and into the kitchen which has a table big enough for three and plenty of space, and then leaving the kitchen they head down a corridor where they find a toilet of the left along with the stairs down to the basement.

For the next half an hour or so Addison and Amelia explore the house that they loved the look off. After looking around the first floor they head down to the basement which is mainly open, but does have a wine cellar, not that Addison and Amelia will be using that when Amelia is in the house, laundry and toilet.

After looking at the basement Addison and Amelia head up two flights of stairs. Once they go up the two flights of stairs Addison and Amelia go left where they find the large master bedroom which has a walk in closet, adjoining bathroom, and a very large balcony.

Once they leave the master bedroom Addison and Amelia head to the other end of the corridor where they find two bedrooms, one of which Addison can already see being a nursery, and a bathroom.

After exploring another floor they both head up to explore the final floor which has a little open area, that could easily put couches on and to both the left and right of the open area there are two very large bedrooms, one of which has a bathroom, and built in closet, right near it.

After half an hour of exploring Addison, Amelia, and the relator head back downstairs,

"I'll give you a few minutes to talk." The Realtor says, before heading upstairs.

"Okay, this place is epic." Amelia says, once the Realtor has left.

"It really is." Addison confirms, though she knows she wouldn't use that word, "The pictures didn't do it justice."

"So, we're getting this place, right?" Amelia asks, looking at her sister.

"Yeah, I think we are." Addison confirms, as she looks around, "We were told that the owner wants to sell quick, and I could expedite that."

"Of course, you could." Amelia says, looking a little amused, "Out of all the places we looked at we found our home."

"Yeah, we did." Addison says, with a slight smile, "Let's go make it official." She says, and once she does she and Amelia head outside so that they can do what they have to do to make the house they are standing in their new home.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Addison and Amelia arrived in Seattle, and the only person in Seattle who knows that they are in Seattle is Richard. Two days after they arrived they were able to start to move into the house they love, which is exactly what they have been doing, and after some debate it was decided that Addison would take the master bedroom while Amelia decided on one of the bedrooms on the top level, the one right next to the bathroom and closet.

It's a Sunday evening, the night before Addison and Amelia are due to start work and the two of them are siting on the balcony, in the same kind of chairs that where on the deck back in Malibu,

"It's not the ocean, but the view's not half bad." Amelia comments, feeling pretty good as basically everything they need is unpacked.

"No, it's not." Addison says, sounding distracted, and as she speaks Amelia looks at her and as she does she sees where Addison is looking.

"Thinking about the boy next door?" Amelia asks curious.

"Yeah." Addison admits, turning back to Amelia, "You know even before we got together I knew that Sam was right next door, and I took comfort in that." Addison admits, as she knew he was right next door if she needed anything, though in recent months that knowledge, and comfort, has seemed to disappear as she became not so sure that Sam would be there if she needed anything, "I miss that, and I miss him." Addison admits, "Is that wrong?"

"After everything you guys have been through I'd be worried if you didn't miss him." Amelia admits, reaching over and squeezing her hand, "Have you called him?"

"A couple of times, just to say we got here safe, and got our house." Addison admits.

"You gonna keep calling?" Amelia asks curious.

"I don't know." Addison admits, telling the complete truth, as when she thinks of Sam she has so many conflicting emotions, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a little while Addison and Amelia just sit together, drinking their fruity non-alcoholic drinks, as they enjoy the view as well as the lovely breeze.

"One month." Addison suddenly says.

"What?" Amelia asks, looking at her in confusion.

"For the next month I'm gonna get used to being back at the hospital, and research Fertility doctors, and then I'm going to make an appointment for a month from now to start treatments." Addison reveals.

"That's great, Addie." Amelia says, smiling at her, "I'm gonna be here for you, whatever you need, same with your kid, if you'll let me."

"Of course, I'll let you." Addison tells her, as that wasn't even a question for her, "You're my sister, you'll be my child's aunt, and godmother." Addison assures her, as even though she has friends in Seattle Amelia is still the person she'd want to be her child's godmother.

"Thanks Addie." Amelia says, smiling at her, and feeling incredible touched, "Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Not until there is something for certain to tell." Addison admits, as she would rather if no one, except for Amelia, knew what she is planning on doing until there was something certain.

"Okay, then I won't tell anyone." Amelia promises.

"Thanks Amelia." Addison says, looking grateful.

"No problem." Amelia responds, and the two of them once more drift into silence as they sit side by side, both of them knowing that the next day is going to be a challenging day, but at the same time both of them are truly looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so, so, so much for all the support. It means so much to me.

* * *

The next morning for the first time in years Addison is parking her own car in the Seattle Grace Mercy West Parking lot, and as she parks she just stares at the building, without getting out of the car.

"Addie?" Amelia asks concerned, "You good?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Addison assures her, realising that she actually means that, as she is glad to be back, and not feeling a pit in her stomach.

"You think we have a chance of getting to the Chief's office without anyone you know, including my brother, seeing us?" Amelia asks curious.

"I once memorised all the ways to get to places in this hospital with very few people seeing." Addison admits, and there is no question as to when she is referring to.

"You going to use them regularly?" Amelia asks, as she is pretty sure that Addison using ways around the hospital to avoid people isn't a good idea.

"No, I don't think I am." Addison admits, "You ready?"

"Of course." Amelia says, and the two of them get out of the car and make their way into the hospital both of them knowing that they're gonna have a really complicated first day, but it still has a potential to be great.

* * *

Thanks to the ways around the Hospital that Addison knows she and Amelia manage to get to Richard's office without seeing another person, though it does take them longer than it would have taken them if they had just taken the normal way.

"Richard." Addison says, knocking on his open door.

"Addison!" Richard says happily, "Come in, come in." He says, getting up and walking over to Addison and Amelia as they walk in, "Welcome back." He says, hugging Addison, and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Richard." Addison says, as they break apart, "This is Doctor Amelia Shepherd, you two met the last time she was here, right?"

"We did." Richard says, shaking hands with Amelia, "Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy West, Doctor Shepherd, it's a pleasure to have you."

"Thank you, Chief." Amelia responds, returning the handshake, "I'm glad to be here."

"Now, I've got both your contracts here for you to sign, along with everything else you need, and in thirty minutes Derek, Sloan, Bailey, Torres, Robbins, Hunt, and Altman, are going to be in a conference room waiting because I called a meeting." Richard explains, planning on introducing Addison and Amelia to the other members of their departments before that meeting.

"Then we better get signing." Addison says and once she does she, Richard, and Amelia all sit down at the table so that Addison and Amelia can sign their contracts.

* * *

Half an hour later Derek, Mark, Bailey, Callie, Arizona, Owen, and Teddy are all waiting in a conference room when Richard walks in, and as he walks in Addison and Amelia are waiting outside the room, off to the side so that no one in the room can see them.

"What's going on Chief?" Derek asks as Richard walks in, "Has the Board or FDA made a decision?"

"Not yet, but it's only been a few days." Richard answers, "I asked you all here because we have two new staff members joining us today." He explains.

"Since when do you do meetings for that?" Mark asks, as she is pretty sure that Richard never does that.

"They're not just new people, are they?" Bailey asks, as that is the only reason that she can think of why Richard would be so cagey about this.

"No, they're not." Richard confirms, "I'd like to introduce our Returning Head of Head of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Neonatal Surgery Addison Montgomery, and New Neurosurgery Attending Amelia Shepherd." Richard introduces, to the shock of everyone in the room.

"What?" Derek asks, sounding both angry and surprised, as Amelia and Addison walk into the room, both now wearing personalised Seattle Grace Mercy West lab coats.

"Hey Big Brother." Amelia greats, having spent time thinking of the greatest way to great her brother and that's what she could think off.

"Oh my god." Callie says, hurrying over to Addison and hugging her, "You're back, as in back for good back?" she asks, as she hugs her friend tightly.

"Yeah, I'm back." Addison says, as she hugs her friend, being beyond happy that Callie is doing better than the last time she saw her.

"What are you doing here Amy?" Derek asks his sister as Mark hugs her, and then he hugs Addison and kisses her check, whispering,

"It's good to see you, Red." As he does.

"Addie decided to move back here, so I decided to tag along." Amelia explains, "Aren't you the least bit happy to see us?" she asks, being pretty sure that she can guess the answer, but wanting to try.

"Why would you come back here?" Derek asks, looking at Addison as with everything that is going on with him the last thing he needs is her around making things more complicated.

"That's a long story, Derek, a complicated one." Addison says, as all her reasons are complicated, and include the whole issue with the medical board which Richard knows all about and is sure won't be a problem, so it would be better not to get into that right now, "But the basic truth is I realised a few things, realised I needed a change." Addison explains.

"Well, good for you, thanks for not bothering to call, Amy, Addison." Derek says, before leaving the room, it being clear to everyone that he is far from happy.

"What's up his butt?" Amelia asks.

"Amelia!" Addison says, giving her a look, and Amelia just shrugs.

"Don't take it personally, things aren't so great for him right now, he's not exactly who you want to be around, and I'm saying that as his best friend." Mark reveals.

"What happened?" Amelia asks, feeling a little worried about her brother.

"Long story." Mark, and Callie answer together.

"And not one we need to get into now." Bailey says, being far from happy with what happened to cause Derek to be in the mood he is currently is, "Wasn't wanting a change why you left in the first place?" she asks, looking at Addison.

"It was." Addison admits, "Like I said it's a long story." She says, and as she does Callie, Bailey, and even Arizona are sure that there is something big that Addison isn't saying.

"We'll we're really glad to have you." Arizona says, knowing it will mean a lot to her wife to have her friend back in Seattle.

"Thank you." Addison says, smiling slightly.

"Do you feel like we're missing something?" Teddy asks Owen, in a quiet voice.

"Doctor Montgomery is Shepherd's ex-wife, who he was still married to when he started to date Grey." Owen explains, knowing some of the story thanks to Derek and Mark and the rest thanks to Cristina, and Teddy just looks surprised, and as he does both Addison's and Arizona's pages go off.

"Look like we've got work to do." Addison says, looking at Arizona once she checks the page, "I'll see you later." Addison says, placing a comforting hand on Amelia's arm.

"Yep." Amelia says.

"Addison, lunch?" Callie asks, wanting to catch up with her friend.

"Definitely." Addison answers, before she and Arizona leave.

"So, Amy…" Mark says.

"Amelia." She corrects, "I told you only Derek can call me Amy now." She reminds him.

"Amelia, if you don't have to run off how about a tour? Coz I know you've been here before but you didn't really get to see things." Mark offers.

"Sure." Amelia answers, planning on getting more answers out of Mark about what is going on with her brother.

"I've got some time, I'll join you to." Callie says.

"Same." Teddy says, wanting to get to know the new attending.

"Unlike you three I got work." Bailey says, not being able to help but wonder what is going on with Addison as she is one of the few persons she can actually stand, as she, Amelia, Callie, Mark, and Teddy head out of the room.

"You hired Shepherd's ex-wife and sister without telling him?" Owen asks, looking at Richard, once the others have left.

"Addison is a world class surgeon, I've been trying to get her back since she left." Richard reveals, "There are only eight people in the world who can do what she can do so when she called to say she'd come back with the one condition being that I hire another world class surgeon who happens to be Derek Shepherd's sister, of course I agreed." Richard says, "Shepherd's just gonna have to deal." Richard explains, "Addison and Amelia being here is very good for this hospital, and right now we need good."

"We really do." Owen confirms, knowing that for sure.

* * *

A few minutes later Addison and Arizona are hurrying to the NICU together, both having the same patient.

"What can you tell me about the patient?" Addison asks Arizona.

"Ten days old, Emily Tali, she was born premature with a damaged bowel, the damage area was resected, and I've made sure she's been monitored closely." Arizona explains.

"Okay." Addison says, with a nod, "Any hints that more bowl was becoming necrotic?" Addison asks.

"Overnight, yes, which is why I've ordered more tests." Arizona explains, "So Callie said you've been working in a Private Medical Co-Op in LA?"

"Yes." Addison confirms, "It was great, but I can't deny I've missed working in a hospital full time."

"Not surprising, considering you're an incredible surgeon." Arizona explains, as they get to the NICU.

"Doctor Montgomery?" Alex asks, sounding shocked.

"Doctor Karev." Addison greats, glad to see him, and as she does Alex realises something, thanks to the lab coat Addison is wearing.

"You're back? As in really back?" Alex asks, looking surprised.

"I'm back." Addison confirms, "What did the results show?" she asks, and once she does Alex, and the intern working the case start to explain what is going on.

* * *

While Addison is with Alex and Arizona learning about a patient Amelia is walking around the hospital with Mark, Callie, and Teddy.

"Okay, I can't stay quiet anymore, what the hell is going on with Derek?" Amelia asks curious.

"He and Meredith are on the rocks." Mark explains.

"How badly on the rocks? What happened?" Amelia asks, eager to know, and as she does Callie, Mark, and Teddy just exchange looks, "Oh, that bad?" Amelia asks, feeling bad for her brother, but there is a part of her that can't wait to tell Addison.

"That bad." Callie answers, "You going to tell us why Addison decided to leave LA when last I knew she loved it there?" she asks, and as she does Amelia can tell that she is concerned about Addison.

"You should ask, Addie." Amelia says, as she doesn't want to accidently say something that Addison doesn't want her friends to know, she doesn't want to do it to her.

"Is she okay?" Mark asks, clearly concerned.

"She's Addie." Amelia answers, not sure what else to say as after everything that has happened over the past few months she isn't sure she could truthfully describe Addison as okay.

"That's not an answer." Teddy, who doesn't know either Addison or Amelia, says, but before she can answer Amelia's pager goes off.

"Looks like I've got to go, I'm sure I'll see you all later." Amelia says, before hurrying off.

"Okay, something's definitely going on." Callie says, as Amelia hurries off.

"Definitely." Mark confirms, knowing that, and because of that he can't help but feel his worry grow.

* * *

A little while later Meredith Grey is catching up on charts, with April Kepner, Lexie Grey, and Jackson Avery when Christina Yang hurries up to them.

"She's back." Christina says, as she gets to the trio.

"Who's back?" April asks confused.

"She Shepherd." Christina explains, causing Meredith to look up.

"Addison?" Meredith asks, looking at her in shock.

"Addison as in Addison Montgomery?" Jackson asks, looking surprised.

"Formally Montgomery-Shepherd, yeah." Christina confirms.

"How do you know that?" Meredith asks, needing to know.

"Owen told me." Christina reveals, "She back as in head of department again, the chief revealed it this morning, and she's not alone, apparently she would only come back if the chief hired someone else too." she explains.

"Who?" Lexie asks.

"Shepherd's sister." Christina answers, "She's an attending."

"Which sister?" Meredith asks, as a sister who Addison insisted on hiring it could be any of them, as they all love Addison, something she has always been well aware of, but if she had to guess she is pretty sure she could guess which one.

"The Neurosurgeon." Christina answers.

"Amelia." Lexie says, looking freaked, "I've got to go." She says, quickly closing up what she is looking at and hurrying away.

"So, Doctor Shepherd's ex and sister are here now, do you think he knew they were coming?" April asks, deciding not to ask about Lexie's behaviour.

"Owen said he didn't." Christina answers, "I can't see him being happy about Satan being here."

"Satan?" Jackson asks.

"Addison." Meredith explains, "Things were far from great with them last time Addison lived here." She reveals, knowing the same, if not worse could be said about hers and Derek's relationship right now, and once she speaks Jackson and April exchange looks, both wondering what's going to happen.

* * *

A few hours after Addison and Arizona got the NICU the two of them have finished up the surgery that they had to perform on the infant, Arizona assisting Addison as the technique Addison used she's never seen before.

"It was a real pleasure watching you work Doctor Montgomery." Arizona says, meaning that completely.

"It's just Addison, and thank you for assisting." Addison responds, telling the truth.

"So, how does it feel to have your first surgery back done?" Arizona asks curious.

"Good." Addison answers, finishing scrubbing out ad looking at Arizona, "For the last few years I've mainly performed surgery when it was an extremely complicated procedure, or emergency, or a on a friend, so to do something I used to do everyday it's comforting in a way." Addison admits.

"I get that." Arizona admits, telling the truth, and as she does Addison's phone rings, and so she pulls it out of her pocket, but when she sees that the caller ID is saying Sam she rejects the call and puts sit back in her pocket, feeling Arizona's look as she does.

"It's lunch, will Callie be in the cafeteria or does she eat somewhere else now?" Addison asks curious.

"She'll be there." Arizona says, realising that Addison clearly doesn't want to talk about whoever called he.

"Good, there's something I've got to go do so I'll see you there." Addison says, before leaving the scrub room, Arizona realising that Addison just invited her to join in on hers and Callie's lunch.

* * *

After leaving the scrub room Addison has gone looking around the hospital for someone, and after listening into some of the nurses' gossip Addison knows exactly where she can find who she is looking for, even if no one else does, and so she heads to one of the old viewing rooms, one that is barely used now, and just like she suspected she finds Derek working on the computer.

"Derek." Addison says, as she walks in, and closes the door behind her.

"Addison." Derek says, without even looking up from what he is doing, "How'd you find me? No one knows where I am." He says, as he purposely made sure of that as after what happened Friday he is purposely avoiding Meredith.

"I know you Derek, better than most people, whether you want to admit it or not, so when I heard people talking about how no one knew where you were I knew where to find you." Addison explains to Derek.

"You're right, you do know me, and I know you." Derek says, looking up at Addison, "Which is why I'm gonna ask, again, why you're here? Because last time we talked you gave no hint that you were coming back." Derek says, as since he operated on Archer he and Addison have kept in touch, they mainly talk about work, or other things, mainly Amelia for the last year, though neither of them talk about their respective romantic lives, and in all the calls they have exchanged Addison gave no hint that she was coming back to Seattle, in fact Derek got the impression that she loved it in LA.

"Last time we talked I had no intention of coming back." Addison admits, "But then I realised that I needed a change." Addison answers.

"That's not an answer, Addie." Derek says, standing up, "Give me one, one real reason why you're back and I'll stop asking."

"A member of the Practice wrote a book." Addison reveals.

"So, you told me." Derek says, not seeing why that would make Addison come back to Seattle.

"The book caused problems with the medical board. Her license was suspended, and then the board set their sights on the rest of us." Addison explains, knowing she can tell Derek the catalyst to her coming back, even not many more of the specific reasons.

"Addie is your license in danger? Is Amy's?" He asks, clearly concerned.

"I talked to the Practice's lawyer, and a consultant, and I was informed that the option that had the best change of protecting the rest of us was to dissolve the Practice and for all of us to go our separate ways." Addison explains, "That's what we decided to do, and so far it seems like it's working. There's no hint that they're coming after the rest of us, Richard's even made a few calls and he thinks we're going to be okay." Addison admits, not wanting to admit that she has lost quite a lot of sleep worrying about that.

"Good." Derek says, actually meaning that, "You're a great doctor, that shouldn't be taken away from you."

"Thank you, Derek." Addison says, "I've got to go meet Callie for lunch, and you should talk to Amelia, she was worried about how you'd react." Addison admits, "Maybe this can be a fresh start for both of you." She says, before heading to the door.

"Addison." Derek says, as Addison opens the door, and turns to look at him, "Is she using again?" he asks, needing to know as it would make sense for Addison to bring Amelia to him if that was the reason.

"No Derek, she's not." Addison says, not mentioning the drinking as Derek didn't ask about that and as long as Amelia doesn't start to drink again she sees no reason to, before once more going to leave.

"Why Seattle?" Derek asks, causing Addison to turn back around, "You could have gone anywhere, even stayed in LA, so why come to Seattle?"

"Because I don't want to be alone, I want to be with friends." Addison says before leaving, actually leaving this time and as she leaves Derek frowns as he is pretty sure that there is a lot more going on than Addison is saying, and he just stupidly promised not to ask anymore.

* * *

After leaving Derek Addison heads straight to the cafeteria so that she can meet Callie and Arizona, and maybe others as well.

"Addie." Amelia says, hurrying over to her, as Addie gets to the cafeteria.

"Hey, how's your morning been?" Addison asks.

"Good, I've already preformed a craniometry, saved the patient is a great morning." Amelia says, as so far everything has been good, "I've also heard some great gossip already." Amelia admits as she and Amelia collect their food.

"I'm guessing it's the reason why your brother is off on his own in a place where only two, maybe three, people will know where to find him." Addison comments, as she knows that her and Mark will know where to find Derek, she isn't sure about Meredith.

"Yep." Amelia confirms, "Apparently things between him and Meredith aren't great, and since Friday he hasn't been living at the house."

"Really?" Addison asks, looking at her sister.

"Really." Amelia confirms, "I'm working on figuring out why, but once I know I'll let you know." Amelia assures her before the two of them walk over to the table where Callie, Arizona, Mark, and Teddy are sitting, and they both sit down Addison next to Callie and across from Mark, while Amelia sits down next to Mark.

"So, you've both only been working at the hospital a few hours and already performed surgery?" Mark asks.

"Yep." Amelia confirms, "I'm a Rockstar, what can I say." She says, causing the others to look amused.

"It's been a long time since is started my day with a surgery." Addison says, as she usually saw patients at the practice first, "I've missed that."

"It is something you don't realise how much you miss until you do it again." Teddy comments, knowing that.

"Defiantly." Addison confirms, "How's Sofia doing?" Addison asks, looking between Callie, Arizona and Mark.

"So, doing good, really good." Callie says, pulling out her phone, "I took this this morning." She says, showing Addison a picture.

"Wow, she's adorable, Callie." Addison says, smiling at the picture, and as she does Amelia can tell that Addison completely means that and she isn't letting the fact that she desperately wants kids stop her from being supportive and happy for her friends, "Congratulations." Addison says, looking between Callie, Mark, and Arizona.

"Thanks, she is pretty incredible." Mark says, with a grin, clearly meaning that, "Takes after her Dad." He says with a smirk, causing the others to laugh, "So you going to tell us why you're both really here, because I'm not buying the you just needed a change thing."

"Mark!" Teddy says, giving him a warning look.

"It's the truth." Addison tells him.

"Addison if something is going on with you, you can talk to us." Callie tells her friend, looking at her, and as she does she, and Mark, Arizona, and Teddy all notice Addison and Amelia share a brief glance.

"Oceanside Wellness had to be dissolved." Addison explains.

"Why?" Mark asks, "Didn't that dead guy Nai was screwing put a whole lot of money into the place?" he asks, having learnt that.

"He did, the problem wasn't money." Amelia explains, planning on helping Addison even if she isn't completely sure what Addison is going to explain.

"Then what was?" Arizona asks.

"A book." Addison explains, "A member of the practice wrote it, a former patient of hers took issue with it, the details are very complicated." Addison admits, "But the fall out was that the doctor who wrote the book got her license suspended and to protect the rest of us from the medical board, we were advised to dissolve the practice and go our separate ways." She explains.

"It looks like the plan worked and there will be no further fall out for me, Addie, and the other members of the practice who didn't write the book." Amelia explains.

"So, you're okay?" Callie asks, giving her friend a look.

"We should be." Addison answers.

"Good." Callie says, "I'm sorry, I know you loved the practice, but I'm also really glad you're back." She says, wanting to feel sorry for her friend, but her joy at the fact that Addison is back is overshadowing everything.

"So am I." Mark says, still being sure that there is something else that Addison isn't saying, but he isn't sure what.

"Thanks." Addison says, smiling at them.

"You're not living at the hotel, again are you?" Callie asks, looking concerned, "Because you're welcome to stay with us if needed, and Amelia, you could stay with Mark." She says, looking between the two.

"No, we're not at the hotel, we brought a house." Addison explains.

"How long have you been back in Seattle for?" Mark asks, as even with the doors that he knows Addison's money opens it still would have taken time to get a house.

"Two weeks." Amelia answers, and as she does she notices Meredith and her friends arrive in the cafeteria.

"You've got to have a housewarming party." Callie says, looking at her friend, "Or just have us come over."

"Callie…" Addison starts to say, objecting.

"Callie's right, you really should." Arizona says, "It will be fun."

"We should, Addie, get togethers in LA were always great, we always had fun." Amelia says, looking at her friend, knowing that it will help Addison with her feelings of being alone.

"Okay, fine." Addison says, being pretty sure that she doesn't have much of a choice, "Saturday night." She says, as she is sure that it will be the time with the least change that they'll have to cancel due to work.

"Yay!" Arizona says happily.

"I'll handle everything, I just need your address." Callie tells Addison.

"Done." Addison assures her, knowing that she will have to talk to Callie about making sure that there is no alcohol for Amelia's sake, "But enough about me. What's going on with you guys?" Addison asks, looking between Callie, Arizona, Mark, and Teddy and once she speaks Callie, Arizona, Mark, and Teddy all start to talk about what is going on in their lives, but to the annoyance of Amelia none of them explain what is going on with her brother and his wife.

As her friends start to talk Addison finds herself smiling, and she as she does she realises that she is truly happy to be back, and she knows she made the right decision.

Across the cafeteria Meredith is feeling the complete opposite she hates the fact that Addison is back, and truly wishes that she would just go back to LA.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So I completely loved writing this chapter, so I really hope you enjoy reading it, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Let me know what you think.

* * *

Two days have passed since Addison and Amelia started to work at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and the two of them have perfectly fitted in with everyone. Something which Addison has noticed in the past two days is that she hasn't seen Meredith Grey, and as she hasn't been actively avoiding her Addison is pretty sure that Meredith is the one doing the avoiding.

It's a Wednesday morning and Amelia has just finished clipping an aneurysm and as she walks into the scrub room Amelia finds her brother, who she knows has been watching the entire surgery.

"Derek, didn't feel like coming into the lecture me?" Amelia asks her brother.

"I'm not going to lecture. I just wanted to see how you did the surgery." Derek explains, as Amelia starts to scrub.

"Right." Amelia says, clearly disbelieving.

"Look Amy, I am glad you're here." Derek tells his sister, meaning that, as he has really missed his youngest sister.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Amelia admits, "You don't have to check in on me, Derek, I'm a great surgeon."

"I know." Derek tells her, "I didn't come to judge or lecture you, I just wanted to watch my little sister work, that's all." Derek says, telling the truth as he didn't observe the surgery because he doubted Amelia he did it because he truly wanted to watch her work, "Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy West, Doctor Shepherd."

"Thank you, Doctor Shepherd." Amelia says, smiling back at her brother.

* * *

In another part of the hospital Addison is walking the halls when Callie hurries over to her.

"Okay, so everything's organized for seven Saturday." Callie explains, as they start to walk together, "You, me, Amelia, Arizona, Mark, Teddy, and her guy, Derek, Bailey, Webber, Owen, Alex, and I figured that I'd invite Jackson and April too so that you and Amelia could get to know them, if that's okay? I mean they're going to be attendings in a year."

"Yeah, it's okay." Addison confirms.

"And coz Owen will likely bring Yang, and Jackson will bring Little Grey, I wondered what you wanted to do about Meredith." Callie reveals, "Because it's completely your choice." She says, trying to be supportive.

"Won't Derek bring her?" Addison asks, as she is slightly surprised that Derek even agreed to come, as while she is pretty sure that things are a lot better than they were between them last time she lived in Seattle she isn't overly sure that they were good enough for Derek to agree to come to her party.

"With what's going on with them, I doubt it." Callie admits.

"What is going on with them? What happened?" Addison asks, not being able to help herself as for the last two days Amelia has been trying to find out what happened and hasn't been able to so she can't help her curiosity anymore, and as she asks, they both stop walking, and Callie looks around to make sure that no one is around.

"She tampered with his Alzheimer's trial." Callie explains, turning to look straight at Addison and leaning in close.

"What?" Addison asks, looking surprised, "How? What did she do?" she asks, as her phone starts to ring but as she sees Sam's name on the caller id she rejects it,

"You don't need to get that?" Callie asks, feeling curiosity of her own.

"No, what did Meredith do?" Addison asks, needing to know, as she puts her phone in her pocket.

"She went to where the packages were stored that said who was getting the placebo and who was getting the drug and switched them so that Adele got the drug instead of placebo." Callie explains.

"Adele has Alzheimer?" Addison asks, looking shocked, and hurt.

"Richard didn't tell you?" Callie asks, surprised by that, and Addison just shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I know you two are close." She says, meaning that.

"Yeah." Addison says, not sure how to react to that, and not being able to imagine how Richard and Adele are dealing with it.

"The board and FDA still haven't made a decision about what they are going to do, and from what I understand Shepherd's lost the trust he has in her, and I don't know what else." Callie admits.

"I don't need to hear more." Addison says, meaning that, "Tell Meredith about the party, make it her choice if she wants to do." Addison says, as she is pretty sure that it is the right thing to do, and she is trying to rise above, and that's what rising above would mean.

"That's big of you, I'm impressed." Callie tells her friend, with a smile, "I've just got to arrange food, and I think that's everything."

"Not quiet." Addison says, checking to make sure no one is around, before looking at Callie, "No Alcohol, I have no alcohol in my house and I don't want it at the party." Addison explains, doing so to help Amelia avoid temptation.

"No alcohol? That doesn't sound like you." Callie realises, looking concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Addison says, slightly stressing the I'm as she gives Callie a look which she hopes that she recognizes.

"Oh." Callie says, telling Addison that she realised what the look meant, "No Alcohol, got it."

"Thank you." Addison says, "I'll catch up with you later, I've got to go talk to Richard." She says.

"Of course." Callie says, and once she does Addison starts to walk down the corridor, it being more than clear that she is a women on a mission,

"Addison's back." Callie says, with a grin, as she watches her friend go, with an amused look on her face.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Addison is nearing Richard's office, and as she walks Bailey walks over to her,

"I know that walk, who's pissed you off?" Bailey asks her friend, Addison being one of only a few people that she'll actually ask that question.

"Richard. He didn't tell me Adele has Alzheimer's." Addison explains.

"Shepherd tell you?" Bailey asks.

"Callie." Addison explains, "How bad is it, Miranda?" Addison asks, turning to look at her friend.

"Bad, really bad." Bailey confirms, "They're both struggling." She explains, "It took him a long time to tell anyone, so you should keep that in mind."

"I will." Addison says, taking a deep breath, "Richard and Adele did so much for me, where there for me since the day I met Richard, I can't believe this is happening." Addison says, looking upset.

"I couldn't either." Bailey says, reaching out and putting her hand on Addison's arm in a simple comforting way, and once she does Addison reaches across herself and squeezes Bailey's hand and gives her friend a grateful look before she nods, and walks away, going to Richard's office.

Getting to Richard's office Addison knocks on the door and walks in.

"Addison, what can I do for you?" Richard asks.

"Why didn't you tell me about Adele?" Addison asks, in a kind voice.

"I didn't know how to, I know what she means to you." Richard admits.

"I'm sorry, Richard, really." Addison tells him, telling the truth.

"I'm sorry too."

"What can I do, how can I help?" Addison asks, needing to do something.

"There's nothing really you can do." Richard admits, "Except I know Adele would love to see you at some point."

"Just let me know where and when and I'll be there." Addison promises, clearly meaning that.

"Thank you." Richard says, and as he does Addison's pager goes off.

"There's an emergency, I've got to go." Addison tells her boss and friend.

"Go, go." Richard assures her, and Addison hurries out of his office.

* * *

Down in the ER not much later, Amelia, who has just been paged, is hurrying in.

"Doctor Shepherd." Owen says, from where he is standing with April and Meredith, and Amelia hurries over to them.

"What have we got?" Amelia asks, as she looks at the scans.

"Twenty-one-year-old female in MVA. Thirty eight weeks pregnant, and from scans we can see that there is a fracture at L2, and a bone fragment at L3." Meredith explains.

"Page Addison." Amelia requests, as she knows she can't do anything without her.

"No need, I'm already here." Addison says, as she walks over, and Owen hands her the chart.

"First cause of action would be a C-section, wouldn't it?" April asks, looking between Addison and Amelia.

"No." Addison, Amelia, and Owen say together.

"Why not?" Meredith asks, looking confused.

"Considering the injuries there is a high possibility that the uterus is stabilizing the whole area, and if we try to move the it then all hell will break lose, I've seen it before." Owen explains.

"So, have we." Addison says, trying not to think of her goddaughter right now.

"We need to talk to the family, find out if they want us to priorities saving her ability to walk, or the baby." Owen says, as that's the choice he's always seen surgeons make in this situation.

"We don't have to choose." Addison reveals.

"What do you mean?" Owen asks, looking at her, "Won't the cord stroke out if the baby is taken out? And won't the baby die if you try to decompress the cord?" he asks, and as he does Addison and Amelia exchange looks.

"Back in LA Addie and I had a patient with the same injuries, she was fifteen years old, full term pregnant, and the daughter of two of our colleges." Amelia explains.

"She's married, and her husband wanted us to save her legs and the baby, and we did." Addison explains.

"How?" Meredith asks, looking interested.

"Hypothermia, lowering the body temperature decreased the metabolic demands and limited the damage to the spinal cord." Amelia explains.

"Won't that kill the baby?" April asks.

"Not if the procedure is done fast enough." Owen realises, "Do you think you can do it fast enough?" he asks, looking at Amelia.

"I've done it before." Amelia reveals, "And it was a complete success. I fixed the cord and Addie delivered the baby."

"Maybe we should page…." Meredith starts to say, but Amelia cuts her off.

"There's no need to page my brother, I can do this." Amelia says, realising exactly what Meredith was going to say.

"She can. I have complete faith in Amelia and think it is the best option for both the mother and baby." Addison reveals.

"Okay, we've got a plan." Owen says, with a nod, feeling that if Addison and Amelia feel like they should do this then they should.

"Doctor Grey, you're scrubbing in." Amelia reveals, as she knows she needs the help.

"Okay." Meredith says, being pretty sure that it is going to be rather awkward to be in the OR with Addison and Amelia.

"Let's get going." Amelia says, and she, Addison, and Meredith go talk to the family before they go to get to work.

* * *

A little over an hour later Meredith, Amelia, Addison, and an intern who Addison has given the specific job of just monitoring the bay and doing nothing, are all in the OR, working on the patient.

Up in the gallery, which is pretty full, Derek walks in and sits down next to Bailey.

"You here to watch your wife, ex-wife, or sister?" Bailey asks, having never been able to resist an opportunity to give him a hard time.

"What are they doing?" Derek asks, as he doesn't know what the surgery is, just that his sister, Addison and Meredith are working together, and that a lot of people are interested in it, which made him feel like it was something he had to see.

"They've got a pregnant women with a spinal injury." Bailey explains, "They're inducing hypothermia so that Amelia can repair the cord, and then once that's done Addison can deliver the baby."

"That's not possible, it will kill the baby." Derek says, knowing that.

"Apparently they've pulled it off before, in LA." Bailey explains, and once she does Derek gets up and heads out without another word to Bailey.

* * *

A few minutes later Derek has scrubbed in and is walking into the OR, it being clear to Addison, Amelia, and Meredith that he isn't happy.

"What do you think you're doing Amy?" Derek asks his sister, sounding less than happy.

"What I have to do to save this woman, and her unborn child." Amelia reveals, not looking away from what she is doing, "And for the record when I'm in the OR it's Doctor Shepherd."

"You should have paged me before you decided to do this!" Derek says, ignoring the second thing she said.

"I'm an attending I didn't have to do anything!" Amelia objects.

"And I'm department head!" Derek argues.

"Derek, Amelia, now really isn't the time to do this." Addison says, her voice stern, trying to get them both to calm down as the last thing they need in the middle of a pretty difficult surgery is a Shepherd family fight, but luckily she has a lot of experience in defusing them.

"You're right, we should have talked about this before, and you should know that, Addison." Derek says, to his ex-wife, "What the hell made you two think you could pull this off?" Derek asks, wondering what the hell Addison and Amelia are playing at.

"We've done it before, now get out of my OR Derek." Amelia informs her brother, and Derek looks furious.

"Derek, look at me." Addison says, trying to get him to calm down, and reluctantly, thanks to the tone of voice, Addison used, Derek looks at her, "The last patient we did this procedure on was Maya, she and her baby were both okay, Amelia can do this." She says, and as she does it seems like to Meredith that they are speaking their own language and as soon as Addison said the name Maya Derek got a look that she has never seen on his face.

"Okay." Derek says, taking a step back, though it is clear that he isn't going to leave, and as he steps back Amelia continues her work, being able to feel her brothers' eyes on her, as she works.

* * *

A while later the surgery is finished, having been a complete success and Addison, Amelia, Derek, and Meredith are all in the scrub room, which is feeling even smaller than usual.

"Any time you want to apologise Derek I'll accept it." Amelia tells her brother.

"I'm not going to apologise, you did a procedure that I've never heard of without talking to me, your head of department, beforehand." Derek says.

"I didn't talk to you because Addie and I knew we could do it." Amelia objects, looking at her brother, "I'm a kick ass surgeon Derek, and Addie is the best there is. Neither of us would have done this if we didn't think we should." she explains, "A little bit of faith from my brother would be nice." Amelia says, and once she does Derek turns and leaves without a word, Meredith following behind him.

"Derek!" Meredith calls as she chases after him.

"I don't want to talk, Meredith." Derek responds, it being more than clear that he is still far from happy with her.

"Who's Maya?" Meredith asks, needing to know.

"Mine and Addison's goddaughter, she's sixteen." Derek reveals, "I didn't even know she was hurt, or pregnant." He says, before walking away, wondering what else he doesn't know.

* * *

Back in the scrub room Addison and Amelia have both scrubbed out, but both are just standing together, making no effort to leave

"Are you okay?" Addison asks her sister.

"I don't know." Amelia admits, "Why doesn't he have any faith in me?" Amelia asks, looking at Addison with a sad look on her face, it being more than clear that she is hurt by her brother.

"I don't think this is about faith, Amelia, I think it's about Derek's control issues." Addison admits, and as she does she puts her arm around Amelia's shoulder.

"Probably." Amelia says, knowing her brother, "Should I have paged him?" she asks, doubting herself slightly.

"If I thought you should have I would have paged him myself." Addison informs her, "We didn't need to." Addison says, and as she does Amelia smiles, glad that Addison is on her side.

* * *

A little while later Addison and Amelia have spoken to the patients' family, gone their separate ways and Addison has gone searching for Derek, who she easily finds.

"Not now, Addison." Derek says, as soon as she walks in, honestly not at all surprised that she has tracked him down.

"Yes now." Addison says, closing the door behind her, "What was that, Derek?" she asks, clearly not happy, "Questioning Amelia in the middle of her surgery, insinuating that she can't do anything without talking to you, that was completely unprofessional of you."

"Unprofessional? What was unprofessional was you and Amy doing a procedure without talking to me." Derek reveals.

"Would you be saying the same thing if it was any other attending?" Addison asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"If they were doing the same procedure, yes!" Derek says, standing up. "In case you forget Addie, I'm head of neurosurgery Amy not paging me I understand, but you, you should know better, so why didn't you?"

"Because I told you, we've done it before." Addison tells him, "Derek if I had any doubt about Amelia, or the procedure, I would have paged you." She reveals.

"You would have?" Derek asks, feeling a little surprised by that.

"Of course, I would have." Addison assures him, "Derek, your sister is an incredible surgeon, she's pulled of miracles in LA, I've seen it. You need to find a way to separate your big brother side from doctor side, because as a doctor, and head of neurosurgery, you should see that Amelia is great, and she knows a lot, even things you don't." Addison explains, and as she does Derek smiles, "What?" she asks, wondering why he is doing that as she is pretty sure that she said nothing to make him smile.

"I forgot how overprotective of Amy you can be." Derek admits, "You've always been a sister to her, always been there for her. It's nice to see." Derek says, not wanting to admit that there is a part of him that wishes that Meredith got along with his sisters as well as Addison does as then maybe he would see his family a bit more.

"Good to know there is something you still like about me." Addison reveals, looking slightly amused, "Give her a chance Derek, let her show you what she can do, and try to be less controlling. You owe her that as both her brother and superior." Addison requests.

"I'll try." Derek says, and Addison nods, being pretty sure that that's the best Derek can do, "Now, why didn't I know Maya was pregnant?" he asks, needing to know that.

"I thought Sam told you." Addison admits, though the truth is that considering what was going on with her and Sam around the time Maya got married she shouldn't be so surprised that she doesn't know that Sam didn't actually call Derek.

"He didn't tell me anything." Derek admits, "Maya was pregnant, at sixteen?"

"Fifteen." Addison corrects, "She came to me with a positive test, and Nai and Sam freaked out when they found out, Nai more than Sam." Addison explains, "She ever demanded that Maya have an abortion, physically dragged her to me to perform it." Addison says, explaining so much because Derek is Maya's godfather.

"Nai did that?" Derek asks, sounding shocked, as he knows Naomi's feeling about abortions.

"Yeah. Maya agreed, but then changed her mind, refused to go through with it." Addison explains, "Nai refused to talk to her, for months, and Sam signed a paper so that Maya could get married."

"So, let me get this straight, our goddaughter has a kid, and is married?" Derek asks, sounding shocked, realising that she has missed a lot.

"And just got accepted into Columbia." Addison explains, looking amused, "Feel old yet?"

"Definitely." Derek confirms, "Did Nai eventually come around?"

"Yeah." Addison confirms, "Three weeks before her due date Maya was in a car accident with our Practice's midwife, they were hit by a drunk driver. Amelia performed the surgery she just did, and Maya can walk." Addison explains, "After she completed the surgery I delivered the baby, she had to be resuscitated, but she's healthy, a healthy girl, Olivia." Addison explains.

"That's a great name." Derek confirms.

"I thought so." Addison admits.

"Was your midwife okay?" Derek asks, actually being curious.

"No. He died on Amelia's table, after another neurosurgeon missed a bleed." Addison says sadly, "He left a daughter, whose mother died a few months earlier, behind, Nai's adopted her now."

"I'm sorry, about your friend." Derek says, telling the truth.

"Thanks Derek." Addison says, and as she does her pager goes off, "I've got to go, mother in labour." Addison says.

"Of course, go bring a life into this world." Derek says, with a smile, and Addison returns the smile and then hurries off, as Addison hurries off Derek realises that talking to Addison just then felt like how it felt like in the early days of his and Addison's relationship, it felt like they were still best friends, and he isn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

A while after his conversation with Addison Derek has gone searching for his sister, who he has found in the empty Attending's lounge.

"Can we talk?" Derek asks his sister.

"Do I have a choice?" Amelia asks as she knows her brother to know that she probably doesn't.

"No." Derek says, sitting down across from her, "I probably do actually owe you an apology." Derek admits.

"That doesn't sound like you." Amelia says, and as she does she realises why, "Addie talked to you." Being pretty sure that's why her brother would apologise to her.

"Yeah, she did." Derek admits, causing Amelia to look amused, "She told me that you can pull of miracles, that I when it comes to you I should be less controlling, let you show me what you can do, that I need to give you a chance." Derek explains.

"Are you going to?" Amelia asks, being pretty thankful for Addison right now.

"I'm gonna try." Derek admits, "I've never worked in the same hospital as you or, or even one of our other sisters, so I'm don't know how to handle it." Derek admits.

"Well neither have I, if we're not counting Addie that is." Amelia informs her brother, "When at work just treat me like any other neuro attending."

"I can try to do that." Derek says, "But Amelia if you do any other experimental procedures I need you to page me first, that's what I expect from other attendings in my department"

"Fine, but I need you not to question me in my OR again." Amelia informs her brother.

"Okay." Derek says, being pretty sure that is pretty fair.

"Good." Amelia says, and the two Shepherd siblings drift into silence as they sit together.

* * *

Hours later Addison is waking form the delivery room, to another patient room, a patient who she is scheduled for surgery right away, an emergency one. As she walks Addie massages her neck, her body still getting used to performing surgery all day.

"Addie." A voice calls and Addison turns to see Amelia and Derek walking together both of them wearing their normal clothes, instead of scrubs, and Amelia has her handbag on her.

"Hey you two." Addison greats, clearly glad to see them, "Have you made up?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Amelia says, before hugging her sister, "Thank you, Addie." Amelia says in a whisper, being pretty sure that Derek wouldn't have agreed to what he agreed to if It wasn't for Addison.

"No need." Addison assures her, as the two of them break apart.

"So, we're going to dinner, you should join." Amelia tells her, and as she does Addison glances over to Derek and as she does she is pretty sure he wouldn't mind,

"Can't, I've got another surgery, an emergency one." Addison answers.

"That making you miss the ease of a private practice?" Derek asks curious.

"I thought it would, but no." Addison answers, telling the truth, "I've got to go, but you two have fun." Addison says, and she starts to walk away.

"Addison." Derek says, causing her to turn around, "It's a beautiful night to save lives, have fun." He says, he and Addison both knowing that he used to say that to Addison when they were in New York, as it was his way of telling her good luck, just like he says it before his surgeries for the same reason.

"I will." Addison responds, with a smile, before she walks away, and as Amelia and Derek turn to walk in the other direction none of them notice Meredith watching on, having seen and heard everything that happened and as she watches Meredith can't help but feel like there is still so much she doesn't know and that she'll never fit into Derek's family the way Addison does, something which she completely hates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : So, I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this chapter, so I hope it lives up to expectations.

* * *

Three days have passed since Addison and Amelia preformed the same surgery that they preformed on Maya, to Derek's dismay, and since then the two Shepherd siblings have managed pretty well to co-exist in the hospital.

It is Saturday night and Mark and Derek are getting out of Mark's car at Addison and Amelia's new house.

"I'm not sure that me being here is a good idea." Derek admits, feeling rather awkward.

"I thought things were civil between you and Addie." Mark comments.

"They're more than civil…" Derek admits, as they walk, and Mark has to fight a smile at that, honestly really amused.

"Then you should definitely be here, Addison's one of your oldest friends, and Amelia's your sister." Mark says, as they walk towards the house, "Wow, nice house." He admits.

"It's Addie, you can't be surprised." Derek comments.

"True, though her house in LA wasn't that big, had an amazing view though." Mark reveals, "Has she told you more about why she's here? Because I'm pretty sure there's more to the story than just the practice being dissolved and needing a change." He says, as they walk up the stairs towards the front door.

"She hasn't said anything else to me." Derek admits, "There's definitely more going on, but she's not talking."

"Have you tried asking your sister?" Mark asks curious.

"Not yet." Derek says, as he rings the doorbell, not wanting to admit that he has been waiting for the best time to ask both Amelia and Richard what is going on as he figures that either one or both of them know.

Seconds later the door opens revealing Amelia,

"Hey guys." Amelia says, hugging them both, "Come on in everyone else is out the back." She reveals.

"Other people are here already?" Mark asks, feeling a little surprised by that as he figured he and Derek would be the first ones, as Amelia lets them into the house.

"Just Callie and Arizona, but they've been here for a while." Amelia says, leading Mark and Derek through the house and out to the main back entertaining area, both of them recognizing elements of Addison's decorating but it is clear that Amelia had an input too, and there are plenty of framed photos around, something which they both know Addison always wanted around her house as her parents had none in theirs.

"This place is great, Amelia." Mark informs her.

"I thought so." Amelia answers, as she, Derek, and Mark walk through French doors and outside, and as they walk out Derek can't help but be a little impressed with the entering area.

"I see an esky, I'm gonna get something to drink." Mark says, heading over there, as Derek and Amelia walk over to where Addison, Callie, and Arizona, with Sofia, are sitting all three of them drinking drinks which are unknown to him are non-alcoholic.

"Nice place Addie." Derek tells his ex-wife, meaning that, as the place is very Addison, nice but not too over the top.

"Thanks Derek." Addison says, meaning that.

"Addison, what the hell, there's no booze." Mark comments, as he looks for it.

"That's because I have no Alcohol in my house, Mark, and I'm not going to." Addison reveals, sounding like it is no big deal.

"What?" Derek, and Mark, ask both sounding shocked as that is very not Addison.

"There's no alcohol, and there's not going to be, what's hard to understand about that?" Addison asks, as she stands up, "We're gonna need more chairs." Addison realises as she walks towards the house.

"There's more in the basement." Amelia reveals, as she walks over to Mark.

"I know." Addison says, heading back inside so that she can head downstairs, practically feeling the look that Derek is giving her.

"You need to go on a beer run." Amelia informs Mark.

"Didn't you hear Addie, she just said…." Mark starts to say.

"She's doing it for me." Amelia explains, her voice low, "She's making sure that there is no alcohol so that I'm not tempted."

"Tempted?" Mark asks, looking confused, the answer comes to him, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Amelia confirms, "Just because I'm not drinking doesn't mean the rest of you shouldn't, go on a beer run, Mark, please." Amelia requests.

"Fine, but you're telling Addie that you told me to go." Mark instructs as he really doesn't want to deal with Addison's wrath.

"Deal." Amelia says, before walking away and heading down the stone steps, and as she goes Mark heads back inside so that he can go get drinks.

* * *

About a minute later Amelia walks into the basement where Addison is trying collect more chairs to take upstairs.

"I told Mark to go on a beer run." Amelia reveals.

"You what?" Addison asks surprised, turning to look at her, "Amelia…."

"I can be around alcohol without drinking, Addie." Amelia explains, "I'm not going to drink tonight, but that doesn't mean everyone else shouldn't."

"Do you really think you'll be okay?" Addison asks, looking concerned.

"I won't know until I try, and I need to try." Amelia admits.

"Okay. I won't give Mark a hard time when he gets back." Addison says, planning on keeping a very close eye on Amelia during the party, "You know Derek's probably going to ask what is going on, I'll cover if that's what you want."

"It kind of do, but he'll probably just become suspicious, so you might as well tell him. How badly do you think he's gonna take it?" Amelia asks, looking worried, as she really isn't looking forward to dealing with her brothers disappointment.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm gonna make sure he doesn't give you a hard time about it." Addison says, as she and Amelia both pick up the chairs they're gonna take upstairs.

"Good luck with that." Amelia says, being pretty sure that Addison is going to have a hard time pulling that off.

* * *

About half an hour later Owen, Alex, Teddy, with Henry, Richard, Bailey, Jackson, April, and Lexie have all arrived and Mark has returned from his alcohol run, and ever since he did Addison has subtly watching Amelia.

While the others are outside Addison is in at the island counter in the kitchen throwing together a salad, and cutting more fruit for the drinks.

"What on earth are you doing?" Derek asks, walking into the kitchen.

"Making salad, and cutting fruit, don't worry it's not anything that can give anyone food poisoning." Addison assures him, causing Derek to laugh.

"What's going on with you Addie?" Derek asks, as he walks over.

"What do you mean?" Addison asks, pretending to be confused, though she can guess exactly what Derek means.

"I mean I've known you for twenty-one years, and in all that time I've never known you not to have alcohol." Derek explains, as he knows that Addison really likes collecting wine, so she's always had a collection of that, "Don't lie to me, Addie, please, are you okay?" he asks, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Derek." Addison assures him, as she continues to make the salad.

"You're….. it's Amy, isn't it?" Derek asks, as without even realising what he is doing, Derek picks up the knife and starts to cut the fruit, "You don't have Alcohol because of her." He says, and as he does the look on Addison's face is all he needs to know, "You told me she wasn't using!" He exclaims.

"She's not." Addison says, "Amelia started drinking more, and after a friends' advice she stopped." Addison reveals, knowing that as Amelia told her on the drive to Seattle, "At a wedding she was given Champagne instead of ginger ale and it started her cravings again." Addison explains, "She started drinking, a lot." Addison says, and as she does Derek just looks worried, "The night we talked about leaving LA and coming to Seattle she told me everything, and I took her to a meeting, as far as I know she hasn't drunk since." Addison admits.

"Are you sure she didn't completely slip and used pills to?" Derek asks, looking concerned.

"She told me she was tempted, but didn't, and I believe her." Addison explains.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Derek asks, being able to remember what his sister was like when she was using.

"She wasn't lying Derek, I do know that." Addison tells him.

"Does Richard know? Did either of you tell him before he hired her?" Derek asks curious.

"Look." Addison says, gesturing with her head to where Amelia and Richard are happily talking, "She's been going to meetings since we got to Seattle, I'd say he knows."

"Good." Derek says, realising that may be a good thing as Richard will likely understand, "Look Addie, I know Amy's just as much your sister as she is mine, and you want to keep her confidence, but if she tells you she's slipping, or you get the slightest hint that she is, I need you to tell me." Derek requests, "Please Addison."

"If I can I will." Addison says, and the two of them drift into silence as she continues to make a salad and Derek continues to cut fruit.

For the next few minutes Derek and Addison work in comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to say something to ruin the pleasantness.

"Okay, Salad's done." Addison says, "Want a hand with that fruit?" she asks curious.

"Nah, go enjoy your party Addie." Derek says, "I'll be out in a minute." He says.

"Okay." Addison says, picking up the salad and heading outside, not realising that she left her phone on the counter.

For the next minute or so Derek continues to cut up fruit, and just as he finishes he hears a phone starting to ring and looking to it he realises that it is Addison's phone and according to the caller ID, it is Sam calling, out of habit, as it would be far from the first time that Derek has answered Addison's phone, he picks it up and answers it,

"Hey Sam." Derek answers, "How are you?"

"Derek?" Sam asks, recognizing the voice, "I'm okay." He answers, "Why are you answering Addison's phone?" he asks confused.

"Addie and Amy are having a house warming." Derek says, as he picks up the plate of fruit, "Hold on, I'll get Addison for you." He says, before heading outside.

Once he is outside Derek puts the fruit on the table before walking over to Addison who is happily talking to Bailey and Callie,

"You left your phone inside, Sam called." Derek says, handing Addison her phone, and as she takes it Addison realises that call is still in progress.

"You answered my phone?" Addison asks.

"Old habit." Derek says, with a shrug, causing Addison to shake her head at him as Bailey and Callie exchange looks.

"Excuse me." Addison reveals, heading inside, "Sam?" Addison asks, putting her phone to her ear.

"Derek's answering your phone again?" Sam asks, being able to remember a time when you would never know whether you'd be getting Derek or Addison when you called one of their phones.

"You don't get to use that tone anymore." Addison says, as she walks into the living room, it being the furthest she can get from outside without going up or downstairs.

"We're may not be together anymore, Addison, but we're still friends, I'm still allowed to be concerned about you." Sam reveals.

"You have no reason to be." Addison says, "Derek and I are friends, and colleagues, you know what that's like." Addison says, realising that she actually believes that she and Derek are actually friends again.

"Yeah, which is why I'm concerned." Sam admits, "Addie…." He starts to say.

"Why'd you call Sam?" Addison asks cutting him off before he can say what he was going to say, as she really doesn't want to talk about Derek anymore, especially to Sam.

"Because you haven't been answering my calls." Sam says, "I've been trying to call all week."

"I've been busy." Addison reveals.

"Are you at least okay?" Sam asks, feeling concerned about him.

"I'm fine." Addison answers.

"Addison, what I'm going to say I'm saying as a friend, you should be careful being friends with Derek, being friends with your ex….." Sam starts to say.

"After what you and Naomi did when I was away you don't get to talk to me about that." Addison says, "Besides, in case you forget we're ex's too."

"We don't have to be." Sam responds, "Addison come home."

"I've got people over, Sam, I've got to go." Addison says, before hanging up without another world.

After hanging up with Sam Addison closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair.

"You okay?" A voice asks, and Addison turns to see Amelia.

"Not really, he's acting like we're still together." Addison explains, clearly annoyed.

"Derek or Sam?" Amelia asks, as she is pretty sure it could fit either of them right now.

"Derek? Oh the phone thing? That's nothing, no big idea." Addison admits, telling the complete truth, "I was talking about Sam." Addison explains, "He asked me to go back to LA, tried to give me a lecture about being friends with ex-spouses."

"Seriously? After what he did?" Amelia asks, looking shocked.

"That was exactly my point." Addison admits, "I still love him, Amelia, but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want what I want most." Addison admits, "Nor does it change the fact that I have no intention of going back to LA."

"I know." Amelia says, walking over to Addison and hugging her.

For a little while Amelia and Addison just stand in the living room and hug, only breaking part when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that, you go back to the party, maybe have a drink." Amelia informs Addison.

"I'm not drinking." Addison says, not wanting to admit that she is reasonably sure that she would have a lot more than just one drink if she let herself, and so she heads back to the party.

As Addison heads back to the party Amelia heads to the front door and answers it, finding Christina and Meredith on the other side.

"Wow, really didn't expect you two here." Amelia admits, looking between Meredith and Christina, and being reasonably sure that things are going to be interesting.

"We were invited, we thought it would be good to come." Meredith explains, the truth being that she knew Derek would be coming so she wanted to, both because she doesn't want him to spend more time with Addison, and because she thinks it could be a good chance to try and make things right between her and Derek.

"Well come in, everyone is out back." Amelia says, letting them into the house.

"You got booze?' Christina asks curious.

"Yep, out back." Amelia says, leading them down the corridor, past the toilet and stairs to the basement, into the kitchen, and then out the back where everyone is.

As Amelia, Meredith, and Christina all walk outside it is clear that everyone notices them, and Derek looks less than happy about that, in fact Addison, who is playing with Sofia, is pretty sure that the look on his face is the same look he used to always have on his face when she first came to Seattle.

"This is going to be interesting." Addison mutters.

"What?" Callie, who heard what Addison mutters.

"I know that look." Addison says, gesturing to Derek, "It never ends well."

"Well, I guess you're right about things being interesting." Callie says, looking slightly amused, as she is pretty sure that if Addison is right then it's going to be a pretty interesting party.

* * *

A little while later Derek, Henry, and Owen have insisted on using the very impressive barbecue and have made food for everyone. As everyone eats their food Meredith, who knows Derek has been avoiding her since she arrived, walks over to Derek as Mark walks away from him so she can have an actual conversation with her post-it husband.

"Derek, we should talk." Meredith tells him.

"Not now, not here." Derek says, starting to walk away, as he really doesn't want to make a scene at Addison and Amelia's party as neither of them deserve that.

"We said promised no running!" Meredith exclaims, causing Derek to turn around, "We promised to love each other, even when we hate each other." She reminds him.

"I know that, which is exactly what I'm trying!" Derek says, taking a step forward, "I am furious with you right now, and I can't trust you, I am trying to get past that, I really am." Derek admits, "But it's hard, and gets even harder when you keep trying to get us to talk." Derek reveals, "So if you want us to have a chance, leave me alone!" Derek explains, raising his voice, and he walks over to the stone steps and heads down to the lower outdoor area, being pretty sure that most people are watching him as he goes.

* * *

A few minutes later Derek, who is still sitting downstairs outside, near the basement, is joined by Mark who puts down a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"You okay?" Mark asks his best friend.

"I don't know." Derek admits.

"Do you want to talk, or drink?" Mark asks his friend, as he pours two glasses of scotch.

"Both." Derek admits, taking the glass and taking a drink.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth, no matter how bad it is." Mark says, "Do you even want to try to forgive her, or do you just feel like you have an obligation to try to?"

"I love her." Derek says, not sounding all that certain, which Mark realises, though he is pretty sure that no one else would.

"That's not what I asked." Mark tells him, "Do you want to forgive her?"

"I don't know if I can." Derek admits, "And….. I'm not sure I want to."

"Then you need to figure that out." Mark says, "You're you Derek, so I know you're going to give everything you've got to trying to make it work, but if you're miserable she's going to be miserable, which won't be good for either of you."

"I know." Derek admits, downing the last of his drink before pouring another.

* * *

Hours later basically everyone has left the party and Addison is in the kitchen pouring the remaining alcohol down the drain, when Derek walks in from outside, carrying plates, as he decided to help with the clean-up.

"Mark's passed out on the couch in your basement." Derek reveals.

"Of course, he is." Addison says, not overly surprised, "You don't have to help clean up."

"Might as well." Derek says, putting the plates on the counter, before heading back outside, it being clear to Addison that he is a little bit tipsy too.

For the next few minutes Addison pours out the rest of the alcohol and starts to load the dishwasher, something she doesn't do much, but figures she might as well now, and while she is doing that Derek brings in all the plates and glasses from outside and then helps Addison finish load the dishwasher.

"Thanks for the help." Addison says, as she turns the dishwasher on.

"Not a problem." Derek responds, "I should go, see you, Addie." Derek says, starting to walk across the kitchen.

"Derek, you can't drive." Addison tells him.

"I wasn't planning to." Derek admit, "Besides Mark gave me a lift and he'll probably want his car when he wakes up."

"Probably." Addison admits, "You know there's three spare bedrooms upstairs, you're welcome to one if you don't feel like waiting for a cab." Addison says, as while one of the bedrooms is designated to be a nursery, it doesn't look like one at the moment, "I mean, do you really want to miss a chance to give Mark a hard time when he's hungover?" Addison asks, as she knows that Derek used to really enjoy doing that.

"No, I wouldn't want to miss that." Derek admits, smiling slightly.

"Then follow me." Addison says, walking across the kitchen, and heading down the corridor, and heading upstairs, Derek following behind, "There's a spare bedroom there." Addison says, pointing to the right once they are both up the stairs, the bedroom, that is the left door out of the two, "Bathroom's just there." Addison says, pointing to the door to the right of the two bedrooms, "Make yourself at home." She says, not even realising how strange that is.

"I will, thanks Addie." Derek says, being pretty sure that if he wasn't as drunk as he was he'd realise the strangeness of the situation.

"You're welcome." Addison says, "Good night, Derek."

"Good night Addison." Derek responds and Addison heads to the left, and to her own room while Derek walks down the hall and into the room Addison pointed out to him, and once he takes off his shoes and jacket he lays on the bed and within seconds he is fast asleep.

* * *

The following morning Addison, who doesn't often just lay in bed, gets up as soon as she is awake, and heads downstairs, still in her pyjamas as even though Mark and Derek are in the house she doesn't feel the need to get probably dressed, but as she walks downstairs Addison realises that someone is cooking breakfast and so she heads to the kitchen where she finds Amelia, who is also still in her pyjamas, cooking.

"You're making breakfast?" Addison asks as she walks in.

"Yeah, I woke up early so I figured why not, especially when I saw that Derek is asleep in one of our spare rooms." Amelia explains, giving Addison a look.

"And Mark's passed out on the couch downstairs." Addison reveals, purposely ignoring the look Amelia is giving her.

"He is?" Amelia asks surprised.

"Yep." Addison confirms, as she gets some coffee.

"Okay, what the hell happened last night? Because when I headed up to bed you were saying goodbye to Callie, Arizona and Sofia." Amelia comments, as she continues to cook.

"Derek helped me clean up, and told me that Mark was passed out downstairs, and so I offered him one of our spare room so that he didn't have to catch a cab back to wherever he's staying at the moment." Addison explains.

"You know most people would find you offering your ex-husband a spare room strange." Amelia comments.

"Amelia." Addison says, giving her a look, as she sits down at the small table.

"Okay, new topic." Amelia says, realising that Addison doesn't want to talk about Derek, and for now, she'll allow her to get away with that, "I may have gone to bed early, but I didn't go to sleep I went through the files of Doctors you're considering." Amelia says, and as she does Derek, who is walking down the stairs hears, and pauses, and starts to eavesdrop even though he knows it may not be a good idea.

"And?" Addison asks, sounding interested, which she is as she really wants Amelia's opinion.

"I'd go with option two." Amelia says, as Addison labelled all the doctors she's considering with numbers, "He seems good, and with the procedures he uses, and his new protocols, I think he'll give you your best chance at a positive outcome." Amelia explains, causing Derek to feel worried about what could be going on with Addison that would require her to need a doctor.

"That's who I was leading towards." Addison admits, "I think I'm going to book the appointment for when we talked about."

"That's good Addie, a really good step." Amelia tells her, giving her a supportive smile, "Are you going to stick with not telling anyone?"

"Yes, at least not until there is something certain to tell." Addison admits, causing Derek to frown as if Addison is keeping things secret then he can't help but worry that it is something very, very bad.

"Okay." Amelia says, as she moves to the fridge to collect more ingredients, "You know I can go with you to the appointment, be the supportive sister holding your hand."

"You would?" Addison asks.

"Of course." Amelia responds, "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah, I do." Addison admits.

"Then it's decided, I'll be right there with you, right by your side." Amelia promises.

"Thank you, Amelia." Addison responds, clearly meaning that.

"You don't have to thank me, Addie." Amelia assures her.

On the stairs Derek realises that it is a good time to interrupt, and so he purposely makes his footsteps louder as he walks down the rest of the stairs, knowing that neither Amelia nor Addison will react well if they know he's been eavesdropping.

"Moring Addie, Amy." Derek says, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." Amelia and Addison both say.

"Breakfast smells great." Derek notes.

"It sound taste great too, it's almost ready." Amelia reveals.

"Which means someone should probably wake up Mark." Addison realises, "And I think that's your job." Addison says, looking at Derek.

"I second that." Amelia says, as she knows waking up Mark when he is hung over isn't a pleasant experience.

"Okay, fine." Derek says, knowing from experience that when Addison and Amelia gang up on him then he has basically no chance of getting his way, "I'll go get him." He says, heading to the stairs that lead downstairs, and as he goes he hears Addison say,

"I'll set the table." As he goes.

About a minute later Derek walks downstairs and walks straight over to the large leather couch that Mark is asleep on. As he knows how hard Mark is to wake Derek just picks up a cushion and throws it at Mark's face.

The second Derek throws the pillow Mark wakes up,

"What?" Mark asks, bolting up, "Derek? Where am I? what's going on?" Mark asks confused.

"You passed on out the couch in Addie and Amy's basement last night." Derek explains, "You've got to get up, Amy's made breakfast upstairs." He explains.

"If I passed out does that mean you did too?" Mark asks curious.

"No."

"Yet you stayed here anyway?" Mark asks, trying to figure out what is going on, as he is feeling rather confused.

"In one of the spare rooms upstairs." Derek explains.

"Addie or Amelia's idea?" Mark asks curious, as he knows which of them made the offer will mean different things.

"Addie's." Derek reveals, to Mark's surprise, "Come on, breakfast is upstairs." He says, walking back over to the stairs, and heading back upstairs, Mark following behind.

About a minute later Mark and Derek walk into the dining area and they both sit down across from Addison and Amelia. Once they are sitting down the four of the proceed to have a very enjoyable breakfast, one that feels a lot like the breakfasts they used to have, and as they eat Derek watches Addison while trying to make it seem like he isn't doing that, so that he can try and figure out why she would need a doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** I just want to say thank you so much for the amazing response to the story. Also, if you want to see what Addison and Amelia's house looks like, this is the house I'm using as an example, except the living room near the kitchen is now a study, and the window above the fireplace in the front living room is a TV in my mind, www. redfin WA/Seattle/1031-23rd-Ave-E-98112/home /137342 (remove spaces)

* * *

Ever since he eavesdropped on Addison and Amelia's conversation the morning before Derek has been thinking very little other than his ex-wife. Honestly Derek isn't completely sure why he is so concerned, all he knows that he is, and that concern has lead him to Richard's office first thing on a Monday morning.

"Chief, can we talk?" Derek asks, from the open doorway.

"Of course." Richard responds, and when he does Derek walks into the office, closes the door behind him and walks over to Richard who he sits down across from, "What's going on Derek?" he asks, his voice calm.

"Addison called you, and asked to come back, right?" Derek asks.

"She did." Richard confirms, "And I said yes because it was something incredible for the hospital, and I wanted her back."

"I know, you've been trying to get her back since she left." Derek says, having remembered that when Addison first left Richard got pissed at him for that, "Is something going on with Addison? Is that why she came back? Is there another reason other than the practice being dissolved and problems with the medical board?"

"Not as far as I know." Richard admits, telling the truth, "Why are you asking Derek?" he asks, feeling confused about why Derek would be so concerned about Addison as he is pretty sure that if Derek showed as much concern back when Addison first came to Seattle as he is showing now then things might have turned out differently.

"It just seems strange that after everything that happened that she'd choose to come back here." Derek admits, trying to make it seem like it's no big deal in an attempt to hide how concerned he is.

"Maybe she just wanted to work at the best hospital again." Richard tells Derek.

"Maybe." Derek says, sounding uncertain, "I don't know." He says, sounding uncertain, as his pager goes off and, so he stands up, "Richard if you find out there was another reason I'd appreciate it if you could tell me." He says, starting to head to the door.

"Derek." Richard says, causing him to turn around, "Last time I checked you and Addie haven't been married for years." He says, doing so because he wants to see how Derek will react to that.

"Doesn't mean I can't be concerned." Derek says, before leaving, and as he leaves Richard just shakes his head, being pretty sure that Derek is playing with fire, with both Meredith and Addison.

* * *

In another part of the hospital Addison is walking through the corridors when Callie walks up to her,

"You let Derek stay over at your place after the party?" Callie asks, without even saying hello, sounding interested.

"Mark tell you?" Addison asks, looking at Callie, figuring that's how she knows as the only people who would have told Callie are Mark or Amelia, and out of those two Mark would be her first choice.

"Yep, this morning, and I have about a hundred questions." Callie admits, "What the hell happened? I thought Arizona and I were the last to leave, did he come back?"

"No, he hadn't left." Addison explains, "Mark passed out on the couch in the basement, and Derek was drunk, so I figured having him sleep in one of the spare rooms, would be better than him trying to make his own way home."

"Logical." Callie notes, "But seriously, offering your ex-husband a spare room doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

"Derek isn't just my ex, he's Amelia's brother, and one of my oldest friends." Addison reminds Callie, "That makes it a good idea."

"Is something going on with you guys?" Callie asks, feeling curious, "Because you two were at each other's throats the last time you lived in Seattle, and now it's like you've done a total one-eighty."

"No, nothings going on." Addison says, honestly, she was suspecting that that question was coming.

"Addison…." Callie says, in a tone of voice which says, there is something you're not saying.

"This is how things used to be." Addison reveals.

"What?" Callie asks curious and because she really doesn't want the rest of the hospital to hear Addison pushes Callie into an empty meeting area.

"Derek and I were always friends first, ever since med school. With everything that happened with Mark, and Meredith, and Seattle last time we lost that." Addison explains, trying not to display how much she has missed that, "Since Archer's surgery we've kept in touch, and I guess friends is the right word for what we are." She admits, looking slightly uncertain as to whether that is the best word to use, "I'm just trying to keep things between us like that, not just because I miss that friendship, but because I don't want things to get to a place where Amelia has to pick a side, I don't want to do that to her." Addison says, telling the truth.

"You really do love her like a little sister, don't you?" Callie asks, smiling slightly.

"I really do." Addison confirms,

"You know this has the potential to be a really, really bad idea." Callie reminds Addison.

"I know." Addison comments, telling the truth, "I'm still gonna try though." She admits, and as she does her pager goes off, "I've got to go, it's your wife, we're working on a CF case together." Addison reveals, after she checks.

"Then we'll talk later." Callie assures her, and Addison goes to head to the door, "Addison." She says, before Addison can leave, "If you think you and Derek can be friends then I admire that, and I'm here for you, whatever you need, even if you just need to talk." Callie explains, telling the complete truth.

"I know, and it means a lot to me." Addison says, telling the complete truth, before she leaves.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Callie tells her friend, in a quiet voice, as she watches Addison go.

* * *

A while later Derek is in an empty gallery, even though he should be doing paperwork Derek isn't he is just staring down at the OR, thinking about Addison, replaying every word he overheard Addison and Amelia say, everything Addison has said to him since she got back, trying to figure out what is going on with her.

As Derek is so distracted he doesn't even notice when Mark sits down next to him, nor does he realise when Mark starts speaking, in fact the only thing that gets through to Derek is when Mark nudges him to get his attention.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" Mark asks curious, sounding concerned.

"I think Addie's sick." Derek says, saying the words outload for the first time, and it is clear that it is hard for him to do so.

"What?" Mark asks, his voice breaking a little as he sounds hurt and worried.

"I think she's sick, or there is something seriously wrong." Derek admits.

"Why?"

"I overheard her and Amy talking yesterday morning…." Derek starts to explain.

"You mean you eavesdropped." Mark corrects.

"Yeah." Derek confirms, "Amy was talking about how she had gone through doctor candidate files, and how she would go with one who seems goods, and who has procedures and protocols that she thought would give Addison the best chance at a positive outcome." Derek explains.

"That could mean a lot of things." Mark says, not wanting to think of the possibility of Addison being sick, "Do you really think Addison would move her whole life out here if she was sick?" Mark asks, not sure if that seems like Addison.

"Defiantly." Derek says, "Especially if it was serious, she'd do it for Amy so that if something happened to her then….."

"No, don't go there." Make says, not wanting to think about what he realises Derek is thinking, "Have you tried talking to her? Or Amelia?"

"Not yet, I don't know how to ask." Derek admits, "I talked to Richard, but I think he either doesn't know or is keeping Addie's secrets." He admits.

"Either's a possibility." Mark says, knowing that, "You should talk to Addie, you used to be the one who could tell if there was something she wasn't saying, maybe you can still do that." He says, as while he knows that he is also pretty good at reading Addison he is pretty sure that if there is something seriously wrong then Derek has a better chance than him at finding out the truth.

"Maybe." Derek says, looking uncertain.

"I'll talk to Torres, she if she knows anything." Mark reveals.

"That would be good." Derek says, knowing that if there is something serious going on with Addison then Callie would be top of the knowing list.

"Yeah." Mark confirms, and once he does he and Derek drift into silence, it being more than clear that they are both extremely worried about Addison.

* * *

A while later Addison is in one of the labs looking at the test results of the CF patents she is working with Arizona on. Looking at the results Addison knows they are very, very bad, but before she can start to try and figure out a plan the door opens and Arizona walks in.

"Is it as bad as I think it is?" Arizona asks as she walks in.

"Worse." Addison answers, "He's got burkholderia cepacian."

"Damn it." Arizona says.

"Yeah." Addison confirms.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" Arizona asks, as she doesn't think so, but Addison is the cystic fibrosis expert.

"Not that I know of." Addison admits, "At least nothing that's been successful." Addison admits, "But if there are any new treatments options I know someone who might know." Addison reveals.

"You do?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, but it's a long shot." Addison admits, searching for her phone.

"I take it you're looking for this?" Arizona asks, handing Addison her phone,

"Yes, thank you." Addison says, and as takes her phone she realises that she doesn't have the number of the person she really needs, but she does have the number of someone who will know how to get in touch with him, but before she can do anything Arizona's pager goes off.

"I've got another patient, but if you find out any options let me know." Arizona requests.

"Will do." Addison says, as Arizona hurries out.

After Arizona leaves Addison takes a deep breath and calls Naomi.

"Hey Addison." Naomi greats after a few rings, "It's good to hear for you, how are you?"

"I'm okay." Addison answers, "How are you?"

"I'm good." Naomi answers, telling the truth.

"That's good, and I wish I was calling to catch up but I'm actually hoping to speak to your fiancé." Addison explains, being pretty sure that at some point she should tell Naomi that she is back in Seattle, but now isn't the time for that.

"Okay, he's right here, I'll hand you over." Naomi says, feeling confused as she hands the phone over.

"Addison? What do I owe the pleasure?" Fife's voice asks curious.

"Do you know any new or experimental treatment options for burkholderia cepacian in CF patients?" Addison asks, sounding curious.

"I know there has been some new research, and studies, but I'm not sure how successful it's been." Fife admits, "I can send you through everything if you'd like, I haven't gone through it, so I don't know, but there might be something that could help."

"That would be great, thank you, Doctor Fife." Addison responds, feeling glad as she doesn't want to lose another patient to this bacteria.

"No problem." Fife responds, "I'll hand you back to Naomi." He says and as he does Addison hears the sound of the phone being handed over.

"Bad day, Addie?" Naomi asks, feeling concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I really hate this bacteria." Addison says, telling the complete truth, as she can't help but think of Gracie, "It seems like I've got a lot of work to do, Nai, I'll call back later so we can talk." Addison says.

"Sure, hope you find something to help." Naomi says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Naomi Addison gets up and heads out, knowing that there is something has to do before she can focus on the research.

* * *

After a little bit of searching Addison manages to track down Alex, who is exactly who she has been looking for,

"Alex." Addison says, walking towards him.

"Doctor Montgomery?" Alex asks, looking at her.

"I need you to handle all of my patients for the rest of the day." Addison explains, as even though Alex technically focuses on peds since she has been back Alex has been switching between working with her and Arizona, "If there is an emergency, or something you can't handle, page me, if not everything is in your hands." Addison explains.

"Of course." Alex says, knowing this is an amazing opportunity, "I'm grateful for the opportunity, but what's going on?"

"I'm doing research for Arizona's seven-year-old CF patient." Addison explains, "A medical geneticist I know is sending me though all the research and studies that have been done recently on the type of bacteria he has, I'm going to try to find something to help." Addison explains.

"Okay, I can handle everything else." Alex says, meaning that.

"You better, but if you think you're over your head page me." Addison instructs, clearly giving a clear order.

"Will do." Alex promises and Addison nods and starts to walk away.

Addison has been walking for about a minute when she hears,

"Hey Addie." And she turns to see Amelia.

"Hey." Addison greats, smiling at her.

"Coming from surgery or to it?" Amelia asks curious.

"Neither. Fife has sent me a whole lot of research that I need to go through, so I was just telling Alex to handle my patients." Addison explains.

"Fife? What's going on?" Amelia asks, feeling confused.

"CF patient with untreatable bacteria, I am hoping that there has been some research that could give me some idea of something that might work." Addison explains.

"Wow, good luck." Amelia comments, knowing what the chances of that is.

"Thanks, what about you?" Addison asks.

"On my way to an aneurysm." Amelia explains, and as she does the two of them get to the end of the corridor, "I'll see you later." She says, and the two of them go in opposite directions, Amelia going to surgery and Addison going to undertake a whole lot of research.

* * *

Ever since he talked to Derek Mark hasn't been able to stop thinking about Addison, and what Derek suspects, and so he has decided to track down Callie,

"I need to talk to you." Mark says, linking arms with Callie and pulling her into an on-call room.

"Not the best place for talking, Mark, what's going on?" Callie asks, feeling confused.

"It's Addie." Mark explains, "Derek overheard her and Amelia talking and now he seems to think she's sick." Mark reveals, "Has she said anything to you? Given any hint that something's wrong?"

"No." Callie says, looking concerned, "Do you think he's right?"

"I don't know what to think." Mark admits, "Derek seems to think there's something going on, and If there was I wouldn't be surprised if Addie kept it from all of us." He admits.

"Neither would I." Callie admits, and as she does her pager goes off, "I'll keep an eye on her, see if I notice anything." She says, and Mark nods, "I've got to go." She says, before hurrying out.

* * *

Hours have past since Addison talked to Fife and Naomi, and ever since Addison has been spread out in a conference room going through all the research that Fife sent her, research that she is now surrounded by, and because she is so focused on what she is doing she has skipped both lunch and dinner.

Because she is so focused on what she is doing Addison doesn't even react when the door opens and Derek, who was getting ready to leave for the night when he saw Addison working in the room, walks into the room and sits down next to near.

"Addie?" Derek asks, trying to get her attention.

"Derek?" Addison asks, looking up, "How long have you been there?"

"No long." Derek answers, "What's all the research on?" he asks curious.

"Burkholderia cepacian in CF patients." Addison answers, "I'm trying to find a possible treatment, I need to find a treatment." Addison explains, clearly meaning that, "I can't loose another patient to this." Addison explains, trying her best not to get upset, reaching out to pick up another piece of paper.

"Addie." Derek says, reaching out and putting his hand over Addison's, stopping her from grabbing another piece of paper, "What's going on? Why is this so personal to you?" He asks, as he knows that Addison gets invested in her patients, but it's been a long time since she got this personally invested, "Addie, talk to me." He requests, and as he does Addison leans back in her chair.

"Back in LA I had these patients, single father and two kids, all with CF." Addison explains, "One of the kids, an eight-year-old girl, got Burkholderia cepacian, and because of how contagious the bacteria is among CF patients her father couldn't be with her, otherwise he'd be leaving his son an orphan." Addison explains, pain in her voice even though she is trying to hide it, "We attempted to find an experimental treatment, but we failed." Addison explains, sadly, "Because he didn't want his daughter to die alone the father handed his crying son to me and went to certain death, just so his daughter wouldn't die alone." Addison explains, "It was one of the most horrible moments I've ever experienced." Addison explains.

"I'm sorry." Derek says, not sure what else to say.

"I am to." Addison says, leaning forward to continue to go through things, being able to do so as Derek has moved his hand.

"Where'd you get all the research from?" Derek asks curious.

"Naomi's fiancé. He sent me through all the research on experimental treatments." Addison explains, as she searches through the papers for what she is trying to find.

"Naomi's what?" Derek asks, looking at Addison in shock.

"Fiancé, she got engaged a few weeks ago." Addison explains.

"What's he like?" Derek asks curious, honestly not being able to picture Naomi with anyone but Sam.

"He's a gifted doctor, and researcher." Addison answers, doing so very diplomatically.

"You hate him." Derek says, looking amused.

"Hate a strong word." Addison informs Derek.

"Okay, fine, you really don't like him." Derek realises.

"He's a difficult person to like." Addison admits, Derek recognizing Addison's attempt at once again trying to be diplomatic, "But Naomi loves him, so I've tried to be supportive." Addison reveals.

"How hard has that been?" Derek asks curious.

"I haven't spent much time with him, so it makes it easier." Addison explains, as she takes off her glasses to wipe her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty." Derek answers.

"Right." Addison says, "Heading out for the day?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're not." Derek comments.

"No, this patient doesn't have much time, I've got to try to find something before it's too late." Addison reveals, as she picks up another file.

For the next couple of minutes Addison and Derek sit in silence, Addison reading the files while Derek is trying to think of the best way to ask what he wants to know, and in the end, he decides that just asking is the best strategy.

"Addie are you okay?" Derek asks curious.

"You mean apart from the fact that my patient has some untreatable bacteria that I'm desperately trying to find a treatment for?" Addison asks, not looking up from what she is doing.

"Yeah, apart from that." Derek says, "Do you feel okay? Are you sick?"

"Why would you ask that?" Addison asks, looking at Derek, feeling confused about the question.

"Just curious, there seems to be some illnesses going around the hospital." Derek lies, being pretty sure that it is the most believable reason he can come up with.

"I'm fine, Derek." Addison says, having a suspicion that there is something he isn't saying, though she truly has no clue what.

"Good that's good." Derek says, still wondering what the hell, Addison and Amelia were talking about, "I should go, let you get back to your work." Derek says, "I'll see you tomorrow, Doctor Montgomery." Derek says with a grin that isn't his McDreamy one, but rather a grin that he used to give just her.

"See you tomorrow, Doctor Shepherd." Addison responds, and once she does Derek gets up and leaves, leaving Addison to her work.

* * *

After Derek left Addison just continued to do her work, ending up working all night, and after what feels like not long after Derek left to her, but is actually many hours later, the door opens and Amelia walks in, carrying two coffees.

"Have you been at it all night?" Amelia asks curious, as she gives Addison one of the coffees, as was pretty sure that Addison didn't come home last night so she was a little concerned.

"Is it morning?" Addison asks, as honestly, she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Yeah Addie, it is." Amelia says, with a nod, looking both concerned and amused, "Have you found anything?"

"Not…. Hang on." Addison says, finding something and comparing it to the notes she has been taken, "Pass me that blue folder." Addison requests, pointing to the folder she needs and Amelia hands it to her, and the second she does Addison quickly starts to compare different things.

"Addie? You got something?" Amelia asks curious.

"Yeah, I think I do." Addison admits, "I've got to find Arizona." Addison says, collecting the things he needs to show Arizona, "I'll see you later." Addison says, before hurrying out, needing to put her shoes back on as she goes, causing Amelia to watch her amused as she goes.

* * *

After a little bit of searching Addison manages to find Arizona arriving with Mark, Callie, and Sofia, Arizona being the one who is holding the baby.

"Arizona, I think I've found a possible treatment for Cody." Addison reveals, once she is close enough, without even saying hello.

"Are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Callie asks, in a teasing tone of voice, knowing that that is very un-Addison.

"Shut up." Addison says to her, with the same teasing tone of voice, "It's a long shot, but if it works Cody could be doing better within the next twelve hours."

"That's great." Arizona says, handing Sofia to Mark, "I love you sweetie, I'll see you later." She says, kissing her daughter, "Talk to me about everything you're thinking so that we can talk to the parents." Arizona says, as she and Addison start to walk away from Callie and Mark without another word.

"It's experimental so we're going to have to talk to the Chief too." Addison says as she and Arizona walk away.

"Did I just get ditched by….." Callie starts to say.

"You're best friend and wife, yep." Mark says, putting his arm that isn't holding Sofia around Callie as while he knows he is Callie's best friend he knows Addison is to, "Pretty sure you might have to get used to it." he says, as considering the fact that Addison and Arizona have specialties that are linked he can see that happening again.

"I really hope not." Callie says, as they walk towards the day-care with Sofia.

* * *

Eleven hours after Addison tracked down Arizona she is standing outside the patient room belonging to Cody, just watching, when Derek walks up to her.

"I heard the news, the treatment worked?" Derek asks, sounding glad for Addison.

"It looks like it." Addison admits, "It too soon to say for sure, but everything's looking good." Addison explains, feeling both wide awake and exhausted at the same time.

"That's great." Derek says, completely meaning that, "Congratulations Addie." Derek says, putting giving Addison a one-armed hug, and kissing her cheek, in a friendly way, before walking away, it being something so familiar and natural that he doesn't even think about it, not realising that Meredith was watching them.

* * *

It has been six days since Addison's experimental treatment idea worked, officially two weeks since Addison and Amelia started working at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and Amelia, who has just finished a rather interesting phone call is hurrying through the halls looking for someone.

As she is hurrying around Amelia sees not the person she is looking for but two people who may just know where she is.

"Derek, Mark." Amelia says, hurrying over to her brother and his best friend, "Have either of you seen Addie? Do you know where I can find her?"

"Is something wrong?" Derek asks concerned.

"I just need to find Addie, have you seen her?" Amelia asks, her voice hurried.

"I just saw her around at the nurses' station." Mark explains, "I think she was getting ready to head into surgery."

"Thank you, Mark." Amelia says, before hurrying off.

As Amelia hurries off Derek and Mark exchange looks and then follow her, both of them wondering what is going on.

After hurrying away from Derek and Mark Amelia finds Addison right near the nurses' station, just like Mark said and so he hurries up to her.

"Addie." Amelia says, as she hurries towards her sister, and Addison closes the chart she is looking at.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Addison asks concerned, as Mark and Derek hang back, a little, to watch how Addison reacts to whatever it is that Amelia tells her.

"When I was in surgery I missed a call from Charlotte, and I just called her back, and it turns out she was calling me to ask whether she should call you to warn you." Amelia explains.

"Warn me? About what?" Addison asks, wondering what could possible make Charlotte King call in a warning.

"Sam's on his way here." Amelia explains.

"What? When will he be here?" Addison asks, not sure how she is going to handle that.

"Addison." A very familiar voice says.

"I'd say now." Amelia says as both she and Addison turn to see Sam, and Addison gives Amelia a look, then takes a deep breath and walks over to him.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Addison asks, feeling confused, once she is standing in front of Sam, as Amelia hangs back though she is close enough to hear anything that is said.

"I'm here for you, Addison, I'm here to fight for you, to get you back, to get you to come back to LA, to come back home." Sam tells her, meaning that.

"I told you, I'm not going back." Addison tells him meaning that, "And I've got a surgery to get to. I've got to go." Addison says, telling the truth as she was about to head to a surgery when Amelia hurried up to her, "It was good seeing you Sam." Addison say, meaning that, before walking away.

"Damn it Addison, I love you!" Sam yells, causing Addison to turn around, Sam having spoken loud enough for everyone who is around, including Derek and Mark, to hear, "I'm in love with you, and I want you to come home with me." He says, taking a step towards her.

"I…. I've got a patient, so I really can't do this right now." Addison says, and she just turns and continues to walk away, focusing on the patient she has to help, rather than everything else, as she knows she has a job to do right now and can't let anything interfere with that.

"What the hell was that?" Amelia asks, sounding furious, as she walks up to Sam.

"Amelia…"

"No, you do not get to Amelia me, and don't even think about telling me to filter." Amelia says angrily, "Damn it Sam, she's finally starting to get back on track, after you broke her, and now you decide to come out here and ruin all that, all the progress she's made!" she says, her voice loud enough for everyone around, including Derek and Mark, to hear.

"I didn't…."

"Addie and I left LA because we both needed a clean break and she choose to come back to the city where her ex-husband, the women he cheated on her with, and the man she cheated on him with are rather than be in the same city as you, what does that tell you?" Amelia asks, giving him a look.

"Amelia…." Sam starts to say, looking around and noticing all the looks.

"No, you don't get to talk." Amelia tells him, "Kissing Naomi when Addie was in Connecticut mourning her mother, being a class a jerk to her after you broke up, means that you don't get to come out here and try and win her back, because frankly you don't deserve her." Amelia says, knowing about the kiss because Addison told her during the drive to Seattle.

"Amelia…." Sam once more tries.

"I told you, don't talk!" Amelia snaps, "Most of the time you were together you were a complete ass Sam, and you didn't even care!" Amelia says, not caring that she is raising her voice, "She loved you, more than she let herself love anyone since Derek. She put everything she had into your relationship, which admittedly made her act a little crazy sometimes, and you said you loved her, but you sure as hell didn't act like it." Amelia says, not noticing that the crowd watching on is getting better as she is focused on Sam, "You promised that you would never hurt her, and you did." Amelia says, sounding angry and upset on Addison's behalf, "I wanted you guys to work more than anything, I was the biggest Addisam supporter there was, and you know it, but with the way you've been acting I haven't wanted you guys together for a while because you weren't acting like the Sam I used to know, hell, you weren't even acting like the Sam you were when I was telling you to fight for her when she was with Pete, you were just an ass. So, you need to go, now, before you hurt Addie anymore, because I'm not going to let that happen again." Amelia admits, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go check to make sure my sister is okay." Amelia says before walking away, and as she walks away Derek and Mark walk up to Sam.

"Derek, Mark, it's….." Sam starts to say, but before he can finish what he is going to say a fist swings out and he is punched in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. So, this chapter is painful, but it is a necessary kind of painful, and because of that I'll be updating another chapter tomorrow.

* * *

After walking away from Sam Amelia checked the OR board to find out which of the OR's Addison is in and once she found out she headed straight to the scrub room of the OR where she is.

Getting to the scrub room Amelia finds Addison with both her hands on the OR sink, leaning against it, clearly tyring to calm down,

"You okay?" Amelia asks, as she walks in.

"No." Addison admits, telling the truth, "But I've got to remove a tumour and ovary, so I have to be." Addison says, as she starts to scrub, "I can't believe he's here, why would he come here?" Addison asks to scrub in.

"To try and win you back." Amelia answers, and Addison gives her a look, "You asked Addie."

"I know." Addison says, "But I didn't ask him to come here, I've told him, more than once that I'm not going back, he knows what I want most, does he think he can just show up here and I'll magically change my mind?" Addison asks, clearly angry.

"I don't know." Amelia admits, "But I do know I yelled at him because he came out here, because he said those things."

"You shouldn't have done that, Amelia." Addison tells her sister, as she knows Sam matters to Amelia, so she wouldn't want to be responsible for damaging that relationship.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." Amelia admits, taking a step forward, "I was there Addie, I pushed you guys together, and I saw the way he treated you. After all that he doesn't get to come out here to get you back, he just doesn't because it's not fair to you." Amelia says, telling the complete truth.

"If I wasn't scrubbed in right now I'd hug you." Addison says, as she finishes scrubbing.

"I'll talk an IOU." Amelia tells her, smirking slightly.

"Done." Addison says.

"You've got this Addie, you're a Rockstar." Amelia informs her.

"Thanks Amelia." Addison says, before heading into the OR.

After she watches Addison go Amelia hesitates for a second then puts on a mask and heads into the OR as well.

"Amelia? What are you doing?" Addison asks, knowing that this surgery has nothing to do with Amelia's speciality.

"I've got some time, so I figured I'll keep you company." Amelia explains.

"Thank you." Addison says, giving her a look.

"You're welcome." Amelia responds, and as she stands in the back of the OR, where she is out of the way, Addison begins her surgery.

For a little while Addison just focuses on performing the surgery, being glad that she doesn't currently have an intern in the room to teach, and as she walks Amelia just watches on, and as she watches on Amelia sees the door open and the Chief walks in.

"Chief Webber?" Amelia asks, looking surprised.

"Richard, this is a surprise." Addison says, though she can guess why he is there, "Can I help you with something?"

"You can explain to me why a friend of yours, who is apparently here to see you, has been punched in the face by one of my surgeons?" Richard asks.

"Sam was punched, by who?" Addison asks, being pretty sure that there are two possibilities, but she is also pretty sure that neither of them care enough to do that.

"Derek." Richard answers.

"Derek punched Sam?" Addison asks, sounding shocked, honestly, she would have thought that Mark would be more likely to do that.

"Wow." Amelia says, knowing that is odd for her brother.

"Yes." Richard confirms, "What the hell is going on?" Richard asks curious.

"That is a long story, one that I would rather not get into at the moment." Addison admits.

"Well you're going to have to because Doctor Bennett refused to leave without talking to you he's waiting in the Attendings lounge." Richard explains.

"Okay, great." Addison says, and as she does Amelia recognizes the sarcasm in Addison's voice.

"Addison, I don't know what is going on, and I don't want to, but I would appreciate it if you kept your personal life out off my surgical floor." Richard requests.

"Yes Sir." Addison answers, and Richard leaves the OR.

"Wow, you just got told off like a high school student." Amelia says, looking amused.

"Amelia." Addison says to her, and even though Addison can't see Amelia just smirks.

"Do you want me to go kick Sam's ass out of this hospital?" Amelia asks curious, "Because I'd do that for you."

"I know you would." Addison admits, "And I appreciate it, but I'm pretty sure that if I'm not the one to tell him to go he'll just stay, or come back." Addison says, and she really doesn't want that, she wants Sam to go back to LA and stay there.

"Okay." Amelia says, with a nod, knowing that she'll be there for Addison as moral support, and the two of them drift into silence as Addison continues to perform her surgery.

* * *

A while later Addison has finished her surgery and she and Amelia have both scrubbed out and are walking towards the Attending lounge.

"Do you want me in there when you talk to Sam?" Amelia asks curious.

"No, I need to talk to him alone, but I'd appreciate it if you could wait outside." Addison says.

"Of course." Amelia says, knowing it is a big deal for Addison to ask that, "I can do that." She says, as they get to the attendings lounge and Addison walks in, seconds after Addison walks into the Attending's lounge Amelia's pager goes off.

"Crap." Amelia says, checking it, and as it is a 911 page she knows she has to go, but at the same time she also knows that she can't leave Addison without support, but to her relief she sees two people at the end of the corridor who just may be able to help and so she hurries over to them,

"Callie, Bailey." Amelia says, hurried over to them.

"Amelia, Addison was with Sam Bennett? Why didn't she tell us?" Callie asks as she knows that Bailey didn't know either.

"Long Story, everything about Addie and Sam is a long story, but what matters is right now Addison is in the attendings lounge talking to him, and when she manages to get him to leave she's going to need support, and I just got an emergency page." Amelia explains, talking fast.

"So, you want us to wait for Addison? Be there for her?" Bailey asks, being a little surprised that Amelia is asking that.

"Yeah."

"Sure, we can do that." Callie responds, exchanging looks with Bailey.

"Thank you." Amelia says, before hurrying off.

* * *

As soon as she walked away from Amelia Addison walked into the attending's lounge, and closed the door behind her,

"Addie." Sam, who has a cut on his face and the start of a bruised eye, says from the couch.

"Sam." Addison says, walking over, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam assures her, "Though Derek can punch surprisingly hard."

"I surprised he hit you in the first place." Addison says, as she sits down on the chair next to the couch Sam is on.

"I'm not." Sam admits, remembering what he did to Archer when he found out about him and Naomi.

"Why are you here, Sam? I've told you I'm not going back to LA." Addison tells him.

"I think that's a mistake Addie, and I think you know that." Sam says.

"Sam…" Addison says, in a warning tone of voice, as she leans back in her chair.

"Addison, we're great together, and I love you." Sam tells her, "You still have your house, LA's your home, come home."

"I don't think we were great together, Sam." Addison admits, "And I don't think it matters if you haven't changed your mind about wanting Kids." Addison says, "Have you?"

"No." Sam admits.

"And you're not going to." Addison says, it clearly being a question not a statement, "I'm not going to change my mind either, Sam, so what we were, the way we were together, doesn't matter, because that's something we can't work past, not when neither of us are going to change our minds." Addison tells him,

"Fine, we can't be together, but that doesn't mean you can't come back to LA, you belong in LA." Sam informs Addison, knowing that he is going with a long shot, but he needs to try.

"No, I don't. I'm not going back." Addison reveals, "I've missed being a surgeon full time." She admits.

"You can do that in LA! Charlotte would give you a job in a second." Sam argues.

"You're not listening, I'm not going back to LA!" Addison says, raising her voice, getting annoyed and angry that Sam isn't listening to what she is saying, "I actually like being back in Seattle." Addison reveals, surprising herself by admitting that, "I've missed Callie, and Miranda, and Richard, and yes, Derek and Mark. I didn't realise how much I missed them until I started spending time with them again." Addison reveals, knowing it was the whole box thing that she talked to Derek about before Archer's surgery meant that she didn't admit how much she actually missed him.

"Don't you miss me? And Pete, and Coop, Violet, Sheldon, Charlotte?" Sam asks.

"Of course, I do!" Addison says, "But…."

"You've missed Derek more." Sam comments, causing Addison to feel annoyed as of course he'd assume that.

"It's not about who I've missed more, it's what's best for me. Where I want to be, and that's Seattle." Addison says, leaning forward once more, "Sam, you and I will always be friends, always, but we can't be together, and I'm not going back to LA." Addison reveals, "As one of your oldest friends, not your ex-girlfriend, I'm asking you to respect that." Addison requests, "Please Sam."

"Okay, I will." Sam says with a nod, "As you friend I hope you know what you're doing, because to me it seems like you're just setting yourself up for hurt and disappointment, again." Sam reveals, leaning forward and kissing Addison, a kiss that Addison doesn't really respond to, but it takes her a few seconds to push her away, "I'll see you, Addie." He says, before getting up and leaving.

After Sam leaves Addison just signs and puts her head in her hands as she breaths in and out, trying to calm down.

For about a minute Addison just sits, looking down, until she feels a hand on her shoulder, and she looks to see Callie, and Bailey sit on the couch where Sam was sitting, it having been Callie who put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Callie asks concerned.

"I don't know." Addison admits, leaning back on the couch.

"You were dating Sam Bennet?" Bailey asks and Addison nods, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because things were complicated." Addison admits.

"Since when? How long were you together? How'd you get together?" Callie asks curious, not being able to believe that her best friend didn't tell her.

"We were together almost a year." Addison reveals, causing Callie and Bailey to exchange looks, "Weeks after you came to LA Sam and I went hiking and found a car crash, and…. Had a really bad night." Addison reveals, knowing that's the best way to explain it, "We were talking about how back in Med School he asked me out."

"Really?" Bailey asks, actually being truly curious.

"Yeah, but I knew Naomi liked him, and I liked Derek, so I turned him down." Addison explains, "We kissed, but basically laughed it off, and for a while nothing happened." Addison explains, "But then my parents came to town, and Mark, and things happened with Sam's daughter, and we kissed again, a few times." Addison explains, "Sam wanted us to be a couple, but after a hypothetical conversation with Naomi I knew I couldn't do that to her, so I told him no, which he really wasn't happy about, and things just got even more complicated." Addison explains, "You remember Pete?" Addison asks, looking at Bailey.

"Yes, alternative medicine guy?" Bailey asks.

"Yeah, that's him. He was in love with Violet, and I love Sam, so we started friends with benefits which wasn't my greatest idea." Addison admits.

"Yeah, I'd say so, but I've done it, so I can't really talk." Callie says, completely understanding Addison's choice, "That just sounds messy, how did you and Sam get together?"

"Another bad night. Sam and Naomi's pregnant daughter was in an accident that required both Amelia and I to operate, we also lost a friend in the same accident." Addison explains, sounding sad, "Naomi basically said that she could be okay with Sam and I, and I ended things with Pete because Violet was ready for him, and after what happened I wanted to be happy, so I went to Sam, and we gave things a shot." She admits, "We had our ups and downs, but we were a real couple." Addison explains.

"What happened?" Callie asks, as she is reasonably sure that Addison still has feelings for Sam, "Did you end things because of the kiss Amelia mentioned?" as she is pretty sure that the Addison she knows could forgive a kiss, if it was just a kiss that is.

"No, we moved past the kiss." Addison explains, "We broke up because there was something we couldn't move past." Addison explains.

"Which was?" Bailey asks curious, but before she can answer Addison's pager goes off.

"Damn, I've got to go." Addison says, standing up, and putting all her years of years being Bizzy's daughter to good use by putting a look on her face which makes it seem like she is perfectly okay, even though she's not.

"Addison, what couldn't you and Sam work past?" Callie asks curious, before she can leave.

"Kids." Addison answers, "I want them, he doesn't." Addison says, before leaving, causing Bailey and Callie to exchange looks, neither of them surprised that Addison wants kids as they both already knew that, in fact, they are pretty sure that anyone who really knows Addison should know that.

* * *

Running to answer the page Addison finds one of her pregnant patients, clearly having neurological symptoms, and serious ones at that.

"Someone page Amelia Shepherd." Addison requests, as she would rather not deal with Derek until after they have had a chance to talk.

"Amelia Shepherd is in surgery; would you like us to page Derek Shepherd instead?" The nurse asks.

"Fine, yes, page Derek." Addison requests, knowing that her choices are either Derek or Nelson, and as she has worked with Nelson before, back after the divorce when she didn't want to deal with Derek, and she would rather not do that again.

For the next few minutes Addison continues to monitor things, and do what she can to help her patient, until finally Derek walks in.

"What's going on?" Derek asks, as he walks in, Addison knowing the look on his face well enough to know that he is pissed, but will try to be professional around the patient.

"Tara Page, thirty-four weeks pregnant, brought in for pre-term labour that has passed, and the she's presenting with left side face drooping and weakness." Addison explains.

"I see." Derek says, starting to run tests, "We need a CT, now!" he instructs, looking at the interns, who hurry over, "Let me know the second the results come in." he says, before leaving.

"Derek." Addison calls, but Derek just keeps walking, "Monitor the baby, any changes page me." Addison instructs before hurrying after him.

After leaving the patient room Addison hurries after Derek, making it look like she isn't running, when that is exactly what she is doing,

"Derek!" Addison calls, but he keeps walking.

"Not now, Addison!" Derek says, as he continues to walk, but as Derek is walking and Addison is hurrying she manages to catch up, and once she does she grabs his arm, and pulls him into the stairwell, which is the closest door.

"Yes, now." Addison says, once they are in the stairwell, "Whatever you want to say, Derek, just say it."

"You don't want to know what I want to say." Derek informs Addison, clearly angry.

"No, I really do." Addison informs Derek, as she knows that she and Derek won't get anywhere until they have this fight.

"Fine, you screwed Sam?" Derek asks, sounding angry, "Really Addison, Sam? How could you do that?" he asks, as he starts to pace back and forward.

"I didn't screw him, I love him." Addison reveals.

"What?" Derek asks, as he stops pacing and looks at Addison, honestly it is not just Addison's words that make him stop, but the fact that she said love, and not loved.

"We were together almost a year, and I though we were going to get married one day." Addison explains to her ex-husband, it being painful for her to do so, but she wants him to know the truth.

"Did Naomi know?" Derek asks, he asks, Addison thinking for a second that she can hear hurt in his voice, but she is sure she must be imagining that, "Or did you do it behind her back to?"

"She knew, she wasn't happy, but she accepted it." Addison explains, honestly not completely sure if that is the truth or not.

"Right." Derek says, with a humourless laugh, "Husband's best friend, best friend husband, you really are an Adulterous bitch." Derek says, before storming past Addison and back through the door.

After Derek leaves Addison just stands in the stair well trying to collect herself as even though Derek has said those words to her before they hurt a hell of a lot, more than she'd like to admit.

* * *

A little while later Addison, who is feeling far from great, walks into one of the scrub rooms to scrub in for the surgery on the patient that is now both hers and Derek's and when she walks in she finds Mark scrubbing out.

"Addison." Mark greats.

"Are you pissed too? Because if you are you might as well lay it on me too." Addison reveals, as she is pretty sure that after what Derek said nothing else could hurt.

"I'm not pissed." Mark admits, having a suspicion that Derek may have already said his piece.

"Really?" Addison asks, feeling a little surprised by that.

"Not at you." Mark explains, honestly feeling pissed at Sam, but that's not Addison's fault, "I knew something was going on between you two ever since I visited LA." He admits.

"We weren't together when you visited." Addison explains, feeling the need to do so.

"I know." Mark says, "But after the conversation Sam and I had I knew he was in love with you, I was just waiting for you two to realise."

"Well we did, and it was complicated, and good, and hard, and so many other things, but now it's over." Addison explains.

"Do you want it to be over, Addie?" Mark asks curious, "And I'm asking this as a friend, nothing else."

"As hard as it is for me to admit, yes, I do want it to be over, it needs to be, I need it to be over." Addison explains, telling the truth.

"Then focus on that." Mark tells her, throwing his paper towel into the bin, "And if Derek's being an ass you should ask yourself why, and know I'm here if you need a friend." He says, before heading to the door.

"Mark." Addison says, before he can leave, "Thank you." Addison says, telling the truth, as she starts to scrub.

"You're welcome." Mark says, opening he door.

"But for the record you giving good advice is creepy, but I'm also impressed." Addison informs him.

"I know." Mark says, with a grin, before leaving, smirking at Addison as he leaves.

* * *

A little while later Addison and Derek are still in surgery together, a surgery that has been extremely tense as Derek is still clearly pissed with Addison, and is only talking to her when he absolutely has to.

"Doctor Shepherd the baby's in distress, again." Addison reveals, "It can't handle this much longer."

"I'm almost done, just need a couple more minutes." Derek informs Addison.

"The baby doesn't have a couple more minutes." Addison says, "I've got to perform a C-section." She says, walking towards the patient.

"You do that, with the medication's I've given her, she dies." Derek points out, "Give me a chance and I can save her!"

"And kill her baby." Addison says.

"That's just your opinion, and you don't have the best judgement." Derek says, and frankly Addison feels like she has been punched in the gut.

"Wow Derek, wow." Addison says, as it is one thing for Derek to question her personally, professionally is another thing all together, and even though he can just see her eyes Derek can see the effect his words have on her.

"Addison…." Derek starts to say, realising that he hurt Addison which he didn't want to do.

"This has nothing to do with my judgment. Derek, I am the best Maternal-foetal surgeon on the West Coast and I am telling you that you have one minute to finish or I'm performing a C-section because if I don't this baby will die." Addison reveals, telling the complete truth.

For the next minute Derek continues to perform his surgery as Addison just watches the clock, planning to stick to exactly what she said.

"Twenty Seconds Derek." Addison informs him.

"Done." Derek reveals, "Sats are improving." Derek notes.

"So's the baby." Addison reveals, checking the monitor.

"Okay, we can close." Derek says.

"Continue to monitor the baby, do not look away from the monitor." Addison says to the intern who is the room, "I'm done here." She says, and without another look at Derek Addison heads out of the OR.

* * *

A little while later Addison is in the Attendings locker room just leaning against the lockers, honestly wanting to forget about the day she just had.

"Wow, you look like crap." Amelia's voice says.

"Amelia!" Callie and Arizona's voices both say, and Addison turns to see the three of them, Bailey and Teddy.

"You look like you could used a drink." Teddy comments, walking over.

"I could use about five." Addison admits, telling the exact truth.

"Then I'll call Mark, ask him to take Sofia tonight, and we'll go to Joe's, first rounds on me." Callie reveals, and as she does Addison looks to Amelia.

"It's okay Addie, I know you're trying to be supportive, and show solidarity by not drinking, but it's okay." Amelia assures her, "After your day you need a drink, so you should have one, you won't be supporting me any less."

"So, it's decided, girls' nights at Joes." Arizona says, "All of us."

"That I can get behind, even without drinking." Amelia reveals.

"I'm in." Teddy says.

"Miranda?" Callie asks.

"Sure." Bailey says, knowing she can stick around for at least one drink, and once she speaks the group of six attendings all start to get ready to go for the night.

* * *

A little while alter Derek is walking into the Attending's locker room and he is truthfully really glad to find that Is empty, though it doesn't stay that way for long as Mark walks in.

"Did you decide to raise dickisness to a new level today or did it just happen on it's own?" Mark asks curious, when he sees his best friend.

"Mark…" Derek starts to say.

"Look punching Sam, I get, hell I support, but questioning Addison's professional judgement in the middle of surgery, that's another matter altogether." Mark reveals, not very happy with Derek about that.

"I know, I realised it was a mistake the second I did it." Derek admits, "It's just, it's Addison and Sam, and I just… wasn't thinking." He admits, looking like he isn't able to probably explain what he is feeling.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Mark admits, "Look Derek, you might want to think about the fact that you've been ignoring Meredith for weeks, but you find out Addie was dating Sam and you lose it, punch him, and hurt her." Mark reveals.

"What's your point?" Derek asks, being pretty sure he knows exactly what Mark's point is, but he doesn't want to admit that, or acknowledge it.

"Just an observation." Mark says, opening his locker, knowing that he can't lead Derek to what he is thinking, but rather Derek has to reach that point on his own "Look I've got Sofia tonight because Callie and Arizona are having a girls' night with Addie, Amelia, Teddy and Bailey, you want to come over and spend some time with her?" Mark asks curious.

"Sure, that would be good." Derek says, as he really enjoys spending with Sofia, and the two of them continue to get ready to go.

* * *

Over at Joe's Amelia, Teddy, and Arizona are playing darts together while Addison, Callie, and Bailey are sitting together at a table, drinking, everyone else having made a habit of watching Amelia to make sure she doesn't drink.

"I've know your days sucked, but this silent drinking thing is freaking me out." Callie informs her friend.

"Old habit." Addison admits, "Between Sam trying, once more, to get me to go back to LA, and Derek reaction I just want to forget that today even happened." Addison admits.

"I get that." Bailey tells her, "Where you happy with Sam?" she asks curious, as even though she almost kissed Sam once she is feeling no ill feelings towards Addison.

"We had our problems, but yes, I was." Addison admits.

"I'm sorry, Addison." Callie tells her friend, realising that Addison is hurting, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Addison admits, "I just can't believe he came out here, just when Derek and I were managing to be friends again."

"Okay are you more upset that Sam came out here or that him coming out here messed up the weird ass friendship you have going on with Derek?" Callie asks curious.

"It's not weird." Addison objects.

"It really is." Bailey informs her, and Callie just gives Addison a look, and from the look on her two friends faces Addison knows that she isn't going to get away with not explaining.

"I've known Derek Shepherd for twenty years, we've been friends for twenty years, and after the divorce I never thought we'd be friends again, but some how we managed to be." Addison admits telling the truth, "I've told Sam, more than once, that I wasn't going back to LA, and yes, him not listening to me, and coming out here to try get me to go back with him, even though we want different things, hurts, but Derek's words, especially what he said in surgery, and the possibility that we have lost that friendship we're just getting back, hurts more." Addison admits, doing so because it is Callie and Bailey as the truth is the two of them, and Amelia, are the only people she'd admit that to.

"Well…. In that case, I think we need shots." Callie says, being pretty sure there is nothing she can say to help Addison right now, "Joe, shots!" Callie calls, as Bailey squeezes Addison's arm in a comforting way.

As Joe brings the shots over to Addison, Callie, and Bailey, Teddy, Arizona, and Amelia walk back over and all of them, but Amelia, start to do the shots, and start to enjoy their girls' nights and while they do Amelia, Callie, Bailey, Teddy, and Arizona do what they can to help Addison with her pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So, I completely loved writing this chapter, which is why I'm updating two days in a row, so I really hope you love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it.

* * *

Two days have past since Sam showed up in Seattle and ever since then Addison has been added to Derek's ignoring list, and even though his behaviour really doesn't surprise Addison, as she's experienced it before, it still hurts, though she is trying to hide that fact.

It's early morning and Addison and Amelia are in the hospital elevator, as the doors open Amelia and Addison see Derek and the second he sees them he turns and walk away, not getting into the elevator.

"Seriously? He's still giving you the cold shoulder?" Amelia asks, looking shocked.

"Yep." Addison says, taking a drink of her coffee.

"What the hell? He got post it married, which is ridiculous, what right does he have getting pissed at you for moving on?" Amelia asks, feeling pretty annoyed with her brother right now.

"I pretty sure that it's not the moving on that is bothering him, rather who I moved on with." Addison explains.

"Oh, so you think he's pissed that you fell in love with Sam rather than the fact that you fell in love." Amelia comments.

"I think so." Addison comments.

"You going to try talking to him?" Amelia ask curious, as the doors open at the next floor.

"Nope." Addison says, walking out of the elevator.

"Avoidance isn't healthy Addie." Amelia calls, as she walks out of the elevator too, knowing she is being rather hypocritical, but she really can't help it.

"I'm not avoiding." Addison says, as she walks down the corridor and meets up with Callie who is looking amused.

"Who does Amelia think you're avoiding?" Callie asks curious.

"Derek." Addison answers.

"Isn't he the one avoiding you?" Callie asks.

"Yep." Addison admits, "I'm just choosing not to make it any harder for him to achieve that." Addison explains, causing Addison to laugh.

"Lovely strategy." Callie says, looking amused.

"I thought so." Addison admits, and the two of them continue to walk down the corridor together.

* * *

In the residence locker room Meredith is sitting with Cristina, Lexie, and April, the four of them waiting for their shift to begin.

"So, I'm gonna try today, try to get him to talk to me." Meredith reveals.

"What makes you think today will be different than any other day you've tried?" Lexie asks curious.

"He's pissed at Addison, maybe that's made him forget that he's angry with me." Meredith explains.

"You're really hoping that he's too pissed at his ex-wife to be angry at you? Do you realise how messed up that is?" Cristina asks.

"Yep, but right now I'll take anything." Meredith admits, "I just want him to talk to me." She says, and as she does April and Lexie exchange looks, neither of them thinking that it is a good idea.

* * *

A little while later Addison has just finished performing an ultrasound on a patient, and because of that, she has requested a neurosurgery consult because of something she has seen on the Ultrasound.

"You needed a consult?" Derek asks, walking up to her.

"Derek? I paged Amelia." Addison comments upon seeing him.

"Actually, Doctor Montgomery you asked to page Doctor Shepherd for a consult, you didn't specify which." One of the nurses say.

"Amy's in surgery, so you're stuck with me, do you want a consult or not?" Derek asks, honestly in this moment, he would rather it having been Amelia who answered the page, just like he knows Addison would have preferred that too.

"I need it." Addison says, handing a file over to Derek, "Because I need to know if this is as bad as I think it is." She admits, and as she does Derek opens the folder.

"I'd say so." Derek answers, as he reads, "We'll have to talk to the patient first, but I think we're going to have to perform surgery, today, for the baby to even have a shot." He notes.

"'That's what I thought." Addison admits, "She's through here." Addison says, leading the way to where the patient is, Derek following behind her.

* * *

A little while later, it's lunch time and Addison is sitting down at the table in a cafeteria with Callie, Mark, Arizona, and Teddy.

"You look like someone killed your dog." Mark comments as Addison sits down.

"Mark." Arizona scolds, hitting him, "But he does have a point, are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"I look like this because, in a little over an hour I will in an OR with Derek performing an incredible difficult surgery that requires us to work in perfect unison and will take hours." Addison explains.

"Okay, looking like someone killed your dog makes sense." Callie admits, "You going to be okay?"

"No idea." Addison admits, "It's going to be interesting to say the least."

"Focus on the medicine. Have you done this surgery before together?" Teddy asks curious.

"Yes." Addison says, with a nod.

"Then remember that, remember the teamwork needed and it will help you get through." Teddy advices, clearly speaking form experience.

"Thanks Teddy." Addison says, giving her a grateful look, and the group of five attendings continue to eat lunch together while enjoying pleasant conversation.

* * *

In one of the conference rooms Derek is doing paperwork, and like Addison he is feeling a little concerned about how the surgery is going to go, when the door opens and Meredith walks in.

"Derek, it's been long enough, let's talk." Meredith requests, closing the door behind her.

"I'm still not ready to talk." Derek reveals, "I'm still furious with you, what you did is going to affect thousand of people not to mention my career, your own, and this hospital, I can't just get over that." Derek reveals.

"Derek…." Meredith starts to say, starting to walk closer to him.

"No! What you did was wrong, and you don't see that, you never see the consequences of your actions!" Derek says, angrily, "Damn it Meredith, you just jump in, not caring about the consequences or who gets hurt, and time, a lot of people are going to get hurt." Derek explains, "I need time, and space, to even start to try to get over that." He reveals, walking to the door.

"Derek." Meredith asks, causing him to stop and turn around, "If we hadn't signed that post-it would you even be bothering to try?"

"No, I wouldn't." Derek says, before going to leave again.

"You forgave Addison!" Meredith says, trying one last ditch effort to get him to listen, and once more she does get Derek to turn around.

"You forgave her for screwing your best friend in your bed, and now, before Sam came here, it was like you were friends again, so what makes this different?" Meredith asks, needing to know as she feels like once more she is competing with Addison.

"It's different, she's different." Derek says simply before leaving, leaving Meredith alone with a lot to think about.

* * *

A few hours after Meredith attempted to talk to Derek he and Addison are performing surgery together, and have been for a while.

Up in the gallery Amelia walks in and sits between Callie, and Mark, who are sitting with Bailey.

"I just heard, has there been any bloodshed yet?" Amelia asks curious, looking excited.

"Just the patient, but hasn't been anything to worry about." Callie admits.

"Yeah, It's actually been rather impressive, if you didn't know you wouldn't be able to tell that they've been avoiding each other for the past two days." Mark admits.

"Shepherd's the one who's been avoiding, not Addison." Bailey points out, feeling the need to do so.

"Yeah, Addie has a theory about why that is." Amelia reveals, as she steals some of Mark's snacks.

"She does?" Callie asks, looking at Amelia.

"Yep." Amelia says, "Addie thinks he's pissed not because she fell in love with someone else, but rather he's pissed that It was Sam she fell for." Amelia explains.

"Interesting theory." Bailey says, not completely sure if it has merit.

"Interesting, but completely wrong." Mark comments, causing both Callie and Amelia to look at him.

"What?" Callie asks.

"Yeah Mark? What's your big theory?" Amelia asks curious.

"It wouldn't matter who Addison fell for, if she had real feelings, a real relationship, Derek wouldn't like it." Mark reveals, causing Amelia, Bailey, and Callie to look at him, all three of them looking slightly surprised.

"No, you can't be saying what I think you're saying." Callie comments, giving him a surprised look.

"I am." Mark says, "After the divorce Derek knew both me and Addison well enough to know that things wouldn't work out, but now he's facing the reality that the person he's spent most of his life with can actually move on, can actually be happy, and have a future with someone else. He's not okay with that, but can't accept that he's not okay with it, so it's easier for him to just be mad at Addie." Mark explains.

"How can you be so sure?" Amelia asks Mark.

"I'm Derek's best friend, I'm kind of an expert." Mark reminds her, "Trust me, I'm right about this." He says.

"Um, you know, some of us would actually like to watch the surgery without hearing about the person lives of our colleges." A voice says and Mark, Amelia, Callie, and Bailey turn to see April, Jackson, and Lexie, it being April who talked.

"Sorry." Mark says, there being a level of sarcasm to his voice and he, Callie, Bailey, and Amelia turn back to the front, Amelia and Callie exchanging amused looks as they do, though even though they look amused both of them can't help but wonder whether Mark is right.

Down in the observation room Addison and Derek are both performing surgery, at the moment, doing separate things,

"I've finished my part." Derek informs Addison.

"So, have I." Addison informs him, looking over at him, "On the count of three?"

"On the count of three." Derek confirms, "One, two, three." Derek says, and once he does he and Addison start to work in perfect unison, managing to do exactly what they need.

Up in the gallery everyone who is watching on are watching as Derek and Addison work perfectly together, managing to do exactly what they have to do,

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is Addison and Derek." Amelia says, with a grin, as she stands up and leaves, knowing that Addison and Derek just pulled off the difficult part, even though they have several hours of surgery left, so she doesn't have to worry about anything else.

"It really is." Mark says, getting up and leaving too as it has been a while since he's seen them work that well together.

As Mark leaves Bailey and Callie exchange looks, both trying to figure out if what the hell is going on, and whether or not Mark is right.

* * *

Ever since she sat in the gallery and watched Derek and Addison perform surgery, many hours earlier, Amelia has been replaying everything Mark said, as well as thinking about the way Derek has been acting over the past few days, and how both he and Addison have been acting since she and Addison got back to Seattle.

After a little bit of searching Amelia manages to find her brother in one of the conference rooms and so she walks in and sits down next to her brother, as she sits down Amelia doesn't say a word, but rather just gives her brother a very intense look.

Even though he can feel the look his sister is giving him, which he suspects she learnt from Addison, Derek does his best to try and ignore it, as he is pretty sure that he can guess what his sister wants to talk about, but after a few minutes Derek realises that he can't ignore it anymore,

"Okay, what do you want Amy?" Derek asks his sister.

"I could ask you the same thing." Amelia informs her brother.

"Amy." Derek says, in a warning tone of voice, as he closes the file he is working on.

"Look, I love you Derek, I really do, but you're kind of an ass right now." Amelia informs her brother, causing him to look at her, "You're divorced, Addie did nothing wrong." Amelia says, "She fell in love, yes the fact that she fell for Sam makes things a little more complicated, but…."

"I don't need to hear this." Derek says, going to stand up.

"No, you do." Amelia says, grabbing his arm, and stopping her brother from leaving, "Look Derek, Addie's relationship with Sam, almost cost her her friendship with Naomi, and even though it didn't she still felt like she was completely alone for a year." Amelia explains, "And while their relationship did have some good times he also hurt her, more than once, and used her doubts and fears against her," Amelia explains, specifically thinking about an argument she walked in on when Naomi didn't know about them, an argument that Addison filled them in the details of after, "So you giving her the cold shoulder, and being an ass isn't fair." She says, "Addie deserves better, especially from you."

"Will you stop calling me an ass." Derek requests, as he sits back down, purposely not focusing on the last thing his sister said.

"When you stop being one I will." Amelia informs him.

"I'll try." Derek says, still not sure how he feels about everything.

"You know Addie's not the only person you're being an ass to." Amelia reveals.

"Amy!" Derek exclaims, as he leans back in his chair, feeling completely annoyed with his sister.

"Look, I don't know Meredith, and I only know a few details about what happened with you two, but I do know what it's like to be on your bad side, how it feels to be on the other end of your disappointment, and I also know you." Amelia says, leaning forward, "I've known you for my entire life, so I know you to your marriage vowel, even if it was just on a post it, is something you take seriously, so you won't walk away, but Derek if you can't forgive her, can't get past what she did, or can't trust her, then staying is more hurtful." Amelia reveals, "Choosing to end things, or walk away, breaking your vowel, doesn't mean you're not a good man, Derek, in fact it shows that you are because you don't want to stay in a relationship that will just hurt you both and end up making you both miserable." Amelia informs her brother.

"Amy….." Derek once more starts to say.

"Just think about what I said, Derek." Amelia says, standing up, "I've got to go, there's a meeting I want to get to." Amelia says, heading to the door.

"Amy." Derek says, before she can leave, and Amelia turns around, "I am proud of you, even if I don't always show it."

"Thank you, Derek." Amelia says, looking amazed, before leaving.

* * *

In one of the lounges Mark is sitting, working on the paperwork, when Callie walks in, and once she checks to make sure that no one else is around she turns back to Mark,

"Okay, I'm going to ask something, and I want you to tell me the truth." Callie says.

"I always tell the truth, Torres" Mark says, and Callie just gives him a look.

"Are you trying to get Addison and Derek back together? Because that just seems like a horrible idea to me." Callie admits.

"That's because you don't know what they were like when they were together, and happy." Mark informs Callie, "No one at this hospital other than me, Amelia, and the Chief do." Mark reveals, "They used to be the most in love couple I've ever known, they were the disgustingly in love couple who wrote love songs, went all out for Christmas every single year, and made you believe that love was possible." Mark reveals, and as he does Callie, who is looking completely shocked, sits down.

"Really?" Callie asks, as she can't really imagine that, as she sits down.

"Really." Mark confirms, "Addison once said that Derek never looked at her the way he looks at Meredith, that they never had that, and because I wanted her to give me a chance I didn't correct her, but the truth is that for over a decade Derek looked at Addison like she was his world, and she looked at him in the same way." Mark explains, talking about the time from when they first meet to well into their marriage, "If wasn't for me, they probably could have worked through their issues in New York, but I got in the middle and blew things up."

"Pretty sure that all three of you played a part in blowing Addison and Derek's marriage up." Callie comments.

"Yeah, I guess." Mark says, "My point is, I don't know if they're going to give things another shot, I don't even know if it would be a good idea for them to try, but if they do, I'm going to make sure I'm nothing more than the supportive best friend." Mark reveals.

"Huh." Callie says, looking interested, "Maybe Addison moving to LA for a little while was exactly what their relationship needed." Callie says, knowing that whatever happens she will support Addison, but at the same time she can't help but wonder if getting back with Derek is the right thing for Addison, though if Mark's telling the complete truth about how they used to be then it may just be.

"Maybe." Mark responds, and the two of them drift into silence, as they sit.

* * *

It's been a little while since Callie and Mark talked about Addison and Derek and Addison is sitting on the floor in hers and Amelia's living room working on case files as she eats her dinner, which has only just arrived, wearing her Yale hoddie.

As she works Addison hears the doorbell, and the second she hears it Addison wonders who it is as she isn't expecting anyone, other than the food delivery she just got, and so she gets up and heads to the door, and as soon as the door comes into view she sees though the glass that Derek is on the other side, and after a second pause Addison walks over and opens the door.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Addison asks, as she opens the door.

"Can I come in?" Derek asks curious, honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Addison refused, hell even if it's not really the kind of thing she would do he also wouldn't be surprised if Addison just closed the door on him.

"I guess." Addison says, taking a side step and letting Derek into the house.

"I'm sorry, Addison, for what I said in surgery, and the stairwell." Derek says, and it is clear to Addison that he actually means that, "I was shocked that you and Sam were together, but that's no excuse for what I said, and I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology." Addison tells him, "For a record I spent months telling Sam we couldn't be together, before I decided to give us a chance." She explains, feeling the need to do so.

"How did it even happen, you and Sam?" Derek asks, wanting to know.

"Do you really want to know?" Addison asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Derek confirms, there being a part of him that needs to know.

"Nai left the practice, and Sam and I became closer." Addison explains, "We lived next door together, ran the practice together, and then just started more time together." Addison explains, "He asked me out in med school." Addison reveals, knowing he can't tell the whole story without mentioning that fact.

"What?" Derek asks, sounding shocked, as he never knew that.

"I said no because I knew Naomi liked him, and I wanted to be with…."

"Me." Derek finishes.

"Yes." Addison confirmed, "We talked about what happened back then, and kissed, but then didn't really mention it again, because a lot of things happened, my parents, and Mark coming to LA, Maya being pregnant, and Naomi freaking out about it, and we became even closer, and he wanted to give us a chance, but I couldn't do that to Naomi, so I kept saying no, but then after Maya's accident Naomi said she could be okay with us, and I decided that I wanted to be happy." Addison explains, choosing her words carefully as she doesn't want to hurt Derek.

"Were you happy, with Sam?" Derek asks, needing to know.

"Yeah, for a lot of the time I was." Addison admits.

"Then why aren't you in, LA, Addie?" Derek asks, taking a step forward, "You said in the stairwell that you love him, and you say now he made you happy, so why aren't you in LA fighting to make your relationship work? The Addison I know always fights." Derek says, looking at Addison, wondering what he is missing.

"Because there is nothing to fight for." Addison admits, "I might have feelings, but they don't matter, nether does the fact that were happy together." She reveals, "What matters is Sam and I won't work as a couple, I'm not entirely sure we ever did." Addison admits, and even though he doesn't want to be Derek is a little happy about that fact, "There was something we couldn't work though, couldn't get past, and fighting would have just made things worse." Addison explains, "Derek, sometimes the best thing to do is just walk away." Addison admits.

"Amy gave me some similar advice earlier." Derek reveals.

"That sister of yours can be kind of wise." Addison says, "It can be kind of annoying."

"Yeah, it can be." Derek confirms, and the two of them just drift into an amused silence.

For a couple of minutes Addison and Derek just stand together, in their silence, neither not sure what to stay or do, but then Addison realises something,

"So, I have food that's probably getting cold." Addison reveals.

"Oh, sorry, I should go." Derek says, turning to the door.

"You can stay if you want." Addison says, before she can stop herself, causing Derek to turn around, "I ordered way too much food and if you don't eat some then…"

"You will." Derek says, with an amused look on his face, "Yeah, okay, I can stay." Derek says, taking of his jacket and putting it on the coat rack by the door.

"Plates and drinks are in the kitchen, help yourself." Addison says, walking back into the living room, and as she does Derek walks down the corridor and into the kitchen, and once he has collected a plate and something to drink he heads back to the living room so that he and Addison can have dinner, Addison having moved her files so that there was room.

* * *

A little while later both Addison and Derek are sitting on the ground of Addison and Amelia's living room, around the coffee table, both of them quiet enjoying their dinner.

"It was not that bad!" Addison objects, with a grin on her face.

"It kind of was Addie." Derek says with a grin.

"it was painful!" Addison reminds him.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when your touching a patient whose getting shocked by paddles." Derek teases.

"Shut up!" Addison says, playfully nudging him, "Everyone makes that mistake once."

"I never have." Derek reminds her.

"That's because you're Mr Perfect." Addison says, her tone being playful and teasing rather than judgemental.

"I'm not perfect Addie, you know that." Derek tells her, telling the truth.

"You're close to it." Addison admits.

"How can you say that? After everything that's happened?" Derek asks curious.

"Because it's the truth." Addison admits, "Most of the time anyway."

"Guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that." Derek says.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Addison responds,

"No, it wouldn't." Derek says, picking up a fortune cookie, "Let's see what the future holds." He comments, opening the cookie and as he does he can't help but laugh.

"What does it say?" Addison asks curious.

"Just because a door has been closed doesn't mean it can't be walked through again." Derek reads.

"It does not say that." Addison objects.

"It does!" Derek says, and as he does Addison leans forward and tries to get fortune, but Derek moves back, and so she has to lean across him.

"Really Derek?" Addison says, turning to Derek and as she does their faces are really close together, and in that second they both pause, nothing sure what to do.

For reveal of the longest seconds of Addison and Derek's life the two of them just pause, neither wanting to be the first to move, until suddenly they both hear the front door open and,

"Addie, I'm home!" Being said by Amelia, and as she walks into the living room both Addison and Derek move away from each other, quickly.

"Derek? Addie?" Amelia asks, looking between them, "What's going on here?" she asks, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Addison and Derek both say together, quickly.

"I should go, thanks for the dinner, Addie." Derek says, standing up, and walking across the room, "Goodnight Amy." Derek tells his sister, placing a kiss on her check as he walks past, before grabbing his coat and leaving.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Amelia asks, as Addison starts to collect the plates.

"Dinner." Addison says simply.

"That looked a lot more cosy than just dinner." Amelia says, with a grin.

"It wasn't." Addison reveals, as she stands up.

"Right, so you're saying that if I had walked in a few seconds later I wouldn't have walked in on you and my brother kissing?" Amelia asks curious, as Addison starts to walk towards the kitchen.

"I'm saying what might or might not have happened doesn't matter, because he's married to Meredith, and I'm not going to get in the middle of that." Addison reveals, not even sure if she could.

"It would be kind of poetic if you did." Amelia comments.

"Amelia." Addison says, turning to look at her.

"What? It would be." Amelia says, with a shrug, "You should do something, I think you owe it yourself, and Derek, and your history to try." She admits.

"Amelia, in twelve days I'm going to be beginning fertility treatments, I'm going to be injected with hormones every day, it's not the right time to begin something, with anyone." Addison reveals, having already had one appointment with her fertility doctor to discuss the timetable, and process.

"That's not really an answer, Addie." Amelia informs her, as she realised that Addison didn't say she didn't want to be with Derek again.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight, Amelia." Addison says.

"Night Addie." Amelia says, as she watches her go, as she watches Addison go Amelia tries to figure out what she should do. Truthfully, she would love to keep encouraging Addison towards Derek, as she really does think that them giving each other a second chance would be a good thing, but on the other hand she knows how much Addison wants kids, and she wouldn't want anything to jeopardise that, and so Amelia realises that right now she just has to do nothing other than support Addison.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. I do have a long-term plan for this story, even though it may not seem like it sometimes. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Twelve days have passed since Addison and Derek had what can only be described as 'a moment', in Addison and Amelia's living room and ever since then neither of them, nor Amelia have mentioned it, but they also haven't let it affect their working relationship, in fact the two of them have gone back to working together the way they were before Sam came to Seattle.

It's Monday morning and Addison, and Amelia, are sitting in in the office of Addison's fertility doctor who walks in and sits down across form them,

"Addison." The Doctor greats as he sits down across from her.

"Doctor Hugh, this is my sister Amelia." Addison introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Doctor Hugh says, to Amelia.

"You too." Amelia responds.

"Amelia's here for moral support, so she can hear, and be told, anything that needs to be said." Addison reveals.

"Of course." Doctor Hugh says, "Now, Addison as we discussed in our last meeting your test results indicate that….."

"The chance of fertility treatments being successful are low, but not impossible." Addison finishes.

"Exactly." Doctor Hugh confirms, "Now, because of that I have decided on a strict protocol to maximum the chance of success. It will take a toll on your body, and I'll like to discuss it with you now." Doctor Hugh explains.

"Of course." Addison says, and she, Amelia, and Doctor Hugh all start to discuss what will happen over the next fourteen days.

* * *

While Addison and Amelia are at Addison's fertility doctor Mark, Derek, Richard, and Callie are all at the hospital looking at the surgical board when Teddy walks up to them.

"Has anyone seen Addison?" Teddy asks curious, "I need a consult." She reveals.

"Addison and Amelia asked for the morning off." Richard reveals.

"What?" Callie says.

"Why?" Derek asks curious.

"No idea, they asked for it weeks ago, said it was personal." Richard explains, "They'll should be here in about an hour." He says, before walking away.

"I guess I'll find Addison later then." Teddy says, before walking away.

"Apart from when she went to LA for that visit before she moved has Addison ever taken time off?" Callie asks, looking between Derek and Mark, figuring that one of them will know.

"Just when she found Meredith's panties in Derek's tux." Mark answers.

"Thank for that reminder." Derek says, looking at Mark, being able to tell now that that was a pretty horrible thig for him to do.

"What, I'm just saying, it's not like Addie to take time off." Mark tells him.

"Which is exactly my point." Callie confirms, "Do you think this could have something to do with what you overheard? Why they were talking about Doctors for Addison?" she asks, looking at Derek.

"I don't know." Derek admits, "I straight out asked Addie if she was sick and she said no." he reveals.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." Mark says, "Or maybe we're getting worried over nothing." He says, and as he does Callie and Derek give him a look, "Yeah, okay, the signs do seem to be pointing to something going on with Addie." He admits.

"That's exactly my point, I just wish I knew what." Derek says, before walking away from Mark and Callie, all three of them wondering what is going on with Addison.

* * *

A little while later Addison and Amelia are in a car together as Amelia drives them back to the hospital,

"So, you know once I start to give you the injections form tomorrow chances you are going to start to experience side effects." Amelia comments.

"I know, this is my speciality Amelia." Addison points out.

"I'm just saying, Derek, and Callie, not the mention the others are going to realise something is going on." Amelia points out.

"And you think I should tell them before they start to ask questions." Addison realises.

"I think you should prepare yourself for a lot of questions if you don't." Amelia corrects.

"I don't want anyone else to know before it's certain." Addison explains, as she knows how people will react if it doesn't happen, and she doesn't want to deal with that.

"Okay, then I'll run interference." Amelia reveals, being pretty sure she can guess Addison's reasons for not telling anyone.

"What?" Addison asks, looking at her.

"If you start to experience symptoms in front of anyone I'll run interference, distract them so they don't think to ask questions." Amelia explains, being pretty sure that it is going to be a hard job but she is up for it.

"Thanks Amelia." Addison tells her, completely meaning that.

"No problem." Amelia responds, telling the truth, "Do you also want my help going through the files of sperm donors?"

"Of course." Addison informs her, "I'm going to need your advice." Addison tells her.

"Well you've got it." Amelia assures her, and the two of them drift into silence, as they continue to drive back to work.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Richard informed Derek, Mark, Callie, and Teddy that Addison and Amelia were taking the morning off, and Derek is sitting in one of the conference room tables, even though he should be doing work he is thinking about Addison.

"You okay?" Mark asks, walking into the room.

"Addison and I had a moment." Derek reveals, feeling the desire to tell Mark, even though he's been keeping that to himself for almost two weeks.

"What?" Mark asks, as he sits down next to Derek.

"A couple of days after Sam came town, when we performed that surgery together, I went over to her house to apologise for what I said, the way I acted." Derek explains.

"Good, she deserved an apology for that." Mark reveals, as he assumed that Derek apologised, but he is glad that it has been confirmed.

"I know." Derek responds, "Addie said I could stay for dinner, and it was great, we talked laugh, it was like how things used to be." Derek explains.

"What happened?" Mark asks curious.

"I read a fortune cookie, and then I tried to keep it out of her reach, and she tried to grab it, and we almost kissed." Derek explains.

"Why didn't you?" Mark asks curious.

"Amy arrived home." Derek reveals, causing Mark to laugh.

"Of course, she did." Mark says, looking a little amused, "Do you think you would have kissed, if Amelia didn't interrupt?"

"Yeah, I think we would have." Derek reveals, as he was about to lean forward when Amelia walked in.

"But?" Mark asks, being able to tell that there is something Derek is trying to avoid saying.

"But it was probably better that we didn't, not because I didn't want to, because in that moment I did, but because I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Meredith, and until I do it wouldn't be fair to either of them." Derek says, and as he does Mark just gives him a look, "What?"

"I think you've already made your decision about Meredith. You just don't want to admit it." Mark says, giving his friend a look before leaving, giving Derek a lot to think about.

* * *

A little while later Addison, who has arrived at the hospital, is walking into the viewing room where Teddy is,

"You need a consult?" Addison asks, as she walks into the room.

"Yes, one of my patients is pregnant, and I need advice on both hers and the foetus chances of survival if she choose to go through with the pregnancy." Teddy explains, "Bad morning?" she asks curious.

"Interesting morning." Addison corrects, "What exactly is her condition? That will effect the advice." Addison says, and once she does Teddy starts to explain the case, and even with everything going on with her Addison finds herself being able to completely focus on work.

* * *

It has been four days since Addison and Amelia went to their meeting with Addison's fertility doctor, and for the last three mornings Addison has started her day by getting several injections delivered by Amelia.

It is lunch time and Addison, with her lunch tray is walking towards the table, or technically two tables which have been pushed together, where Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Mark, Owen, and Derek are waiting, as Addison walks Amelia walks up to her.

"You look crap." Amelia informs her.

"Thanks Amelia, really." Addison tells her clearly sarcastic.

"You okay?" Amelia asks concerned.

"Side effects have started." Amelia explains.

"Oh, how bad?" Amelia asks, giving Addison a worried look.

"Some nausea." Addison answers, "And a headache."

"Which you can't take anything for." Amelia says, and Addison just gives her a look as the arrive at the table, and the second they do Amelia knows they're done talking about what is going on with Addison.

As they get to the table Addison sits down between Teddy and Callie, while Amelia sits down on Callie's other side.

"Are you okay, Addison? You look a little pale." Owen says, as while he doesn't know what Derek, Mark, and Callie are worrying about he can tell that something is going on with Addison.

"I'm fine, Owen I just skipped breakfast." Addison says, and at that Derek and Callie exchange looks as the two of them, and Mark, are both pretty sure that she is lying.

"So, anyone have any cool surgeries?" Amelia asks curious, doing so as she promised to run interference for Addison so that is exactly what she is going to do.

"What exactly fits within your definition of cool?" Arizona asks curious.

"Not a normal persons." Derek says,

"Nice Derek, really." Amelia tells her brother, "You're being an ass again." She informs him.

"Amelia." Addison says, in a warning tone of voice.

"What?" Amelia snaps, looking at Addison.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Addison asks her sister, almost crying because of the effect of all the hormones that she has running though her body right now.

"I wasn't, Addie." Amelia says, in a calm voice, and as she does she realises that the others are probably seconds away from having hundreds of questions, "But that reminds me, there is something I wanted to show you, you interested?" Amelia asks, giving her a look.

"Yeah, I am." Addison says, sniffling slightly, as she realises exactly what Amelia is doing.

"Cool, let's go." Amelia says, and they both get up, picking up their food they can carry without a tray, and walk away from the others, Addison fighting back tears as they go.

Once they are out of sight of the others, Amelia pulls Addison into a storage room,

"I've got you, Addie. It's okay." Amelia says, as she hugs her sister, "It's just surge of hormones, you're okay." Amelia says, as she holds her tightly.

"I know." Addison says, as tears continue to roll down her face, feeling completely overwhelmed by what she is feeling.

* * *

After Addison and Amelia walk away from them Derek, Callie, Mark, Owen, Arizona, and Teddy just sit in shocked silence.

"What the hell was that?" Callie asks, looking shocked, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea." Derek admits, feeling his concern grow.

"Anyone else have any?" Owen asks curious, figuring that they are a group of attendings so one of them should have an idea.

"Guys, what if she's pregnant?" Arizona asks, as the symptoms would make sense.

"Addison can't get pregnant, not anymore." Callie reveals, causing everyone to look at her.

"How do you know that?" Derek asks, looking at Callie as he didn't know that, and he knows how desperately Addison wanted kids.

"I just do." Callie says, realising that she has already said too much, "I've got a patient to go check on." She says, before getting up and leaving, and as she leaves Bailey sits down.

"What? What's going on?" Bailey asks, as she notices the looks on the others faces.

"Addison just started to cry because Amelia raised her voice at her, we're trying to figure out what is going on." Mark explains, "Callie's ruled out pregnancy, but won't explain why she knows that can be ruled out." He explains,

"None of that makes any sense." Bailey notes, as the crying thing really doesn't seem like Addison.

"That's exactly what we're saying." Mark reveals, and the table just drift into silence, all wondering what is going on.

* * *

A little while later Addison has stopped crying, but she still doesn't feel too great, but unfortunately, she has a surgery that she cannot postpone, but she does have an idea about how to get through to it and, so she heads to paediatrics, to find Alex as if she is going to get through the surgery then she needs the one resident she trusts and that's Alex.

"Arizona." Addison says, walking over to, "Can I have Alex for an hour?" Addison asks curious, "I could use his help for a surgery." Addison explains.

"Sure." Arizona answers, knowing it is a big deal for Addison to admit that she needs anyone, "Karev." She calls.

"Yeah?" Alex asks, walking over.

"You're with me for the next hour." Addison explains.

"Okay." Alex says, feeling confused.

"Good, let's go." Addison says, and the two of them walk away from Arizona, and between that and what happened with Lunch Arizona feels her concern for Addison grow.

* * *

A little while later Addison and Alex are in the OR, and as she walks up to the table not only does Addison feel sick, but she feels a hot flash starting, and she takes a step back.

"Doctor Montgomery?" Alex asks, looking at her in concern.

"Doctor Karev, you're going to be performing this C-section." Addison reveals.

"Really?" Alex asks, looking at Addison in surprise.

"Really." Addison tells him, "I'll be right here, and you've done it before." Addison informs him, knowing that, and the fact that it's a simple surgery, "You've got this." She says, and as she does Alex nods.

"Ten blade." Alex requests, and once he has the scalpel Alex starts to perform the surgery and as he does Addison closes her eyes and tries to push down what she is feeling, something which isn't as easy as she was hoping.

* * *

A little while later the C-section has been performed, entirely by Alex, and both mother and child are doing perfectly fine, even more surprising for Addison is that she managed to get through the surgery without collapsing, being sick, or overheating.

Having just finished checking on the mother and child Alex has returned to peds, to Arizona,

"Finish with Addison?" Arizona asks curious, when she sees him.

"Yeah." Alex confirms.

"What did she need anyway?" Arizona asks curious.

"She had me perform a C-section, from start to finish, on my own." Alex explains, before walking away to check on his patients, and as he does Arizona frowns, adding another thing to the list of reasons why she is concerned about Addison.

* * *

In the attendings lounge Addison, the person everyone is so concerned about, is sitting in on one of the couches, taking several deep breaths.

"Addie? You okay?" Amelia asks, walking towards her.

"I just had Alex Karev perform a C-section for me because I didn't think I could." Addison reveals.

"Seriously?" Amelia asks, looking shocked, as she sits down next to Addison.

"Seriously." Addison confirms, "These hormones, they're….."

"Driving you crazy." Amelia finishes.

"Yeah." Addison says, "There are only two things getting me through right now, the fact that I want a child more than anything…."

"And?" Amelia asks curious.

"Your support." Addison reveals.

"I'm your sister, it's my job." Amelia says, giving Addison a comforting smile, "You got another surgery today?"

"No, I was meant to perform a hysterectomy, but it was pushed because of a cardio emergency." Addison explains.

"That's probably a good thing." Amelia admits.

"Yeah." Addison confirms.

"You know, if the side effects get too bad you're gonna have to tell the Chief." Amelia points out.

"Yeah, I know." Addison says, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side.

* * *

Hours later, Arizona is leaving the hospital with Callie, Sofia, and Mark, and as they are leaving Arizona sees Derek leaving too,

"I'll be right back." Arizona says, before walking away from them, "Derek." Arizona calls, as she walks over to him.

"Arizona?" Derek asks, confused.

"Today Addison came and got Karev from peds, saying she needed him, and had him perform a C-section from start to finish, alone." Arizona explains, "I know Addison values teaching but that…."

"Is something different all together." Derek realises.

"Yes, I thought you would want to know." Arizona explains.

"I do, thank you."

"Not a problem." Arizona says, with a smile, before walking back over to Callie, Mark, and Sofia, and as she walks away Derek can't help but from, as his worry for Addison increases.

* * *

Ever since his conversation with Arizona the night before Derek has been worrying about Addison even more, in fact he has gotten very little sleep.

It's a Friday morning and because he knows she's not in surgery Derek is searching the hospital for Addison, and after a bit of searching he manages to find Addison in a conference room, unknown to him she is working on her surgery schedule for the next ten days so that it's not lighter, but rather so that she has more shorter breaks between each of her surgeries.

"Addison?" Derek asks, walking in.

"Yeah, Derek?" Addison asks curious, looking up from what she is doing.

"Are you okay? The last few days you've seemed…. Not okay." Derek comments, as he sits down near Addison.

"I'm fine, Derek." Addison assures him.

"Addie come on, I know you, there is something you're not saying." Derek says, knowing that for sure, "Please, talk to me." He requests, there being an undertone of begging to his voice, which Addison knows there never is.

"I appreciate you being concerned about me, Derek, I really do, but I'm fine." Addison assures him, reaching out and gently squeezing his hand, giving him a supportive smile, before letting go.

"Addie…." Derek starts to say but before he can say anything he is cut off by the door opening and Amelia walking in, saying,

"So I went through all the options, and I think you should go with….." Amelia starts to say.

"Amelia." Addison says, before she can finish, even though she knows it will make Derek even more suspicious.

"Oh, hey Derek." Amelia quickly says, realising who is in the room.

"Still want to say there is nothing going on?" Derek asks, looking at Addison.

"Amelia's helping me choose a present for friends of ours in LA." Addison explains.

"You love shopping, you never need help." Derek comments, feeling his suspicion rise.

"Yes, that is true, but the friends of ours are a couple, and I know Cooper pretty well, but Amelia knows Charlotte, so I wanted her opinion." Addison explains, honestly surprising herself with how quickly she came up with the lie, though she can't help but feel bad about lying to Derek.

"I've got to go check on a patient, but I would love to talk ideas with you as I head there." Amelia tells Addison, giving her a chance to get away from Derek.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Addison says, picking up her files, "I'll see you later, Derek." Addison says, standing up and leaving.

After Addison and Amelia leave Derek frowns, and becomes even more certain that there is something that Addison isn't saying as despite her words he has spent enough of his life with her to know when she is lying about something.

* * *

After Addison and Amelia leave Derek the two of them walk in silence until the are far away from the room where they left Derek.

"Oh god, that was bad." Amelia comments, looking mortified.

"Yes, it was." Addison confirms, "I think he's going to become even more suspicious."

"Probably." Amelia confirms, "What are you going to do?" she asks curious

"The egg retrieval is scheduled for ten days, that's if there are any eggs to retrieve that is." Addison says, having lowered her voice, "After that I'll know if becoming a mother this way is even an option for me, and once that is done I'll figure out how to tell him, until then I'm not even going to think about it." Addison admits, as that is what she needs right now, it's what's best for her.

"Okay." Amelia tells her, with a nod, "So, can I tell you what I think now?"

"Sure." Addison responds.

"Go with the musician, I'd say he's the best choice." Amelia informs her sister.

"He was on my short list." Addison admits, "Thanks Amelia." Addison tells her,

"No problem." Amelia responds, and once she does the two of them go in separate directions.

As she walks away from Amelia Addison knows that she has to figure out a way to handle things over the next ten days, as she really doesn't want to lie to Derek again, but at the same time she wants to stick to her not telling anyone other than Amelia until there is something certain to tell, and so, even though it's not the healthiest option Addison is pretty sure that avoidance is the best strategy she has, at least for the moment.

* * *

A week has past since Addison started to avoid Derek so that she wouldn't have to lie to him again, and so far she has managed to achieve that, though she is pretty sure that her actions have just made Derek even more suspicious.

Along with it being a week since Addison started avoiding Derek it has also been six weeks since Meredith messed with Derek's Alzheimer's trial, and is the new inters first day at the hospital.

It's a Friday morning and as she has just been paged Meredith is knocking on the door to the chief's office.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?" Meredith asks.

"Yes Meredith, come in, close the door." The chief says, and Meredith walks in, having closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Meredith asks curious.

"You might want to sit down." Richard informs Meredith.

"No, I don't want to sit down, just tell me, whatever it is." Meredith requests.

"The board met this morning and made a decision about your punishment." Richard reveals, and as he does Meredith feels herself tense as she knows that not only will the board's decision affect her future, but she is also pretty sure it will also decide the future of hers and Derek's relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW. Just so you know I spent hours debating something which happens in this chapter, so I hope you like what I decided to go with.

* * *

"And? What did they decide?" Meredith asks, looking concerned, preparing herself for the worse.

"They decided that what you did disgraced the hospital and our profession." The Chief reveals.

"So that's it, my careers over." Meredith realises, not sure how she feels about that.

"No." Richard reveals, "You did this for me, Meredith, for Adele, and so I told The Board that you were just covering for me, that I was the one who tamped with the trial." He explains.

"No! I can't let you do that." Meredith says, not wanting the chief to give up his career for her.

"Too late. It's already been done." Richard reveals.

"I'll go to The Board, tell them that it was actually me." Meredith informs him.

"You can't. I told The Board that it was me, and that if you, or anyone else, came saying it was you or anyone else then you were just doing that to protect me." Richard reveals.

"Richard, don't do this. Don't do this for me!" Meredith tells him.

"I already have. I promised your mother that I would watch out for you, and that's exactly what I am doing." Richard explains.

"What's going to happen to you?" Meredith asks, looking at him in shock and gratitude.

"I'm stepping aside as Chief, going back to being a General Surgery Attending, and I'll probably never be able to do another trial again." Richard reveals, already planning on passing his diabetes trial over to Bailey.

"Chief I…." Meredith starts to say.

"It's okay, Meredith, this way I'll be able to spend more time with Adele, which is what I want." Richard reveals, honestly for him this is great outcome, he gets to protect Elias Grey's daughter, and will be able to spend more time with Adele.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asks.

"I'm sure." Richard confirms, and once he does Meredith walks over and hugs Richard,

"Thank you." Meredith says, as she hugs her boss and father figure tightly, not sure she could put into words what she is currently feeling.

* * *

A little while after he told Meredith what happened Richard has gone searching for Derek and has found him in his lab packing up all the materials from the trial.

"You heard from the FDA?" Richard asks, as he sees what Derek is doing.

"Yes, they're sending the trial to Phoenix. I'll probably never do another trial again." Derek admits.

"I've been blacklisted to." Richard reveals, having expected that which is why he passed on his diabetes trial to Bailey.

"You've been blacklisted?" Derek asks confused, looking at Richard, "That makes no sense, why would you be blacklisted, too?" he asks, and as he does he sees the look on Richard's face and realises something, "No, you took the blame for her!" he asks angrily, "Why would you do that?"

"Because she was trying to help Adele, and I owe this to her, and Elias." Richard reveals,

"I know the truth, I'll go to the board, tell them the truth." Derek reveals, completely meaning that.

"You'd do that to your wife?" Richard asks, sounding surprised by that.

"Yes, because for once she needs to face the consequences of her actions." Derek reveals, telling the truth.

"Here career would be over." Richard reminds Derek, who looks down at the ground, "I've made my decision, I talked to the board, and made it clear that if anyone came to them with another story then they are lying."

"Richard…." Derek starts to say.

"I've made my decision, Derek, I'm not taking it back." Richard reveals, "For me doing this just means I can't be Chief, which means I can spend more time with Adele, for her it would mean the end of her career, and I won't do that for her." Richard says, taking a step forward, "I okay with my decision, and even if you're not I need you to respect it, for me." Richard requests, before leaving the lab leaving Derek to think about what he was just told.

* * *

As Derek is dealing with what Richard just told him Addison, who has just finished a surgery is walking up to Bailey who is looking at the board.

"You alright, Miranda?" Addison asks curious, as she walks up to her friend.

"I'm fine." Bailey says, telling the truth, as she looks at Addison, "What about you? How long you going to keep up with this you're okay when you're clearly not thing you've got going on?" she asks curious.

"Just a few more days." Addison answers, not even a little bit surprised that Bailey is speaking like that.

"Well, as long as you have a plan." Bailey informs Addison, "But you know, if you want to throw out the plan and just talk about whatever it is that is going on with you, you've got a lot of people who will be willing to listen, including me." Bailey informs Addison, telling the complete truth.

"I know, Miranda." Addison says, putting her hand on Bailey's shoulder, "It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's just, I can't, not yet." Addison reveals, as she can't talk about trying to become a mom until she knows whether she has a chance at IFV or whether she'll have to try surrogacy or adoption.

"Okay." Baileys says, with a nod.

"Addison, Miranda." Derek says, walking up to them and the second she sees his face Addison knows something is wrong.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Addison asks concerned.

"The Chief, he's done something remarkably stupid, and he won't listen to me." Derek reveals, "But you two, he respects both of you, you're probably the only ones who can get through to him, so I need your help to try to convince him not to do this." Derek reveals, looking between Addison and Bailey.

"What did he do?" Bailey asks curious, knowing it must be something pretty big, and pretty stupid, to have Derek talking about this.

"Took the blame for Meredith." Derek reveals, causing Addison and Bailey too look completely shocked, and angry.

* * *

A few minutes later Addison, Derek, and Bailey basically storm into Richard's office, and the second the storm in Richard, who was sitting at his desk looks up, and while Addison and Bailey walk towards Richard Derek closes the door and hangs back a little.

"You told them." Richard realises, looking between Addison and Bailey and recognizing the angry looks on both their faces.

"Yep, I couldn't talk you out of this, but seeing as Miranda and Addie are the only two people who you respect completely, and who happen to scare you, I figured they'd have a better chance." Derek admits, telling the truth, knowing that if Addison and Bailey can't talk Richard out of this then no one can.

"Why are you doing this Richard?" Addison asks.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Richard responds, standing up.

"Helping that girl get out of facing the consequences for her actions, again, isn't the right thing to do." Bailey says, sounding angrily and as she does Addison notices that Derek doesn't even seem like he wants to defend Meredith, which she finds rather interesting.

"She did what she did for Adele! For my wife!" Richard reveals, "She doesn't deserve to lose her career for that."

"Richard did you ask her do that? Did you ask her to tamper with the trial?" Addison asks, trying logic to get Richard to see sense.

"Of course not." Richard answers.

"Then this isn't your fault. Meredith choose to mess with the trial, a trial that could have potentially helped thousands, if not millions, of people, she did that, not you." Addison says, "Don't take the blame for her choices."

"I already have, and I'm not changing my mind." Richard reveals, looking between his three friends, feeling touched by their concern, but he's not going to be talked out of this, "Now Derek, Miranda, I'd like to talk to Addison alone for a few minutes." Richard requests.

"You're making a stupid ass decision." Bailey says, before leaving, and even though he feels confused about what is going on, Derek looks between Addison and Richard he leaves too.

"Richard, this is a mistake, don't do this." Addison informs him, as Derek closes the door behind him and Bailey.

"No, it's not." Richard informs her, "Addison my affair with Elias effected Meredith's entire life, and I promised Elias that I would look out for her little girl, that's what I'm doing now."

"You're not responsible for the choices she makes, Richard. She's an adult, she makes her choices, she should face the consequences." Addison tells him, "You can't keep covering for her, you can't keep protecting her."

"I know, but this is something I have to do." Richard reveals, telling the complete truth, "I've made my decision Addie, and I didn't ask you to stay behind to argue with you about it."

"Then why did you ask to talk to me?" Addison asks curious.

"Because of what happened I'm stepping down as Chief of Surgery." Richard reveals.

"Richard, I'm sorry." Addison tells him, "This is exactly why you shouldn't take the blame for this."

"No, it's okay, I think it will be a good thing. I'll get to spend more of the time Adele has left with her." Richard reveals, "I'm okay with that."

"Really, you are?" Addison asks, feeling a little surprised by that, but a part of her gets it.

"I am." Richard confirms, "Addison, The Board wants my nomination for who will replace me as Chief of Surgery, and my nomination is you, if you want it to be." He explains, and once he does Addison almost can't believe what she heard.

"Are you serious?" Addison asks, looking at him in shock.

"Completely." Richard says, "You'll be an incredible Chief, Addie, if you want to be." Richard says, and Addison has to sit down on one of the chairs, "Addison?" he asks concerned.

"I'm not really sure what to say." Addison admits.

"Say yes." Richard says, sitting down in the chair next to Addison.

"It's funny, not that long ago I would have jumped at the chance, said yes in a second." Addison reveals.

"Then why aren't you?" Richard asks, finding this very unlike Addison.

"I want to be a mother, Richard, more than anything." Addison reveals, "I'm undertaking fertility treatment at the moment." Addison reveals, "I could do both, be Chief and a mother, but I don't think I could do it alone without becoming my mother, and I couldn't do that, not to myself, or any child." Addison explains, "So while I appreciate the offer, truly, I have to turn it down."

"Are you sure?" Richard asks, wanting to make sure Addison is sure.

"Yes, I'm sure." Addison answers, not sure if she is going to regret this, but knowing that for now she wants to focus on becoming a mother.

"When it happens to you you're going to be a great mother, Addison." Richard informs Addison, before giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Richard." Addison returning to the hug, before the two of them break apart, "I should get back to work, I have patients." Addison reveals.

"Of course." Richard says, and Addison stands up and walks out, as she does Richard realises that he has to try to figure out someone else to take over as chief as he was counting on Addison.

* * *

As Addison walks out of Richard's office she isn't overly surprised to find Derek and Bailey waiting for her.

"Did he say anything else?" Derek asks curious.

"Not really." Addison says, lying slightly but that's for the best, "I tried again to get him to change his mind."

"But he didn't." Bailey realises.

"No, he didn't." Addison confirms, "I don't think anything's going to talk him out of doing this."

"Great, just great." Derek says, sounding sarcastic, before walking away.

After Derek walks away Addison and Bailey exchange looks and then the two of them walk away as well, it being more than clear that neither of them, or Derek are very happy with what the chief is doing.

* * *

A little while after Addison walked out of the chief's office and didn't really explain why he wanted to talk to her alone, Derek is still packing up the materials from his trial when Meredith walks into the room.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asks, seeing him.

"The trial is being moved to Phoenix." Derek explains, "I've been blacklisted by the FDA, I'll never do another trial again." Derek reveals, knowing he is basically repeating himself, but he doesn't care.

"I'm sorry, Derek, really." Meredith tells him, "But I did the right thing, for Adele."

"What about Richard? He's taking the blame for you, what about the thousands of people who could have been helped, what about me? My career which is now in pieces because of a choice you made." Derek says, "You don't think about consequences, Meredith, or maybe you do, and just don't care."

"Derek, I did the right thing. I am sorry that you and the Chief got hurt, I am, but I did the right thing." Meredith reveals, "I even tried to get Richard to let me take the blame, but he won't let me." She reveals.

"So, you're saying that even knowing what you know now you would have done exactly the same thing?" Derek asks, knowing that the answer will tell him a lot of things.

"Yes, I would have." Meredith confirms.

"You're of my service." Derek informs Meredith, "I can't trust you around my patients, if you still want to do neurosurgery you can work with Amy, if she'll have you, but you won't be working with me again." Derek reveals, knowing that that is what he has to do, and planning on telling Amelia exactly what Meredith did so that she can make an informed decision about whether she works with Meredith.

"Okay." Meredith says, with a nod, "You said you can't trust me in work, can you trust me in our marriage?" Meredith asks.

"For weeks I've been trying, trying to think of a way to forgive you, to trust you, and I just can't." Derek says, telling the truth, "But I also meant what I promised on that post-it." he reveals.

"I know you did." Meredith reveals, "But if you really do hate me more than you love me, if you don't think you can trust, or forgive, me then we should break the vowel, because or relationship wouldn't be worth saving." Meredith reveals, as even with as hard as everything is for her, Meredith knows that she doesn't want a relationship like her parents, and so she is hoping that there is still something to fight for.

"In this moment I don't know if I love you at all." Derek admits, telling the truth, "And I know I'm not going to be able to forgive you, and I don't see myself every trusting you again." Derek admits, telling the truth.

"So that's it, we're over." Meredith says, the words being hard for her to say, but she knows that she has to say them.

"We're over." Derek confirms, "I'll collect the rest of my stuff over the next couple of days, and move back to the trailer full time." He informs Meredith.

"Okay." Meredith says, with a nod, "I…. Goodbye Derek." Meredith says, before walking out.

"Goodbye Meredith." Derek says, watching her walk away, and as he watches her walk away Derek realises that it hurts less than he was expecting it to.

* * *

A while later, Addison, who has been constantly thinking about her conversation with Richard, is sitting in the cafeteria eating a, a lot, because she is quite hungry thanks to all the hormones she is on, with Callie, Arizona, Teddy, and Mark.

"I need sex." Amelia says, as she sits down next to Addison, causing everyone to look amused.

"Hello to you too, Amelia." Addison says to her, giving her a look.

"Don't give me that look, I just really need sex." Amelia reveals, causing Callie and Arizona to exchange amused looks, "Is there anyone in this hospital who's single?"

"Karev is." Teddy informs her.

"He any good?" Amelia asks curious, though at the moment she wouldn't mind as long as it was sex.

"I don't know, Callie, Addie? He any good?" Mark asks, looking between his friends, not being able to resist the chance to tease them.

"When did you sleep with Karve?" Addison asks, looking at Callie, as she didn't know that.

"Before George." Callie answers, and Addison just nods.

"Is there anyone at this hospital who hasn't had sex with another person in this hospital?" Arizona asks curious.

"No." Addison, Callie, Arizona, Mark, and Teddy say together.

"And I though the practice was bad." Amelia comments.

"That's because it was." Addison confirms, "The hospital is just worse." She reveals, and once she does she, Amelia, Mark, Arizona, Callie and Teddy all drift into an amused silence as they eat their lunch, Amelia scanning the cafeteria for someone to sleep with while they do.

* * *

After lunch Mark has gone looking for his best friend as Derek was supposed to join them for lunch but then never did, though considering what they talked about it was probably a good thing, and after a bit of searching he finds Derek sitting in the old viewing room that he uses to hide away in when he doesn't want to be around other people.

"You missed lunch." Mark says, as he walks in.

"I know." Derek responds, continuing to read the file he is looking at.

"What's going on?" Mark asks curious, sitting down in another chair near Derek.

"Meredith and I are over, officially." Derek reveals.

"I'm sorry." Mark says, it being the first thing he can think to say, and as he does he notices the look on Derek's face, "But you're not, are you?"

"I don't know what I am." Derek admits, "Watching Meredith walk out of that room after we decided to officially end things didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." He admits, "I just keep thinking about everything, about what we've been through, and I just…." Derek says, starting to trailer off.

"Just?" Mark asks curious.

"Just trying to make sense of everything." Derek admits, "After the divorce I thought choosing to try and make things work with Addie was a mistake, but now I know I didn't really try, and the mistake was letting myself get so caught up in the life I thought I could have with Meredith that I didn't see who she really was." Derek admits, as he is pretty sure that if he let himself see who Meredith was from the beginning them he would have seen this coming.

"I think you needed to believe that Meredith was more, that she was more than a fling, or relationship, you needed to believe she was everything to you, your soulmate, because it was the only way you could justify throwing away, not really fighting for, what you had with Addie." Mark reveals, and as he does Derek just looks at him.

"How long have you been keeping that in?" Derek asks curious, as that speech came of way to easy for it to have been the first time Mark thought that.

"A while." Mark admits, "I just didn't say anything because you weren't ready to hear it, plus there was a chance that things could work out." Mark reveals, telling the truth, "Tonight, Joe's? We can drink until you forget."

"That would be great, and I would love to, but I want to get the rest of my stuff out of Meredith's place." Derek reveals, telling the truth.

"Okay, then I'll help and buy a bottle of scotch to drink at the trailer." Mark offers.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Derek responds, telling the complete truth as he wants all of his stuff out of Meredith's house as soon as possible, and he and Mark drift into silence as they sit together.

* * *

Hours after Derek and Mark talked about Meredith Addison is sitting alone at hers and Amelia's house, just sitting on her balcony, drinking tea, even though the view isn't as good as the beach view she has gotten used to Addison still finds it rather relaxing.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were." Amelia says, walking out from Addison's bedroom and sitting in the chair next to Addison's, and as she sits down she notices the look on Addison's face, "Addie? You okay?" She asks curious.

"Yeah." Addison answers, not sounding all that convinced.

"Okay, there's something you're not saying." Amelia realises, "What is it?"

"Amelia…." Addison starts to say.

"Come on, Addie, you can talk to me." Amelia reminds her, "You know that."

"I turned down the position of Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West today." Addison explains.

"Why would you do that?" Amelia asks, looking shocked, "That was your dream." Amelia says, knowing that.

"It was." Addison confirms, "But my dream now is to become a mother, and I don't think I could be the mother I want to be and Chief."

"Wow." Amelia says, with a grin, "I'm kind of impressed right now." She says, and as she does Addison smiles slightly.

"Bizzy's probably rolling over in her grave right now, and if the Captain found out he'd be furious." Addison comments.

"Yeah, probably." Amelia says, with a grin, then she realises something, "Does he know you've moved back to Seattle? Does Archer?"

"No, I haven't gotten around to telling them." Addison admits.

"That's going to be fun when they find out." Amelia comments.

"Yep." Addison says, with a nod.

"You know Addie, today you made the best choice for you, which is what any good parent would want, what's best for you." Amelia reveals, knowing Addison made the best choice for her future child too.

"I wouldn't know." Addison admits.

"No, but your kid will." Amelia says, with a grin, and the two sisters drift into amused silence as they sit together Addison believing that she made the right choice, but at the same time she can't deny that there is a small part of her is doubting a little as she just gave up one of her dreams for something that may never happen.

* * *

A while later Mark and Derek are both of them are sitting on the deck of Derek's trailer, drinking scotch, it having taken less time than both of them were expecting to get everything's of Derek's out of Meredith's house.

"So, you've got the trailer, and the land, and the frame of a house." Mark notes, "What are you going to do?" he asks curious.

"Live in the trailer, for now." Derek answers, "And for the house, and land….. I'm not sure." Derek admits, "I'm going to holt construction until I make a decision." He admits.

"Good call." Mark says, and the two of them drift into silence as they drink, Derek knowing he has a lot of decisions to make, but he doesn't plan on making any of them right now, right now he is going to drink with his best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. I decided to update twice in two days because I could.

* * *

Three days have past since Addison turned down the job of Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and for Addison it is a very important day as after work, which she plans to leave early, she is having the procedure to determine whether her fertility treatment have created any eggs that can be retrieved.

It is a Monday morning and Addison, Amelia, Callie, Arizona, Derek, Mark, Bailey, Teddy, and the other attending, are waiting in the main meeting room as Richard has called them all for a meeting.

"Any idea what this is about?" Teddy asks curious and as she does Derek and Addison exchange the quickest of glances, both of being pretty sure they can guess the reason, and before anyone can answer the door opens and Richard, with Owen, who is actually wearing a tie, walks in.

"Welcome, we've got two announcements today." Richard reveals, "The first is that starting today fifth-year residents will be rotating in as lead surgeons." He explains.

"We've alerted the morgue." Callie jokes, causing the others to look amused.

"Attendings, you will observe and stay silence." Richard reveals, "Offer to help only when you absolutely have to." He instructs.

"Yeah, before you help them swim, let 'em sink a little." Bailey explains, and the other attendings nod, all understanding that that is how residents learn.

"Now, the second announcement is that I have resigned as Chief of Surgery of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, effective immediately, I will stay on the surgical staff as a general surgery attending." Richard says, and as he does Derek, Addison, Amelia, and Bailey aren't surprised, though they are far from happy, but everyone else is, "I will now turn this meeting over to the new Chief of Surgery." Richard says, and as he does Addison thinks, just for a second that Derek glances over to her, but she isn't completely sure, "Doctor Owen Hunt." He says, and once he speaks, Owen steps forward, and everyone looks shocked.

"Thanks Doctor Webber, I know this comes as a surprise to all of you." Owen says, even though he knows most or even some is probably the more accurate description, "And I appreciate, over the next couple of days your help and your patient." Owen requests, as he knows he is going to need as much help as possible.

"Wait, what happened?" Arizona asks shocked, but no one answers, in fact Owen just continues to finish the meeting, like he wasn't interrupted at all, making it clear that he isn't going to answer.

For about ten minutes the meeting take place, Owen gives his instructions, and as he does those who don't know what happed, or who have only heard the rumours, are wondering what could possibly make Richard Webber resign as chief of surgery.

"And that's it for today." Owen says, ending the meeting, and once he ends it most of the attendings just leave though Teddy walks over to him.

"Congratulations Chief Hunt." Teddy says, smiling at her friend.

"Thank you, Teddy." Owen says, and once he does Addison walks over to Owen as well.

"Congratulations Owen." Addison says, with a smile, shaking his hand, trying to be supportive as possible.

"Thank you, Doctor Montgomery." Owen says, returning the handshake, and from the look on his face Addison knows that he knows she turned down Chief, but she is also pretty sure that he doesn't know the reason why she turned it down.

"You'll do great." Addison says, with a smile, before leaving the room, telling the truth as she decided that she would be completely supportive to the person who became chief, and with his experience she suspects that Owen will be pretty good at the job.

As Addison leaves the room, Derek, who was across the room, sees her leave and so he goes hurrying after her, as he needs to talk to her,

"Addison." Derek calls, seeing her a little way down the corridor and as Addison, having heard him, pauses and turns around Derek hurries over to her, "So, Owen as the new Chief, that's unexpected." He admits.

"Maybe not that much." Addison says, as she knows there weren't many options after she turned it down, as they walk down the corridor.

"You know, I thought Richard would pick you." Derek reveals, "I even thought that was why he wanted to talk to you alone Friday, to offer it to you." Derek comments, telling the truth.

"He did." Addison reveals, figuring that no one would mind if she told Derek, and considering everything else she is keeping from him she wants to tell him this.

"What?" Derek asks, looking at Addison in shock, as they both stop walking.

"I turned it down." Addison reveals, looking at Derek too.

"You turned down Chief." Derek says, looking at Addison in shock, as he knows how important Addison's career is to her.

"Yeah." Addison says, and as she does her pager goes off, "911, I've got to go." Addison reveals, once she checks it, before running away, and as she does Derek just watches Addison go in shock, as he knows that for Addison to turn down Chief of Surgery than whatever is going on with Addison must be even more serious than he thought.

* * *

A little while later, Amelia is in one of the viewing rooms, looking at the scans belonging to her patient, trying to figure out the best strategy to do what she has to do, when Meredith walks in,

"Doctor Shepherd." Meredith says, as she walks in.

"What do you want, Doctor Grey?" Amelia asks, not looking away from the scans, honestly not wanting to deal with her brother's wife more than she has to.

"I was wondering if I could scrub in on your surgeries with you." Meredith requests, as she has been thinking about it and if she can she would like to still work in Neurosurgery.

"Don't you scrub in with my brother, and only my brother." Amelia asks, "And don't you start solo surgeries today too?"

"I do." Meredith confirms, "And didn't Derek talk to you?"

"About what?" Amelia asks curious, and as she does Meredith realises that Derek hasn't told his sister anything, and so she unfortunately has to.

"Derek kicked me off his service, I'm not going to work with him anymore." Meredith explains, deciding not to mention about their marriage as that's Derek thing to tell his sister, "And I'm interested in Neurosurgery, so I was hoping that I could work with you."

"I'll let you know." Amelia says, before grabbing the scans and walking out of the room, knowing that she has to talk to her brother before deciding on anything, as she wants to know exactly what Meredith did to get kicked off his surgery, so she can decide whether she would even consider allowing Meredith to work with her.

* * *

While Meredith is talking to Amelia, Derek is looking for Mark, as he really needs to talk to him, and after a little bit of searching Derek finds his best friend in one of the conference rooms, and so he walks in.

"Addie turned down Chief." Derek says, as he walks into the room, without even saying hello.

"What?" Mark asks, looking up from what he is doing.

"Addison, she turned down Chief of Surgery." Derek explains, as he sits down near Mark.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery turned down Chief of Surgery?" Mark asks, sounding shocked, sounding like he can't believe the words that he is saying.

"Yeah." Derek confirms, with a nod, "She told me herself that Richard asked, and she turned him down." He explains.

"Okay, you're right." Mark realises, "Something's going on with her, something serious."

"That's what I've been saying." Derek says, leaning back in his chair, "I just wish I knew what." He admits, and as he does the two of them drift into silence, both trying to think of what is going on with Addison.

For a few minutes Derek and Mark sit in silence until the door opens and Amelia walks in the room, having been looking for her brother, and truthfully, she isn't surprised that he is with Mark, and knows that she can have this conversation with Mark present.

"Why'd you kick your wife off your service?" Amelia asks her brother curious.

"Hello to you too, Amy." Derek says, "And she's not my wife anymore." He reveals.

"She's not?" Amelia asks, sounding shocked, "Since when?" she asks.

"We ended things on Friday, officially." Derek explains, looking at his sister, "But it's been coming for a little while ago." He admits.

"Oh, is I'm sorry the right thing to say?" Amelia asks curious.

"No." Mark says, causing Derek to give him a look.

"Okay, you guys are done is that why you kicked her off your service?" Amelia asks curious.

"No, I kicked her off my service because I can't trust her with my patients." Derek explains.

"So, I have to deal with her?" Amelia asks, with a frown, "You can't trust her, and I'm supposed to?" she asks, wondering if she can find a reason not to allow Meredith to work with her.

"No, not if you don't want to." Derek tells his sister, "She tamped with a clinical trial, and the chief took the blame for her." He explains, "So if you don't want her to work on your surgeries either just say so."

"I'll think about it." Amelia responds, before heading to the door, and going to the door.

"Amy." Derek says, before she can leave, and Amelia turns back around, "Why did Addison turn down Chief of Surgery?" he asks curious.

"You'll have to ask her that." Amelia responds, knowing it is not her place to tell him that.

"Amelia…" Derek starts to say, in a warning tone of voice.

"Talk to Addie, Derek." Amelia says, stressing each of the words, before walking out of the room.

"She definitely knows something." Derek realises.

"Definitely." Mark confirms.

* * *

For the rest of the day Derek has been wanting to get another chance to talk to Addison, but she has had back to back Surgeries and left early he didn't get the chance.

It is mid-afternoon, and Addison is sitting on a treatment table, with Amelia sitting by her side, wanting to do what she can to help, and be there for, Addison,

"You know, if this hasn't worked, you do have other options." Amelia tells her, it being the first thing she can think to say.

"I know, I know all the options I have." Addison informs her, "Distract me." Addison requests.

"What?" Amelia asks, looking amused.

"I'm worrying, worrying a lot, I need to stop thinking about what is going on, I need to stop worrying, tell me something, anything, that will distract me from that." Addison requests, as medically she knows how much worse worrying can make things.

"Um…." Amelia says, searching her mind, "Derek and Meredith are officially over." She reveals, it being the first thing she can think to say.

"What?" Addison asks, looking at Amelia in surprise, "How do you know?"

"Derek told me." Amelia explains, "And they're over, over, like Derek said their marriage is over and he kicked her off his service."

"Really?" Addison asks, feeling surprised by that.

"Really, apparently after what she did he doesn't trust her with his patients, which is why she's off his service, I'm guessing he ended their marriage for a similar reason." Amelia explains.

"Huh." Addison says, not really sure what to say, as she isn't completely sure how she feels about it, but before she has to figure out what to say, or how she feels, the door opens and Doctor Hugh walks in.

"Afternoon Addison." Doctor Hugh says, as he walks over, "Now I know you know the procedure, but I'm still going to ask, would you like me to talk it through?" he asks curious.

"No, it's okay." Addison says, as Doctor Hugh sits down at the foot of the bed, and as he does Amelia takes Addison's hand, and holds it, knowing that it's time for her job as supportive sister to begin.

For the next few minutes Doctor Hugh works, checking to see how the treatments went,

"Okay, whatever you're seeing just tell me." Addison requests as the waiting is driving her crazy.

"Four." Doctor Hugh answers, "We got four eggs." He reveals, and as he does Addison looks at Amelia in amazement.

"I'm not the eggless wonder?" Addison asks shocked, as she moves the screen to have a look.

"You're not the eggless wonder." Amelia says with a smile, knowing how great that is, how much that would mean to Addison.

"Addison, I'm going to sedate you now, and we're going to retrieve the eggs." Doctor Hugh reveals.

"Okay." Addison says, with a nod.

"Lean back, Addie, it's the start." Amelia says, with a supportive smile, and Addison leans back and focuses on what she knows is going to happen next as Doctor Hugh sedates her.

* * *

Two hours later Addison has had her eggs retrieved, and spent a little while resting at the clinic, before Amelia drove her home, and is helping her into their house.

"You feel okay?" Amelia asks Addison concerned, as Addison refused to take pain medication home, and as she knows exactly why that was she feels really bad about that, and concerned about Addison.

"Just a little tired, but that's normal." Addison says, knowing that.

"Do you think you can walk upstairs, or do you want some help?" Amelia asks curious.

"I need some help." Addison admits as she probably could, but it would be better to have Amelia's help.

"Okay." Amelia says, and she and Addison head towards the stairs, and once they get to the stairs Amelia helps Addison up the stairs and to her bedroom, and over to her bed, "I'll be right downstairs, then upstairs, if you need anything." She says, once Addison is sitting on the bed, already wearing something she can sleep in as those were the clothes she brought to the clinic.

"Thank you, Amelia, really." Addison says, "I couldn't do this without you." She admits.

"Yeah, you could have." Amelia tells her, knowing that, "Get some rest, Addie." She says, giving Addison a supportive smile, before heading downstairs.

Just as Amelia walks down the last of the stairs, and is about to head into the kitchen, when she hears the doorbell, and so she turns and sees Derek standing at the door, and so she walks over to answer.

"Hey Derek." Amelia says, opening the door and letting him in.

"Amy." Derek greats, "Is Addie home?" he asks curious, as Amelia lets him into the house.

"Yeah, but she's in bed, asleep." Amelia explains.

"It's early." Derek notes, feeling his worry once more increase, as he knows it's extremely odd for Addison to go to bed early.

"Yeah, she was tired." Amelia explains, trying to stick as close to the truth as possible.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow." Derek says, trying to hide as concerned he is about Addison.

"Yeah, night Derek." Amelia says to her brother, and once she speaks Derek hugs his little sister and leaves.

After she watches her brother walk down the front steps Amelia heads to the kitchen so that she can make herself some dinner as due to the fact that she didn't want Addison to wake up alone she hasn't eaten yet.

* * *

The following morning Amelia is in the kitchen making breakfast, something which she has gotten into the habit of doing as Addison doesn't really cook, when Addison walks in,

"Hey, how you feeling?" Amelia asks curious.

"A little sore, and tired, but okay." Addison admits, as she goes to the fridge to get some of her green juice.

"That's normal, right?" Amelia asks, as she thinks so, but she wants to be sure.

"Yes, completely." Addison answers.

"Good, that's good." Amelia admits, "When's your first surgery today?" she asks curious.

"Not for a few hours. I pushed one back so that I could have a chance to rest." Addison explains, as she sits down at the small kitchen table.

"That was probably a good choice." Amelia admits.

"I thought so." Addison admits.

"You missed Derek last night, he came by just after you went to bed." Amelia reveals, as she continues to make breakfast.

"Oh?" Addison asks, "Why was that?" she asks curious.

"He wanted to talk to you." Amelia explains, "I said you were asleep, I think he found that suspicious." She admits.

"I'm not surprised." Addison admits, knowing Derek better than anyone knows how strange it is for her to go to bed early, "I told him that I turned down Chief of Surgery." She reveals.

"I know, he asked me why." Amelia explains.

"What did you say?" Addison asks curious.

"That he had to talk to you." Amelia admits, "Addie, I think he's really worried about you." Amelia admits.

"I know." Addison says, as she didn't think Derek would ever be concerned about her anymore, but the last few weeks have told her differently, "I'll talk to him, once I figure out what I'm going to say."

"I'd say you're going to have to figure it out today." Amelia comments.

"I don't know if I'll have a chance, I have back to back Surgeries." Addison explains.

"Is that smart considering everything?" Amelia asks curious, as she is pretty sure that that would mean Addison is pushing herself too far.

"I've pushed things back, I should be fine." Addison admits.

"Okay, that's good." Amelia says, looking relieved, and as she does her pager goes off, "I've got to get to the hospital, I'll see you later."

"See you later." Addison says.

"Enjoy breakfast." Amelia says, before leaving, and as she leaves Addison gets up and walks over to the stove to get breakfast planning on spending the next couple of hours resting before she spends a long day at the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital Derek is walking up to near the OR board where Owen, Teddy, Callie, and Bailey are, having been looking around the hospital for a little while.

"Anyone know where Addison is?" Derek asks curious, desperately needing to talk to her, especially after what happened the night before.

"She's not here." Owen reveals, "She's pushed back her surgeries, her first one is at eleven." Owen explains, before walking away.

"I've got surgery." Teddy says, before walking in the opposite direction as Owen.

"Okay, why are you looking for Addison with that look on your face?" Callie asks curious.

"Because something is seriously wrong." Derek explains, "She turned down Chief of Surgery, and I…." Derek starts to explain.

"Addison turned down Chief of Surgery?" Bailey asks, sounding shocked.

"Yes." Derek confirms, "And I went by hers and Amy's last night, early, and Amy said she was asleep." Derek explains, "Do either of you know anything?" she asks curious.

"No more than you." Callie says, clearly looking concerned, "What about you, Miranda?" she asks, looking at her friend.

"I asked her how much longer she's going to pretend to be okay when she's not and she said just a few more days." Bailey explains.

"When was that?" Derek asks.

"Friday." Bailey answers.

"Which means it's been a few days." Derek admits, "I've got to get to surgery, if either of you get a chance try and find out what's going on." Derek requests, before walking away.

"Think he's going to realise what is obvious?" Callie asks curious,

"Not a chance." Bailey confirms, before walking away.

"That's what I was thinking." Callie admits, as she continues to do her work.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours at home Addison went to work and spent the rest of the day in surgery, because of that Derek, nor anyone else, got a chance to talk to Addison.

Having spent the entire day before in surgery Addison wouldn't be surprised to be feeling a little weak, but as she walks towards the hospital with Amelia Addison realises that not only is she feeling weak, but pretty horrible, though she is doing her best not to let that show.

"So, you going to spend the day in the OR to avoid talking to Derek again?" Amelia asks curious.

"I wasn't avoiding Derek yesterday." Addison reveals, "I just had a lot of surgeries to catch up on." Addison admits.

"Right." Amelia comments, sounding disbelieving.

"I wasn't!" Addison exclaims, "And I have one surgery this morning, and after that I'll find Derek and talk to him." Addison admits, telling the truth.

"Good, if the rumours are true he's spent the last couple of days trying to get a chance to talk to you." Amelia admits.

"Sure, he has." Addison says, not completely sure if she can believe that, and the two of them continue to walk into the hospital together.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek, who has decided he will find Addison and get her to talk to him, is once more walking up to the surgical board where Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Bailey are,

"Has Addison left OR two yet?" Derek asks, as he walks up to the others.

"Not yet." Callie answers, "if you're waiting for her, according to the board, she should be done any minute." She reveals.

"Good." Derek says, looking relieved.

"You're really determined to talk to her." Mark says, honestly feeling rather amused.

"I really am." Derek admits.

"Well, you're going to get a chance." Arizona says, seeing Addison and Derek turns to see Addison, walking up to where he, Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Bailey are, and as she walks up to them it is clear that Addison isn't looking too good.

"Addison, you okay?" Callie asks curious, once Addison gets close to the others.

"Fine." Addison says, it being such a habit that she doesn't even think about the fact that she is completely lying.

"You really don't look it." Bailey reveals, "Just for the record." She says, saying what they are all thinking, but Bailey is probably the only one who can get away with talking like that.

"I skipped breakfast, that's probably it." Addison reveals, telling the truth, because she did skip breakfast, but she is also pretty sure that skipping breakfast shouldn't make her feel this horrible.

"Then you need to eat lunch." Derek comments, once again being sure that there is something that Addison isn't saying, as he has seen what Addison is like after skipping breakfast, countless times, and Addison doesn't look like how she is currently looking after skipping breakfast.

"Yeah, I know." Addison admits, "I think I'm going to head down to the cafeteria and have something to eat before my next surgery." Addison reveals.

"You know, I was going to get something to eat, I'll join you." Derek says, knowing that this is his chance to get Addison to talk to him, and as he does Addison nods, and takes a step, but once she takes the step Addison pauses and gets an odd look on her face,

"Addison?" Mark asks, looking concerned.

"I'm…" Addison starts to say, but before she can finish what she is going to say, her eyes roll back, and she collapses.

"ADDISON!" Derek yells, trying to get to her before she hits the ground, feeling completely terrified as he watches her fall, almost like the world is moving in slow motion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. It means the world to me.

* * *

Even though he moved quickly Derek doesn't manage to get to Addison before she hits the ground, but he does get there seconds later, and the second he gets to her Derek checks to see whether she is breathing and has a pulse.

"She's breathing." Derek says, as Bailey and Callie get to him, "Pulse is there, but weak, Addie, open your eyes." Derek says, but she doesn't, "Page Amy 911, tell her it's Addison and to meet me in the ER." Derek requests, knowing that Amelia is probably the only person who may know what the cause of Addison collapsing is.

"Okay." Arizona says, hurrying her to the phone, "I'll also call down, so Chief Hunt knows you're coming." She reveals, and as she does Derek picks up Addison.

"Good." Mark says, looking relieved as Derek, carrying Addison, hurries to the elevators, and he, Bailey, and Callie are right behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later Derek, carrying Addison, with Mark, Bailey, and Callie right behind him hurry into the ER.

"What happened?" Owen asks, as he hurries over to great Derek.

"I don't know, we were talking, and Addie just collapsed." Derek explains, clearly afraid about what is going to happen to Addison.

"Get her to trauma two." Owen requests, as even though Addison might not be classified as a trauma it is the most private place which is best, and Derek does just that, with everyone else right behind, and once Addison is lying on the bed starts to connect all the monitors to her, "Derek, let me do this." He requests.

"No, I can do this." Derek says, his voice breaking, and his hands shaking as he attempts to connect Addison to the monitors, though the key word is attempting as Derek's hands are shaking so much that he's not really succeeding in connecting anything.

"Derek, let The Chief do it." Mark says, putting his hand Derek's shoulder, and gently trying to pull him back, and after a brief bit of resistance Mark manages to succeed and once Derek is out of the way Bailey steps in and starts to help Owen.

"Any clue what could have caused this?" Owen asks, looking at Bailey who is helping him.

"No." Bailey admits, "Arizona's paging Amelia, she might know." She reveals.

"She has to know." Derek says, as he just stands staring at Addison, to Mark and Callie, who are standing either side of him, he looks like a nightmare has come true.

"ADDIE!" A voice yells.

"In here." Mark calls, sticking his head out of the door, and seconds later Amelia comes running into the room, and as she does Derek, Callie, and Mark turn to face her, "What happened?" she asks, clearly worried.

"Addie collapsed, we need to know if there is a reason why this could be happening, is there anything you know of that could have cause this?" Derek asks his sister, it being clear that he needs to know.

Instead of responding Amelia just looks past Derek, Mark, and Callie and to Addison, who is being helped by Owen and Bailey, and as she looks at her sister she just looks horrified.

"AMY!" Derek exclaims, trying to get his sister to focus.

"Fertility treatments." Addison answers.

"But I thought…." Callie starts to say.

"Naomi lied, she told Addison the chances of her getting pregnant were impossible, but the truth is that they are just extremely unlikely." Amelia explains, talking fast, "She's been doing fertility treatments the last couple of weeks." She explains, as Derek just looks shocked.

"Has she had an implantation?" Bailey asks, as she knows that will effect what they do next.

"No." Amelia answers, "But um, she had egg retrieval Monday." Amelia explains, "She didn't want to tell anyone until she knew whether there was a chance of it working." She admits.

"If you have their number, call Addison's doctor." Owen instructs.

"Okay, yeah, I can do that." Amelia says, pulling out her phone, and stepping out of the room.

"We need an ultrasound, see if we can get some idea of what is going on." Bailey says, and the second she does Derek goes running to get one, honestly even though he is shocked nothing matters more to him at the moment than making sure Addison is okay.

As Derek goes running Richard, and Arizona hurry into the ER, Arizona having gone to get Richard after she called down to Owen and paged Amelia as she knew he would want to know.

"What happened?" Richard asks, looking worried, as he realised they were in the trauma room and, so he and Arizona hurried there.

"Addison collapsed, according to Amelia she's been undergoing fertility treatments and had an egg retrieval Monday." Callie explains.

"That's why she turned down Chief of Surgery, isn't it?" Derek asks, looking at Richard, as he returns with the ultrasound machine and moves it closer to Bailey, knowing now that Addison turning down Chief now makes perfect sense as he knows that Addison's greatest fear was becoming her parents, so she would do anything she could to make sure that didn't happen.

"Yes." Richard confirms.

"Her Doctor is performing a procedure right now, but his nurse will pass on the message." Amelia explains, returning to the room.

"Great, just great." Derek says, sarcastically, looking at Addison in worry, as he takes her hand that isn't connected to anything, trying not to get in the way but wanting to stay close, as Bailey starts to use the ultrasound machine on Addison, to try and get some idea what is going on.

As Bailey starts to use the ultrasound everyone pays close attention to the screen, all expecting to have to look for something little, but the answer is clear as soon as Bailey gets the ultrasound into the right position,

"Is that what I think it is?" Callie asks, wanting to be sure, as it isn't her area of expertise.

"Yes, her abdomens filled with fluid." Bailey answers, "It's a rare side effect of fertility treatment." She reveals.

"And of course, this would happen to her." Derek says, continuing to look worriedly at Addison.

"We'll have to aspirate it." Owen says, "Richard, Bailey, stay, everyone else get out until we're done." He instructs.

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek says, clearly meaning that.

"Me either." Amelia says, looking as determine as her brother.

"Same." Callie, and Mark say, and because she wants to be supportive Arizona will do whatever Callie does.

"I'm Chief, that wasn't a request." Owen says, telling the complete truth.

"I'm not leaving." Derek says, and as he does Richard looks to Owen and gives him a look.

"Fine, Derek stays, the rest of you leave." Having said Derek and not Shepherd as that would apply to Amelia too, "This room has way too many people in it." Owen instructs, clearly giving an order, and so quiet reluctantly Arizona and Mark help to get Amelia and Callie out of the room, though Mark would prefer to stay as well.

Once Amelia, Callie, Mark, and Arizona are all out of the room Owen, Bailey, and Richard all start the procedure to help Addison.

* * *

While Owen, Derek, Callie, Mark, Arizona, Bailey, and Amelia are with Addison in the ER April is sitting down at a table in the cafeteria with Alex, Meredith, Cristina, Lexie, and Jackson.

"The rumour has it that she just suddenly collapsed." Jackson reveals, as April sits down.

"Who?" April asks curious, wondering who they could be talking about.

"Doctor Montgomery, people are saying she collapsed, or that's the rumour anyway." Lexie explains.

"That's not just a rumour, it's true." April reveals, causing everyone to look at her, "I saw Doctor Shepherd carrying her into the ER."

"Derek or Sister Shepherd?" Meredith asks, even though she doubts that Amelia could carry Addison, she needs it to be confirmed.

"Derek." April answers, feeling like that should be obvious, "Owen said to take her to trauma, and when I left he, both Shepherd's Torres, Sloan, Webber, Robbins, and Bailey were with her trying to figure out what is going on." She explains, and when she does Alex stands up.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asks, looking at him in surprise.

"If Addison's down then someone has to take care of her patients, I'm going to go see what I can do to help." Alex says, telling the truth, but he also wants to see whether Addison is okay as she is one of his mentors, and he'd also consider her a friend.

"Fine, go." Meredith says, as Alex walks away, feeling a little bit bitter that Alex cares so much about Addison.

* * *

A few minutes later Alex walks into the ER where Amelia, Arizona, Callie, and Mark are waiting outside one of the treatment rooms,

"I just heard." Alex says, as he walks towards them, "Is Doctor Montgomery okay?" he asks, concerned.

"She has fluid in her abdomen, they're aspirating it." Callie explains, looking towards the room, wanting to know whether her best friend is okay.

"Um, her patients, what can I do?" Alex asks, "How can I help?" he asks, wanting to do something, needing to do something.

"Um, go up to the floor, take over her patients, do what you can. Page, either an OB attending, or me, if you need help." Arizona instructs.

"Really? There's no way Karev can handle Addie's surgeries." Amelia points out.

"No arguments here, she's the only one who can." Alex says, telling the truth, "I can push what I can, maybe others in the department can handle some of them, if not many."

"That's a good plan, Karev." Mark says, "Do that."

"Okay." Alex says, before leaving, leaving the others to wait and wonder whether Addison will be okay.

* * *

Inside the treatment room Bailey, Richard, and Owen, are working together to aspirate the fluid from Addison's abdomen, while Derek is standing next to Addison, holding her hand, and trying to stay out of the way of everyone else.

"That's a lot of fluid." Derek notes.

"It is." Bailey confirms, "Bloating is one of the side of effects that Addison would have been warned about, so she wouldn't have realised that it would be something to be concerned about." Bailey realises.

"That makes sense." Derek realises.

"Got it, that's the last of it." Owen says, telling the truth, "She's going to be unconscious for the next few hours." He reveals, as Addison had to be sedated, "I'll go update the others." He says, before leaving, knowing that with Addison will be fine with Richard, Bailey, and Derek.

The second Owen walks out of the room he isn't at all surprised when Callie, Amelia, Arizona, and Mark hurry over to him.

"How is she?" Amelia asks worried.

"We aspirated the fluid, there was a lot, and all her vitals are stable." Owen explains, to everyone's relief, "Addison is going to be sedated for the next few hours, and I'll have her moved to a room shortly." He explains.

"Good, that's good." Callie says, looking relieved.

"Karev's came here to check on Addison. He is going to do his best to handle her patients, and push back the surgeries that on one else can do." Arizona explains.

"Karev can do that? I mean I know he's been working with you, but does he know enough about Addison's service?" Owen asks, as he wouldn't expect so.

"When Alex was an intern he was permanently assigned to Addison's service." Callie explains, "It started out as punishment, but he ended up choosing to work with Addison, he learnt a lot and is probably the only resident that Addison would trust with her patients."

"Right." Owen says, understanding that that now makes sense, it also makes sense why Karev started to favour Peds.

"Can we see Addie now?" Amelia asks, needing to see her sister.

"Of course." Owen says, and once he does Amelia, Callie, Arizona, and Mark head into the room where Addison is.

* * *

A while later Addison has been moved up to a room and Derek, and Callie are sitting either side of the bed, Derek still holding Addison's hand. Mark would have stayed but he had to get to an emergency surgery, seem with Arizona, while Richard and Bailey have been coming in and out of the room to check on Addison and Amelia was with them, but had to go check on something.

"Derek." A voice says, and for the first time in a while Derek looks away from Addison and looks to the door where Richard is.

"What is it Richard?" Derek asks.

"I need to talk to you, about Amelia." Richard reveals.

"What is it? What's my sister done now?" Derek asks, going back to looking at Addison.

"Maybe we should talk in private." Richard says, and as he does Derek can guess what Richard wants to talk to her about.

"Callie knows about Amy." Derek reveals, as while he doesn't know exactly how much Callie knows about Amelia's troubled past he knows she knows at least a little, "What's she done?"

"She's left the hospital, I recognized the look…." Richard admits.

"You think she's going to slip." Derek realises.

"I can't be sure, but I think she was heading over to Joe's." Richard admits, "You should go talk to her."

"I'm not leaving Addison." Derek reveals, telling the truth.

"Derek, you should." Callie tells him, "I'll stay with Addison, promise, but you know as well as I do that when Addison wakes up, and finds out Amelia's slipped, and that you did nothing to help your sister because you were sitting with her while she was unconscious, she'd be pissed." Callie reminds him.

"She would." Derek realises, looking at Addison, "Call me the second anything changes." Derek requests, pushing Addison's hair back, "I'll be back as soon as possible." He says, and as he does Callie nods, and Derek, quiet reluctantly, squeezes Addison's hand, and gets up and leaves, feeling pissed at his sister as he goes as he wants to sit with Addison, not attempt to pull his sister back from the ledge.

* * *

After leaving the hospital room where Addison is Derek heads straight over to Joe's, and as he walks in he spots his sister sitting at the bar, with a full drink in front of her, and so he sits down next to him,

"You planning on drinking that?" Derek asks his sister.

"I want to." Amelia admits, honestly, she has been staring at the drink for about ten minutes, resisting the urge to drink it.

"What are you doing, Amy?" Derek asks his sister, "Why'd you come here?"

"Because Addie could have died today." Amelia says, "She's lying in a hospital bed unconscious, we live together, spend most of our time together, and I knew exactly what's she's doing, I should have seen what was happening." Amelia explains, looking upset, knowing that if Addison did die then she would have skipped the alcohol and gone straight to the pills.

"Amy, what happened isn't your fault." Derek assures his sister, "Fluid in the abdomen is an extremely rare complication of fertility treatments, no one could have seen this coming." Derek tells her, "Addison wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and she certainly wouldn't want you to throw away your sobriety over this." Derek says, knowing that.

"Addie would be furious with me if she knew I was here, about to drink." Amelia admits.

"She would." Derek confirms, "So why don't you come back to the hospital with me, Callie is in Addie's room, we could sit with her too until she wakes."

"I think….I think that would be a good idea." Amelia admits, and calling on all her strength Amelia pushes the drink away, and stands up.

"Good choice, Amy, good choice." Derek tells his sister, and he stands up too, and together the two Shepherd sisters head back over to the hospital.

* * *

It's been a while since Derek went to get Amelia from joes and ever since the two of them have been sitting with Callie next to Addison's bed, and Derek is once more sitting right next to Addison's bed and holding her hand.

Outside Addison's hospital room Meredith is just standing down one of the nearby corridors so that she can see what is going on in Addison's room while no one in the room can see her.

"What are you doing, Mer?" Christina asks, walking over to her.

"Watching." Meredith explains.

"What? Your ex?" Christina asks curious.

"With his ex." Meredith reveals, "He's sitting with Addison, holding her hand."

"They have known each other a while, like a really long time, he probably just wants to make sure she's okay." Christina argues.

"Maybe." Meredith says, not sure she likes the idea of Derek being so close to Addison, even though their marriage is over.

"Okay, with me." Christina says, pulling her friend away from where she is standing and staring as she figures getting Meredith to stop obsessing over Addison and Derek would be best, as she feels like it is past time that Meredith moved on from Derek.

* * *

In Addison's hospital room Derek, Callie, and Amelia are all sitting around Addison's bed, Derek and Amelia are sitting on her left, with Derek holding her hand, while Callie is sitting on her right. As they sit, and just wait for Addison to wake up both Amelia and Callie's pagers go off.

"911, pit." Amelia reads, sounding annoyed.

"Same." Callie realises.

"It must be an emergency." Derek realises, being glad that his pager didn't go off.

"We've got to go." Callie says, quiet reluctantly standing up, "Keep up updated." She requests.

"Of course." Derek responds, and even though they would both prefer to stay with Addison both Callie and Amelia get up and head out of the room.

"Guess it's just you and me." Derek says, even though Addison is unconscious and can't hear him.

For a while Derek just sits next to Addison, holding her hand, and watching the monitor, waiting for her to wake up, finally, a while after Amelia and Callie left Derek feels Addison's hand move in his,

"Addison?" Derek asks, moving towards her, "Addie, open your eyes." He says, noticing them flicker.

"Derek?" Addison asks, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here." Derek assures Addison, not knowing that for months, last time Addison was in Seattle, she dreamed of Derek staying those three words to her.

"What happened?" Addison asks, feeling confused.

"You collapsed." Derek reveals.

"Why? What happened?" Addison asks, not understanding why she collapsed.

"Your abdomen filled with fluid." Derek explains, "Bailey thinks it was a side effect of your fertility treatment." Derek reveals, wanting Addison to know that he knows, plus he knows Addison needs to know.

"You know?" Addison asks, finding herself being worried about how Derek is going to react.

"Amy told me." Derek explains, "Don't be mad at her, Addie, after you collapsed we needed to know what could have caused it, she had to tell."

"I'm not mad." Addison says, knowing that Amelia had no choice, "Are you?" she asks, looking at Derek, and feeling a lot more awake than she is as she really wants to know how he is going to react to what she is doing.

"Of course not." Derek answers, without needing to think about it, "Addison, I know how much you want kids, how much you've always wanted kids, so I know how much this would mean to you. I'm happy for you." Derek assures her, "And if you need a friend I'm here too." he promises, there being more that he wants to say, but figuring that it is far from a good time.

"Thank you, Derek." Addison tells him, feeling complete relief as she can tell that Derek means everything she he is saying, and after what happened with Sam she is really glad to hear that.

"You don't have to thank me." Derek says, with a supportive smile, "So, Amy and Callie were here earlier but they got paged 911, and Amy called your Fertility Doctor, he'll be here in a little while." He says, looking at the clock, leaving out the fact that Amelia almost drunk again as Addison doesn't need to know that when she just woke up, in fact he intends to make Amelia tell Addison herself.

"My patients? I was meant to do a surgery." Addison asks, and Derek isn't at all surprised that Addison is concerned about her patents even though she is in a hospital bed.

"Karev's handling what he can on Arizona's orders." Derek explains, "He's handing off what he can't do to those who can, and those procedures that only you can do are being pushed until you can operate again." Derek explains, "And on that note, you're going to let yourself get some actual rest, you're not going to come back too soon."

"Derek…." Addison starts to say, starts to object.

"Addie, you're going to rest, and I plan to make sure The Chief, Richard, and Bailey don't give you the all clear until you've actually have taken some time to rest." Derek says, saying that as he knows Addison isn't great at resting, especially when she is sick or hurt.

"Really? You're going to do that?" Addison asks, giving him a look.

"I am." Derek says, leaning forward, "Because while you're amazing at a lot of things, resting when you're supposed to isn't one of them."

"Thanks for the compliment." Addison says, knowing it has been a while since Derek complimented her like it was no big deal, "And I'm not that bad."

"Addie, during our first two years of residency you collapsed three times because of dehydration because you were pushing yourself too hard." Derek points out.

"That's…." Addison starts to say, but Derek just gives her a look, "Okay, you might have a point." Addison admits, and once she does the two of them drift into an amused silence.

* * *

While Derek and Addison are up talking in Addison's hospital room most of the Attendings and residence are down in the pit, working on a trauma that has just came in.

"He can't seriously be considering trying again with her, can he?" Meredith asks Christina, "I mean, things were a nightmare with them last time Addison was here." She says, "Derek never wanted to see her again, they really can't be close to starting up again, can they?" Meredith asks her friend, who would honestly prefer to talk about anything else right now.

"Doctor Grey, would you prefer to continue to gossip with your friend or assist me." Amelia says, sounding annoyed as she heard enough of what Meredith and Christina talked about to increase her annoyance.

"Sorry, Doctor Shepherd." Meredith says, walking over to her, "Of course I want to scrub in," she says, getting to Amelia's side.

"Good." Amelia says, "And for the record Doctor Grey, you may have gotten between Addison and Derek once, but you'll never be able to do it again." Amelia says, keeping her voice low, as she finishes what she has to do, "Get the patient ready and meet me in the OR." She says, before walking away, leaving Meredith to think about what she said.

* * *

It has been a little while since Addison woke up and she is still awake, sitting with Derek, who is still sitting next to her, when Richard, and Doctor Hugh walk in.

"Addie, I'm glad to see you're awake." Richard says, telling the truth.

"Thank you, Richard." Addison says, "Doctor Hugh." Addison greats.

"Addison." Doctor Hugh says, "I've looked at your chart and I would like to talk to you about what happens next." He says, clearly giving a look which is asking whether it's okay to talk with Derek and Richard in the room.

"It's okay, you can talk in front of Derek and Richard." Addison says, telling the truth.

"Addie, you sure?" Derek asks, honestly, he would completely understand if she didn't want him around when discussing her becoming a mother alone.

"I'm sure." Addison says, giving him a look, "What does this mean for the implantation?"

"You'll need to rest of the next couple of days, but we should be fine to do the implantation on Saturday." Doctor Hugh reveals.

"Good." Addison says relieved, and seeing how happy Addison looks, Derek, who is still trying to figure out how he feels, finds himself smiling, as he is glad she is so happy, and he knows how much she wants to be a mother.

"Do you have any other questions?" Doctor Hugh asks curious.

"No." Addison answers.

"I'll call to check in later." Doctor Hugh says, before leaving with Richard, once more leaving Addison and Derek alone.

* * *

It has been a while since Doctor Hugh came to see Addison, and since he and Richard left Addison has once more fallen asleep and Derek is sitting by her bed again when Mark walks in,

"Callie and Amelia will be back within the hour, they're both finishing up surgery." Mark explains, as he sits in a chair next to Derek, the chair Amelia was sitting in early.

"Okay." Derek says.

"How is she?" Mark asks, worried about his friend.

"Okay, she was awake for a while. We talked, and her Fertility doctor visited." Derek explains.

"Good, that's good." Mark says, telling the truth, "How you doing with that? With Addie maybe having a kid alone?" Mark asks curious.

"I happy for her." Derek says, clearly telling the truth.

"Just happy? Really? Your ex wife maybe having a kid and you're just happy?" Mark asks, sounding slightly disbelieving.

"Addie wants kids, she's always wanted kids, and yes for a long time I believed we would have kids together, but that's not going to stop me from being happy about the fact that Addison is finally trying to have her dream, nor is it going to stop me from doing whatever I can to support her." Derek says, telling the complete truth as while it does hurt that Addison is going to have kids without him, he is still going to be there for him in whatever way he can.

"You're a big man Derek." Mark tells his friend, telling the complete truth, his mind briefly flickering to the Abortion Addison had in New York, but he doesn't mention it as he knows now, for sure, that that was the right decision for both of them.

"I know." Derek says, and the two of them drift into silence, both of them watching to make sure Addison is okay, and over time Callie, and Amelia both walk in and join them, while Bailey and Richard take turns checking in, it being more than clear that both of them are concerned about Addison as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

THIS IS LATER THAN USUAL AS THE SITE WAS DOWN.

* * *

While Addison slept in her hospital bed overnight Derek, Mark, Callie, and Amelia all sat in chairs around her bed, getting some sleep, but mainly staying awake. It is morning and while Callie and Mark had to run off to see patients Amelia and Derek have stayed with Addison, who is now sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting to be discharged.

"Derek, you can't keep ignoring pages." Addison tells him, as Derek's pager has gone off more than once.

"They're not emergency, it's fine." Derek assures her.

"You can't know that." Addison informs him.

"Actually, I can, and you know it." Derek responds, and as he does Owen and Bailey walk into the room.

"Shepherd, I believe Kepner is looking for you." Owen says, when he walks.

"Which one of us?" Amelia asks, though she can guess who he is talking about.

"Derek."

"I know, I'll answer her page soon." Derek reveals.

"Derek…." Addison says, giving him a look.

"What did Addison's tests show?" Derek asks, clearly ignoring Addison.

"Everything's returned to normal, but Addison it is important you rest for a couple of days." Bailey explains, telling the truth, and purposely speaking to Addison not Derek or Amelia.

"Which is why you're having the rest of the week off." Owen reveals.

"I'm fine, I don't need that much time off." Addison objects.

"Actually, you do." Bailey informs Addison, telling the truth.

"Chief you're going to have to make that an official order, otherwise Addie won't stay away, she's horrible when it comes to resting." Derek explains.

"She really is." Amelia adds.

"Really? Both of you ganging up on me?" Addison asks, looking between Amelia and Derek.

"If both of us ganging up on you is what it takes to get you to rest then that's what we're going to do." Derek reveals.

"Yep." Amelia confirms, and under normal circumstances Addison would be glad that Derek and Amelia are on the same side, but as they are tag teaming against her she is less happy.

"Okay then, Montgomery, I'm officially ordering you to take the rest of the week off." Owen says, trusting Amelia and Derek's judgment on this one as they both know Addison better than him and so if they say she's not going to rest then he trusts that.

"Yes Sir." Addison says, glaring at Derek and Amalia, "Can I go home now?" Addison asks curious.

"I'm discharging you." Bailey says.

'Thank you, Miranda." Addison says, being glad that she is actually being able to go.

"But you can't drive yourself home." Bailey informs Addison.

"She's not going to, I'm driving Addie home." Amelia reveals, and as she does Derek's pager goes off.

"Go Derek, I'm fine." Addison assures him.

"I'll see you later." Derek assures her, and then without even thinking Derek kisses Addison's head before leaving the room, and once Derek leaves Bailey continues Addison's discharge paperwork so that she can go home.

* * *

A little while later Addison and Amelia are arriving back at their house, and because Addison is feeling a bit of pain and discomfort she is leaning on Amelia slightly, while trying to make it seem like she is okay.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Amelia asks curious.

"No, just in the living room is fine." Addison says, as she heads to the living room and Amelia helps her there.

"You should lay down." Amelia inform Addison as she sits down on the couch.

"Amelia…."

"Just humour me, Addie, lay down." Amelia requests.

"Fine." Addison says, and she lays down, and even though Amelia knows that Addison hates it when she does it Amelia walks over and sits down on the coffee table.

"I've got something I have to tell you." Amelia admits, knowing that it might not be the best time, but she knows her brother, knows that if she doesn't tell Addison soon he will, and it would be better coming from her.

"Okay, you're using your serious voice, what's going on?" Addison asks, sitting up.

"Lay down." Amelia once more says, and rolling her eyes, Addison does that, "I almost slipped yesterday." She reveals.

"What?" Addison says, looking at her sister in worry, "Amelia, what happened?" Addison asks, looking concerned.

"I went to Joe's, ordered a drink, and stared at it, and I guess when I saw Richard when I was leaving her recognized the look and, so he went to Derek who came and talked me off the ledge." Amelia explains.

"Have you been to a meeting?" Addison asks, feeling very concerned about her sister.

"Richard and I had an impromptu meeting when I was paged last night." Amelia admits, telling the truth.

"Good, that's good." Addison says, telling the truth, "Amelia, was it my fault? Did you almost slip because of me?" Addison asks, looking concerned, and guilty.

"I slipped because of me." Amelia admits, "I was scared, and worried, and I made a stupid call." Amelia admits, "But Addie, that's on me, it's not your fault, it's mine." Amelia assures her, and as she does Addison reaches out and grabs her hand, squeezing it while she gives Amelia a comforting look, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A while after Amelia told Addison that she almost drunk she has been paged to the hospital and as she hurries towards surgery she sees Derek, Mark, Callie, Arizona, Bailey, Teddy, and Richard standing together near the OR Board, and being thrilled with great timing Amelia hurries over to them.

"Amy? I thought you were home with Addie." Derek says, as he sees his little sister.

"I was, but then I got paged." Amelia explains, "When I left Addison was lying on the couch, but she's Addie, so chances are she's not going to be resting for long, and I have an emergency surgery." Amelia explains, "So I was hoping we could take terns checking on her."

"I've got some time now, I'll go." Callie offers.

"Thank you." Amelia says, before hurrying off.

"I've got to get to surgery too, let me know how she is." Derek requests, looking at Callie.

"Of course." Callie says, and then like his sister Derek hurries off, leaving Mark, Callie, Arizona, Bailey, Teddy and Richard standing together, all of them feeling concerned about Addison.

* * *

A little while later at Addison and Amelia's house, Addison who like Derek and Amelia suspected isn't resting, but rather in the study, moving books around as she suddenly got the desire to make sure that her medical books are in a different part of the bookshelf to Amelia's medical books.

As she sorts the books Addison hears the doorbell and, so she puts the book she is currently sorting on her desk, before heading to the door, walking through the living room, and kitchen to get there.

As she gets closer to the door Addison sees that it is Callie on the other side, and so she opens the door,

"Amelia or Derek?" Addison asks curious, being pretty sure that Callie would have gotten the idea to visit from one of them.

"Both, kind of." Callie admits, "But I brought tea and donuts." She reveals.

"Come in." Addison says, stepping aside and letting her into the house.

"So, you know, both Shepherd siblings were sure that you wouldn't be resting." Callie says, as they walk into the living room, "Where they right?" she asks curious.

"I was sorting books in the study." Addison reveals, as Callie sits down on the couch.

"So that's a yes than." Callie says, as Addison sits down next to her, and Callie hands her tea.

"Thanks." Addison says, as she takes the tea.

"Addison, why didn't you tell me you were doing IVF?" Callie asks curious.

"The chances of it even being a possibility aren't high." Addison admits, "I didn't want anyone but Amelia to know, until I knew whether IVF was a possibility, or whether Adoption or surrogacy were my options." She explains.

"So, you're considering every way?" Callie asks curious.

"Yes, I have already gotten the adoption forms." Addison reveals, as she knows Adoption is a long process, so she wanted to make sure she had the forms, which she has already filled out, so she could start the process soon if that's what she decides to go with.

"That's great, Addison, you're going to be a great mother." Callie says, smiling at her friend.

"I hope so." Addison admits, "My first implantation is going to happen Saturday and I'm terrified." Addison admits, Callie knowing how much of a big deal it is for her to admit that, "I want it to work, Callie, so much."

"I know." Callie says, reaching out and taking her friend's hand, "And I hope it does, I really do." Callie admits, "And I want you to know that I am here for you, whatever you need."

"Thank you, Callie." Addison says, looking relieved.

"No need to thank me, Addison, none." Callie assures her, "Now, have a donut." Callie says, offering her one and Addison laughs, as she and Callie drift into an amused silence, Callie making a promise to herself that she will do whatever she can to help her friend.

* * *

For a while Callie and Addison just sit together eating donuts, drinking tea, and talking, about basically everything, and as she can't remain silence on the subject anymore Callie decides to bring up what she is truly curious about.

"So, since you collapsed, Derek basically never let your side, except once when he kind of had to." Callie says, not sure if Addison knows about Amelia so she doesn't want to bring it up.

"Would that be when he had to go get Amelia from Joe's?" Addison asks curious.

"You know, good." Callie says, "Yes, when he left to get Amelia that was the only time Derek left your side, he didn't even leave when Owen ordered everyone out of the room." She admits.

"He didn't?" Addison asks, a little surprised by that.

"Nope." Callie confirms, "Is something going on with you two?" Callie asks curious.

"Nothing's changed since the last time we talked about Derek and I." Addison admits, telling the truth.

"We'll I was there when you collapsed, he was terrified, it looked like his worse nightmare was coming true." Callie admits,

"I doubt it." Addison says, as while she would believe that Derek was worried she doesn't think he would be that worried.

"Trust me, that's exactly what he looked like." Callie assures her, and as she does her pager goes off.

"You've got to get back to the hospital, don't you?" Addison asks.

"Yeah, I do." Callie confirms, "Look Addison, I know it's boring, but you need to rest."

"Easier said than done." Addison comments.

"I know." Callie says, giving Addison a hug before leaving, being pretty sure that Addison will go back to doing what she was doing minutes after she leaves.

* * *

A little while after Callie left Addison and Amelia's house she is back at the hospital, scrubbing in for her surgery, and as she scrubs in the door opens and Derek walks in,

"Did you just get back from checking in on Addie?" Derek asks curious, without even saying hello.

"Yeah." Callie confirms.

"How is she?" Derek asks it being clear to Callie that he is concerned.

"When I got there, she was sorting books in the study." Callie explains, "We sat down, had some tea and donuts, but I had to leave and I'm pretty sure that she would have gone straight back to what she was doing once I left." Callie explains.

"Probably." Derek says, knowing that, "Thanks." He says, before leaving.

After leaving the scrub room where Callie is Derek heads to another scrub room where Amelia, and Meredith who Amelia has allowed to work on a few of her surgeries, are scrubbing out,

"Amy, are you finishing or starting?" Derek ask his sister.

"Finishing." Amelia answers, "Why? What's up?" she asks curious.

"I've got a craniometry to do but I wanted to go check on Addison." Derek says, looking straight at his sister so he doesn't notice that Meredith looked up as soon as he said Addison's name, "Is there any chance you could handle it for me?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Amelia answers, as she was going to go check on Addison herself, but she doesn't mind taking one of Derek's surgeries so that he can.

"Thank you. The patient is Ted Miller, Lexie Grey knows the case." Derek explains.

"Okay, I got it, go see Addie." Amelia tells her brother.

"Thanks Amy." Derek says, before leaving.

"Told you, you're not coming between them again." Amelia tells Meredith as she throws the paper towel that she is using to clean her hands into the bin before leaving as even though the last thing she expected when she and Addison moved back to Seattle was her brother and Addison getting another chance it certainly seems like things are going that way, and so she is going to do everything she can to help and encourage that.

* * *

After leaving the hospital Derek heads to Addison and Amelia's house, and when he gets there he rings the doorbell. After a few moments Derek realises that there is no answer, and so he starts looking around for the spare key, knowing that Addison always hides one outside, and after a bit of searching he finds the key hiding one of the pillars of the railing.

Once he has the key Derek opens the door and heads inside.

"Addison!" Derek calls from the entry way, but he gets no answer and so he walks into the living room, seeing no sign of Addison, and then through the dining room, and into the study, then as he sees no sign of Addison he walks through the kitchen, along the hallway, and upstairs.

Once Derek is upstairs he heads straight to Addison's room, and once there he carefully, and quietly, open the door, and sees that Addison is asleep in her bed. After seeing that Addison is asleep Derek heads back downstairs, closing the door to Addison's room once more, and once he is downstairs, instead of leaving Derek sits down on the couch, as he knows that even though Addison is asleep at the moment he knows that once she wakes chances are she's not going to rest.

* * *

A little while after Derek arrived at Addison and Amelia's house Addison, who doesn't realise that Derek is downstairs, reading one of the medical journals she and Amelia have, is woken up by Addison's phone ringing.

"Doctor Montgomery." Addison answers, even though she is half asleep it is a habit for her to answer her phone like that, so she does so without even thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Amelia moved back to Seattle?" A voice asks, and it takes Addison a few seconds to realise who it is.

"Naomi?" Addison asks.

"Yes, it's Naomi, what's going on? Why didn't you tell me?" Naomi asks, "And why do you sound half asleep."

"I sound half asleep because you woke me up." Addison reveals, as she sits up, "And I was trying to figure out how to tell you that Amelia and I moved back to Seattle."

"Are you okay? I mean last time you were in Seattle things weren't exactly good for you." Naomi comments.

"I'm fine, in fact, I'm good." Addison admits, "It's good to be around my old friends again." Addison says, telling the complete truth, "And Derek and I are back to being the kind of friends we used to be again."

"You are?" Naomi asks, sounding a little surprised by that.

"Yeah, I made the right decision moving back." Addison admits.

"Then I'm happy for you." Naomi admits, telling the truth, "But why were you asleep in the middle of the afternoon?" she asks curious.

"I'm doing IVF, with sperm donor, and yesterday I collapsed because of fluid in my abdomen." Addison explains.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asks concerned.

"Now I am." Addison admits.

"Good, who's your doctor?" Naomi asks, as she knows all the major Fertility Doctors so she wants to know that Addison has chosen a good one.

"Doctor Greg Hugh." Addison explains.

"I know him, good choice." Naomi says approvingly, "How far into the process are you?"

"I had a retrieval Monday evening, where Doctor Hugh got four eggs, and the implantation is scheduled for Saturday." Addison explains.

"That's great Addie." Naomi says, telling the truth, "Look, I've got to go, I'm being called into a meeting, but I'll call you later."

"Sure, okay, bye Nai." Addison says, before hanging up.

After hanging up with Naomi Addison just sits in her bed for a little while before she gets up and heads out of her room, and then downstairs.

Once she wakes downstairs, Addison heads to the living room where she is surprised to find Derek sitting on her couch, reading,

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Addison asks curious.

"Callie said you weren't resting, I came to make sure you were." Derek admits, as Addison walks over to the couch.

"I was sleeping, why didn't you leave?" Addison asks curious, as she sits on the opposite end of the couch to the end Derek is sitting.

"Because I knew that as soon as you woke up you'd stop resting." Derek says, closing the magazine he was reading.

"Don't you have surgeries?" Addison asks, as she is pretty sure he does.

"Amy's handling them." Derek reveals.

"Derek, you didn't have to hand over your surgeries." Addison informs him, though there is a part of her that realises that for Derek to hand over one of his surgeries, to his sister none the less, to check on her that he really is different.

"I wanted to." Derek explains, telling the truth, "How are you feeling?" Derek asks, needing to know.

"Okay, I don't feel as tired, and no other side effects right now." Addison reveals.

'Good, that's good." Derek says, looking relieved.

"Yeah." Addison confirms, "I'm assuming you have more questions than what you asked last night." Addison comments.

"Not really." Derek admits, "You've always wanted kids, Addie, so you doing this doesn't surprise me one bit." He reveals, "And now that I know that you're trying to have kids I'm not surprised you turned down Chief." Derek admits.

"I considered saying yes to Richard." Addison admits, "It's something I really wanted, but I turned it down because I didn't think I could be Chief and a mother without becoming my mother, and I could never do that." Addison admits.

"You could never be like Bizzy, it's just not possible." Derek says, knowing that for a fact as while he may have said, and thought, a lot of bad things when things were bad between him and Addison he never said she was, or thought she was, like Bizzy.

"She killed herself." Addison reveals, saying what not a lot of people know.

"What?" Derek asks, looking shocked, as Addison can't be saying what he thinks she is saying.

"Bizzy, she killed herself." Addison reveals, "I found her, and in her note, she asked me to lie, so I did." Addison reveals, "Do you remember Susan?"

"She was Bizzy's assistant right? For about as long as I've known you." Derek realises, and Addison nods.

"She was more than just Bizzy's assistant. Bizzy was a lesbian and they were together for twenty years." Addison reveals, doing so because she didn't tell Derek about that in their phone calls.

"Wow." Derek says, looking shocked.

"Yeah." Addison confirms.

"When did you find out?" Derek asks shocked, being pretty sure he could imagine how Addison would have reacted to that.

"A while ago, not that long before Mark came to LA with Sloan." Addison explains, "I walked in on them kissing."

"Oh." Derek says, realising that what he knows about what happened between Addison and Mark during that trip might make a bit more sense.

"Yeah." Addison says, "Turns out The Captain was actually in love with her and just wanted her to love him, but she couldn't, and so he had sex with whoever he could." Addison explains, and not sure what else to do Derek hesitantly reaches out, squeezes Addison's hand, and then let's go, "Susan had cancer, stage four ovarian cancer that had spread and Bizzy demanded a miracle, from me." Addison reveals, feeling the desire to share the entire story with Derek.

"And she wouldn't accept anything else." Derek says, knowing that because he knows Bizzy, knows what she can be like, especially how she can be to Addison.

"No, she wouldn't." Addison says, "I used the Da Vinci to get to areas I couldn't get to and hot chemo to kill the cancer cells left behind, and it seemed like it worked." Addison reveals.

"But it didn't." Derek realises.

"No, and Susan signed a DNR." Addison explains, "She and Bizzy had a wedding, but during the reception she collapsed, became sceptic, and died not long after." Addison reveals, "That's why Bizzy killed herself."

"Addie, I'm sorry." Derek tells Addison, the words seeing hollow, but he has no idea what else to say.

"So am I." Addison says, and the two of them drift into comfortable silence.

For a while Addison and Derek just sit in silence neither exactly sure what to say, but at the same time both Addison and Derek enjoy just sitting and being in each other's presence.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Derek asks, finally breaking the silence after a while.

"Just the donuts Callie brought." Addison answers, and as she does Derek stands up, and walks away, "Derek, where are you going?" Addison asks, watching him go.

"Kitchen." Derek answers, and as he does Addison gets up and heads to the kitchen too, getting there just as Derek is checking the fridge, "Do you and Amy live on takeout, cereal, tea, ice cream and this weird green juice?" he asks curious, as that's basically all he's finding.

"All that and coffee, yes." Addison answers, telling the truth, as while Amelia makes breakfast most mornings they often don't have the ingredients to make breakfast more than one or two days in a row.

"Somethings don't change." Derek says, looking a little amused, "Okay, I'm going to go get some food and make you something to eat." He informs Addison.

"You really don't have to do that, Derek." Addison assures him.

"I know, I want to." Derek assures her, "I'll be back soon." He informs Addison before walking across the kitchen and out of the room,

"No trout Derek!" Addison calls after him and Derek just laughs, as he leaves.

* * *

A little while later Derek has returned and is cooking in the kitchen while Addison is sitting at the small kitchen table, watching.

"Are you going to tell me what you're making?" Addison asks curious.

"Can't you tell?" Derek asks, with a smirk.

"Derek." Addison says, giving him a look.

"Baked Honey Mustard chicken." Derek reveals, "It's simple, and I figured you'd like it."

"I'm sure I will, it smells great." Addison comments, and as she does Derek continues to make dinner, and notices something.

"Already getting started on buying stuff?" Derek asks indicating the catalogue that is on the counter.

"No, that's not for me, I'm not buying anything until things are a bit surer." Addison reveals, telling the truth, "Two people I worked in with LA, Pete and Violet have a son, Lucas, his birthday's coming up so I'm getting a present to send to him, I still want to get him something even though I'm not in LA anymore." Addison explains.

"Of course, you do." Derek says, not even surprised, "You know Kathleen called a couple of months back, raving about the birthday present you got Ariel, apparently she completely loved it." he reveals.

"I know, she called me too." Addison admits, smiling a little at the fact that Kathleen called Derek because her daughter was so happy with the birthday present Addison got her.

"She told me that since the divorce you kept sending Christmas and birthday presents, I never knew that." Derek reveals, looking over at Addison.

"I've known all those kids their entire lives, I delivered Ariel in your mothers living room." Addison says, knowing that Ariel isn't the only Shepherd child she delivered but it was the most eventful story, causing Derek to grin at that as he and Addison were still residents when Ariel was born, and she was terrified when she delivered her, "It felt wrong not to get them birthday and Christmas presents." Addison admits.

"You know, Ariel has started looking at colleges." Derek reveals.

"She's sixteen." Addison says, looking shocked.

"I know, according to Kathleen she wants to go as far away as possible." Derek says, feeling glad to talk about this kind of stuff as he hasn't been able to talk to Meredith about it.

"Wow, how'd Kathleen take that?" Addison asks curious.

"Not well." Derek admits, "And according to Mom, Jamie is doing so great at school that the school have considered moving him forward a grade." He says, with a proud look on his face.

"That's great." Addison says, with a smile, "Liz has to be so proud."

"It really is, and I think she is." Derek confirms, and before either of them can say anything both Addison and Derek hear the front door open.

"ADDIE?" Amelia's voice calls.

"Kitchen." Addison calls back and as seconds later Amelia walks into the kitchen and sees her bother cooking and Addison sitting at the table,

"Derek? You're cooking?" Amelia asks surprised.

"Yep." Derek confirms, "I'm really not sure how you two live with the food you have."

"We manage." Amelia reveals, "Is there enough for three or did you just make enough for you two?" she asks curious.

"I made enough for you too." Derek assures his sister, "How'd my surgeries go?" he asks curious.

"Good, really good, though I kicked your ex off my service too." Amelia reveals, as she grabs a soda from the fridge, "She's annoying and I don't know how you coped with her on your service for so long." She says, and as she does she and Addison's eyes meet and as they do Amelia knows that Addison is resisting the urge to say something, and in fact the only reason she didn't say anything is because things are good between her and Derek right now, and she doesn't want to screw that up.

"The Chief is going to need an actual reason for why you kicked her off." Derek reminds his sister.

"I know, I gave him one, I said she's unprofessional." Amelia reveals, as she walks over and sits with Addison, "Because she is." She comments, "How long until food will be ready?"

"Not long." Derek answers, going back to what he was doing and before long Derek has finished cooking and the two Shepherd siblings and Addison sit down together and enjoy a homecooked dinner together, one that all three of them truly enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. IMPORTANT, I am updating today, and tomorrow as there is something coming that I know you all really want to see.

* * *

Four days have passed since Addison was discharged from the hospital and Derek made the two of them, and Amelia dinner, and in that time Addison has had one of her embryos implanted.

It is a Monday morning, Addison's first day back at work since she collapsed, and she along with Teddy, Arizona, Bailey, Callie, Amelia, and Mark are standing by the OR Board.

"I told you to take things easy, is this really how you take things easy?" Bailey asks, looking at the OR board, at everything Addison has scheduled.

"It is me taking it easy, it's an easy day." Addison says, honestly believing that.

"It's really not." Arizona says, noticing everything that Addison has scheduled.

"For Addie it is." Amelia reveals, knowing that for sure, but before anyone can say anything they all hear,

"Amelia!" Being called by Derek.

"What did you do?" Mark asks, looking at Amelia, as he knows she must have done something for Derek to be using that tone and calling her by her full name.

"Nothing!" Amelia quickly says, honestly not being able to think of any reason why Derek should be angry with her.

"Derek, what's going on?" Addison asks, calmly, being pretty sure she is going to have to play the part of Shepherd family peace maker again.

"What's going on is Amy didn't tell Mom that you two moved out here." Derek explains, looking between his sister and his ex-wife.

"You didn't?" Addison asks, looking at Amelia.

"I meant to." Amelia says, with an innocent look, "And you can't talk, you haven't told the Captain or Archer."

"You haven't?" Derek asks, looking surprised at Addison.

"No, because Archer is in Europe and the Captain is sleeping his way down the East Cost." Addison says, with a slight frown.

"That's an interesting way to mourn Bizzy." Mark comments, though he's not really surprised.

"It's the Captain, it's not surprising." Addison comments, causing the others around to exchange looks.

"How mad is Mom?" Amelia asks, doing so to get the topic of The Captain as she figures that that would be what's best for Addison.

"I'd say pretty mad." Derek admits, "Though she was impressed that you willingly decided to move closer to me."

"I bet she wasn't too happy about my part in it." Addison admits, knowing that.

"I'd say she was more surprised." Derek admits, purposely not addressing what Addison said, "You should except a phone call."

"Great." Amelia says, sounding sarcastic, "Did you tell her about you and Meredith?"

"Yeah." Derek confirms, as he explained that he and Meredith weren't together anymore and then his mother asked, more than once, if it was Addison's fault, "It was an interesting conversation." He reveals, putting it delicately.

"Huh, that means she's mad at you too, that's makes it a great day." Amelia says, with a grin, causing others around to laugh.

"Enjoying your brothers pain there?" Arizona asks curious, remembering back to how she used to be with her brother.

"Of course, he's the favourite, it's great when he messed up." Amelia says, with a grin, and everyone who has a sibling know exactly how she feels.

"Glad you're so happy Amy." Derek tells his sister.

"Oh, come on, I'm your little sister, it's my job to be happy when you screw up." Amelia says, putting her arm around her brother's shoulders, having needed to reach up to do that, and as she does Derek's phone rings,

"Wow, Mom works even quicker than I thought she would." Derek says, once he checks the caller ID.

"Kathleen or Nancy?" Mark asks curious, knowing it will be one of them.

"Nancy." Derek says, letting the phone keep ringing.

"Derek, you can't ignore your sisters phone calls." Addison tells him.

"Sure, I can." Derek responds, as he has done it before, and he will do it again.

"No, you can't." Addison says, reaching across and taking the ringing phone out of Derek's hand,

"Addie!" Derek objects, trying to get the phone of Addison but Amelia pulls him back to the amusement of Teddy, Arizona, Bailey, Callie, and Mark.

"Hello, Nancy." Addison says, answering the phone.

"Addison?" Nancy asks confused, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, hi." Addison says, "Your brothers right here, and happy to talk to you." Addison reveals, moving the phone away from her ear to hand it to Derek, grinning at Derek as she does,

"I'll get you back for this." Derek says, taking the phone.

"Sure, you will." Addison says, with an amused look on her face, "I've got a surgery." Addison says, before walking away.

"Yeah Nance?" Derek asks, walking away from the others, while on the phone.

"Is that really what they used to be like?" Callie asks curious.

"Yep." Mark, and Amelia say together.

"That's a surprise, I could never picture them like that." Bailey admits.

"They weren't like that last time Addison lived in Seattle?" Teddy asks.

"Nope." Mark, Callie, and Bailey say together, all three remembering all too well how bad things were between Addison and Derek last time Addison lived in Seattle.

"This is a good thing though, right?" Arizona asks.

"Depends on what happens next." Callie admits, and once she does the group of attendings drift into silence, at least for a few moments, before they all head off to their respective surgeries or patients.

* * *

"Addison's answering your phone again?" Nancy asks, seconds after Derek walked away from the others.

"Only because the two of us, and other attendings were near the OR boards, and you called, and so Addie took my phone and answered it." Derek explains.

"So, you have to talk to me." Nancy realises.

"Yeah, I think she was getting me back for answering her phone a few weeks ago." Derek admits.

"When did you answer Addie's phone?" Nancy asks curious.

"At hers and Amy's housewarming party." Derek explains.

"So, Mom was telling the truth, Addie and Amelia are both in Seattle and are living together, working at the hospital?" Nancy asks, wanting to make sure she has heard fight.

"Yes." Derek confirms.

"And things between you and the slutty intern are over, really over for good this time?" Nancy asks, wanting to know everything.

"I still don't like that name, and yes, we're over." Derek reveals.

"Okay." Nancy says, not having much more to say than that, "So, what's going on with you and Addie?" she asks curious.

"Nothing…..we're….. .nothing's going on." Derek says, not sounding at all sure about what he is saying.

"Right, try being more convincing Der." Nancy informs her brother.

"Lovely talking to you, Nance, but I've got to go, patients, you know." Derek tells his sister, "Tell Mom everything's fine, I'll talk to you later." He says, before hanging up, hanging up before Nancy can ask the hundred questions that he knows she has.

* * *

A while after Addison walked away from the attendings she is outside one of her patients' room filling out a chart, having already preformed one surgery.

"Doctor Montgomery?" A voice asks, and Addison turns to see Meredith walking towards her.

"Yes, Doctor Grey?" Addison asks, not looking up from what she is doing.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to work on your service today." Meredith requests, causing Addison to look up and right at her,

"You want to work with me." Addison says, sounding surprised, and being pretty sure that that is a truly horrible idea.

"I'm banned from Neuro now, which considering you live with one of the people who banned me I'm guessing you already know, so I need to explore other specialities and, so I thought I'd start with yours, if that was okay with you." Meredith explains, wanting to use it as a chance to keep an eye on Addison so she can figure out what is going on with her and Derek, plus knowing that Derek is likely to come and check on Addison which will give her a chance to see him.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Addison admits, speaking so that she can give herself a few moments longer to come up with a more eloquent way to turn her down.

"Maybe not, but I need to learn Doctor Montgomery, and I'd appreciate it if you could teach me." Meredith says, purposely appealing to the side of Addison that values teaching.

"Okay." Addison says, really hoping that she doesn't regret this, "In an hour and a half I am performing in-utero procedure to place a chest shunt, you can scrub in." Addison says, handing Meredith the file.

"Thank you, Doctor Montgomery." Meredith says, and once she does Addison walks away.

* * *

A little while after walking away from Meredith Addison walks up to where Bailey, and Callie are standing at a nurse's station,

"I think I just made a huge mistake." Addison says, to her two old friends.

"What did you do?" Bailey asks, giving Addison her 'Bailey' look.

"Agreed to let Meredith Grey work on my service." Addison explains, "I actually told her she could scrub in a on the In-utero chest shut I'm performing."

"Seriously?" Callie asks, "That was a huge mistake." She says.

"I know." Addison says, putting her head in her hands, "I can't believe I agreed to that." She admits.

"Why did you agree?" Bailey asks curious, as Callie puts a comforting hand on Addison's back.

"Because she said she needed to learn and she'd appreciate it if I taught her." Addison explains.

"You know that was a manipulation, right?" Callie asks, giving her friend a look.

"Of course I did, and I still agreed." Addison says, with a sign.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Bailey says, causing both Callie and Addison to look at her, "Focus on the medicine, focus on the teaching, and you'll get through the surgery, and maybe she'll even surprise you." Bailey comments, before walking away from Callie and Addison, and as she does Addison smiles slightly because she has truly missed Bailey's advice.

"You going to be okay?" Callie asks her friend curious.

"Sure, I'll figure it out." Addison says, "I'll see you later." Addison says, before walking away from her friend, wondering whether she was right and this was a bad idea.

* * *

A little while later Addison is in surgery with Meredith, and she has begun the procedure,

"Now, Doctor Grey, why am I using the scope for?" Addison asks, trying to give as many chances as possible for learning opportunities.

"To asses the sight and determine where the best place to place the shunt is." Meredith answer.

"Yes, very good." Addison confirms, and as she does she sees something, "Damn it."

"Doctor Montgomery?" Meredith asks, feeling confused.

"Someone page Doctor Altman, tell I need her." Addison requests, remembering that Teddy isn't in surgery right now.

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery." One of the nurses say.

"Is something wrong, Doctor Montgomery?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, Doctor Grey, something is wrong." Addison confirms, as she tries to get a better look at what is going on, so that she can try to figure out if it is as bad as she suspected.

For the next few minutes Addison keeps checking using the scope to check what she has to check, just waiting for Teddy to come into the room.

"Doctor Montgomery?" Teddy asks, walking into the room, having scrubbed in, "What's going on?"

"There's something I need you to look at." Addison reveals, and as she does Teddy walks over, and once she is close enough Addison lets her look through the scoop, "Is this what I think it is?"

"The left side is has barely any activity." Teddy says, "You were going to perform a shunt?" she asks.

"Yes, there was an indication that there was some problem, but not this serious." Addison admits, knowing that it is still in the early stages, but that doesn't change the diagnoses.

"How far along?" Teddy asks.

"Twenty-eight weeks." Addison answers.

"Damn." Teddy says, sadly, "We can run some tests, but with the condition being this server…..." Teddy starts to say.

"I know." Addison finishes, not needing Teddy to finish, "Thank you for the consult, Doctor Altman."

"Of course." Teddy says, before leaving.

"Okay, we're closing up." Addison says, starting to taking out the equipment.

"We're not performing the Shunt?" Meredith asks.

"No, we're not." Addison says, as she continues to close up.

"What about something else? Isn't there something else we can do?" Meredith asks, looking at Addison.

"No, there's not." Addison says, sadly, as she continues to close up.

* * *

A little while later Addison and Meredith are in the patients room with both her and her husband.

"Lucy, Eric, I have to talk to you about the surgery." Addison reveals.

"Did something happen?" Lucy asks concerned.

"I was unable to place the shunt." Addison reveals, "Lucy, Eric, your baby's heart is extremely underdeveloped."

"There's something you can do, right? Something to help him?" Eric asks, needing to believe that something can be done for his child.

"No, I called the head of cardiothoracic to consult, and she agreed that it is a serious condition." Addison reveals, "We can run some tests, to find out just how underdeveloped the heart is…" Addison starts to say.

"Do it, run the tests." Lucy requests.

"I can order them, but with how seriously underdeveloped the heart is there is a strong possibility that his heart will fail before we get the results back." Addison explains, as the damage on the heart indicates that the baby has hours, at most.

"So, he'll die, no matter what you'll do?" Eric asks, looking upset.

"Yes." Addison confirms.

"No!" Lucy says, "Run the tests, he's strong, he'll survive." Lucy says angrily, "RUN THE TESTS." She yells.

"Okay." Addison says, "Doctor Grey." Addison says, and she signals to Meredith to leave the room, and the two of them, "Do a full foetal workup." Addison requests, looking at Meredith once they are outside the room.

"But you just said…." Meredith starts to say.

"Which is why you're going to do the full workup, and stay with Lucy and Eric. Do not leave their side at all because the probability is that you won't get through the tests before there is heart failure, and I want you to page me if that happens, but if the parents are right and he does survive the tests then page me the second you get the results back." Addison instructs, clearly giving an order.

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery." Meredith says, and once she does Addison hands over the chart and walks away.

* * *

After walking away from Meredith Addison heads to the catwalk near the Chief's office and just leans against the railing, looking outside, and breathing, as she holds her pager in her hand as she knows that any minute she is going to get the page from Meredith and chances are it's going to be very bad news.

For a few minutes Addison just stands and as she stands, trying not to let herself get upset as it's days like today she completely hates, and as she is so focused on trying not to get upset Addison doesn't even hear the footsteps of someone walking towards her.

"Addison." Derek says, putting his hand on her back, and as he does Addison looks at him and as soon as Derek sees the look in her eyes, "I know that look, how bad?" Derek asks.

"I was going to perform a chest stunt on a twenty-eight-week-old foetus, but his heart's so undeveloped that, it's going to fail any minute, and there is nothing I can do." Addison admits, "Meredith is running tests, but from what I saw, she's not going to get through them before the heart fails." Addison admits, "Then after that happens, that women is going to have to…." Addison starts to say before trailing off, "I hate days like today." Addison admits.

"I know." Derek says, putting an arm around Addison's shoulders, having needed to comfort Addison after bad days enough times to know she will push everything she is feeling down until she is home, "You're working with Meredith?" he asks.

"You and Amelia banned her from Neuro, so she asked on my service, I, for some reason, said yes." Addison explains, and as she does her pager goes off, "I got to go." Addison tells Derek, before running off and from the look on her face Derek knows exactly what the page is about.

* * *

Even though she got yelled at several times to stop running Addison doesn't stop running for a second until she is back to Lucy and Eric's room, though she is sure to walk into the room and not run.

"Doctor Grey?" Addison asks, as she walks in.

"I was running the tests, when… you should just see." Meredith requests, and as does Addison walks over to the ultrasound to have a look, knowing exactly what she is going to see.

"Doctor Montgomery?" Lucy asks.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, Eric, the baby's heart has failed." Addison reveals, looking straight at the parents, and as soon as she says the words they both start to cry.

For a little while Addison and Meredith stay in the room as Lucy and Eric as they mourn the loss of their child.

* * *

A little while later Addison has talked to Lucy and Eric about what happens next and is collecting the supplies for what she needs to do, as even though Addison could have sent Meredith to collect the supplies she needed Addison felt the desire to do it herself.

"Doctor Grey, a word." Addison requests, planning on giving Meredith the same speech she has given to other residences and interns before.

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery?" Meredith asks Addison.

"You're about to be apart of something incredible difficult." Addison reveals, "These parents have just lost their world, they're going to have to draw on strength they didn't even know they had to get through this." Addison explains, "What they will need from us is support, and help. The next few hours are about them, so they cannot see that we are being affected by this, you can't let anything you're feeling show." Addison reveals, "If you don't think you can do that you cannot be in that room, if at any point you think you cannot continue to hide what you are feeling step out, before they see." Addison instructs, "Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery." Meredith says, resisting the urge to say a comment back at that.

"Good." Addison says, being able to tell that Meredith stopped herself from saying something, "Let's do this." Addison says, before walking into the room.

* * *

For the next few hours Addison and Meredith do their best to help Lucy and Eric through the process of giving birth to a stillborn baby. Even though Addison warned her about how bad it would be Meredith through she was exaggerating, but it turns out she wasn't.

"I can't do this, I can't do this anymore." Lucy says, through her tears, "I don't want to do this anymore." She admits.

"Lucy, you have to push." Meredith says.

"No, I can't. My baby should be alive, he should be my son, this isn't fair! Don't make me push, I can't push." Lucy says, and once she does Meredith freezes, and isn't sure what to do.

"Lucy, look at me." Addison says, taking off one of her gloves so that she can reach out and take Lucy's hand, "I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but you need to keep pushing." Addison says, both kind but forceful, "I know this is not how you wanted things to be, but it's how they are, and it's so important that you push." Addison says, and as she does she looks at Eric, "Support Lucy, Eric, you're both going through this." Addison says, and as she does Eric moves behind his wife.

"You've got to keep pushing, Luce, I wish I could do this for you, but I can't, so just keep pushing." Eric requests, and as he does he gets Lucy to nod and, so she looks at Addison who puts her gloves back on.

"Okay Lucy, when I say so I need you to push." Addison says, and as she does Meredith remembers what Addison said, and so to her own surprise Meredith leaves the room.

After leaving the room Meredith just leans against the room, out of the view from everyone in the room, starts to lean against the wall, trying to calm down a little.

"Meredith?" Derek who has come to check on Addison, asks, "Are you alright?" he asks, knowing that Meredith is working with Addison and so if Meredith is having a hard time then Addison is likely too.

"I don't know how she is does it." Meredith admits, realising that Addison is so much more hard core than she thought.

"Does what?" Derek asks, though he is pretty sure he can guess.

"Addison, she's helping a couple giving birth to a baby who died, a baby who up until a few hours ago they thought would be fine with a shunt." Meredith says, looking shocked, "They're losing it, and she's holding it together, even pushing them. I don't know how she's doing it." Meredith says, starting to look more upset.

"She's Addison, that's how." Derek says, and even though she wishes she couldn't Meredith can detect the fondness in Derek's voice, "You should take a walk, get some lunch, come back once you've calmed down." He says, and as he does it is clear he is making a request, not a suggestion.

"Okay." Meredith says, before walking away.

After Meredith walks away Derek just stays outside the room that he figures Addison is in and waits, wanting to make sure Addison is okay for himself.

For about twenty minutes Derek waits outside the room where Addison is, until finally she walks out from the room and the second he sees her Derek knows that most people would think she is completely fine, but because he knows her so well Derek knows she's not, and so he walks over and without a word hugs her.

"I've got you, Addie." Derek says, as he holds his ex-wife and friend, kissing the top of her head, knowing that there isn't much he can do to help her, but this is something, and so it's what he is going to do.

* * *

A little while after she walked away from Derek Meredith is sitting on a bench and drinking coffee, doing her best to calm down.

"I thought you were with Montgomery today?" Christina asks, sitting next to her.

"I was." Meredith admits.

"She kick you off her service?" Christina asks curious, as she wouldn't be surprised by that.

"No. I needed a break." Meredith admits, "All that time we spent giving her a hard time, thinking she was less because of those scrubs she used to wear, we were wrong, Addison is so much tougher than we thought."

"Really?" Christina asks, looking disbelieving.

"Really." Meredith confirms, and the two of them drift into silence, as they sit side by side.

* * *

Hours after Derek held her in the hospital corridor Addison is sitting on her balcony with some tea, which after the day she had Addison would have loved to be wine, but knows it can't be.

Even though the view isn't quiet as relaxing as the view back in LA, Addison does find it rather calming, and as she sits Addison sees a car pull up and as she recognizes it Addison walks to the railing of the balcony.

"Derek?" Addison calls down.

"Hey Addie." Derek greats, looking up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asks curious.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, today was a bad day." Derek admits, not completely sure if what he is doing is within the bounds of normal friend/ex-husband behaviour, or whether it is something more.

"Doors open, come on up." Addison says, before walking back over to her chair and sitting down.

About a minute after Addison sat back down Derek walks out onto the balcony and walks over and sits down in the empty seat that usually belongs to Amelia.

"Focusing on the view to forget your day?" Derek asks, as that's what he assumes.

"Yeah." Addison confirms, "I miss the view I had in LA." Addison admits, "I used to watch the waves from my deck."

"What else do you miss about LA?" Derek asks curious.

"The people from the practice." Addison admits, "And after days like today I really miss my view." Addison says, though she also knows that she isn't sorry she moved back.

"This view isn't bad." Derek informs Addison, knowing that Addison always loves a good view.

"No, it's not." Addison confirms.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" Derek asks curious.

"Not really." Addison admits, telling the truth, "How'd you call with Nancy go?" she asks, purposely changing the subject.

"Normal for Nancy." Derek admits, then realises something, "Where's Amy?" he asks curious.

"At a meeting." Addison reveals, and Derek nods, being glad about that fact.

"I'm glad you came back." Derek reveals.

"What?" Addison asks, looking at him.

"I'm glad you came back to Seattle, I've missed you, missed us, even if I wouldn't admit it to myself." Derek informs Addison, telling the complete truth, though it's a truth he didn't let himself admit that for a very long time.

"I've missed you too." Addison admits, telling the truth, "And I've missed us, missed Addison and Derek."

"Derek and Addison." Derek corrects, and as he does Addison playfully hits him with a cushion, "Hey, that's not fair."

"Not fair, Derek, really? That's your argument?" Addison asks, giving him a look.

"Yep." Derek confirms, with a nod, "I'd say it's a pretty good one." He says, and Addison just smiles and shakes her head at him, "You know, I found a place that has pretty good bacon cheeseburgers." Derek reveals.

"Really?" Addison asks, giving Derek a look.

"Really, you interested?" Derek asks.

"You should know the answer to this." Addison says, telling the complete truth, as after all the years they spent together Derek should know how Addison will respond to the offer of bacon cheeseburgers, especially after the day she just had.

"That I should." Derek says, standing up and sticking out his hand for Addison, which she takes as she stands up and together the two of them head out to get burgers, and have an enjoyable time at that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for all the support, and MERRY CHRISTMAS, for tomorrow to all those who celebrate it.

* * *

Four days have passed since Addison had a bad day and she and Derek went out for bacon cheeseburgers together, and ever since then everyone who knows them have noticed that both of them have been in very good moods ever since.

"Good morning, Amelia." Addison greats as she walks into the kitchen of hers and Amelia's house early on a Friday morning.

"Okay, how much longer is this good mood going to last?" Amelia asks curious, "Because it's kind of creepy."

"Amelia." Addison says, with a sigh.

"What's it's true." Amelia says, "And what makes it even creepier is that I'm pretty sure my brother is the reason you're in such a good mood, and I really don't want to think about what that would mean." Amelia explains.

"Nothing's going on with Derek and me." Addison reveals, "We went out for Bacon Cheeseburgers the other night, and had a good time, nothing else happened."

"Then why are you in such a good mood?" Amelia asks curious, as Addison's pager goes off.

"Because I am." Addison responds, "I'll see you later." Addison says, before leaving, and as she watches her go Amelia is pretty sure there is something she is missing.

* * *

A little while after Addison and Amelia's conversation Derek is walking through the surgical floor, and when he glances at the surgical board he sees that Addison is scrubbed in, and so he heads to the gallery of the OR where Addison is scrubbed in.

Considering the time, and the fact that Addison is performing a surgery she performs quite often, Derek isn't overly surprised to find the gallery empty and, so he takes a seat in the middle of the front row of seats and just watches

For a few minutes Derek watches and then Addison looks up and as Derek knows he will see her he gives Addison a supportive smile, and nod, it being a gesture they've each done hundreds of times, but not for years.

Not long after Derek gave Addison a supportive look and nod Mark walks into the gallery and sits down next to him.

"I figured I'd find you here." Mark says, as he sits down next to his best friend.

"You did?" Derek asks.

"There was a time when you would watch Addie's surgeries whenever you could." Mark comments, "But then…."

"I got busy." Derek finished, "And didn't make time." Derek realises, "I need to ask something, and I need you to be honest."

"Okay." Mark says, wondering what the hell the question is going to be.

"Back in New York, in those months leading up to….." Derek starts to say.

"Me sleeping with your wife." Mark finishes.

"I was going to say me leaving, but yeah, that." Derek says, his tone of voice being hard to read, even for Mark, "How distant was I?" Derek asks, knowing Mark will know better than anyone.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Mark asks curious, as he knows that Derek won't like the answer.

"Yes, I need you to." Derek admits.

"In the six months before you left I don't remember you watching a single one of Addie's surgeries." Mark admits, "You missed your anniversary, Addie's birthday, and you cancelled your date night countless time." Mark explains, "You weren't even there for Addie when she had horrible days, you guys didn't even really talk anymore." Mark reveals, telling the truth.

"Oh." Derek says, not sure what else to say.

"Why did you want to know, Derek?" Mark asks curious.

"Because I don't want to make the same mistakes again." Derek admits.

"Are you and Addie thinking about starting things up again?" Mark asks, as he would be all for that.

"I'm not sure." Derek admits, "I know I'm enjoying spending time with her again, we went to get burgers the other night and it was great." Derek reveals, "I don't know if we're going to give being us again another shot, but I do know that if we do I don't want to make the same mistakes."

"Well if you do give it another shot I promise I won't sleep with her again." Mark promise, and it is clear that he actually means that.

"Thanks Mark, really." Derek says, slightly sarcastic, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to watch Addison perform surgery.

* * *

A little while after Derek and Mark's conversation about Derek and Addison as they watched Addison's surgery, Addison has finished her surgery and Derek is walking waiting outside the scrub room for Addison, and not long after he started waiting Addison walks out.

"Hey." Derek greats.

"Hey." Addison responds, looking glad to see him, "You came and watched my surgery." She comments.

"Yeah, I finished mine and saw your name on the board, so I thought I would." Derek admits, as the two of them start to work.

"I'm glad, it was nice seeing you up in the gallery." Addison says, telling the truth.

"It was nice watching you." Derek admits, it being clear that he is also telling the truth, and the two of them exchange smiles, but before either of them can say anything both their pages go off.

Checking the pages Addison and Derek exchange looks, and then go running, both of them heading to the exact same place.

* * *

A few minutes later Addison and Derek run into the ER, which is in complete chaos, due to incoming trauma.

"CHIEF." Both Addison and Derek call as they hurry into ER, both seeing Owen telling people where to go.

"What have we got?" Derek asks, as he and Addison walk over to Owen.

"Multiple victims from a MVA, which included a bus." Owen explains, "Shepherd, I need you in Trauma two, Montgomery, I need you in bay three." Owen says, and as he does Addison heads to where Owen said for her to go and Derek heads to where he was said to go.

Getting to the bay Addison finds Meredith, who has worked on her service a couple more times since Lucy and Eric,

"What have we got?" Addison asks.

"Liza Wells, thirty weeks pregnant, was on the bus when it was hit, minor injuries and the baby is in distress." Meredith quickly explains, and as she does Addison checks the monitor for both the baby and the mother, and looks at the mother's stomach, and even though she knows she can't be positive until she gets into surgery Addison does have a suspicion.

"Okay, we've got to get to the OR, now." Addison says, and as she does they start to move, and as they do Addison notices something, "Arizona, I need Karev!" Addison calls.

"What?" Meredith says, looking at Addison in surprise.

"Go with Addison." Arizona tells Alex and he nods and hurries over to Addison and he, Addison, and Meredith take the patient out of the ER, Meredith feeling a little bitter about the fact that even though Addison has her she requested Karev to join as well.

* * *

A little while later Addison, Meredith and Alex are in the OR together, and Addison is performing the C-section, honestly not just Meredith, but Alex as well are wondering why Alex is there as well, as it is clear that Addison has things handled.

Seconds after she started to perform the C-section Addison gets the baby out, and the second he does Meredith realises something,

"He's not breathing." Meredith says.

"No, he's not." Addison confirms, taking the baby away from it's mother and over to the incubator, and just like she suspected she was going to see Addison sees the abdomen is distended, and there is some bruising. Once away from the mother Addison continues to work on the baby, "I need to intubate." Addison says, and Alex helps her to do that.

"Doctor Montgomery, the patient is crashing, she's bleeding." Meredith says.

"Control the bleeding, Doctor Grey, find the source and stop it." Addison instructs, as she continues to work on the baby, and after a few second she manages to intubate the baby.

"Stats are going up, slightly." Alex realises.

"Get the baby to CT, and then to an OR, I'll be right there." Addison tells Alex.

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery." Alex says, before leaving with the baby

After Alex leaves with the baby Addison hurries back over to the table where the mother is,

"I can't find the source." Meredith reveals.

"That's because you're not looking in the right place." Addison says, "A bleed like this, after a C-section, the cause most of the time is the Uterine arteries, so you start there." Addison instructs, "Suction." She requests, and she proceeds to try to locate the surgery, explaining to Meredith what she is doing as she does it.

* * *

A while later Addison has controlled the bleeding on the mother, saved her, and then with Alex's help stopped and repaired the internal bleeding on the baby.

Even though it is well after lunch time Addison has no interest in eating, instead she is searching the OR board for Derek's name, and as she searches Callie walks up.

"Hey, if you're done with your surgeries for now Mark, Teddy, Arizona, Bailey and Amelia are waiting in the cafeteria for lunch." Callie reveals.

"Thanks, but I have some time, so I want to watch the rest of Derek's surgery." Addison reveals, starting to head to where the surgery is going on.

"Are you two together again or something?" Callie asks curious, walking with Addison.

"No, we're not together again." Addison answers, "We used to watch each other perform surgery as much as possible. Derek watched my surgery this morning, so I want to watch his now, "I'll see you later." Addison informs her friend, walking into the gallery, Callie watching her go as she goes.

Once in the Gallery Addison sees that there are only a few people watching and so Addison is able to walk and sit in the front row. For a few minutes Addison just watches, until Derek looks up, and as he doe she meets Addison's eyes and, so she nods and gives him a supportive look, and then Derek goes back to performing surgery and Addison goes back to watching.

* * *

After watching Addison walk away Callie goes down to the cafeteria, collects her lunch, and sits down with Mark, Teddy, Arizona, Bailey and Amelia, and as soon she sits down she turns to Amelia,

"You, you live with Addison." Callie says, looking at the younger Shepherd sister.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Amelia asks, looking slightly amused, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"No." Callie responds, also looking amused, "I just want to know, her and Derek, is something going on? Are they back together?" she asks curious.

"I have no clue." Amelia admits, sounding like she wishes she did, "She's says they're not, but ever since they went to have burgers the other night she's been in this great mood, and I have no clue why." She explains, telling the truth.

"Derek says the same thing." Mark explains, "I think they're close to starting things up again, but before they can do that they have a lot to discuss."

"Do you think they'll actually discuss what they need to discuss?" Teddy asks curious.

"No idea." Mark admits, telling the truth.

"I think they're going to have to, otherwise they may just make the same mistakes again." Callie realises.

"We'll I'm not sure about Addie, but Derek has made it clear that he doesn't want to make the same mistakes." Mark reveals.

"I very much doubt that Addison wants to make the same mistakes." Bailey says, knowing that thanks to the conversations that she and Addison have had.

"Yeah, I've got to agree with Bailey on this one." Amelia admits, telling the truth, "I think if they were to try again Addie would do whatever she could to make sure she doesn't make the mistakes that she's made in the past."

"Then maybe we should encourage them to have that conversation they have to have." Arizona suggests.

"No." Mark and Amelia say together.

"You don't interfere with Addison and Derek, even though you may want to, they'll find their way on their own, as long as no one interferes." Amelia explains.

"They're divorced. They couldn't find their way last time Addison lived in Seattle." Bailey points out.

"In all fairness, last time Addie were in Seattle they did have me and Meredith interfering." Mark points out, "And I'm pretty sure neither of them tried as hard as they could have."

"And you think they will try hard, this time?" Arizona asks curious.

"Yeah, I think they will." Mark assures her, "We'll just have to wait and see." He says, and once he does, he, Amelia, Arizona, Callie, Bailey, and Teddy drift into silence.

* * *

It has been a little while since Addison sat down in the gallery to watch Derek's surgery, and as he has finished the surgery Addison is waiting outside the scrub room for him, just like he waited for her earlier.

After a few moments of waiting outside the scrub room Derek walks out of the room, and as he does he sees Addison and smiles,

"Hey." Derek greats.

"Hey." Addison responds, "Nice job in there." Addison says, as the two of them start to walk.

"Thanks." Derek says, "How'd your surgeries go?" he asks curious.

"I performed an emergency C-section, and saved a women's uterus and her life, and then saved her baby who had internal bleeding." Addison explains.

"So, a typical day for you." Derek realises, with a grin.

"I'd call it a good day, not typical." Addison corrects.

"Right." Derek says, with a nod, "I liked seeing you in the gallery."

"I liked being there." Addison admits, and as she does her pager goes off, "I've got to go, I'll see you later."

"See you later." Derek responds, and once he does Addison hurries off, Derek watching her go as she does.

* * *

A while later Addison has stopped pre-term labour off a mother, and after she did that Addison moved to one of the conference rooms to both catch up on her paperwork, and continue the Cystic Fibrous research she has been doing when she has time.

For a while Addison works but then she hears the door open and she looks up and sees Meredith.

"Can I help you, Doctor Grey?" Addison asks curious, as she looks between the papers she has in front of her.

"I wanted to ask you a question, about the surgery from earlier." Meredith explains.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Addison asks, looking at her.

"Before we left the ER, did you know the baby was going to have complications? Because you asked for Alex, and it was like you knew that something was going to be wrong." Meredith admits.

"I didn't know, not for sure." Addison admits, "From the monitor, and the injuries to the mothers stomach, I thought there was a high possibility that the baby would have some kind of injury, but I couldn't know for sure until he was delivered." Addison explains.

"What made you think it was a high possibility? What tipped it over the edge?" Meredith asks.

"A lot of little things." Addison says, "And I'd be happy to teach them to you." Addison says, standing up, "I have a lot to teach, Doctor Grey, and I am happy to teach you if you are truly interested." Addison admits, "But you are a fifth-year resident, and you need thinking about your future career." Addison reveals, "If you are really interested in my specialty I will teach you everything that I can, everything I know, but if you just asked on my service because you think it will get you close to Derek, or any other reason besides really wanting to learn, then I can't help you, and you shouldn't want me to." Addison reveals, taking a step forward, "You have great potential Meredith, and you shouldn't waste that, or your time, not this year."

"I don't know what I want to specialise in." Meredith admits, as now that Derek and Amelia have both kicked her of their surgery he isn't sure what to say.

"You need to figure it out." Addison informs Meredith.

"I will." Meredith says, believing that, "I think I will ask to be on another service tomorrow."

"That's your choice." Addison says, and as she does Meredith nods, and heads to the door, pausing before looking back, "Yes?" Addison asks, seeing the look on Meredith's face.

"Are you and Derek getting back together?" Meredith asks, curious.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Doctor Grey." Addison says, telling the truth, "Not anymore." Addison says, giving Meredith a pretty clear, 'we're not going to talk about this.' Look.

"Of course, you're right." Meredith says, before hurrying out of the room, actually being scared of Addison for the first time as from the look she just gave her, Meredith understands why Derek used to call her Satan.

After Meredith leaves Addison walks back over to the table and sits down, and once she sits down Addison goes back to doing her work, and research.

* * *

A while after Meredith talked to Addison she is sitting down in the tunnels, just thinking, thinking about everything, everything Addison said to her. Truthfully Meredith isn't sure how long she has been sitting when Cristina walks in and sits next to her.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" Cristina asks curious.

"Addison, she just gave me some annoyingly good advice." Meredith admits.

"What about?" Cristina asks curious.

"About how I can't waste my time this year, about how I shouldn't be on a specialty just because I need to be on a specialty, or because I want to be close to Derek, or any other reason." Meredith explains, telling the truth, "Basically she told me this year is too important to waste, so I shouldn't waste it on a specialty I don't have a real interest in." She admits.

"Wow, that is good advice." Cristina realises, "Even if you don't like who it comes form you have to admit that."

"Yeah, I know." Meredith admits, looking annoyed, "I asked her if she and Derek were getting back together." She admits.

"What did say to that?" Cristina asks curious.

"She wouldn't answer, said it was none of my business." Meredith admits, "Maybe she was right."

"She was." Cristina confirms, "Meredith, what do you want, do you want to get back with Derek? Because if you do you should make her a move soon, because from what I've seen if he and Addison start again you wont even be able to get between them again."

"I know." Meredith says, honestly, she isn't sure what she wants, but she has seen Derek and Addison over the past few weeks, and since she saw them she has wondered how she managed to get between them in the first place.

* * *

A while later Addison is in the Attendings locker room, getting ready to leave for the day when Amelia walks in,

"Hey, I feel like I haven't see you all day." Addison says, when she sees Amelia.

"We've both been busy." Amelia says, walking over to her locker.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Addison asks, seeing the look on Amelia's face.

"I lost two patients today." Amelia reveals.

"I'm sorry." Addison says sadly, "What do you need?"

"A meeting, I really need a meeting." Amelia admits.

"Okay, I can take you, go with you." Addison offers, wanting to do whatever she can do to help.

"Thanks, but I need to do this alone." Amelia admits, and as she does Addison walks over and hugs her little sister,

"You're not alone, Amelia." Addison assures her, "You'll never be alone, I love you." Addison informs her sister.

"Love you too, Addie." Amelia says, telling the complete truth, as the two of them break apart.

"You sure you don't want me to take you to the meeting?" Addison asks curious.

"I'm sure, but thanks." Amelia says, telling the complete truth.

"Okay, I'll see you at home, Amelia." Addison tells her.

"See you at home, Addie." Amelia says, and once she does Addison grabs her handbag and leaves Amelia alone in the locker room.

* * *

A while later Addison is sitting at her desk in the home office that she and Amelia created for themselves. While she has papers, patient notes, and research all over the table she also has a salad which she is eating while she works.

As she works Addison hears the doorbell ring and, so she marks what she is doing, where she got up to, gets up and heads to the door. As she gets close to the door Addison sees Derek on the other side and, so she opens the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Derek asks curious.

"Of course." Addison answers, and she lets Derek into the house, and once they are both inside they head to the living room.

"I think we should talk." Derek says, once they are in the living room, "I think we should talk because right now all I want to do is pull you into my arms, kiss you, and say let's be Addison and Derek again, but I don't think we can be Addison and Derek again without talking, without talking about what we are, what we want, what happened in New York, and what happened in Seattle last time." Derek says, telling the complete truth, as he knows that if he and Addison are going to have a chance then there are more than a few things they have to talk about, more than a few things they have to figure out.

"I want that too." Addison admits, being able to imagine what it would feel like to be kissed by Derek again as even though it has been a while it is something she has never forgotten, "But you're right, we do need to talk." Addison says, "So let's talk."

"Let's talk." Derek repeats.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: I hope you all had a great Christmas, or if you don't celebrate a great day, hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.

* * *

A little while after Addison left her in the locker room Amelia is arriving at her meeting and as she sees someone familiar she walks over and sits next to him,

"Richard." Amelia greats.

"Amelia." Richard responds, "Tough day?" Richard asks curious, noticing the look on her face.

"Really tough." Amelia confirms, telling the truth.

"Then I'm glad you're here." Richard says, knowing how easy it would have been for Amelia too chose something different.

"So am I." Amelia confirms, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit and wait for the meeting to begin.

* * *

Back at Addison and Amelia's house Addison and Derek are both standing in the living room, neither sure how to start the conversation that they have to have, that they both want to have.

"We should probably actually start talking." Derek realises.

"Probably." Addison confirms, "Where do you want to start?"

"New York." Derek realises, being pretty sure that starting at the beginning would be the best place, "I see now that what happened between you and Mark was one piece of a bigger problem." Derek realises.

"Yeah, it was." Addison says, glad Derek finally sees that, "We weren't there for each other, Derek. We got busy, and I think we both took each other for granted."

"Yeah, I think we did." Derek confirms, "And I'm so sorry for that, I'm sorry for the way I was that last year in New York." He says, knowing that that is exactly when they really started to take each other for granted, and he knows what it was that set in motion them taking each other for granted.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I turned to Mark instead of taking to you, instead of making you talk." Addison says, telling the truth.

"I'm not sure you could have made me talk." Derek admits, "After… it, work felt like the only thing I still could do." Derek says, knowing that Addison will know exactly what he is talking about.

"Derek, it was a miscarriage." Addison says, pain in her voice as she steps forward, "I blamed myself, even though I had told countless mothers that it wasn't their fault, I didn't believe it, not for a long time, but now I do." Addison admits, "It wasn't my fault, and it wasn't yours either." Addison assures him, "It was just something that happened." Addison says, her and Derek being the only ones who knew about the miscarriage as they hadn't even told Mark, or anyone else, that she was pregnant when the miscarriage happened, and she didn't tell Mark in the two months they spent together either.

"You blamed yourself?" Derek asks, looking shocked, "You never told me that."

"Like you said, we weren't talking." Addison admits.

"We can't do that again, we have to talk, really talk." Derek admits, telling the truth.

"That's exactly what we're doing, what we will do." Addison tells him, "Which is why I need to say that I thought you blamed me too, for the miscarriage."

"Oh Addie, never." Derek informs her, "I was hurting, and mad, and felt like I had failed you because I couldn't help, couldn't stop it, but I never blamed you." Derek assures Addison, telling the complete truth.

"It's really good to finally hear you say that." Addison admits, telling the truth, as she tries not to get upset.

"I should have said it so much sooner, I'm sorry." Derek says, telling the complete truth.

"I know, I can see that." Addison says, looking directly at Derek, "Um, so Seattle, last time, I guess we should talk about that next." She realises.

"I think I'm going to need a drink to talk about that, to talk about all the ways I screwed us up." Derek admits, as he knows that Seattle was mainly his fault.

"This is a dry house, Derek, sorry." Addison reminds him.

"Okay then maybe we should sit down." Derek suggests, having a feeling that this conversation is going to go on for a very long time.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Addison says, and both she and Derek walk over and sit down on the couch, on opposite ends, both of them knowing that this is going to be a very long, very painful conversation.

For a few moments Addison and Derek just sit together on the couch, neither sure how to start talking about what happened in Seattle last time Addison lived there.

"When I came to Seattle was that you really trying to make us work?" Addison asks, breaking the silence, and needing to know.

"I thought so at the time." Derek admits,

"And now?" Addison asks.

"Now, I know I didn't try as hard as could." Derek admits, "Mark has a theory, about how I needed to believe Meredith was more, to justify the way I treated you, and I think he was right." Derek reveals.

"You're seriously admitting Mark was right about something?" Addison asks, slightly surprised by that.

"Yeah." Derek confirms, "I didn't fight for you, didn't fight for us, and I should have, after what we've been through we deserved that." Derek says, "You yelling at me about how you wanted me to care should have been the last straw to make me realises that I wasn't at my best, but it wasn't, and everything that happened after that was me at my absolute worse." Derek reveals, telling the complete truth, "I don't know if it's because time has passed, or because I'm not angry at you about Mark anymore, or if it's because we've spent the last few years apart, but looking back I know that I was truly awful to you, and I regret the way I acted." Derek reveals, "I know that the things I did, the things I said, were….. horrible." Derek says, struggling to find the right word, "Addie, I'm sorrier than I can put into words, the way I treated you isn't how you treat your best friend, and it's certainly not how I should have treated my wife, and I'm sorry, sorrier than you know." Derek says, telling the absolute truth.

"I moved to the trailer because it's what you wanted, and I hated that place, completely, but I loved you, so I wanted to love it, but every day you either treated me like I was nothing, or with indifference, and I'm not sure what is worse." Addison explains.

"I'm sorry, Addison." Derek once more says.

"I know you are, and that means so much to me." Addison admits, leaning forward, "Derek, I couldn't handle you treating me like that again, I barely got through it last time, and it's taken me a long time, and a lot of therapy to get past it, so you can't do that again, no matter how bad things get." Addison reveals, needing Derek to know that.

"I won't." Derek says, leaning forward, "Addie, I wish I could say for sure that we're not going to have bad days, but we both know we are, so what I can say is that I'm going to do my best to learn from my mistakes, and do everything I can not to hurt you again." He promises, it being the best he can do.

"I'm going to do the same, Derek, do everything I can not to make the same mistakes, do everything I can not to hurt you the way I did with Mark." Addison promises, knowing, like Derek, that that is the best she can do, and as she speaks Derek reaches out and takes Addison's hand, and the two of them exchange smiles, "If we're going to give this, give us, give being Addison and Derek, another shot then you need to know that I want kids Derek, desperately." Addison says, telling the truth, "I could be pregnant now, I won't know for another week, and I filled out forms to Adopt which Amelia sent in a few days ago, without telling me, because she saw they were finished." Addison explains.

"She did?" Derek asks, being a little surprised.

"Yes, she said she was trying to be helpful." Addison admits, "I know you used to want kids, but if you don't want them anymore, or don't want them with me, then we should end this conversation now." Addison reveals, feeling like even though she and Derek are just talking about starting things up again she needs him to know what she wants in their future.

"Addison, I've always wanted kids, and since the day I met you I knew I wanted to have kids with you, that hasn't changed." Derek reveals, telling the truth, and even though he isn't sure whether what he is going to say next is the right thing to say he needs to say it, "Meredith and I started to talk about kids, but every single time I pictured having a child she wasn't their mother, you were, I would imagine, picture, kids that look like us." Derek reveals, telling the complete truth, which he never wanted to admit to Meredith which is why he spent months avoiding talking about them having kids, "So if you're pregnant right now Addie then I'm in, all in, and if you get chosen by a birth mother before we've become whatever we're going to be this time, then I'll support you through that too, until we can make things official." Derek reveals, and as he does, because she knows Derek so well Addison knows that he is telling the complete truth, "And one day soon I hope we'll find a way to have kids that are half your and half me, that's if you'll have me." He adds.

"Of course, I'll have you." Addison says, smiling at him.

"Are you on call tomorrow night?" Derek asks curious.

"No, not unless a major trauma comes in." Addison informs Derek.

"Well then, Addison Montgomery will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Derek asks, as he gives Addison the grin he used to give just her.

"Yes Derek, I will." Addison says, looking amused at Derek as he is showing his slightly dorky side, which is one of the reasons why she fell in love with him all those years ago.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven thirty." Derek tells Addison.

"Okay." Addison says, and once she does Derek leans forward and kisses her, and as they kiss it feels so familiar, but at the same time, incredible and new, and both Addison and Derek feel like they finally have back a part of themselves that they have been missing.

For a little while Addison and Derek just kiss, before they finally have no choice but to break apart to get air,

"Let's be Addison and Derek again." Addison says, taking both Derek's hands.

"Let's be Addison and Derek again." Derek repeats, smiling back at Addison, and he is just about to lean in and kiss her again when the front door opens.

"Addie, you'll never believe who just called." Amelia says, as she walks in, and as she walks into the living room she sees how close Derek and Addison are, and the fact that neither tried to move away when she walks in, says a lot to her, "Sorry, am I interrupting?" Amelia asks, looking between Addison and Derek.

"No." Addison and Derek say together, neither seeming angry, or hurt, just normal and curious.

"Who called?" Addison asks curious.

"Nancy." Amelia reveals, as she walks over and sits in one of the arm chairs, and Addison and Derek move so that they are no longer looking at each other, but rather are looking at the person who is a little sister to both of them.

"Our sister Nancy?" Derek asks, feeling surprised by that.

"Yep." Amelia confirms.

"I thought you two didn't talk." Derek comments, as he has heard that more than once.

"We don't." Amelia confirms, "But she called me because she wanted to know what is going on with you two." She explains, "Because let's face it, there's nothing Nancy loves more than family gossip."

"So true." Derek comments.

"Yep." Addison confirms, "What did you tell her?" she asks curious.

"That I had no idea because you two were being annoyingly secretive." Amelia admits, looking between them, "But I'm guessing there is something to tell now." Amelia realises, and as she does Addison and Derek exchange looks, both of them having a discussion without words.

"Yeah, there is." Derek confirms.

"Oh my god, this is great." Amelia says, with a grin, looking between Derek and Addison, looking completely thrilled about what is going on.

"On that note, I should go." Derek says, as he knows that Addison and Amelia have a lot to talk about, "Addie, I'll see you tomorrow night." Derek says, kissing Addison's cheek before standing up, "Amy, good seeing you." Derek tells his sister, before leaving.

"Oh my god." Amelia says, as she quickly moves from the armchair she is on onto the couch, "You and Derek are back together as in actually back together?"

"We're trying to be Addison and Derek again, actually have a date tomorrow night." Addison answers, "We talked about everything, New York, Seattle last time, what is going on now, and even a little about our future, and we're going to give us a shot." Addison admits, "We kissed too."

"As your sister, I am so beyond thrilled for you, because I know this was important to you." Amelia reveals, telling the truth, "But as Derek's sister I could do without knowing about the kissing, coz I've seen it enough times." Amelia reveals.

"Noted." Addison tells her, "I think this is a really good thing Amelia."

"I think so too." Amelia says, before hugging Addison and once they break apart Addison turns on the TV that is above the fireplace, and the two sisters watch a move together, Amelia feeling thrilled that the couple she has been looking up to for most of her life may finally be getting back together.

* * *

The next day, even though it is a Saturday, Addison has headed into the hospital so that she can round on her patients.

Having just checked on one of her patients Addison is at the nurses station filling into a chart, and as she fills in her chart Arizona and Callie walk up, Callie holding Sofia.

"Hey." Addison greats, seeing them, "Hi Sofia." Addison says, smiling at the baby.

"Say hello to Aunty Addison." Callie says, picking up her daughter's hand and waiving it at Addison, and as she does Addison reaches over and lets Sofia grab her finger.

"Hey Sweetie." Addison greats, smiling at her,

"I think she wants to say a proper hello to her Aunty Addison." Callie explains, handing Sofia over to Addison.

"Hello there." Addison says, as she holds the daughter of three of her closet friends.

"I know our daughter's amazing, but you seem even happier than normal." Arizona realises, as Addison closes, and puts away, the chart she is looking at.

"I had a good night last night." Addison explains, as she, Arizona, and Callie start to walk together, Addison still holding Sofia.

"Oh, how good?" Callie asks curious, as she gives Addison a very specific look.

"Not for that reason." Addison reveals, looking amused at Callie.

"What other reason is there?" Callie asks curious.

"Calliope." Arizona says to her wife, giving her a look, "But seriously, what put you in such a good mood?" she asks curious.

"Doctor Montgomery" A voice says, and Addison, Callie, and Arizona turn to see Derek, holding two travel cups.

"Doctor Shepherd." Addison greats, as Callie and Arizona exchange looks.

"Tea?" Derek asks, offering the cup to Addison as he was going to get coffee, but then he remembered that there is a chance that Addison might be pregnant, so he went with tea.

"Sure, thank you." Addison says, taking the cup.

"Hey, Sofia." Derek greats, smiling at the baby his ex-wife/current girlfriend is currently holding.

"Wave hello to Uncle Derek, Sofia." Mark says, walking up to the group.

"Hello Uncle Derek." Callie says, taking her daughter's hand and using it to wave at Derek, while she is still being held by Addison.

"Uncle Derek has to get to surgery, but it was great seeing you Sofia." Derek say to the baby, "Addie, I'll see you tonight.

"See you tonight." Addison says, and after she and Derek exchange looks Derek walks away, and Mark, who looks confused, follows him.

"Um, what's going on tonight?" Callie asks as Mark and Derek walk away.

"Derek and I are going on a date." Addison explains.

"An actual date?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, an actual date." Addison explains, "We spent time last night talking, about everything that's happened between us. We talked about New York, Seattle last night, kids, and just figured things out."

"You just talked about what getting back together and you talked about kids in the same conversation?" Arizona asks.

"It's not the first time we talked about kids." Addison reveals, "And I could be pregnant right now, so it was a conversation we had to have." Addison explains.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Callie realises, "What are you going to do about the Adoption forms?" she asks, as she knows Addison had them.

"Amelia found them the other day and sent them in without talking to me, but Derek said if I get chosen by a birth mother he'll be there, and make it official when we can." Addison admits.

"Wow." Arizona says, looking amazed, "So, where are you going tonight?"

"No idea." Addison admits, as the three of them continue to walk, Addison still holding Sofia.

* * *

"What was that about?" Mark asks Derek curious, after the two of them walk away from Addison, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia.

"We talked last night." Derek reveals, "Like really talked, about everything."

"As in everything?" Mark asks curious, being pretty sure that would have been a very long conversation.

"We talked about New York, about what caused us to be in a place where Addison slept with you." Derek admits.

"I would love to say that it was my good looks, but I know it wasn't." Mark admits, telling the truth, ''Did you figure out what lead to you two basically living separate lives?" he asks curious.

"I already knew, it was talking about it that we didn't do before." Derek reveals, "But we talked about it last night, and we talked about what happened between us in Seattle last time, and other things we needed to talk about." He admits, "It was a long overdue conversation, one that we should have had a long time ago."

"So, are things between you good now?" Mark asks curious.

"Yeah, I think so." Derek admits, "We're actually giving it another shot, trying to be Addison and Derek, again, we're actually going on a date tonight." He admits.

"Can you even call it a date when you're going out with your ex-wife?" Mark asks curious.

"I can, and I am." Derek admits, "I've made reservations at a restaurant that I know Addie is going to love, and think it will be good, I think we'll be good." Derek admits.

"I'm happy for you, Derek, really." Mark says, telling the truth, and the two of them drift into silence as they walk side by side.

* * *

Hours later, Addison, who is only wearing a towel, is searching through her wardrobe, while Amelia, looking highly amused, is sitting on Addison's bed.

"I have nothing to wear!" Addison yells from her closet.

"Addie, you have thousands of dollars of clothes." Amelia calls back.

"But nothing is right! This is Addison and Derek 2.0, and I don't know where we're going because Derek didn't tell me, so I need to be adaptable, and…." Addison starts to rant.

"Okay you're freaking out." Amelia says, trying to hide how amused she is as she is pretty sure that Addison wouldn't take that well, "And wouldn't it be Addison and Derek 3.0?" she asks curious.

"No, because Seattle last time would still count as our first attempt." Addison reveals, as she continues to hurriedly search through her wardrobe, "Damn it! why don't I have anything to wear?"

"Addie, calm down." Amelia tells her.

"I can't calm down!" Addison tells her, "What if I go too formal, and Derek has something causal planed, or what if I go causal and he's goes formal." She says.

"Okay, you're freaking out, and I need help." Amelia says, picking up Addison's phone and calling help.

"Addison?" Callie's voice answers.

"Close it's Amelia, Addison's freaking out about her date and I need backup." Amelia reveals.

"Okay, I'm putting you on speaker, repeat that." Callie, who is with Mark and Arizona, both of whom are looking at her.

"Addie is freaking out about her date with Derek, and she's not listening to me." Amelia reveals, to the amusement of everyone on the other end of the call.

"Why is she freaking out?" Arizona asks curious.

"What kind of freak out is she having?" Mark asks curious, as both he and Arizona look rather amused.

"Yelling at her clothes that she has nothing to wear." Amelia explains, "Which is why she is ridiculous because she is Addison, and she has a hell of a lot of clothes."

"Okay, take the phone to Addison." Callie requests, and Amelia climbs off Addison's bed and walks over to Addison.

"Addie, Callie." Amelia says, handing the phone to Addison.

"Callie?" Addison asks, as she takes the phone.

"Okay, Addison, you're going to take a deep breath." Callie informs her friend, "And no that no matter what you wear you're going to look hot and Derek will love it."

"I don't know where we are going. What if I choose something completely wrong for the place?" Addison asks her friend.

"Mark, you know anything about where Derek is taking Addison tonight?" Callie asks, looking at her friend.

"He's wearing a suit jacket and pants, but no tie, if that helps." Mark reveals, wondering how is life became this, though admittedly it was always a little like this, as he remembers Derek freaking out before his first date with Addison all those years ago.

"Addison, you hear that?" Callie asks curious.

"Yes, tell Mark thanks." Addison says, as she hands the phone back to Amelia as she continues to search her wardrobe.

"Okay, she's freaking out less, thanks you guys." Amelia says, before hanging up, "You good now? Because I've got to get to the hospital." Amelia reveals, as she swapped shifts with Nelson so that Addison and Derek could have the house to themselves if needed.

"Yeah, I'm good." Addison says, "Thanks for dealing with my freak out."

"No problem, I hope you have a good time tonight." Amelia tells Addison, with a supportive smile, before she leaves, and Addison continues to search through her wardrobe, having a better idea of what she wants to wear now thanks to Callie and Mark.

* * *

A little while later Addison is dressed in a navy blue, long sleeved dress, with matching heals, and purse, and her hair down and waved. As she puts the finishing touches on her makeup Addison hears the doorbell ring, so she finishes what she has to do and heads downstairs.

About a minute later Addison is walking down the stairs, and as she walks towards the door she sees Derek on the other side wearing a royal blue button shirt, black suit jacket, and black pants, holding flowers.

As she sees him Addison can't help but smile, while walking to the door and opening it,

"Addison, you look great." Derek says, smiling at her.

"So, do you, Derek." Addison responds, "For me?" Addison asks curious, referring to the flowers.

"Of course." Derek says, handing them over.

"I'll put these in water and then we can go." Addison tells Derek, heading to the kitchen and Derek follows behind, "So any hint to where we are going?"

"Nope." Derek answers, "I know you don't like surprises, Addie, but this is a good one, promise." Derek reveals.

"Eleven years of marriage you would think you would know that there are no surprises I like." Addison says, as she puts the flowers Derek gave her in water, and on the bench.

"I don't know, I can remember a few surprises that you loved." Derek says, with a grin, and Addison knows exactly what he is talking about.

"Okay, on that note, let's go." Addison says to Derek, walking over to him.

"I don't know, I think going down memory lane would be a good thing." Derek says, with a grin, and as she grins back Addison allows Derek to put his arm around her and the two of them head out of the house, both of them looking forward to their date.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLESE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

A while after she walked away from Addison Amelia, who is at the hospital, has been paged down to the ER, and when she gets there she sees Callie, Arizona, Mark, and basically all the other senior residents and attendings.

"Chief? What's going on?" Amelia asks, seeing Owen.

"There's been a fire at an apartment complex, multiple trauma's coming in." Owen explains, "It's all hands-on deck." He explains.

"All hands on deck, does that mean you paged Addison and Derek?" Mark asks curious.

"Of course. Reports indicate that we've got at least two pregnant women coming in, and multiple head injuries, we need them." Owen explains, and as he does he notices the looks on Amelia's, Arizona's, Callie, and Mark's faces, "What?"

"They're going to be pissed." Callie explains simply, knowing that for a fact.

"I don't even want to know why." Owen says, figuring that that is probably best for him, "Traumas are five minutes out." Owen explains.

"I want to know, why will Montgomery and Shepherd be pissed?" Alex asks curious, as they all start to head to the ambulance bay.

"Tonight's meant to be their first date, the first date of Addison and Derek 2.0." Amelia explains simply, not noticing the look on Meredith's face, not that she would care if she did see it.

* * *

A little while after they left Addison and Amelia's house Derek and Addison are in Derek's car driving to their date.

"Okay, we're heading downtown, that's good." Addison realises, "Will you tell me where we are going now?"

"Nope." Derek answers, "Just for once let yourself enjoy a surprise, Addie." Derek tells her, and as he does both their pages go off, "There goes my surprise." Derek says, once he checks his pager.

"Seems so." Addison realises, having pulled her own pager out of her purse, "Owen's page says it's a major trauma." She realises.

"Yep." Derek says, before turning the car around and instead of the two of them heading off to their first date they head back to the hospital, both knowing that there is no chance of them being able to make their dinner reservations.

* * *

Not long after they were both paged Addison and Derek are walking into the ER, and towards Owen, and the second he sees the two of them, sees what they are wearing, Owen understands why Callie warned them that both Addison and Derek would be pissed.

"Chief, where do you need us?" Derek asks, as Addison puts her hair up with a hair tie she had around her wrist.

"I need you in trauma one, Shepherd." Owen explains, "Addison I need you in in trauma two, then bay three." He instructs.

"Okay." Addison says, and once she does she and Derek exchange looks and then head to their respective trauma rooms.

As she walks into her trauma room Addison finds Mark and some of the younger residences working on a women who is heavily pregnant.

"What have we got?" Addison asks curious, walking in and putting gloves on as she walks into the room, though she hasn't put on the trauma gown.

"Wow, you look great, you must be pissed." Mark comments.

"Mark." Addison says, in a warning tone of voice, "What have we got?"

"Twenty-five-year-old female, thirty-two weeks pregnant, burns over her body, including the stomach, baby's in distress, and from scans the baby may be hurt too." The second-year resident explains.

"Okay, we've got to get to the OR now!" Addison says, "Mark, can you treat the burns in surgery?" Addison asks curious.

"Of course." Mark answers, knowing that Addison should know better than to ask that, but considering her date was Derek was interrupted it would be very bad time to give her a hard time.

"I'll meet you up there, I've got to check on another patient." Addison explains, before walking out of the trauma room, and over to the bay that Owen directed her too, where Lexie Grey is.

"Doctor Grey, what have we got?" Addison asks curious.

"The patient is twenty-four weeks pregnant, and has some minor burns and fractures, and has started going into pre-term labour." Lexie explains, and as she does Addison knows she has a big problem.

"Okay, I seem to remember hearing something about you having a photographic memory." Addison comments.

"Yeah, I do." Lexie says, wondering why Addison would be saying that.

"Good, then you're going to listen as I tell you exactly what to do over the next few hours." Addison says, knowing that it is the best shot she has of being able to give both patients, or technically all four patients, their best shot.

"Okay." Lexie says, and once she does Addison starts to explain everything to Lexie, everything she needs to know over the next few hours, and once Addison has done that she goes to grab scrubs before heading to surgery.

* * *

Hours later Addison has delivered the first baby through an emergency C-section, and while Mark and the residents are working on the mother Addison is performing surgery on the baby who has underdeveloped lungs, and Addison is doing what she can to help him.

"Doctor Montgomery." Lexie says, opening the door into the OR.

"What is it, Doctor Grey?" Addison asks.

"I've done everything you said but I haven't been able to stop the labour and the baby is getting more and more in distress." Lexie explains.

"Okay, I'm almost finished here, get the patient up to an OR, and I'll be right there." Addison explains.

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery." Lexie says, before leaving.

"Okay Alex, I'm going to finish placing the shunt and then you are going to check for further problems and close on your own." Addison says, "Are you up for that?"

"Of course." Alex says, telling the truth.

"Good." Addison says, looking relieved, and as she does she goes back to doing what she is doing, knowing that she only has a few minutes before she has to go to the other surgery, and she also knows that Alex can handle things in this OR.

* * *

While Addison is going between two different OR's Derek has just finished his surgery and so he is looking at the OR board, searching for Addison's name. Once he finds the name Derek heads to the gallery of that OR so that he can see how much of the surgery she has left.

Walking into the OR Derek sees Owen, Mark, Amelia, Bailey, and Callie, watching, which tells him that it is a big deal,

"What's going on?" Derek asks curious.

"Addison's trying to keep a premature baby alive, by it seems, sheer force of will." Bailey explains, and Derek can hear that she is actually impressed with that, which she is, but she also isn't surprised that Addison is using pure stubbornness to try and keep a baby alive.

"How that's working for her?" Derek asks curious.

"I'd say it's working, at least for now, but by looks of things she's got about another hour or so to go before anything can be said for sure." Amelia explains, "Plus she is on her own as Alex and Arizona are dealing with other patients."

"An hour, huh?" Derek asks, getting an idea.

"What are you thinking?" Mark asks curious.

"Chief, will you need your office in the next couple of hours?" Derek asks curious.

"I don't use that office Shepherd, you know that, it's empty." Owen says, telling what Derek should already know.

"Great." Derek says, with a grin.

"You're up to something." Callie realises.

"Amy, Callie, Mark, Bailey, when Addie finishes her surgery get her up to the chief's office." Derek requests, "Don't tell her why, just get her there." Derek says, before smiling down at Addison, before leaving.

"What is he up to?" Bailey asks, looking between the others.

"No idea." Mark admits, "But my guess is that he's planning something really romantic." He says, knowing that because he knows Derek, knows Addison and Derek.

"This should be interesting." Amelia realises, and the group go back to watching what is going on in the OR.

* * *

A while later, down in the OR, the baby that Addison is trying to save crashes once again, and Addison once again tries to save,

"Hey, you listen here, little girl." Addison says to the baby, "I know you're tired, but you've got to keep fighting, just hold on a little longer." Addison tells the baby.

"Does doing that help?" Lexie asks curious.

"Sometimes." Addison answers, as she continues to operate, on the baby, knowing that she is going to do whatever she can do to save the baby girl, do whatever she can do to save her, but she also knows that the baby needs to keep fighting, needs to hold on.

* * *

After a bit more time, and pulling of procedures that Addison has only seen work a few times Addison is with Lexie in the scrub room, scrubbing out.

"Doctor Grey I want you to stay with her, and page me if something, and by that, I mean anything, changes." Addison informs Lexie.

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery." Lexie answers, "Do you think she's going to make it?" Lexie asks curious.

"I think she's got a long road ahead of her, and likely more surgeries." Addison admits, "Only time will tell." She reveals.

"But she made it through today, that's good, right?" Lexie asks.

"Yeah, it is." Addison confirms, "But it's also Important that we don't get ahead of ourselves, so like I said, page me if anything changes." Addison says, stressing the anything, before walking out of the scrub room.

As she walks out of the scrub room Addison finds Amelia, Callie, and Mark all waiting,

"What's going on?" Addison asks, looking between the trio and suspecting that there is something going on.

"Let's walk together." Amelia says to Addison.

"Okay." Addison says, becoming even more certain that something is going on.

"Great." Callie says, with a grin, and the four of them start to walk.

"You three are up to something." Addison realises, as they walk.

"No, we're not." Mark says, completely lying.

"Mark, I know when you're lying, and you're lying now." Addison informs him.

"Addie, just accept what we're saying, and go with it." Amelia says, putting her arm around her sister's shoulder, "Stop questioning it."

"Fine." Addison says, rolling her eyes slightly, and she continues to walk with Mark, Amelia, and Callie.

For a couple of minutes, the four of them continue to walk, and as they do Addison recognizes where they are going.

"Are we going to the chief's office?" Addison asks, and as she does Callie, Amelia, and Mark remain silent and just keep walking, "Okay, you're not talking to me." Addison realises, and they keep walking, and before too long they get to the chief's office, "Are one of you going to explain what is going on?" Addison asks, looking between her three friends.

"You'll find out, go in." Amelia informs her, and looking between her friends once more Addison heads into the office.

"Come on, we can watch from the catwalk." Callie says, to Amelia and Mark and without another word the three of them hurry there so that they can watch what is going on in the Chief's office.

* * *

Feeling completely confused Addison walks into the chief's office and when she does she finds Derek standing in the middle of the empty office which has a large blanket on the ground, and what looks to be a picnic set up.

"Derek, what is this?" Addison asks.

"I would think that you would recognize a picnic." Derek says, with a grin, "After all this isn't the first picnic we've had."

"Yeah, but this is a little different than the picnics we used to have in Central Park." Addison reveals, remembering them fondly.

"True, but considering our date got cancelled I thought a picnic would be good, and seeing as how Owen doesn't used the office I though it would be good to have it here." Derek reveals, "But I went and got takeout from that family owned restaurant around the corner, the one you loved the chicken parmigiana rolls from." Derek explains.

"You remember that?" Addison asks, as she thought that Derek really wasn't paying attention to what she liked last time she lived in Seattle.

"Yeah, I did." Derek says, taking a step forward.

"And they were open this late?" Addison asks, also taking a step forward.

"For me they are." Derek reveals, "So are you hungry? Because I have the rolls, and sides, and apple cider." He reveals, "So are you hungry?"

"Yeah Derek, I am." Addison confirms, and once she does Derek sticks out his hand to take, which she does, and the two of them walk over to the blanket, sit down, and start to enjoy their meal together.

* * *

Out on the catwalk Amelia, Callie, and Mark are standing together, watching what is going on in the chief's office, though they are sure that Addison and Derek would never notice as they both seem completely focused on each other as they happily talk and eat.

"What are we doing?" Arizona asks, as she walks up to her wife, Mark, and Amelia.

"Spying on Addison and Derek's date." Amelia answers simply.

"What?" Arizona asks, looking between them, "Seriously?" she asks.

"Look." Callie says, turning Arizona around so that she can see what Addison and Derek are doing, "Don't they look so happy?" she asks.

"Yeah, they really do." Arizona confirms, with a grin, "But we should give them some privacy."

"In a minute." Amelia says, "I want to keep watching." She says, smiling back.

"Okay, one minute then we really should go." Arizona says, wondering just when she became the adult in this situation.

A few steps back from where Arizona, Callie, Mark, and Amelia are Meredith is standing, and watching too, as she watches Meredith isn't sure what she feels, as part of her is glad that Derek seems so happy, but another part of her wants to run into that room and tell Derek that he should be with her, rather than Addison, but before she can make a decision one way or another her pager goes off, and she is forced to go answer it.

* * *

A little while later, inside what was the Chief's office Addison and Derek are sitting together, finishing the food.

"This was really nice." Addison tells Derek.

"As good as picnics in the park?" Derek asks curious.

"I don't know, we had some pretty great times on those picnics." Addison admits, "Remember the water fight?" she asks with a smile.

"Vividly." Derek says, with a grin, "Our notes got ruined and I still have no idea how we got pulled into it."

"Neither do I." Addison admits, "But it was a fun afternoon, followed by…."

"A major freak out because we had a test and just lost our notes." Derek finishes, remembering fondly.

"Yeah, we had to pull an all-nighter to get our notes back, and Naomi, Mark, and Sam were making bets on which one of us would crack first." Addison remembers.

"Then we did better than all three of them on the test and had a great celebration." Derek finishes, smiling back at Addison.

"That we did." Addison says, leaning forward and kissing Derek, a kiss that he, very happily, responds to.

For a while Addison and Derek kiss, or more specifically make out on the picnic blanket before they realise exactly where they are, and break apart.

"I love you Addie, I know now I've never stopped." Derek says, telling the complete truth and not caring that this is technically their first date since the divorce because they are Addison and Derek and while they are at step one of their relationship in some ways, in others they aren't, and this is one of the ways they aren't.

"I love you too, Derek." Addison says, grinning at him.

"Do you want to get out of here, head home?" Derek asks, as he knows Addison wasn't meant to be on call.

"That would be great." Addison admits, telling the truth, "But I have premature baby that is barely hanging on, I can't leave just yet." Addison explains.

"Okay, then come here, lay down." Derek says, pulling Addison closer.

"Derek we're on the ground in an office." Addison points out.

"So? We've slept in stranger places, and we're in an empty office, and it's the middle of the night." Derek points out, "And I know you Addie, you're probably not going to sleep because you're worried about the baby, but you can rest, so let me help." Derek requests.

"Okay." Addison says, and she moves closer to Derek and once she is close enough they both lay down on the picnic blanket, Addison laying on Derek's chest while Derek has his arm around her and is running his hand through her hair, and even though she is too concerned about her patient to sleep Addison is feeling rather relaxed, and realises just how much she missed being in Derek's arms.

* * *

For a while Addison and Derek just lay on the ground in the chief's office, Addison laying on Derek's chest while he holds her, realising that holding Addison in his arms, being close to her again feels completely right, righter than anything has felt for a while.

Even though she is worried Addison is just starting to feel like maybe she could fall asleep when her pager goes off and the second it does Addison feels wide awake.

"911, I've got to go." Addison says, kissing Derek before she goes running off, and as Addison goes running off Derek sits up, planning on packing up the office before going to go find out what is going on with Addison's patient.

* * *

After running from the chief's office Addison gets to the NICU within a few minutes and once she gets there she runs to Lexie.

"What's going on?" Addison asks.

"Sat's are bottoming out, I've got a scan, it looks like there's fluid, maybe blood, in the abdomen." Lexie explains.

"We've got to get her back to the OR." Addison says, looking between the scans, and the vitals.

"Is she strong enough for that?" Lexie asks, as she doesn't think so.

"We don't have a choice." Addison says, knowing that the baby will die if they don't do anything, "Call up to the OR, tell them we're coming." Addison requests.

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery." One of the nurses say, and once she does Addison and Lexie get started on transporting the baby, and Addison talks to the parents before heading to surgery.

* * *

A little while later Derek walks into the gallery of the OR that Addison is in, which he isn't surprised to find empty, and starts to watch. Seconds after Derek starts to watch he realises that the baby is in very bad shape, potentially worse than even Addison can fix.

"Doctor Montgomery the baby's sats aren't improving." Lexie explains.

"I know." Addison says, trying to find the problem, "Come on baby, just hold on." Addison requests, as she continue to search, for what is causing the bleeding, in the abdomen, and after some searching Addison finds the causes and starts to fix it, "Okay, got it." Addison says, working hard to try and fix it, before it's too late, and as she gets close to fixing it the baby's sats start to go down, and she loses her heart beat, "No, don't do this." Addison says, as she starts cardiac massage on the baby.

"Come on, Addie." Derek says, from in the gallery, moving closer to the glass, so that he can feel like he is closer to her, and for a little while Derek just watches, watches as Addison does everything she can, admittedly more than most doctors would try, to save the baby who was born way too soon, but the baby is too hurt, too sick, and even with Addison's best work it isn't enough, and she dies, and the second she does Derek hurries out of the gallery.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Derek walks into the Scrub room, having made sure to give Lexie and Addison enough time to start to scrub out.

"Little Grey, give us the room." Derek requests.

"Of course." Lexie says, before leaving.

"Addie." Derek says, walking towards him.

"I should have done more, I should have…." Addison starts to say.

"Addie, you did everything you could, you gave those parents a few hours with their kid, that's more than most doctors could have done, more than I could have done." Derek reveals, telling the truth, putting his hand on Addison's back, and rubbing it, trying to be comforting, and a few seconds later Addison turns, and he just hugs her.

For a few minutes Derek just holds Addison as she has tears rolling down her face, Derek knowing from experience that Addison takes deaths of patients hard, especially ones who she went to extraordinary lengths to try and save.

"Let's go, I'll drive you home." Derek tells Addison.

"I've got to talk to the parents first." Addison reveals.

"Okay, I'll wait." Derek assures her, as they break apart and Derek wipes away Addison's tears.

"Thank you." Addison says, looking grateful.

* * *

A while later Addison has talked to the parents, has been driven home by Derek, and the two of them are standing by the front door.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door, Derek." Addison informs him.

"I wanted to." Derek explains, telling the truth, as he is determine to do things right with Addison this time, and that means not taking anything for granted, it means not skipping the little things.

"Would you like to come inside?" Addison offers, feeling slightly awkward as that has never been a question for her and Derek, but she isn't sure what the new rules are.

"I would, I really would." Derek admits, "But not tonight." Derek says, before leaning forward and kissing Addison, and after a few moments they break apart, "I'll see you at work."

"See you at work." Addison says, and once she does she and Derek exchange smiles, and Derek walks away, down the front steps and towards his car, Addison watching him go as he does and once Derek gets in his car Addison unlocks the door and heads inside knowing that even though she had a horrible night professional, personally everything that happened with Derek was incredible, and amazing, just what she was hoping for.

"I want details." Amelia says, from the couch as Addison walks in, "And what took you so long? I thought you would be home ages ago."

"I had to take my preemie back to surgery." Addison explains, walking over to Amelia, "She didn't make it."

"I'm sorry Addie." Amelia says, as Addison sits down right next to her.

"Me too." Addison admits.

"Okay, details, I want details, except anything that will make me want to poke my eyes out because it's my brother." Amelia explains.

"Don't worry, nothing that happened between Derek and I today will make you want to poke your eyes out." Addison explains, telling the truth.

"But that picnic in the chef's office. You guys looked so happy." Amelia comments.

"Of course you were spying, and we just ate, and talked, and laid down for a while." Addison explains.

"Seriously?" Amelia asks.

"Seriously." Addison confirms, "And I am exhausted and want to forget about some parts of today, so I'll see you in the morning." Addison reveals, giving Amelia, a one arm hugged.

"It's already morning." Amelia points out.

"Fine, I'll see you in a few hours." Addison corrects, "And you should get some rest too." Addison says, before getting up and heading to bed.

A little while later Addison is lying in her bed and as she attempts to fall asleep her mind isn't on the horrible parts of the day, isn't on the baby she couldn't save, but rather it's on Derek, and how right everything felt.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Four days have passed since Addison and Derek had the first date of Addison and Derek 2.0 and since then they have tried to have either dinner or lunch together every day and they have both made a point to watch the others surgeries whenever possible.

It's mid-morning on a Wednesday and Addison is with Callie, the two of them having just been to the coffee cart where Callie got coffee and Addison got tea.

"So, no sex yet?" Callie asks.

"It's only been four days." Addison points out, this particular conversation being one she cannot have with Amelia as Derek is her brother and so she has it with Callie.

"Yeah, but you've known each other twenty years, been together for most of those twenty years." Callie points out.

"True, but things are different now." Addison explains, "And it's been years since Derek and I were together, a lot has changed."

"So, you're being cautious?" Callie asks.

"More like hesitant." Addison corrects, "In a lot of ways we're picking up where we left off, but this, sex, I don't know if that's something we can just pick up where we left off." Addison admits.

"Have you guys talked about this?" Callie asks curious.

"No, but it's kind of just there." Addison admits, "I don't know, maybe we just need some time to figure everything out before we get to sex."

"Maybe." Callie says, and as she does Addison's phone rings, and as she checks the number Addison gets an odd look on her face, "What is it?" she asks.

"I don't recognize the number." Addison reveals, before she answers, "Doctor Montgomery." Addison answers, as she and Callie stop walking, "Yes." Addison answers, "Of course, yes, I understand, I will see you then, goodbye." Addison says, before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Callie asks curious.

"Well you know how I told you that Amelia sent in the adoption forms because she thought she was helping?" Addison asks.

"Yeah." Callie says, with a nod.

"Well that was the adoption agency, they want to do a home study a week from Friday." Addison explains.

"That's good news, right?" Callie asks.

"It's great news." Addison corrects, with a grin, "I've got to talk to Owen to get the morning off, and I have to talk to Amelia because she lives in the house and has to be there, and then I have to Derek." Addison realises.

"This is great, Addison, I'm really happy for you." Callie tells her friend, linking arms with Addison as they walk.

"Thanks Callie." Addison says, looking glad.

"You don't have to say thanks, you're going to be an amazing Mom Addison, however it happens for you, I know that." Callie assures her friend, "Which is why if there is anything I can do to help let me know."

"You were one of the names I put down as a character reference, I was going to talk to you about it first but then Amelia sent in the forms, is that okay?" Addison asks concerned, knowing she will figure it out if it's not.

"Of course, I can't wait to talk all about how much Sofia loves her Aunt Addison." Callie says, planning on giving Addison the best character reference she can as the two of them continue to walk.

* * *

A while after Callie and Addison talked Addison has gone in search of Owen, as she knows she might as well have her conversation with him as both Derek and Amelia are in different surgeries.

"Chief Hunt." Addison says, finding him walking the halls, "Can I talk to you?" Addison asks curious.

"Of course." Owen says, and the two of them head into a nearby room, a conference room, "You sure you don't want the Chief Job?" he asks curious.

"I'm sure." Addison assures him.

"If you change your mind let me know, I'll be happy to give the job to you." Owen says, to Addison's amusement.

"I'll keep that in mind." Addison assures him, "But there is something that I do need to talk to you about." She admits.

"Of course, what is it?" Owen asks curious.

"A week from Friday I need the morning off, and so does Amelia." Addison explains.

"Okay, why is that?" Owen asks curious, being pretty sure he could make it worse, but he needs to know the reason why.

"I got a call, a social worker is coming to my house to do a home study, and because Amelia lives at the house she needs to be there too." Addison explains, and from the way she speaks it is clear to Owen that she is happy about that.

"Of course, you can have the morning off, Amelia too." Owen assures her, as he doesn't want to stand in the way of Addison becoming a mother, as it is something she clearly wants, and so he'll do whatever he can to make sure nothing gets in her way.

"Thank you." Addison says, looking grateful.

"You're welcome." Owen assures her, "So, you're really doing this? Trying to adopt?"

"Yeah, I am." Addison confirms.

"I hope it works out for you." Owen says, telling the truth, and as he does his pager goes off, "I've got to go, if you need anything let me know." He requests.

"I will." Addison assures him, and Owen hurries off to deal with what he has to deal with.

* * *

A little while after she talked to Owen Addison, who doesn't have a surgery at the moment, is sitting in the gallery of Derek's OR watching her ex-husband/current boyfriend perform surgery, and because there are other things on there are only a few people in the gallery.

Even though Addison must have seen Derek perform this particular surgery a lot, maybe even hundreds of times, Addison still finds it as interesting as the first time she watched it, mainly because it's not her specialty and Derek is the one who is performing the surgery.

"How did I know I'd find you here." Amelia says, walking into the gallery and sitting down next to Addison.

"I guess I've become predictable." Addison comments.

"A little, but just because you and Derek are trying to make things work so you're not skipping the little things." Amelia admits.

"That's exactly what we're doing." Addison admits, "A week from Friday you can't work, Owen's already given us the morning off." Addison explains, it being clear that what she is saying isn't a suggestion.

"Okay, why?" Amelia asks curious.

"I got a call this morning. They want to do a home study a week from Friday." Addison explains, "And…"

"Because I live in the house I have to be there, got it, I'll be there." Amelia promises, knowing that she cannot let Addison down like that, she can't do anything that will screw it up for her.

"Thank you." Addison says, looking grateful.

"No problem." Amelia assures her, "Addie, I was trying to help you by sending in the forms, but now with everything going on with you and Derek do you wish I hadn't?" Amelia asks, looking concerned.

"No, I'm glad you did." Addison says, telling the truth, "Derek said that I get chosen by a birth mother before we're more than dating then he'll support me until we can make things official." Addison explains.

"That's good." Amelia says, looking relieved.

"I think so." Amelia says, and the two of them drift into silence as they watch Derek perform surgery.

* * *

A little while later Derek has finished performing his surgery, and Addison is waiting outside the scrub room for him, as she doesn't currently have anything that requires her attention.

"Hey." Addison greats, when Derek walks out of the scrub room.

"Hey." Derek says, and he leans forward and kisses Addison's cheek, "How's your day been?" Derek asks curious, as he knows that when thongs got worse between them he never asked how her day has been and so he's trying to remember to ask now.

"Okay." Addison answers, telling the truth, "I got a call this morning, a week from Friday a social worker is coming to perform a home study." Addison explains.

"Addie, that's great." Derek tells her, clearly meaning that, "And it will go great."

"I hope so." Addison admits, looking nervous which isn't a look that Addison gets on her face much.

"I'm sure it will." Derek tells her, trying to be supportive, and as he does Addison's pager goes off.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later." Addison says, once she checks her pager, and she leans forward and kisses Derek's cheek, before she starts to walk away.

"Addie." Derek says, before Addison can get more than few steps away and she turns back around, "Dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Addison answers, with a smile, before she walks away to answer her page, Derek watching her go as she goes.

* * *

A little while after Addison talked to Derek she is walking into the ER where she heads to Owen, who is the person who paged her,

"What's going on?" Addison asks as she walks towards him.

"We've got a transfer coming in from county. Pregnant women with a condition that only you can handle." Owen explains.

"Okay, how long to they get here?" Addison asks curious.

"Two minutes." Owen reveals, as he hands Addison a chart and once she has it Addison walks over to the doors and soon as she has the file she knows that she is going to have to run scans, but chances are she is going to be in for a very long surgery.

* * *

A couple of hours later Addison has ran the scans that she had to run, and talked to the parents, and is now scrubbing in for what is going to be a very long, and difficult surgery, and because of it Addison doesn't have any resident on the case as with a condition this serious Addison would only trust Karev to assist her and he's performing a solo surgery.

As Addison scrubs in the door to the room opens and Derek, who she paged, walks in,

"Hey." Addison greats.

"Hey, you paged?" Derek asks, as he walks over to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner." Addison explains, feeling bad about that.

"That's okay." Derek says, meaning that as he knows that there will be times where they have to cancel, which will be out of their control, "What's the surgery?"

"TTTS." Addison answers, "It can't wait, and the vessels are so intertwined that it is going to take me a while to separate them." Addison explains, knowing that out of the doctors who can separate TTTS babies some of those wouldn't be able to separate a condition this serious.

"Okay, we'll do dinner another night." Derek says, though he is already getting another idea, "Good luck with the surgery."

"Thank you, Derek." Addison says, with a smile, and while Addison heads into the OR Derek heads out, planning to put his plan in motion.

* * *

After leaving the scrub room adjoining to the OR that Addison is going to be in, Derek has gone searching for his sister, and after a bit of searching he finds her talking with Arizona.

"Amy, there you are, my favourite sister." Derek says, walking up to her.

"You say that to all your sisters." Amelia realises, looking at her brother, "And you want something." She says, seeing the look on Derek's face and recognizing it.

"Yeah, I do." Derek confirms, to the amazement of Amelia and Arizona, and Arizona is once more reminded of the way her and her brother used to be.

"Okay, what do you want, and how much is it going to cost me?" Amelia asks curious, as she knows her brother, knows that when he speaks like that then he is going to want something from her.

"Your key to the house, or I can use the spare, and because you're on call tonight I'd appreciate it if you called me when Addison finishes her surgery." Derek requests.

"Yeah, I can do that." Amelia assures him, "Keys are in my handbag in my locker, housekeys are on the blue chain."

"Thank you, Amy." Derek says, looking at her in relief.

"Alarm code is the date you introduced me and Addie." Amelia reveals, as they had to pick something they both would remember, which is why that was chosen.

"Great, I know that date." Derek realises, knowing that without needing to think about it, as that was a day he'd never forget.

"What are you up to?" Arizona asks curious.

"Addie and I were meant to have dinner, but she had to cancel because of surgery, so I'm planning a surprise." Derek admits, "Hopefully this one will go better than the last surprise I planned." He comments.

"Didn't that last surprise end with the two of you laying on the floor of the Chief's office together?" Amelia asks, as that sounds like a pretty good outcome to a surprise to her.

"Yes." Derek confirms, "But I did have another dinner planed that we didn't get to have because of work, so I'm planning something else." Derek admits, "I'll see you both later." He says, before walking away from Amelia and Arizona, heading to the elevators.

Getting to the elevators Derek presses the button for the floor he wants to go to, and then as the doors close Meredith hurries in, closes the doors, and once the elevators stop moving she presses the emergency stop button so that the elevators stop moving.

"Meredith what are you doing?" Derek asks, wondering what is going on, and honestly feeling a little annoyed.

"We need to talk." Meredith tells him.

"We have nothing to say to each other, or at least I have nothing to say to you." Derek reveals, completely meaning that.

"Well I have things to stay to you." Meredith reveals, "I think we shouldn't have given up so soon, I think we should give us another shot."

"I'm with Addison, and if I wasn't I don't think you'd be saying this." Derek says, stepping around Meredith to turn the elevator back on, "We're over Meredith, we decided that, and I have no interest in giving us another shot because there is no us." He says, and as he does the elevator doors open and Derek walks out, almost straight into Mark.

"Do I want to know?" Mark asks, looking between Derek and Meredith.

"Meredith asked me to give us another chance." Derek explains, as the two of them start to walk away from the elevators.

"Wasn't she the one who suggested actually ending things in the first place?" Mark asks, sounding surprised.

"Yep, but now I'm with Addison again and…." Derek starts to say.

"She doesn't like that, wants you now that you want someone else." Mark finishes, knowing that.

"Yep, it's how she operates." Derek confirms, "And I have no interest in letting her draw me back in." Derek admits, and as he does it is more than clear to Mark that he completely means that.

"Good, I'm proud of you." Mark says, as he knows that is a very big thing for Derek to admit, and truthfully Mark is completely relieved about the fact that his friend doesn't want to make the same mistakes, that he doesn't want to let Addison get away again, because the truth is he'd kick Derek's ass if he hurt Addison again.

* * *

After a very long surgery Addison is heading home, but as she knows Amelia is on call she is looking for her sister, and finds her sitting in one of the doctors' lounges.

"Amelia." Addison says, as she walks in.

"Hey Addie, how'd your surgery go?" Amelia asks curious.

"There were complications, and difficulties, but I managed to separate the vessels." Addison explains, "The babies should both be okay."

"That's good." Amelia says, "You heading home now?" she asks curious.

"I'm about to, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Addison explains, as when Amelia is on call and she's not she likes to check in on her before she leaves the hospital.

"I'm good." Amelia assures her, "I'll see you when I get home tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Addison says, before leaving.

After Addison leaves Amelia pulls out her phone and calls Derek,

"Amy?" Derek asks.

"Addie just left, she'll be home soon." Amelia reveals.

"Thanks Amy." Derek says, before hanging up, and once he does Amelia gets back to doing the paperwork she was doing, wondering what the hell her brother is up to.

* * *

A little while after she left the hospital Addison arrives home and as she walks into the house Addison realises that there is light coming from the dining room and feeling confused, as she just left Amelia at the hospital, she heads there.

As she walks into the dining room Addison sees candles, dinner on the table, and Derek, standing and clearly waiting for her.

"Derek? What's all this?" Addison asks, looking amazed.

"Dinner." Derek explains, simply, "You had to cancel because of surgery, and we both know it won't be the last time that happens, but that doesn't mean we let it impact our relationship the way it did last time." Derek explains, "I meant it when I said I wanted to do better this time." Derek assures Addison, "Which is why I'm telling you that today Meredith stopped the elevator so that she could talk to me."

"What did she say?" Addison asks, being reasonably sure that she isn't going to like hearing about what happened, in fact she is pretty positive that she is going to hate it.

"She said that we shouldn't have given up so soon, she thought that we should give us another shot." Derek explains, doing so because he doesn't want to keep secrets from Addison, not anymore.

"I see, right." Addison says, turning to go as she can't believe she let this happen again, let herself believe that things would be okay between them.

"Addie, wait." Derek says, hurrying over and standing in front of her, so that she can't leave, "I told Meredith that I was with you, and that I was sure that was the only reason she was saying anything." Derek admits, "Addison I told her that I had no interest in giving her and me another shot, because I don't, I love you, Addison, I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you." Derek says, purposely stressing his words wants.

"I've heard that before." Addison admits.

"I know." Derek says, "And back then a part of me was holding on to Meredith, but I'm not now. I have no interest in her, none, you're who I want to be with, Addie, I love you." Derek assures her, "I know I've let you down in the past, but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I don't let you down again."

"I trust you, Derek, I do…. Except when it comes to Meredith Grey." Addison explains, "I'm trying, really, but when it comes to Meredith, I just keep remembering everything that happened last time, how many times you tried to assure me that nothing was going on, and then the prom happened, and…. I'm trying Derek, really." Addison explains, starting to get upset.

"I'm so sorry, Addie." Derek says, realising what he ignored for so long, how much he hurt Addison, "I'm sorry that I caused you to have this doubt, but I promise you I am done with Meredith Grey, we're not going to work together, I don't want to be with her, apart from when we see each other at work she won't be at my life at all." Derek reveals, taking a step towards Addison, "You said you trust me, trust what I say now."

"I'll try." Addison says, it being the best she can do right now, "But I need you to be honest with me about anything that happens with Meredith." Addison reveals.

"I will." Derek promises.

"And I need us to take things slowly." Addison tells Derek, "Which means for now, no sex." Addison says, it being hard for her to do that but that's what she needs right now.

"Okay." Derek says, with a nod, being pretty sure that he isn't completely ready to go there yet either, which doesn't surprise him, "If we're going slow then how about diner? I cooked it and it tastes pretty good, if I do say so myself." He reveals.

"Dinner sounds good." Addison says, with a smile, and they both walk over to the table and sit down. Once Derek and Addison are both sitting both of them start to enjoy the dinner that Derek made for them.

* * *

A while later Derek and Addison have both finished eating and the two of them are finishing cleaning up the plates and dishes from dinner,

"It's late, I guess I should go." Derek realises, once they finish packing the dishwasher.

"Why don't you stay." Addison suggests, "Not for Sex, but because I've missed sleeping in the same bed as you." Addison admits.

"Sure." Derek answers, and the two of them head upstairs.

When Addison and Derek get upstairs, Addison heads over to the chest of draws and after a bit of searching, as she is looking for something specific, she pulls out a t-shirt and sweat pants which she throws at Derek.

"Bowdoin College." Derek says, seeing the what is on the t-shirt and pants, "You kept these?" he asks, looking surprised.

"I didn't realise until I got to LA, but yes." Addison says, "Bathrooms through there, and there's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet near the bath." She explains.

"Okay." Derek says, and while he heads to the bathroom Addison heads over to her walk in wardrobe to get changed.

About ten minutes later Addison and Derek are both ready for bed and just like they did every night they weren't working for over a decade Addison and Derek both get in their respective sides of the bed, and once they are in bed Derek pulls Addison in close and before too long both Addison and Derek fall asleep Derek holding Addison in his arms, and Addison feeling completely safe and happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

When Addison wakes up the next morning it takes her a few seconds to remember what happened, but once she remembers, and realises that she is in Derek's arms, Addison feels completely relaxed, and she loves the feeling of once more waking up in Derek's arms.

"I know you're awake." Derek says, after a few moments.

"How long have you been awake for?" Addison asks curious, turning to look up at him.

"A little while." Derek admits, as he runs his hands through Addison's hair, "I didn't want to wake you." He admits, as the truth is when he woke up with Addison in his arms, and saw how peaceful she was, he didn't want to change that.

"That's a nice improvement." Addison admits, before she reaches up and kisses him, and as they kiss Derek realises just how much he has missed waking up to kissing Addison as it is something they used to do all the time.

"How about breakfast?" Derek asks curious, once they break apart.

"That would be great, but I don't remember the last time Amelia, or I, went food shopping." Addison admits, knowing for sure that it is something they really have to approve, especially if they are going to have a baby in the house.

"That's why I brought groceries when I came over to make dinner." Derek reveals, "How did you and Amy survive in LA?" He asks curious.

"We lived on the beach, there were a lot of restaurants nearby that did take out or delivery, even more that could be persuaded to with a big tip." Addison admits, leaving out that Sam would cook quiet a bit as it's not something she wants to mention, or even think about, while in bed with Derek.

"Of course." Derek says, looking amused, "Well, I did buy groceries, so, would you like breakfast?" Derek asks curious.

"Yeah, I would." Addison confirms, and the two of them kiss each other once more before they both get up and head downstairs, neither bothering to get dressed, though they both grab their pages and phones, it being such a habit that neither thinks about it.

* * *

After the long night she had on call Amelia is very much looking forward to crawling into her bed and sleeping for a while, but as she walks into the house she hears conversation coming from the kitchen, and as, last time she checked, Addison was the only other person who lived in their house, Amelia heads there and to her surprise she finds Derek cooking breakfast, and Addison sitting at the table with her green juice, both clearly in the clothes they slept in as they happily talk.

"I don't see how you can drink that stuff." Derek comments, clearly teasing.

"It tastes good, maybe you'll like it if you tried it." Addison tells him.

"I doubt it." Derek responds.

"Um, what's going on here?" Amelia asks, looking between Addison and Derek, as she can't help but flash back to all the times she saw Addison and Derek like that in the early years of their marriage.

"Breakfast, you hungry Amy?" Derek asks curious, knowing that this will only be awkward if they let it be.

"Yeah, I am." Amelia confirms, and she walks over to the table that Addison is at and sits down.

"Great, breakfast is almost ready." Derek reveals.

"Awesome, I can eat and then get to bed." Amelia comments.

"Anything interesting come in last night?" Derek asks his sister curious.

"Everything was pretty standard." Amelia admits, "Though a lot came in, we were really busy." Addison admits, telling the truth.

"That means we're going to have a lot of cases to get caught up on." Addison realises.

"Yep." Derek confirms, and he, Addison, and Amelia drift into silence as Derek continues to make breakfast while Amelia and Addison sit at the table, though Amelia gets up to go get some coffee.

Once Derek finishes making breakfast he walks over, places plates in front of Addison and Amelia, and then sits down with them.

"Thank you for breakfast, Derek." Addison says, looking at him.

"You're welcome." Derek says, smiling back at her and the two of them, and Amelia continue to enjoy their breakfast together, but their great breakfast only lasts a few minutes before Derek's pager goes off, "It's the hospital, I've got to go." He reveals.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Addison says, and Derek gets up and heads upstairs, so that he can get changed before leaving.

"Okay, what the hell happened last night?" Amelia asks curious, once she hears Derek walk upstairs.

"Amelia."

"No, I'm serious, I want to know." Amelia assures her, "Derek stayed over last night? I really don't want details, but did you guys screw?" she asks curious.

"No, we didn't." Addison tells Amelia, "We just slept in my bed together."

"Really? That's all?" Amelia asks, giving Addison a look, it being clear that she doesn't believe that.

"Really." Addison assures her, "We're taking things slow."

"Okay." Amelia says, drawing the word out, "But aren't you already saying I love you again?"

"That's different." Addison explains.

"Right." Amelia says, once more drawing the word out and she and Addison drift into silence as they continue to eat the breakfast that Derek made them.

For a few minutes Addison and Amelia continue to eat until once again they hear footsteps and Derek, now fully dressed, walks back into the kitchen.

"Do you have any travel mugs so I could take coffee with me?" Derek asks curious, looking between Addison and Amelia.

"Cabinet above the coffee maker." Addison reveals.

"Thank you." Derek says, opening the cabinet and pulling out a travel mug which he fills with coffee. Once Derek has his coffee he walks over to Addison and Amelia, "I'll see you later." Derek says, kissing Addison, not even minding that that Amelia is with them.

"See you later." Addison says, once she and Derek break apart.

"Amy, I'll see you later too." Derek tells his sister, before walking away, and as he goes Amelia looks between Addison and Derek and as she does she can't help but smile,

"What?" Addison asks Amelia curious.

"I'm glad to see you guys like that. It reminds me of when I was younger." Amelia admits, as she used to spend weekends, when she could, at Addison and Derek's place.

"Now that just makes us all sound old." Addison comments.

"Nah, I've just known you guys for a while, and I'm glad you guys are happy again." Amelia says, telling the truth.

"Thanks Amelia." Addison says, and the two of them continue to enjoy their breakfast, and once they are done Amelia heads up to bed while Addison heads into the study so that she can catch up on some paperwork.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep Amelia wakes up and as she walks down the stairs she hears the sound of someone crying and, so she heads into Addison's bedroom.

"Addie?" Amelia asks concerned, from just a few steps inside Addison's room, and she doesn't get any response, and so she walks into the bedroom, as she figures that that is where Addison is, and as she walks towards the bathroom she sees that Addison sitting on the ground near the bathtub, next to the sink with cabinets under it, crying, "Addie? What's wrong?" Amelia asks concerned as she sits down next to Addison.

"I got my hopes up." Addison admits, through her tears, and as she does Amelia sees what is in Addison's hand.

"Oh Addie, I'm sorry." Amelia says, putting an arm around her sister, "I'm so sorry, I know how much you wanted this." She says, as she stares at the negative pregnancy test in Addison's hands.

"I want it so much." Addison says, as she just continues to cry, and as she cries Amelia holds her, wishing there was more she could do.

For a while Amelia just holds Addison as she cries, and as she does Amelia realises that Addison shows no sign of stopping any time soon, nor does she show any sign of wanting to get off the bathroom floor,

"Addie, why don't we leave the bathroom?" Amelia suggests, and as she does Addison just shakes her head, "Okay, that's okay." Amelia assures her, "Um, I'll be right back." Amelia says, as she realises that she needs some help and, so she walks out of the bathroom and heads out to the balcony.

Once Amelia is on the balcony she pulls out her phone and calls her brother, but he doesn't answer,

"Damn it Derek." Amelia says annoyed, and so hangs up and calls the hospital,

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Surgical Department, how can I help you?" A voice, that is clearly a nurse, asks.

"This is Doctor Amelia Shepherd, I need to talk to Doctor Derek Shepherd." Amelia reveals.

"Doctor Shepherd is in surgery, if it's important I can put you through." The nurse says.

"No, it's okay." Amelia says, knowing that Derek won't be able to leave surgery and if she does tell him what is going on then she's just going to hurt him, "Thanks." She says, before hanging up, "Okay, no Derek." Amelia mutters to herself, as she starts to wonder who she can call, and as she does she gets an idea, and so she makes another call.

"Doctor Torres." Callie answers.

"Callie, it's Amelia." Amelia, she says, "Are you free right now?"

"Yeah. Why what's up?" Callie asks curious.

"Addison is crying on the bathroom floor, and Derek's in surgery, and I can't get her to get up, and I'm hoping you can." Amelia requests.

"What happened?" Callie asks concerned.

"It's been two weeks since Addie's implantation." Amelia explains.

"Oh. Yes or no?" Callie asks, though considering what Amelia has said she is pretty sure that she can guess the answer.

"No." Amelia answers.

"I'll be right there." Callie assures her, as she knows that for Amelia to call her then things must be bad.

"Good, I'll leave the front door open, we're up in Addison's bathroom." Amelia explains, knowing that Callie will know where that is as she has taken a tour of the house, "Oh, and if you could get Mark, if he's free, to wait for Derek, and get him to come here, I'd appreciate it." Amelia says, being pretty sure that even with everything that has happened in the past Mark is still the best person to get Derek

"Sure, I can do that." Callie says, "I'll see you soon." She says, before hanging up, and feeling completely relieved Amelia hangs up her phone and walks back inside. Once she is inside Amelia walks back to the bathroom and once more sits down next to Addison, putting her arm around her once more as Addison continues cry.

* * *

Not long after she got the call from Amelia Callie has talked to Mark and has arrived at Addison and Amelia's house getting to the house, just like Amelia said, Callie heads inside and straight up to Addison's bedroom, and then into the bathroom.

Walking into the bedroom Callie finds Addison and Amelia sitting on the floor together, Amelia still having her arm around Addison, who is still crying.

"Addison." Callie says, squatting in front of her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asks, though her tears, and because she is crying so much Addison can barely be understood.

"Amelia called." Callie explains, "She's worried, and so am I." Callie admits, "I know how much you wanted this, and I'm so sorry this didn't work." She says, telling the truth, "You should get up." Callie suggests, and as she does Addison makes no effort to move, or respond, "Okay." Callie says, moving and sitting down too, sitting with her back against the cabinet rather than the bath, "I really hope this floor is clean." She admits.

"It is." Amelia assures her, and the three of them drift into silence, both Amelia and Callie wishing that there was more they could do to help Addison.

* * *

A while after Callie arrived at Addison's house, Derek who has no idea what is going on at Addison and Amelia's house, has just finished surgery, and as he walks out of the scrub room he finds Mark waiting.

"Hey, I didn't think you were working today." Derek admits.

"I wasn't." Mark reveals, "Do you have another surgery right now?" he asks curious.

"No, why? What's up?" Derek asks curious.

"I got a call from Callie, who got a call from Amelia, apparently Addison's really upset about something, and apparently isn't leaving her bathroom." Mark explains.

"What? I left this morning and she was…." Derek starts to say, but then he realises something.

"Derek?" Mark asks concerned, noticing the look on Derek's face.

"I've got to go." Derek says quickly, before hurrying off, as he realises exactly why Addison would be upset, and he wants to help her.

"Okay then." Mark says, watching Derek hurry off and wondering what the hell he is missing, as Amelia, Callie, and Derek all seem very concerned about Addison and he has no idea why.

* * *

A little while after Derek found Mark waiting outside his scrub room he arrives back at Addison and Amelia's house and as soon as he stops his car he gets out and hurries up the front steps and into the house and then once he is inside he hurries upstairs and to Addison's bedroom, and then into the bathroom.

"Addie." Derek says from the doorway where he sees Addison, Callie, and Amelia sitting together on the ground.

"We'll leave you two alone." Amelia says, before standing up, and heading out of the room, Callie right behind her.

After Callie and Amelia leave the room Derek walks over and sits down next to Addison, and like his sister did Derek puts his arm around Addison, "I'm sorry, Addie, I know how much you wanted this."

"I do, Derek, I want it so bad." Addison says, it being more than clear that she completely means that.

"It's gonna happen Addie, you're going to be a mom." Derek says, telling the truth, "We'll find a way." He says, and as he does he kisses Addison on the head and the two of them drift into silence, it meaning a lot to Addison to hear Derek say that, 'we'll find a way.' Rather than 'you'll.'

* * *

While Addison and Derek are upstairs Callie and Amelia have headed down to the living room, and they have both sat down on the couch.

"Think she'll be okay?" Callie asks Amelia, it being more than clear that she is concerned about Addison.

"I think so, I also think that Derek's going to be able to help her." Amelia admits.

"Good, that's good." Callie says, looking relieved, "Think Addison will be up for company?" she asks curious.

"Depends, what are you thinking?" Amelia asks curious, and in response Callie grins and starts to explain her idea, an idea that she thinks may be a good idea, but she could be wrong.

* * *

It has been a little while since Derek sat down next to Addison and in the time that he has been holding her Addison's crying has almost stopped,

"How about we get off the floor Addie, head downstairs." Derek suggests, as he doesn't know how long Addison has been sitting on the floor, and in his experience Addison has a habit of sitting on furniture when something is wrong rather than sitting on the floor.

"I…. okay, yes." Addison says, and once she speaks Derek stands up and once he is standing he sticks out his hand, which he uses to pull Addison up and into a hug,

"It will be okay, Addie." Derek says, as he hugs Addison and kisses her head, and because it's Derek, and he's using the tone that she's always found reassuring she feels a little better.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Addison and Derek walk into the kitchen where they find Callie and Amelia clearly making stuff in the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" Addison asks curious, as she is pretty sure that Amelia and Callie wouldn't be hurrying around the kitchen unless they were up to something.

"We're having a poker night tonight." Amelia reveals.

"We are?" Addison asks, as she and Derek exchange looks.

"Yep." Callie confirms, "Arizona, Mark, Teddy, and Henry, Owen, and Bailey are coming over, Webber would but he's on call." She explains.

"We haven't really used our basement much, we should." Amelia explains, it being clear that she and Callie want to do this to help Addison.

"Yeah, okay, it seems like a good idea." Addison confirms.

"Great, we need snacks, proper poker snacks." Derek reveals, "I'll get some."

"No, I'll go, you need to move one another table downstairs to the basement so that there is enough room." Addison explains.

"So, you just need me to move furniture?" Derek asks, looking slightly amused.

"Yep." Addison says, kissing Derek's cheek, "I'll be back soon." Addison says, starting to head to the door.

"Addie." Amelia says, and as she does Addison turns around, "We're probably going with Pizza for dinner, that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Addison says, before leaving.

After Addison walks away Callie and Amelia wait, but then once they hear the door close they both turn to Derek,

"How is she, really?" Callie asks concerned. `

"Upset, which is to be expected, I mean Addie really wanted this, so she's hurt that it didn't work this time." Derek reveals, honestly hating that Addison is hurting so much, "I think poker night will be a good idea, it will help." Derek says, knowing that Addison is really good at poker, and as he looks between Callie and Amelia he is pretty sure that he and Mark are the only ones who know that.

"Hopefully, I don't like it when Addie is upset." Amelia reveals, telling the truth.

"We have that in common." Derek says, looking at his sister, "I should go move furniture." He says, before heading out through the French doors before heading down, suspecting that he can move one of the outside tables down to the basements, though he isn't sure which one.

* * *

A little while later Derek has pushed the couch in the basement out of the way to make more room and has moved one of the tables from outside into the basement, making plenty of room for everyone.

While Callie and Amelia are getting things ready upstairs Addison and Derek are down in the basement, setting up the furniture as they wait for the others to arrive,

"So, I have a question." Derek reveals, and as he does Addison just looks at him, "Do Amy or Callie, or anyone other than Mark, know how good you are at poker?" He asks curious, "Do any of them know that how many poker tournaments you won at Columbia?"

"Nope." Addison answers, looking at Derek and as she does Derek laughs, as he knows what that means.

"This is going to be fun." Derek says, looking amused as he is pretty sure that no one other than the two of them, and Mark, will know what they're in for.

"Are you going to warn the others?" Addison asks curious.

"And miss out on how they are going to react, no way." Derek says, causing Addison to laugh, and the two of them continue to get everything set up and as they do Mark, Arizona, and Sofia, Bailey, Teddy, and Henry, and Owen all arrive.

"Pizza should be here soon." Amelia reveals, as everyone walks into the basement

"Good." Addison says, sounding relieved, as everyone takes seats around the tables that are together.

"Have you warned anyone about how good Addie is at poker?" Mark asks Derek in a whisper.

"Nope." Derek responds.

"This should be good." Mark says, knowing that for a fact, and honestly really looking forward to that, which is why he has no intention of telling anyone, "So, what's up first?" he asks curious.

"Five card draw." Amelia answers, "Anyone not know the rules?" she asks, looking around,

"Tuck's with his Dad, so let's play poker." Bailey requests, and once she does Callie starts to deal the cards, Mark attempting to get Sofia not to play with the cards, as he gets his.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the group of attendings, and Henry, have played several rounds of poker, and with the exception of Addison everyone has lost at least some money.

"Okay, how do you keep wining?" Teddy asks curious, as she has payed poker against a lot of great people, but she is pretty sure that Addison could beat them all.

"I've spent my life developing a poker face, it comes in handy sometimes." Addison explains, purposely leaving out she developed such a good poker face.

"You." Amelia says, looking at her brother, "Both of you." She adds, looking at Mark, "You knew about this, knew how good Addie is at poker."

"Yep." Mark and Derek both confirm, something which surprises no one.

"You're enjoying that, enjoying our shock." Arizona realises, feeling annoyed that she didn't realise that sooner.

"Yep." Derek confirms, "Final round?" he asks, looking around.

"Sure, but we already know Addison is going to win." Owen comments.

"Which is why I'll sit out this round, and just deal." Addison says, taking the cards starting to deal, "Give the rest of you a shot."

"Well, in that case I think Sofia will want to sit Aunty Addison." Mark says, handing his daughter over to Addison.

"Okay, come here Sofia." Addison says, taking the baby and holding her close, as she deals the cards to the others, honestly very much enjoying holding the young girl.

* * *

A while later the poker night is officially over, the messes that were made have been cleaned up, and everyone except for Addison, Amelia, and Derek have heard home. Even though Derek could have headed back to his trailer he decided to stay, and he is once more lying in bed with Addison, just holding her.

"Tonight, was fun." Derek says to Addison, as he got so used to being at Meredith's house with all the residents he forgot what it's like to be with people who aren't still basically like teenagers, but yet still capable of having fun.

"Yeah, it was." Addison confirms, "I'm glad Callie and Amelia organized it."

"How you doing with everything else?" Derek asks curious.

"It hurts, and playing with Sofia just makes me realise how much I want a child of my own." Addison admits, as she really does love Sofia, just wishes she had a child of her own.

"I know you do, Addie, and believe that someday, somehow, it's going to happen." Derek says, telling the truth.

"I'm not sure I could have your optimism." Addison says, looking at Derek.

"You should, and until you do I'll be optimistic enough for both of us." Derek assures Addison, kissing her head as she does.

"Thank you, Derek." Addison respond, and the two of them drift into silence as continue to lay in bed together, and before long they have both fallen asleep, and for Derek his last thought before he falls asleep is how he is going to help Addison remain optimistic about her dream of becoming a mother.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Two days have passed since the Attendings had a poker night, which Addison won most of the games off, and since Addison found out that her implantation didn't work. Even though it is clear to those who know her that Addison is still upset about it, she is trying not to let it show.

It is lunchtime on a Monday and Addison is sitting with Callie, Bailey, Arizona, Teddy, and Amelia, eating lunch, but as she eats she keeps looking over at where Meredith is eating with her friends.

"Okay, what's going on?" Callie asks, looking at Addison, as she knows that there is something that she isn't saying.

"Sorry?" Addison asks curious, turning to look at her.

"What did Grey do now?" Amelia asks, noticing where Addison is looking and assuming that she is the reason Addison is looking at the residences.

"Friday, she turned the elevator off to talk to Derek, wanted to try to get him to give their relationship another chance." Addison explains, not looking happy.

"What did Derek say?" Teddy asks curious.

"Wasn't she the one who officially said that it was over?" Arizona asks, as she remembers hearing about that.

"She was." Addison confirms, "And Derek said that he had no interest in giving them another shot, and that he was sure that she only did that because he was with me." Addison explains.

"Sounds about right." Bailey says, and as she does everyone looks at her, "What, it does." She explains.

"Are you going to say something?" Arizona asks curious.

"I don't know." Addison admits, as she knows that there are a lot of things she wants to say, but she isn't sure if she can say any of them.

"Fine, I will." Amelia says, getting up and heading over to the table where the residents are.

"Amelia!" Addison calls, and Amelia continues to walk, and so Addison looks at the others, and hurries after Amelia.

"This should be good." Callie comments, turning to look at the tablet that Addison and Amelia are walking to, being pretty positive that they are about to get a pretty interesting show.

"Grey!" Amelia calls as she gets closer to the table.

"What?" Meredith asks, looking up at Amelia.

"I get it, you got Derek to leave Addison once, so you think you can do it again, but you're not going to be able to." Amelia says, clearly annoyed.

"Amelia." Addison says, as she gets to Amelia's side.

"Derek and Addison are happy, just like they used to be, and that's not going to change just because you're jealous that someone else is playing with a toy you didn't want." Amelia says.

"Amelia…" Addison says, putting her hand on Amelia's shoulder, trying to get her to calm down.

"Did you just call your brother a toy?" Cristina asks, looking amused.

"No, I called Meredith a child, because frankly you are." Amelia reveals, "You're a spoiled child, and you need to grow up, because frankly, acting the way you've been acting, and the stories I've heard you don't have what it takes to be a mediocre surgeon, because while you may have talent, you don't have discipline or everything else you're gonna need to find by the end of the year." She says, feeling like she is telling the complete truth, "Grow up Meredith, and don't interfere with my family." Amelia says, before walking away.

"Do you have something to say too?" Lexie asks Addison curious.

"I think Amelia had it pretty much covered." Addison admits, "We're happy Meredith, so if could stop screwing with people's lives because you can I'd appreciate it." she says, before walking away.

"You okay?" April asks, looking at Meredith in concern.

"Fine." Meredith says, not sure how she feels about everything that just happened.

* * *

A little while later Derek is alone in one of the doctors lounges, going through some research when the door opens and Meredith walks into the room, clearly not happy,

"Derek your sister is completely out of line." Meredith says, causing Derek to look up and look at him.

"Why, what happened?" Derek asks, with a sigh, feeling rather annoyed, though he isn't sure who he is annoyed with.

"She called me a child! In front of all my friends." Meredith reveals, "She said I was jealous and called me a child, and you a toy!" she complains, "She is completely out of line, and unprofessional, you need to do something about her."

"Sounds to me that Amy was just being protective, but I will talk to her." Derek says, telling the truth as he will talk to Amelia, just maybe not in the way Meredith would like.

"Thank you." Meredith says, feeling quite smug, "You should talk to Addison too, she was unprofessional as well." Meredith informs Derek before she leaves the room.

After Meredith leaves Derek puts the pen he is holding down and signs, honestly, he thought that after he and Meredith ended things that he wouldn't have to deal with her drama anymore, turns out he was wrong, and because he knows he has to talk to Addison and Amelia before Meredith can Derek gets up and goes in search of them, picking up all the research he was doing as he goes.

* * *

After a bit of searching Derek finds Addison and Amelia sitting together in the attendings lounge, both of them drinking coffee and going though files, Addison sitting on the couch, while Amelia is sitting on an armchair.

"There you are, I've been looking for you two." Derek reveals, as he walks over to where Addison and Amelia are, and puts his research on the table.

"Let me guess Meredith came to complain to you about what happened at lunch?" Amelia assumes as Derek sits down next to Addison.

"Yep." Derek confirms, "What happened?"

"I heard what happened Friday, I went over to tell her a few things that no one has ever told her, and Addie followed me, probably to try to control me, and then I walked away." Amelia explains.

"I said something too, and then walked away as well." Addison explains.

"Did you really call me a toy?" Derek asks, looking at his sister.

"Kind of, it wasn't my intention." Amelia admits, "I meant to tell Meredith that she was a child, and that she seemed to just wanted you because your with Addie, and the toy analogue just kind of happened." Amelia admits.

"Okay," Derek says, not really bothered that his sister called him a toy, because he knows the reason, "You were being protective."

"Yeah, I was." Amelia confirms, as to her, since she was twelve, Addison and Derek have been an example of a great couple, and she looked up to them, in some ways like parents, except, at least Addison's case, less judgement.

"Thank, but don't call me a toy again." Derek requests, causing him, Amelia, and Addison to laugh, and as they do Addison leans in to Derek,

"Not the first time you've been called a toy." Addison reminds him, keeping her voice to a whisper, because she really doesn't want to traumatise Amelia.

"Yeah, but being called one by my sister isn't the same." Derek whispers back, causing both him and Addison to grin.

"Okay, I really don't want to know what you two just whispered." Amelia realises, looking between Addison and Derek.

"Yeah, you really don't." Derek confirms, "Look, I hope she's not going to, but if today is any indication Meredith is going to try and make problems." He says, looking at Addison, "And even though it is hard for you to trust me when it comes to Meredith I need you to know I love you, I want to be with you." Derek tells Addison, before kissing her.

"Okay, you guys are being gross again." Amelia reveals, as Addison and Derek break apart.

"Get used to it." Derek says, putting his arm around Addison, who snuggles into Derek's side, and all three of theme continue to do their paperwork, which in Derek's case is Research.

* * *

Four days have passed since Amelia and Addison confronted Meredith in the cafeteria and since then both Shepherd siblings, and Addison, have been doing their best to avoid Meredith so that none of them have to deal with her, as that is something that none of them want.

It's Friday morning and Addison and Amelia are waiting in their house for the social worker to show up, while Amelia is calmly waiting on the couch, Addison is pacing back and forth.

"Addie, calm down, It's going to be fine." Amelia assures her sister.

"You don't know that." Addison says, looking at her.

"Yeah, I do. You've checked all the smoke alarms, made sure they were everywhere, got covers for all the fireplaces, and done everything you could think of to make sure this place is safe, and meets all the requirements. It will be fine." Amelia assures her sister, as she stands up, "But you need to breath, and calm down." Amelia says, walking over to Addison, and she puts her hands on Addison's shoulders, "Just breath, Addie, it will be okay." She says, and as she does the doorbell rings, "You got this." Amelia once more says and Addison gives a grateful smile, and walks over to the door to answer it.

Getting to the door Addison takes a breath, and then opens it, "Hi." Addison greats.

"Hello Addison. I'm Mildred Clemons the social worker assigned to your case." The women explains.

"It's nice to meet you, please come in." Addison says, letting Mildred into the house, and towards the living room.

"You must be Amelia Shepherd." Mildred says, seeing Amelia.

"I am, it's nice to meet you." Amelia says, purposely being on her best behaviour for Addison's sake.

"Now If I understand correctly you are Addison's former sister in law and live here too." Mildred says, to Amelia.

"Yep, though I've considered Addison to be my sister since I met her, she was always there for me, always looked out for me." Amelia explains, and as she does Addison gives her a grateful look.

"Good to know." Mildred says, writing on her chart, "Now I'm going to ask you both some questions, and then tour around the house, during which time i[m going to have more questions." She reveals.

"Of course, please, sit down." Addison says, and once she does she, Amelia, and Mildred all sit down in the living room, and Mildred starts her questioning, which to Addison feels rather like an interrogation, but because she knows it is for a good cause Addison just answers every single question asked, just like Amelia does, and once Mildred has finished questioning them Addison and Amelia give her a tour around every floor of the house.

* * *

After a couple of hours of Addison and Amelia's home visit have been completed, and as they both answered every single question that Mildred put to them. As both Addison and Amelia arrived back at the hospital they both head to near lobby where there are nurses' stations and where they find most of the attendings and residents waiting,

"What's going on?" Addison asks, as she walks up to Derek who is standing near Mark, Callie, Arizona, Richard, and Bailey.

"Owen wants to talk to everyone." Derek explains, as he kisses Addison's cheek, "How'd the home visit go?' he asks curious.

"Okay, I think." Addison says, sounding uncertain, "The Social Worker is going to call later today to tell me how it went." Addison reveals.

"I'm sure it will be good news." Derek says, it being clear that he at least believes that.

"So, calling all of us for a meeting, did someone seriously screw up?" Amelia asks curious.

"Amy." Derek says to his sister, giving her a look.

"What?" Amelia asks, with an innocent look on her face, but before Derek can say anything Owen appears on the stairs.

"Sunday is our yearly softball match against Seattle Presbyterian I'm going to need a team, and everyone interested will have to be at the pitch tomorrow, and we can get a training done." Owen explains, "Okay, that's all." He says, before walking away.

"You guys have softball matches here?" Amelia asks, looking between the others.

"Don't get your hopes up, we suck." Mark reveals, telling the truth, and knowing that Amelia likes to play softball.

"It can still be fun." Callie reveals.

"For you, I don't play softball." Addison comments, meaning that.

"Yes, you do." Derek says, looking at her, and as he does they both know what he is remembering.

"Shepherd family softball matches don't count." Addison tells him.

"Yes, they do." Mark and Amelia say together.

"They were brutal." Amelia says, with a grin.

"How brutal?" Teddy asks curious.

"It was a good there were a lot of doctors." Derek reveals, "A very good thing." He says, remembering all the injuries that happened during those games.

"Yep." Addison, Amelia, and Mark all confirm.

"As interesting as those games were I still have no intention of playing in this game." Addison reveals.

"You have to, Addie." Richard informs her, "You didn't play last time you were here, so you have to play now." Richard informs her, it being clear that he isn't giving her a choice.

"Richard, you do know that you're not my boss anymore, right?" Addison asks, giving him an amused look.

"I know, but I am one of the people who trained you, and had a job standing for you at this hospital." Richard explains.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Addison asks him, feeling rather amused.

"Yep." Richard confirms.

"Guess you have to play, Addie." Derek tells his girlfriend.

"Guess so." Addison says, shaking her head at Richard.

"This is going to be fun." Callie says, grinning at the others, and no one else seems anywhere near as enthusiastic as her.

* * *

Hours later, Addison, who hasn't heard from the social worker and has just finished a surgery, is just sitting on the couch in the Attendings lounge staring at her phone which is on the coffee table.

As Addison stares at her phone the door opens and Derek walks in, though Addison is so focused on her phone that she doesn't notice, until Derek sits down next to her.

"Still haven't heard?" Derek asks curious, as that's what he assumes from the way Addison is staring at her phone.

"No." Addison answers, "Derek, this has to be bad, I should have heard by now, but I haven't, it has to mean there's something wrong. It has to mean that it didn't go well." Addison says, speaking fast as she is extremely worried.

"You don't know that, Addie." Derek says, taking her hand, "You've got to be patient, it could take time." He says, trying to be comforting.

"What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm going to be a horrible mother?" Addison asks, sounding upset.

"Anyone who spent even a minute will you will know that you're going to be an amazing mother." Derek assures Addison.

"Thank you, Derek." Addison says, leaning forward and kissing him, and for a few moments the two of the kiss, until they have to break apart because Addison's phone is ringing,

"Doctor Montgomery." Addison answers, and once she does she pauses for a moment, "Of course, thank you." Addison says, "Really thank you, yes, goodbye." Addison says, pausing between each word, before hanging up.

"So? No poker face Addie, tell me, how'd things go?" Derek asks, after Addison hangs up, really wanting to know what Addison has just been told.

"She approved me." Addison says, looking at Derek in amazement, "Now I just need a birth mother to pick me, which is likely going to take a while, but it could be soon." Addison says, looking a Derek in amazement.

"It's going to happen Addie, and it's going to be great, you're going to be great." Derek says, before kissing Addison, and as they kiss they both start to kiss more and move on the couch so that they are lying more than sitting.

As Addison and Derek kiss, or more specifically make out, on the couch the door opens and Bailey walks in,

"Oh enough, not in here." Bailey says, when she sees what Addison and Derek are doing.

"Hey Miranda." Addison greats, as she and Derek break apart.

"Don't just say hey to me." Miranda tells her, "You two have a house, and a trailer, and land, I'm sure you can find somewhere to be alone."

"True." Addison and Derek answer.

"Good, don't let me catch you again." Bailey tells them.

"Yes Bailey." Addison and Derek say together, and she gives them both a look before leaving the attendings lounge.

After Bailey leaves Addison and Derek just exchange looks and laughs, both more than a little amused at how Miranda reacted.

"Do you have any more surgeries today?" Derek asks curious, once he and Addison have both finished laughing.

"No." Addison answers.

"Then how about Dinner." Derek suggests, "To celebrate, this is a really good thing, Addie." Derek says.

"Yeah, it is." Addison says, clearly happy about that, "What are you thinking for dinner?" she asks curious.

"Huh, how about Italian?" Derek suggests.

"That sounds great." Addison confirms, and she leans forward and gives Derek a quick kiss, before they break apart.

"I just need to check on a post op then we can go." Derek explains

"Okay, I've got to finish my paperwork anyway." Addison explains, and once she does Derek gets up and heads out of the room, and within half an hour Addison and Derek are leaving the hospital together for their date, which they completely enjoy.

* * *

The next day Addison, Amelia, and Derek, all three of them wearing jeans and other causal clothes are all walking towards the softball pitch where the doctors are going to be training for their softball game the following day.

"I really don't see why we have to practice." Addison comments.

"You really don't want to play softball, do you?" Amelia asks, looking at her in amusement.

"I really don't." Addison confirms.

"It will be fun, Addie, just let yourself have fun." Derek informs her, putting his arm around her as they walk up to where Mark, Callie, and Arizona are.

"You look like you would rather be anywhere else." Callie comments, seeing the look on Addison's face.

"That's because I would like to be." Addison says, as the six of them walk up to where everyone else is, and as they walk up Owen realises that everyone is there and so he starts to speak.

"Okay, today we're going to try putting people in different positions to see where everyone is suited best." Owen reveals.

"You should put Addison on second base." Derek calls, and as he does Addison gives him a far from impressed look, "What? We both know you're better than you like to admit." He says, in a teasing tone of voice as Addison playfully nudges him with her shoulder, and across the sea of people Meredith frowns as she realises that Derek and Addison have a familiarity and closeness that she and Derek never had.

* * *

For the next hour or so the Doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West, continue to train, but then they have to get back to work, and so the next day, everyone, including Henry who has been brought in as a ringer, are back at the baseball field, all wearing new uniforms that Owen got them.

"I really don't see why Owen is making us continue to try, we have no chance of winning." Addison says to Derek as the two of them head back out onto the pitch.

"He's determine not to give up." Derek responds, being pretty sure that the smart thing would be to have given up by now.

"Does he even realise that two of his players are drunk?" Addison asks curious, looking out to where Meredith and Cristina are.

"If he does he doesn't care." Derek admits, as Addison heads to second base while Derek heads to where he is fielding from.

For the next ten minutes or so Teddy continues to pitch, badly, and Meredith, Cristina, and Bailey almost get into a fight, which is sorted out by Richard, and Lexie, who took over pitching at Derek's suggestion, throws a softball at the breast of Mark's new girlfriend, causing the other team to forfeit.

"Won by forfeit, that's new." Addison says, as she gets to Derek, who is clearly waiting for her.

"Closest any team have gotten to winning." Derek reveals, putting his arm around Addison's waist, "Admit it, you actually had fun today."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Addison confirms.

"I knew it." Derek says, with a smug look on his face.

"Don't be so smug, Derek." Addison says, kissing his cheek.

"Addison, Derek, get over here!" Callie yells from where most of the doctors, and Henry, are sitting on the bleachers clearly drinking, though it seems like everyone except for Richard and Amelia are drinking.

"Guess we should go join the fun." Derek realises.

"Guess so." Addison says, and she and Derek walk over to where the others are, and sit down too.

"We're passing around drinks." April reveals.

"None for me." Amelia says, not wanting to even hold the bottle or flask that are being passed around as she doesn't want to be tempted.

"Here, water." Richard says, handing a water bottle over, as he purposely made sure to bring enough water for him and Amelia as he knew that it would be likely that the others would be drinking, and he and Amelia can't.

"Thank you." Amelia says gratefully, and she starts to drink the water, and as she does the group of doctors start to spend more time together and truly enjoy their time they are spending together.

* * *

A few hours later Derek, Addison, and Amelia are returning back to Addison and Amelia's house, the three of them are completely sober, or in Addison's case, very close to it, though basically everyone else who were at the match are almost completely drunk.

"Okay, I never thought watching a bunch of doctors play softball and then get drunk could be so amusing." Amelia says as she, Addison and Derek walk up the steps and towards the house.

"There were some amusing times." Addison admits, telling the truth.

"It was a great day." Derek says, squeezing Addison's hand, which he is holding.

"Okay, you guys can make out on the front step, I'm going to go get Friends ready, so we can continue our marathon." Amelia says, heading inside.

"Why am I not surprised that the two of you are having a Friends marathon." Derek comments, remembering how much Addison loved Friends when it first aired, as she used to tape it and watch it when catching up on paperwork late at night.

"Do you want to join us?" Addison asks curious.

"Nah, it's okay." Derek says, "You two should enjoy yourselves." Derek says, before kissing Addison, and for a few moments the two of them kiss, before they break apart, "I'll see you tomorrow, Addie."

"See you tomorrow." Addison says, before she heads inside, and as she heads inside Derek head back to his car, and then back to the trailer.

* * *

Eleven days have passed since The Seattle Grace Mercy West softball game and ever since then things between Addison and Derek have been going very well, though they still haven't had sex again, and to both of their relief Meredith hasn't done anything to make things harder for them.

It is a Thursday, a little before lunch, and a tall teenage girl, with light brown hair and a backpack on her back, is walking towards the nurses' station in the lobby.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm looking for either of the Doctor Shepherd's, or Doctor Montgomery." The girl explains.

"And you are?" The nurse asks, but before she can answer she hears,

"Ariel?" And the girl turns to see someone she recognizes on the stairs, walking towards her,

"Aunty Addison!" the girl exclaims, looking completely thrilled to see her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Sorry that It's been a few days, personal life stuff have gotten in the way, please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think.

* * *

Seconds after Ariel called her Aunts name she runs up to Addison and hugs her, and Addison hugs her back,

"It's really good to see you." Addison tells the girl that she will always consider to be her niece, no matter what the state of hers and Derek's relationship is.

"It's good to see you too." Ariel responds, telling the truth, and the two of them break apart.

"What are you doing here? Where's your Mom? And Dad? And Siblings?" Addison asks, honestly expecting to see a lot of people with her.

"Not here, I came alone." Ariel admits, as she avoids looking at her aunt in the eye as she hasn't thought through her entire plan, something which she has only just realised.

"Okay." Addison says, suspecting that something is going on, "Page both Doctor Shepherd's for me." Addison requests, looking at the nurse, "Let's talk." She tells Ariel, who she leads into the conference room across from the nurses' station.

Once they are in the room Addison closes the door behind them and she turns to her niece,

"What's going on, Ariel?" Addison asks, making sure her voice is calm as she hasn't seen Ariel in a while, and she always tried her best to be a great aunt.

"Mom and I got into a fight." Ariel admits.

"Okay." Addison says, with a nod, not saying more and instead giving Ariel the chance to open up on her own.

"And I told her I was going to go stay with my friend Willa, but instead I went to the airport, and came here." Ariel admits.

"So, let me get this straight, you flew to Seattle, alone, and your mother has no idea?" Addison asks, already knowing that Kathleen must be completely panicking right now.

"Yeah." Ariel confirms.

"Ariel, your mother has to be so worried right now." Addison informs her.

"I have five siblings Aunt Addison, mom probably hasn't even noticed that I'm not where I'm supposed to be." Ariel explains, there being an undertone of bitterness to her voice.

"Ariel…." Addison starts to say, but before she can say anymore the door opens, and Derek and Amelia walk in,

"Uncle Derek!" Ariel says, with a grin, "Aunt Amelia!" she says, looking between her uncle and aunt.

"Ariel?" Derek asks, sounding surprised, as Ariel hurries over and hugs Derek, followed by Amelia, "What are you doing here?" He asks as his niece hugs his sister.

"Yes Ariel, tell your Uncle Derek why you're here." Addison says, giving Derek a warning look, telling him to stay calm.

"Ariel?" Amelia asks curious.

"I got in a fight with Mom, and kind of got on a plane and came here without telling her." Ariel explains.

"Ariel! How could you do that!" Derek says, pulling out his phone, "Your Mom and Dad have got to be so worried, I have to call them." He says.

"I don't care if you have to call, I'm not going home." Ariel reveals, telling the truth.

"Ariel…" Derek and Addison start to say, but before they can say more Amelia, who has an idea, starts to speak,

"It's Thursday, how about Ariel stays here in Seattle with us for the rest of the weekend." Amelia suggests, "That way both Ariel and Kathleen have a chance to calm down." She says, giving both Addison and Derek, a look trying to get them to agree to what she is saying, as someone who wasn't the most well behavioural teenager she knows that this is probably the best idea there is.

"if you stay will you go home Sunday?" Addison asks curious, looking at her niece.

"Yeah, I guess." Ariel says, being pretty sure that that is the best thing she can do.

"Okay, if it's okay with your mom you can stay with me at the trailer." Derek reveals.

"A trailer? I'm not staying in a trailer." Ariel reveals, it being clear that she isn't thrilled with the idea.

"It's okay, Derek, she can stay at the house with Amelia and I." Addison offers.

"Okay." Derek says, realising that that is probably best, "I've got to call Kathleen." He says, stepping out of the room, leaving Addison, Amelia, and Ariel together.

Once he is outside the conference room Derek calls his sister and puts his phone to his ear.

"Wow, my Little Brother actually calling me, this really must be important." Kathleen, the only Shepherd sibling who is older than Derek, says.

"Kathleen, I'm calling about Ariel." Derek reveals, figuring that what is best is to cut to the chase.

"Okay, what's going on? She's at a friend right now." Kathleen reveals.

"Actually, she's not." Derek reveals, "Ariel's in Seattle with me, and Addie, and Amy. She flew here on her own." He explains.

"She what!" Kathleen says, clearly angry.

"She's okay, completely safe and not hurt." Derek assures his sister, "If it's okay with you Addie, Amy and I are going to let her stay with us for the weekend, letting both of you calm down, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Kathleen says, realising that it might be best, "But I want to talk to my daughter, Derek."

"Okay, hold on." Derek says, heading back into the conference room, "Ariel, your mom wants to talk to you." Derek explains, handing his niece the phone, and once she has the phone Ariel walks over to the other end of the conference room, "Any idea what the fight was about?"

"No." Addison confirms.

"For Ariel to get on a plane it must have been bad." Amelia admits.

"Are you sure you're okay with Ariel staying at the house?" Derek asks curious, looking at Addison.

"Of course, I am, it's okay, she's family." Addison assures him.

"Um, we're going to have surgeries for the next couple of days, what are we going to do?" Amelia asks curious, as she doesn't really want to think about the kind of problems a teenager alone in the hospital can get up to, especially considering she's her niece.

"Ariel stays with whichever one of us isn't in surgery, and if we're all in surgery then she sits in the gallery of whoever will be finished first." Derek suggests.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Addison says, with a nod.

"Mom, you need to let me make my own choices! I'm sixteen, not six!" Ariel yells, clearly annoyed, before hanging up.

"Ariel? Do you want to talk about it?" Addison asks curious.

"It's just so frustrating! Mom treats me like I'm Lisa and Lily's age, not a teenager." Ariel says, that being part of what she is angry about, though not the biggest thing, "Of course she has me look after my brothers and sisters, but when it comes to me choosing what College I want to go to it's like I can't make any decision for myself, and everything I want is wrong!" she says, clearly annoyed.

"Ariel, she's being your mom." Derek tells her, trying to get her calm down.

"Right." Ariel says, rolling her eyes.

"How about a tour of the hospital." Amelia suggests, feeling like it would be a good idea to change the subject.

"Ah yeah, definitely." Ariel says, really wanting that.

"Then let's go." Addison says, having realised what Amelia is trying to do and thinking it is a good idea, and the four of them walk out of the conference room so that Amelia, Derek, and Amelia can start to show Ariel around the hospital.

* * *

While Addison, Derek, and Amelia are showing Ariel around the hospital Mark is walking with Callie and Arizona,

"I like it, I really like her." Mark reveals, telling the truth.

"That's great, Mark." Callie tells him.

"It really is." Arizona confirms, "Julia seems great and I think she's good for you."

"Thanks." Mark says, actually glad that both Arizona and Callie like his girlfriend, and as they walk Mark sees someone he almost can't believe he's seeing, "I don't believe it." Mark says, as he walks forward, and towards the person that he can't believe he is seeing, "Ariel?" Mark asks.

"UNCLE MARK!" Ariel yells, sounding shocked and glad, as she hurries forward and hugs him, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, it has been a while." Mark says, as the two of them break apart, "What are you doing here? Are the rest of the family here?" he asks curious.

"I'm alone, and it's a long story." Ariel says, as Arizona and Callie walk up, "Hey." Amelia greats.

"Someone going to introduce us?" Callie asks curious looking between Mark, Addison, Derek, and Amelia.

"This is Ariel, our niece." Derek says, it being clear that he is speaking for all four of them when he sees niece as Mark is an honorary uncle, "Ariel this is Doctor Callie Torres and Doctor Arizona Robbins." Derek introduces.

"Sofia's moms!" Ariel says, looking excited, as she was hoping for a chance to meet them, "It's great to meet you both, I've seen the photos that Uncle Mark sent Mom, Sofia's adorable."

"She really is." Callie confirms, "So, you're the daughter of one of Derek and Amelia's other sisters?" she asks, trying to understand the family connections.

"Yeah, Kathleen." Amelia answers.

"Ariel's going to staying with us until Sunday." Addison explains.

"Great! It's great to have you here." Arizona says, getting the impression that there is something going on.

"Why don't all three of you come for dinner tonight, and bring Sofia." Addison suggests, thinking it could be a good idea, for all of them, and Ariel.

"That would be great." Callie says, with a grin, "Seven thirty?"

"Sounds good." Addison says.

"Can the cafeteria be next on the tour?" Ariel asks curious, "The food on the flight kind of sucks." She admits.

"I'll take you." Amelia says, wanting to give Addison and Derek a chance to talk to Mark, Arizona, and Callie, plus it would be good if she got a chance to talk to Ariel, without the stress of the others.

"Thanks Aunt Amelia." Ariel says, and the two of them head to the cafeteria.

"Okay, what the hell is Ariel doing here alone?" Mark asks, sounding shocked, as it really doesn't seem like something Kathleen would allow.

"She and Kathleen got into a fight, and Ariel flew out here without telling either of her parents." Addison explains.

"Are you serious?" Callie asks, sounding shocked.

"Her parents must be so worried." Arizona realises.

"When I called Kathleen hadn't realised she was gone because Ariel said she was going to a friend's house." Derek explains.

"Oh." Arizona says, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah. Addison says, and the group drift into silence.

* * *

While Addison and Derek are talking to Mark, Arizona, and Callie, Amelia is walking with Ariel towards the cafeteria.

"So, you know you can talk to me, Ariel." Amelia tells her niece, "I'm the family screw up, so there's no judgement here, no matter what's going on with you, you can always tell me."

"You're a Neurosurgeon Aunt Amelia, I'm pretty sure you're not a screw up anymore." Ariel assures her aunt.

"Pretty sure everyone still sees me as one, sees me as Hurricane Amy." Amelia admits, and as she does Ariel turns and looks at her Aunt.

"You know I've heard the stories, but I never saw you as Hurricane Amy. One of my earliest memories where when you came home for a visit from college and taught me to write my name." Ariel says, smiling at her Aunt.

"I remember that." Amelia admits, "I remember you were so happy to talk to me then, so talk to me now." Amelia requests.

"Okay, I was three then." Ariel points out, and as she does Amelia gives her a look, "Okay, fine." Ariel says, rolling her eyes, "I'm a good student, Aunt Amelia, like really good, and I really want to go to Stanford, and my advisor thinks I have a good chance, I might even be able to get a scholarship, but when I told Mom that she freaked out." She says, once more explaining one of the reasons why she is in Seattle, though not the main reason, not the catalyse which made her so annoyed about the college thing.

"She doesn't want you to go so far away." Amelia realises.

"Yep." Ariel confirms.

"You're her baby girl, her first born, it's not surprising that she doesn't want you to go so far away." Amelia comments.

"You're on her side!" Ariel says, looking annoyed.

"Of course not." Amelia assures her, "I just see what her side is." she explains, "Look, if you want to go Sandford, apply to Sandford, but to help your mom with her worry check out Princeton, and Colombia, maybe even NYU and Brown, so that you can honestly tell your Mom you checked out places closer to home, it might help with your Mom's protectiveness, plus you should apply to more than one place."

"That's good advice." Ariel realises, "Thanks Aunt Amelia."

"No problem." Amelia says, putting her arm around her niece, "And after you graduate High School I'm going to talk to your mom and take you on a trip."

"Oh, where to?" Ariel asks curious.

"That's a surprise." Amelia reveals, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to walk.

* * *

A little while later Amelia, Ariel, Addison, Derek, Mark, Callie, and Arizona are sitting at a table at the cafeteria eating together,

"Okay, why is that group of residences staring at us?" Ariel asks curious.

"You can tell that they're residences?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, there are a lot of Doctors in my family." Ariel explains, and as she does she remembers something, "Wait, is one of them Uncle Derek's Slutty Intern?" she asks curious.

"ARIEL!" Derek scolds, as Amelia and Mark laugh.

"What? Mom and Aunt Nancy talk, I listen." Ariel explains, feeling like she did nothing wrong.

"Of course, they do." Derek says, not even surprised by that.

"Ariel, just because your mother and aunt talk like that doesn't mean you should." Addison reveals, trying to be responsible.

"Seriously? But she…." Ariel starts to say.

"Ariel what happened in the past between me, your Aunt Addison, and Meredith, is complicated, and you shouldn't call her that name, okay?" Derek asks, trying to speak calmly.

"Okay, yes, Uncle Derek." Ariel says, though she can't help but continue to watch Meredith and the other residents so that she can try to figure out what her Uncle could have seen in her, as for her entire life she's seen her Uncle Derek and Aunt Addison together, knew how much they loved each other.

"Okay, I've got patients, I'll see you later, Kid." Amelia says, standing up.

"See you, Aunt Amelia." Ariel says, and Amelia walks away, allowing the others to continue their lunch.

* * *

A little while later Addison, Derek, and Ariel are walking around the hospital together, as Derek and Addison have continued to show her around the hospital,

"I've got to get to surgery." Addison reveals.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Derek says, and once he does Addison hugs both him, and Ariel, before walking away, "So, where do you want to see now?" he asks his niece curious.

"Wherever." Ariel answers, "Uncle Derek, what's going on with you and Aunt Addison?" she asks curious, "Are you back together? Because that would be great, and If you don't want me to I promise I won't tell Mom, or Aunt Nancy, or Aunt Lizzy, or Grandma."

"Yes, we're back together." Derek reveals.

"YAY, that's great!" Ariel says, before hugging her Uncle.

"And you can tell your Mom, and our entire family, if you want." Derek informs his niece, as they break apart.

"Okay." Ariel says, and as she does she realises something, "Hang on, are you telling me to tell them so that you don't have to?" she asks curious.

"Of course not." Derek says, not overly sure if he is lying.

"Right." Ariel says, clearly disbelieving.

"How would you like to watch your Aunt Addison's surgery?" Derek asks curious.

"I would love to." Ariel says, with a grin.

"Okay then follow me." Derek tells his niece and he leads her towards the gallery of the OR that Addison is performing her surgery is in.

* * *

A little while later Derek and Ariel are sitting in the gallery watching as Addison performs surgery,

"This is so cool." Ariel admits.

"I'm glad you think so." Derek says, telling the truth, "Though, you probably shouldn't mention to your Mom that I let you in here."

"I'm pretty sure she expected that either you Aunt Addie, or Aunt Amelia would let me watch a surgery." Ariel admits, telling the truth.

"Yeah, you're right, she probably would." Derek realises, and as he doses the door opens and Meredith walks in.

"Derek." Meredith says, as she sits down a few seats away from Derek and Ariel.

"Meredith." Derek greats, purposely keeping his voice pleasant, "This is my oldest niece, Ariel."

"It's nice to meet you Ariel, I'm Meredith Grey." Meredith introduces.

"I know who you are." Ariel informs her.

"Right." Meredith say, not sure what to say, "What are you doing here, Ariel?" she asks curious.

"I'm just visiting Uncle Derek, Aunt Amelia, and Aunt Addison." Ariel explains, looking between the screen, and down in the OR, and seeing what her Aunt is doing, "Wow, Aunt Addison's kind of amazing." Ariel says, with a grin.

"Yeah, she is." Derek confirms, causing Meredith, who can detect the fondness in his voice to frown, and as he does his pager goes off, "Okay, we've got to go Ariel, Aunt Amelia is out of surgery and I've got a patient."

"Okay." Ariel says, even though she would very much like to continue to watch Addison perform surgery, "We can go." She says, "Nice meeting you Meredith." She says, giving Meredith what is clearly a fake pleasant smile, as she and Derek leave the Gallery.

* * *

A few hours later Ariel, Addison, Amelia, Derek, Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia are all at Addison and Amelia's house, out in the backyard and while Derek and Mark are using the barbecue to cook dinner everyone else is sitting around the backyard, enjoying themselves.

As he is cooking with Mark Derek's phone starts to ring, and as he sees the caller ID he knows he has to answer it,

"I've got to take this." Derek says, to Mark, and Addison who is nearby.

"The hospital?" Addison asks curious.

"Mom." Derek says, before heading into the house, as he is pretty sure that this conversation is going to be far from pleasant.

While Derek heads inside, Callie and Arizona notice that Ariel is just sitting and watching as Amelia plays with Sofia, and so they both exchange looks and walk over to her.

"You alright there, Ariel?" Callie asks, curious, as she and Arizona sit down near Ariel.

"Yeah, I'm fine."' Ariel says, forcing a smile as she isn't telling the truth.

"Ariel, we know you just met us today, but you can talk to us, either of us, if you want." Arizona offers.

"Thanks." Ariel says, looking grateful, and as she does Callie and Arizona exchange looks, both recognizing the signs of a girl who has closed herself off, and even though they can't place why they both see something familiar in the look she has on her face.

"Ariel…" Callie starts to say, but before she can finish what she is going to say Ariel starts speaking.

"Can I ask you guys something? It's personal." Ariel admits, sounding nervous, and once more Callie and Arizona exchange looks.

"Sure." Callie says.

"Of course." Arizona says, giving Ariel a supportive look.

"Um, so, I was wondering, how did you know that, you know, you liked women?" Ariel asks, sounding nervous, and from the tone of her voice both Arizona and Callie know why they found the look Ariel has on her face familiar.

"It's different for everyone, but for me, it was just something I always knew." Arizona explains, "There was a part of me, and I just knew." She explains, using the kindness voice possible.

"Oh." Ariel says, not sure how to feel about that.

"For me it was different." Callie says, "It was something I never though off." she admits, "And it was actually your Aunt Addison who actually made me start to think about it."

"Really?" Ariel asks, looking surprised.

"Really." Callie says, "She said something to me, and I started to think, and there was a woman who I realised I really liked, and it took me sometimes, but I realised, and accepted that I'm Bi, and it's a part of who I am." She explains.

"Do you think that you like girls?" Arizona asks curious.

"Yeah, I think I do." Ariel admits, "I have a friend, and the way I feel about her is how my friends talk about boys they like."

"Have you talked talk to anyone about this? Maybe one of your parents? Or siblings, or cousins, or friend?" Callie asks curious.

"No." Ariel admits, "I go to tell Mom, because I really don't think she'd react badly, but I get scared, and defensive so I don't tell her and then we start to fight about something irrelevant." She explains, "So that's why I came out here, to spend some time with Uncle Derek, and Aunt Addison, and Aunt Amelia, maybe tell them, and even talk to the two of you, is that creepy?" she asks, sounding nervous.

"No Sweetie, it's not." Arizona assures her, "And we're both really touched that you decided to talk to us, to reveal this to us." She says, trying to be as supportive as possible.

"Give me your phone." Callie requests, and feeling confused Ariel unlocks her phone and hands it over, "I'm giving you both mine and Arizona phone numbers, so if you ever need to talk, or anything else, call us."

"Thank you." Ariel says, looking incredible grateful, "How do I tell people? My family?"

"You just say it." Arizona reveals, "It's hard, and difficult, and it may not even go well, but you start with one person you love, tell them, and then tell one more, and just keep doing that." She says.

"I know you have a large family, and that means a lot of people to tell, but if you had to pick just one to start with, who do you want to tell?" Callie asks.

"Uncle Derek." Ariel says, without thinking, "Or Aunt Addie, or Aunt Amelia." She adds.

"We'll they're all here, when you feel you're ready, and only when you're ready, tell one of them." Arizona tells her, "Coming out to the people you love is important to you, but it is also important that you don't do it until you're ready."

"Okay." Ariel says, with a nod, "Thank you Arizona, Callie." She says, looking between them.

"It's no problem." Callie says, before giving the teenager a hug, and for the first time in a while Ariel doesn't feel like there is a huge weight on her chest.

* * *

Having realised that it was his mother who called Derek stepped into the house, and once he was in the study, and has the door closed behind him, he answered the phone,

"Hello." Derek answers.

"Derek, it's your mother, what is going on?" Carolyn asks, "I got a call from your sister, she said that Ariel flew, on her own, to Seattle."

"Yes, she did." Derek confirms, "But she's completely okay, and is here with me, Addie, and Amy." He explains, not being completely sure that her niece is completely okay, but he doesn't want her to worry.

"Addison's with you, Amelia, and Ariel?" Carolyn asks.

"Of course, Ariel's going to stay with Addison and Amelia when she is in Seattle." Derek explains, being pretty sure that his mother isn't going like that, but he really doesn't care.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Carolyn asks, it being clear that she doesn't approve.

"Of course, Addie loves Ariel, and Ariel loves her, she always has, and it was Ariel's idea anyway, she wanted to stay with Addie and Amy." Derek explains.

"Maybe you should have talked her out of it." Carolyn says.

"Mom, enough." Derek says, getting annoyed, and because of that he doesn't realise when the door is open and Addison walks in.

"Derek, I'm just trying to look out for you, and I don't think Addison being back in your life is a good thing." Carolyn admits.

"Well I do! Mom, I love Addison, we're back together and happy." Derek explains, "So if you can't get on board with that, I don't know what to say to you."

"Derek, I just want what's best for you." Carolyn explains.

"Being with Addison is what's best for me." Derek explains, "Now, I've got to go, Mark, his daughter and her mothers are over for dinner." He says, before hanging up before his mother can say anymore.

"Derek, you didn't have to say all that." Addison says, walking towards him, though she is touched by his words.

"Yes, I did." Derek says, "Because for over a decade I didn't, and I need to now." He says.

"I love you." Addison tells him.

"I love you too." Derek responds, and the two of them kiss.

After a little while the two of them break apart and they head back outside and re-join the others, and as proceed to enjoy their dinner, and time with their family as that's what everyone who is outside is to Derek and Addison, family.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.

* * *

It has been two days since Ariel showed up in Seattle, and ever since she has been enjoying spending time with her family and while she has been truly enjoying herself she hasn't been able to bring herself to tell Addison, Derek, or Amelia the fact that she likes girls.

It's early Saturday morning, and Addison is lying in her bed, awake, as Derek is getting ready in the adjoining bathroom,

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Addison asks.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Derek says, "You and Amy are taking her shopping tomorrow, so today is my day." He says, knowing from experience that Addison, Amelia, and Ariel are going to spend a small fortune on that shopping trip.

"I love that you want to spend time with our niece, and I know she loves spending time with you, but do you really think finishing at the crack of dawn is a good idea?" Addison asks confused.

"Of course, I've taken Ariel finishing before." Derek points out.

"When she was eight." Addison says, being pretty sure that Ariel at sixteen isn't going to enjoy finishing as much as she did as she did when she was eight, though that fishing trip wasn't just Derek and Ariel, it was Derek and all their nieces and nephews who were over four years old at the time, which was seven of them.

"It's going to be fun, she's going to have a great time." Derek tells Addison as he walks out form the bathroom.

"You think there is more going on, more than what Ariel told Amelia." Addison realises, as she sits up.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out." Derek says, sitting on the bed, "If everything goes to plan we'll be back in a few hours." Derek says, before leaning forward and kissing Addison, and once they break apart Derek stands, "I'll bring you back plenty of trout." Derek says, with a teasing tone of voice.

"You better not Derek." Addison says, in a warning tone of voice, "I don't want more trout."

"Get more sleep, Addie, I'll see you later." Derek says, as he leaves.

"I'm serious Derek." Addison calls, and Derek turns and smirks at her before he leaves, closing the door behind him as he goes.

After Derek leaves Addison's bedroom he walks straight down the hall and to the bedroom that he slept in when he stayed over after the housewarming party, and once he is at the room he opens the door and walks in, and over to the bed,

"Ariel, wake up." Derek says, shaking his niece awake.

"Uncle Derek?" Ariel asks confused, as she wakes up.

"Yeah." Derek tells her, "I'm going fishing, and I really want you to come with me." Derek explains.

"Fishing?" Ariel asks, it being clear that she is still clearly asleep.

"Yep." Derek confirms, "I'll make coffee downstairs if you want to come." Derek reveals.

"Yeah okay, I want to come." Ariel reveals, turning on the light, "I just need a few minutes to get ready."

"Okay. I'll see you downstairs." Derek assures his niece.

"Yep." Ariel says, as she starts to get ready and Derek leaves the room his niece is staying in.

* * *

A while later after Derek woke up Ariel the two of them are walking towards a lake where the two of them are going to fish,

"I'm glad you decided to come with me." Derek says, "I know you'd probably prefer to be sleeping right now."

"Yeah, but spending time with my favourite Uncle who I never get to see these days is completely worth giving up sleep for." Ariel assures her Uncle.

"I'm sorry about that, I know, that I haven't been around much the last few years." Derek tells Ariel, telling the truth.

"Good, you need to be around more, Uncle Derek." Ariel informs her uncle, "We've all missed you." She admits.

"I know, I'm sorry." Derek says, realising that because he didn't want to make Meredith uncomfortable he didn't spend time with his family, which he should have, "I'm going to try to do better." He admits.

"Good. Make sure Aunt Addie and Aunt Amelia are around more too." Ariel requests.

"I'll do my best." Derek assures her, and the two of them continue to walk.

* * *

As Derek and Ariel are walking towards the lake where they are going to be fishing at Amelia, and Addison are both getting ready for the day. While Addison is sitting at the kitchen table going over charts Amelia is making breakfast.

"So, they've gone fishing?" Amelia asks curious.

"Yeah." Addison confirms, "I've told Derek that he's not to bring any trout back."

"But you love fish, I've seen you eat fish, many times." Amelia points out, and as she does she looks at Addison, and notices something, "Addie, what is it?"

"Last time I lived in Seattle, when Derek and I were living in the trailer he would go fishing at ridiculous times of the morning and bring trout back to the trailer, I hated it." Addison explains.

"Right." Amelia says, looking rather amused, "It's nice having her here, I've missed Ariel, missed all our nieces and nephews." She reveals.

"Me too." Addison admits, and as she does the two of them drift into silence as Addison continues to make notes, and Amelia continues to make breakfast.

* * *

A little while after Derek and Ariel talked about Ariel and the others missing him, Addison, and Amelia, the two of them are at the lake fishing.

"So, how's school going for you?" Derek asks his niece, being truly curious.

"Good." Ariel says, meaning that, and as she does she realises now may be the perfect time for something, "Uncle Derek, I think I like girls." Ariel explains, and as she does Derek looks at his niece.

"Ariel…." Derek starts to say, knowing that he has to be delicate about this, but before he can say more Ariel is already speaking.

"I've known for a while, but I've been scared to tell, scared to say it out loud, and every time I go to tell Mom I get scared, so I don't, and I get defensive, and mad, and we fight about something else, something stupid, and I kept it to myself." Ariel says, speaking quickly but Derek can understand her, "I came here because I thought that if I could tell you and Aunt Addie, and Aunt Amelia, then I could tell Mom and Dad, and Thursday night I talked to Callie and Arizona, and I decided to tell, so yeah, Uncle Derek, this is me telling you that I'm gay." Ariel says, it being more than clear that she is nervous.

Hearing what his niece has to say Derek carefully puts down his fishing pole and then walks over to his niece.

"I love you, Ariel, so much, and I'm so proud of you." Derek says, before hugging his niece.

"I love you too, Uncle Derek." Ariel says, her uncle words meaning so much to her.

"I want you to know if you ever need someone to talk to you, you can talk to me, or if you need somewhere to stay you're always welcome here, no matter what you can always come to me." Derek promises.

"Thank you, Uncle Derek." Ariel says, feeling relieved.

"Good, let's fish." Derek says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

While Derek and Ariel are fishing Addison and Amelia are arriving at the hospital as both of them have been paged, and the two of them are getting off the elevators, both planning on going different directions as they've been paged to different places.

"I'll see you later." Amelia informs Addison.

"See you later." Addison responds, and she and Amelia go in separate directions, and as she starts to walk to where she is being paged too Addison pulls out her phone and calls Derek, she isn't surprised when it goes to voicemail as she is reasonably sure that Derek and Ariel wouldn't be within reception area, "Hey Derek, it's me… Addison." Addison says, having hesitated before saying her name as there was a time where just saying me was enough, "Amelia and I got called into the hospital so If we're not back the house when you and Ariel get back that's why. I'll call when I finish my surgery and maybe we can figure out dinner, I love you, hope you and Ariel are having a good time." Addison says, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

After spending hours fishing Derek and Ariel are both loading everything into the car, as they do Derek checks his phone,

"Something wrong, Uncle Derek?" Ariel asks curious.

"I just missed a call from your Aunt Addison." Derek says, as he listens to the message that Addison left him, "How would you like helping me cook dinner for tonight?" Derek asks his niece curious.

"Sure, I'd love to." Ariel responds and once she does Derek puts his phone to his ear and calls Addison back,

"Hey Addie, It's me, don't worry about dinner. Ariel and I have got it covered, so just call me when you and Amy finish surgery." Derek requests, and as he does Ariel taps his shoulder, "What?" he asks, her curious, but he still has the phone call going on.

"Uncle Mark, Callie and Arizona too, they should come." Ariel requests, as she wants to tell Mark about her too, and she would love a chance to talk to Callie and Arizona again.

"Okay." Derek says to her, "Addie, if they're free ask Mark, Callie, and Arizona to come over too. I'll see you when you get home, Love you." Derek says, before hanging up, and as he does he sees that Ariel is smiling, "Ariel?" he asks curious.

"You, talking like Aunt Addison like that is how I remember you guys being when I was younger, it's nice to hear." Ariel admits, telling the truth.

"I think it's nice that Addie and I are back to the way we used to be too." Derek admits, telling the truth, "I'm happy." He admits.

"That's good." Ariel tells her uncle, being glad about that, "We should go."

"Yeah." Derek says, and they both walk to the front of his car and get in.

* * *

Hours later Addison, Amelia, Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia are arriving at back at Addison and Amelia's house,

"DEREK! ARIEL!" Addison calls as she walks inside, knowing that they should be there as she saw Derek's car out-front

"Kitchen." Derek's voice calls back and so the group head down the corridor and to the kitchen.

"Hey, how'd fishing go?" Amelia asks, as they all walk into the kitchen.

"Great, we got plenty of trout." Derek reveals.

"Please say non is in this house." Addison says, giving him a look.

"Don't worry, we stopped by the trailer and put it there." Derek reveals.

"Good." Addison says, relieved.

"That trailer is tiny, now I know why you and Aunt Nancy both complained about it." Ariel reveals, looking at Addison.

"It's not the greatest place." Callie comments.

"Um, Uncle Mark, Aunt Addison, Aunt Amelia, can I talk to you three, in the living room?" Ariel asks curious.

"Sure." Addison answers.

"Of course." Amelia says, and Mark nods, and the three of them head there.

"She told you." Callie realises, noticing the look on Derek's face.

"Yes, thank you, both of you, for whatever you said to her Thursday night." Derek says, looking grateful.

"You don't have to thank us Derek." Arizona says.

"You really don't." Callie confirms, completely meaning that.

In the living room Addison, Amelia, and Mark are sitting on the couch, having done so because Ariel asked, while Ariel is standing up, standing in front of her uncle and aunts.

"Um, I have something to say, and I thought it would be easier telling you all together, but now I'm not sure." Ariel admits, looking nervous.

"If you don't want to tell us all together, whatever it is that you wat to tell, then you don't have to." Addison assures her.

"No, it's okay, I just need, no one say anything until I've finished talking." Ariel requests.

"Of course." Amelia says, with a nod.

"So, there is something I've known for a while, that I've been too scared to admit." Ariel reveals, "Something which I've been trying to tell Mom for a while, but then I get scared, and then we get into a stupid fight, and then I can't tell her." Ariel explains, looking between her aunts, and the person she considers to be her uncle, "I like girls, I'm gay." Ariel explains, closing her eyes as she says the words as she isn't sure how her family are going to react, and she keeps them closed for a few moments, and only opens then when she feels arms around her and she opens her eyes to see that Mark, Addison, and Amelia are all hugging her at the same time.

"I love you, Kid." Amelia informs her niece.

"We love you." Addison says, "We are so proud of you."

"We really are." Mark assures her, and as she gets hugged by two of her aunts, and her uncle, Ariel feels completely loved and supported, and for a few minutes Addison, Amelia, and Mark hold Ariel and once the break apart the four of them break apart and head back into the kitchen where they all help Derek, Callie, and Arizona cook, while they look after Sofia, and then they all have dinner together.

* * *

After having dinner with her family, and Callie and Arizona who Ariel has realised are practically her family too, Ariel slept better than she has in a long time, and so she was well rested for what turned out to be a very long, enjoyable shopping trip with Addison and Amelia.

Even though she would love to stay in Seattle for a while later Ariel knew that she had to go back home, and so she went to the airport, with an entire suitcase that she didn't have when she turned up in Seattle.

"So, I've talked to your Mom, she's going to pick you up when your flight lands." Derek assures his niece as he and Addison are at the airport seeing goodbye to Ariel.

"Okay." Ariel says, with a nod, "Um, I left a present for Aunt Amelia on her bed, so can you guys make sure she gets it." she requests as while they were shopping she saw a necklace with an hour glass, and so she got it for her aunt as she thought it signified one day at a time which seemed kind of perfect for her aunt.

"Of course." Addison assures her, "Call when you get home, so we know you're safe."

"I will." Ariel says, with a nod, "And look, I know I kind of just showed up, and sprung a lot of stuff on you guys, but I'm grateful, really grateful, about everything that's happened."

"You don't have to be grateful Ariel, you're welcome anytime." Addison assures he niece, before hugging her, "I love you."

"Love you too, Aunt Addie." Ariel assures her aunt, and after a few moments, the two of them break apart.

"I'll do everything I can to keep my promise, okay." Derek says, before hugging his niece, "I love you."

"Love you too, Uncle Derek." Ariel assures him, and the two of them break apart too, "You guys really need to come for Christmas." Ariel says, "Aunt Amelia too, and Uncle Mark, even Callie and Arizona, Grandma, and Mom, and Aunt Lizzy, and Aunt Nancy, and everyone, would love to meet Sofia."

"We'll see." Derek answers, "You should go, and like Aunt Addie said, call when you get home." Derek says.

"I will." Ariel promises, and she gives both her uncle and aunt one more hug before she heads through security and to her plane.

As Addison and Derek watch Ariel walk away they both smile, and Derek puts his arm around Addison's waist, and they continue to watch Ariel until she is no longer in sight.

* * *

A while later Addison and Derek are in Derek's car outside Addison and Amelia's house,

"Derek, what's going on with you? You've barely spoken the whole way home." Addison notes.

"I've been horrible to so many people." Derek says, "It wasn't just you. My family was always the most important thing to me, but the last few years, since I met Meredith, I've barely been there for my sisters, my nieces, my nephews, Mom, and I should have been."

"Yeah, you should have been." Addison says, and Derek gives her a look, "What? I'm not going to lie about this Derek. The Derek I first met, first feel in love with, was a family man, who would do whatever he could for his sisters, who would visit with his mother whenever he could, who taught ever single one of his fourteen nieces and nephews to swim, because that was something you though everyone should know." Addison says, causing Derek to smile slightly, as Addison helped with some of those lessons, "You've changed a lot since that day we met, but I never though that would be something that would change."

"Me either." Derek admits, feeling guilty for that, "I've got to do better."

"Yeah, you do." Addison confirms, knowing that she owes Derek her honest opinion about this, "I also believe you will."

"Thank you, Addie." Derek says, looking at her, "Thank you for coming back to Seattle, for making me remember what was so important to me, and what I want to be important to me again."

"You realised that on your own, and I'm glad you did." Addison assures him.

"I am too." Derek says, as he doesn't want to think about what would have happened if he had been with Meredith when Ariel showed up at the hospital as he is pretty sure it wouldn't have been good for anyone, "So, East Coast Christmas, what do you think?"

"I like the sound of that, I've missed snow." Addison admits, and as she does Derek gets a look on his face, "What?"

"You, Addison Forbes Montgomery, lived in LA, meaning you haven't had a white Christmas since you moved. Have you even seen snow in the last couple of years?" Derek asks curious, having needed to stop himself from adding Shepherd on the end, honestly being able to remember how much Addison loved snow and having a white Christmas, so he can't imagine how hard it was for her not to experience it.

"Yeah, when I went back to Connecticut for Bizzy's funeral." Addison explains.

"Oh." Derek says, honestly regretting bringing it up now, and so he changes the subject slightly, "By now I know I owe Mark at least one snowball to the face, so we've got to have our traditional midnight snowball fight." he says, causing Addison to laugh.

"That we do." Addison confirms, "Do you want to come inside?" Addison asks curious.

"I would like to, but I've got no clothes left here, and an early day tomorrow." Derek admits, "So it's probably not a good idea."

"Okay." Addison assures him, leaning forward and kissing him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Derek says, and once he does Addison gets out of the car and heads inside, Derek watching her until she is safely inside the house and once he sees that he leaves.

* * *

Hours after Addison and Derek dropped Ariel at the airport Callie and Arizona are sitting on their couch when Callie's phone goes off with a message,

"It's Ariel." Callie reveals, once she checks the phone.

"And?" Arizona asks curious.

"She told her parents." Callie reveals, "Apparently it went really well." She says, with a grin.

"That's great." Arizona says, with a grin, being completely thrilled with the fact that things went so well for the teenager.

* * *

A little while after Derek dropped her off at the house Addison is lying into bed, trying to get to sleep, and as she attempts to fall asleep she finds herself looking over at the side of the bed as she'll always consider to be Derek's, and as she looks over she finds herself thinking that Derek was with her, as she has gotten rather used to him being next to her again.

* * *

After he dropped Addison back off at her house, Derek went back to the trailer and after pouring himself a drink Derek has gone searching though his stuff for something he knows he brought with him from New York, something which he knows Addison didn't take with her after the divorce, that he never showed Meredith, and after a bit of searching he finds what he was looking for and sits down at the table.

Once he is sitting at the able Derek starts to go through a photo album, a photo album that is full of pictures from Christmas from when he was little, up until a year before he left New York, and as he looks at all the photos, all the memories Derek can't help but smile as he remembers all the good times.

For a while Derek has been flickering though the photo album when he hears a knock on the door and so he gets up and heads to the door, opening to the door Derek is truly surprised with who he sees standing on the other side,

"Addison? What are you doing here?" Derek asks curious.

"I was trying to fall asleep, and I kept looking over at the other side of the bed, and I realised I've gotten used to falling asleep next to you again, and I missed you." Addison explains.

"So, you came out to the trailer, the trailer you hate." Derek says, taking a step forward, "The trailer that I know you've dreamed about blowing up, because you missed me." Derek says, grinning.

"Yeah, I did." Addison confirms, and once she does Derek leans forward and kisses Addison.

"I love you." Derek tells her.

"Love you too." Addison says, and once she does the two of them walk into the trailer, "This place hasn't changed at all." She says, as she looks around.

"Not really." Derek confirms, knowing how much of a big deal it is for Addison to willingly come to the trailer, and that is something that means a lot to him.

"I saw the construction when I was driving up, you're building a house?" Addison asks.

"I was, I'm not so sure about it anymore." Derek admits, "I need some time to figure out a few things." Derek explains.

"Oh." Addison says, being pretty sure she could guess what some of the things Derek has to figure out are.

"Yeah." Derek confirms, and as he does Addison takes off her jacket and reveals the fact that she was wearing her Pyjama's underneath, something which makes Derek smile, "'Let's go to bed." He says, and once he does both of them walk over to Derek's bed, the bed they shared for several bad months, and they both lie down, Derek pulls Addison into his arm, and they before long they both fall into a sleep that is much more peaceful than any time they slept in the trailer in the months they spent working on their marriage.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Five days have passed since Ariel went home, since Addison went to the trailer she hates just because she missed Derek, and because both of them have been so busy with work they haven't been able to spend much time together.

It is mid-morning on a Friday and Addison is sitting with Callie in one of the lounges, and the two of them are drinking coffee and talking,

"So, you think you're finally ready to have sex with Derek again?" Callie asks her friend.

"It's been one month, three days since we got back together, pretty sure that doesn't deserve a finally." Addison comments.

"I'd say it does." Callie responds, "Considering your history."

"Our history is why I'm being hesitant." Addison admits.

"I know." Callie says, as they have had that part of the conversation before, "But you think you're ready now?" she asks curious.

"Yes, I mean I want to, I really want to." Addison admits, "Things between us have been good, really good."

"And what your worried sex will change that?" Callie asks, sounding confused.

"No." Addison answers, "So much has happened since last time we were together, and I trust him again, I do."

"I can hear that but Addison." Callie realises, "So what is it?"

"Meredith Grey." Addison reveals, "Derek says it's over, and from the way he's acted, I believe him, but I believed him last time and that ended with me finding her panties in his suit jacket."

"The prom." Callie says, and as she does she remembers something that she has never told Addison, "I know something about that night, and I'm not sure if you would want to know." Callie admits.

"I do, tell me." Addison requests, remembering that she and Callie weren't friends back then.

"I caught them that night, in the exam room. I was dating George, and trying to find Meredith because of Izzy, so I found them, fixed Meredith's dress for her, and didn't say anything." Callie reveals, "I also claimed the panties you pinned on the bulletin born, which I've got to say, was a kind of amazing thing for you to do." Callie admits.

"It seemed like a good thing to do at the time." Addison admits.

"It was, are you mad at me?" Callie asks curious.

"No, we weren't friends then." Addison says, telling the truth.

"Okay, let's take a step back." Callie suggests, "What does Meredith have to do with you being afraid to have sex with Derek?" she asks, and Addison looks hesitant, "Talk to me, Addison." She requests.

"Like I said, things between Derek and I are going great right now, really great, but I'm still holding a piece of myself back." Addison admits, "But when we have sex again…."

"You won't be holding that piece back anymore." Callie realises.

"Yeah, and if it turns out Derek really does want Meredith, and he acts on that, it's going to hurt, so much, and I don't think I could handle going though that again." Addison admits, and as she does Callie moves forward and takes Addison's hands,

"I know you're scared, and that's okay, normal considering everything, but you've got to ask yourself whether you really want to stop, giving up on what you and Derek are building because of fear." Callie says to her friend, "I'm your friend Addison, and I'm here for you, no matter what you choose, but you've got to make a choice." Callie says, "I was there after the divorce, saw what you were like, and spend the last few years watching Derek, and because of that I know that in the last month you both have been different, and happy, and I think you two really trying to make things work is a very good thing, you've just got to decide whether it's something you can do."

"Thanks Callie." Addison says, giving her a smile, "You're a really great friend."

"I know." Callie says, smiling back at her, and as she does the door opens and Amelia walks in.

"What you guys talking about?" Amelia asks curious.

"Addison having sex with your brother." Callie says, simply.

"Callie!" Addison objects, being pretty sure that Amelia wouldn't have wanted to hear that.

"Okay, I really didn't want to know that." Amelia admits, pulling a face, as she sits down, "I lost a bet with Owen so I'm on call the next three nights, so you and Derek can have the house alone for the next few nights."

"What where you and Owen betting about?" Callie asks curious.

"It was a stupid bet about the baseball game." Amelia explains, as the bet seemed like a good idea at the time, but now not so much.

"Of course, it was." Addison says, looking rather amused, "Good luck on call."

"Thanks." Amelia responds, and the three of them drift into silence as they sit together.

* * *

While Addison, Amelia, and Callie are in one of the lounges talking together Derek is in the elevator, heading to surgery, and as the elevator stops in one of the floors the doors open and Meredith gets in and so he purposely stands back against the back wall of the elevator,

"I miss you." Meredith tells Derek, wanting to try something which worked last time.

"I don't." Derek says, as the elevator doors open and he walks out, having become even more certain in recent weeks that he and Meredith ending things was the right choice, and he is determine not to screw things up with Addison, not this time, not again.

* * *

A little while later Derek is scrubbing in for his surgery, when the door opens and Addison walks into his scrub room.

"Hey." Addison greats, as she walks in.

"Hey." Derek responds, smiling at her as he continues to scrub.

"What does the rest of your day look like?" Addison asks curious, as she walks over to him.

"I have a couple more surgeries." Derek admits, "Why?" he asks curious.

"I was thinking we could have dinner tonight, Chinese." Addison suggests, "That's if we're both done with surgery."

"If things go to plan I should be done by eight." Derek admits, "How about you?"

"I should be finished about then, it just depends on whether I have any more moms go into labour." Addison admits.

"Okay, then how about we meet in the lobby at eight thirty." Derek suggests, as that should give them both enough time to finish everything up.

"Sounds good." Addison says, and as she does her pager goes off, "I'll see you later." She explains, and she goes to kiss him, but then remembers where they are so she stops herself.

"Later." Derek says, having realised exactly what Addison was going to do.

"Later." Addison confirms, before she leaves the scrub room.

* * *

After spending most of the day following her conversation with Derek in the scrub room in surgery Addison is running into the attendings lounge as she is already late to meet Derek. As she runs into the attendings lounge Addison sees Amelia sitting on the couch, doing paperwork,

"Hey." Addison says, hurrying over to the closet.

"Hey." Amelia says, looking at her, "Why are you in such a hurry?" She asks curious, as Addison starts to change out of her scrubs.

"I was meant to meet Derek fifteen minutes ago." Addison explains.

"Right." Amelia says, with a nod.

"Yeah." Addison says, with a nod, "Are you good? Are you okay?" Addison asks as she puts on the dress she wore into work this morning.

"Yeah, I'm good." Amelia assures her, "Or as good as I can be when it's Yang who is on call with me."

"That's going to be interesting." Addison says, as she picks up her jacket, and bag, "I'll see you tomorrow." Addison says, heading to the door.

"See you tomorrow." Amelia says back, "Have fun screwing my brother." Amelia says, with a teasing tone of voice, as Addison leaves, smirking back at Amelia as she goes.

After leaving the attendings lounge Addison once more starts to hurry and hurries to the lobby where she sees Derek waiting,

"Derek." Addison says, walking towards him.

"Hey." Derek greats, "I was starting to think that you were going to stand me up for surgery." Derek comments.

"It got to the point where I thought it was a good chance too." Addison admits, "But I managed to finish my surgery."

"Good." Derek says, looking relieved, "Are you ready to go?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, I am." Addison confirms, and once she does Derek takes her hand and the two of them head out of the hospital.

* * *

A little while later Addison and Derek are sitting on the living room floor of Addison's and Amelia's house, the two of them finishing the last of their Chinese food.

"Meredith talked to me in the elevator again today." Derek reveals, knowing it may not be the best thing to do, but it is what he promised.

"What happened?" Addison asks, bracing herself for the answer as she knows that is either going to be something very good or very bad.

"She told me that she missed me." Derek explains, "I told her that I didn't miss her."

"You did?" Addison asks, looking at him.

"I did." Derek confirms, "And I was telling the truth." He admits.

"Oh." Addison says, feeling amazed, and as she realises, without a doubt, that there is something she is ready for, she leans forward and kisses Derek.

For a few minutes the two of them kiss, actually more than kiss, make out, until they finally break apart,

"Let's go to bed." Addison says, giving Derek a look, a look which he knows the meaning off.

"Lets." Derek says, and the two of them stand up and head up to Addison's bedroom.

Less than a minute later Addison and Derek get to Addison's bedroom and once they are in the room, and the door is closed behind them, Derek starts to kiss Addison, who kisses back, very happily, and as they kiss Derek undoes Addison's dress, which falls to the ground and Addison removes Derek's shirt and jacket.

Once Derek's shirt and jacket are removed Derek notices Addison staring at something, and it takes him a second to realise that she is seeing his gunshot scar for the first time,

"Addie…." Derek says, not quite sure how to talk about it, how to explain about it, but Addison just runs her hand down the scar, and then kisses him once more as even though she hates the fact that Derek went through that, experienced that kind of pain, it doesn't change anything for her, and this time, as they kiss Derek and Addison move towards the bed, and fall into bed together for the first time in years.

* * *

A while later Addison and Derek are both completely naked, lying next to each other in Addison's bed, both trying catch their breaths,

"That was…." Addison starts to say.

"Incredible." Derek finishes, completely meaning that.

"Yeah." Addison says, moving forward, and kissing him again, "Even better then I remember." She says as it was definitely miles better than the rather bad sex they had in Seattle last time.

"Yeah, it was." Derek says, before kissing Addison again, and as they kiss it is more than clear that they are going to start round two.

* * *

The next morning Addison wakes up to Derek kissing her neck,

"Morning." Addison says, turning to look at Derek.

"Morning." Derek says, kissing Addison again, this time on the lips.

"Great way to wake up." Addison says, once they break apart, and the two of them continue to kiss, and as they kiss, and start to do more, Addison's phone rings, and Derek pulls back from Addison and, feeling annoyed Addison reaches over and answers her phone, without looking at the caller ID, honestly wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible, "Doctor Montgomery." Addison answers.

"Where the hell are you?" the person on the other end of the call ask.

"Archer?" Addison asks, surprised, and hearing what Addison said Derek moves back to his side of the bed.

"Nice to know you recognize your brother's voice, but care to tell me why I'm standing in your house, which looks completely packed up and like no one lives here?" Archer asks curious.

"Because I don't live there anymore, I don't live in LA anymore." Addison tells her brother.

"Oh? Did you come back to civilisation?" Archer asks curious, and as he does Derek goes to get out of bed, figuring that the conversation that Addison and Archer have to have is going to be a long one, and he and Addison have to get to the hospital, so he might as well go make breakfast, but before he can move Addison grabs his hand, stopping him, and shakes her head.

"No Archer, I didn't go back to New York, or Connecticut, or anywhere on the East Coast in fact." Addison reveals, "I've moved back to Seattle." Addison explains.

"You what?" Archer asks, sounding completely shocked, as that is exactly what he feels like.

"I'm back in Seattle, and look, I've got to go Archie, I'll talk to you later." Addison says, before hanging up on her brother before he can say anymore, as she knows that if she lets him then that is going to be a very long conversation, and while they have to have that conversation it is better to give her brother a chance to calm down first.

"You hang up on your brother now?" Derek asks curious.

"When I know he is going to rant, and give me a Bizzy inspired lecture, yes." Addison reveals, putting her phone back on the bedside table, and turning to look at Derek, "But the last thing I want to talk about right now, is my brother." Addison says, before leaning forward and kissing Derek.

"I'm good with that." Derek says, as they briefly break apart, and the he kisses Addison again, as he gently pushes her back onto the bed, and continues kiss Addison, kissing down he neck, and then her chest.

* * *

A while later Addison and Derek are arriving at the hospital, and as they walk through the lobby Derek kisses Addison's check,

"I'll see you later." Derek says, once he kisses Addison's check.

"I'll see you later." Addison responds, and while Derek heads towards the elevators Addison walks over to Callie, Amelia, Teddy, and Arizona who are standing together nearby, clearly having been talking about patients, "Good morning." Addison greats.

"You had sex last night." Callie realises, looking at her friend.

"I did." Addison confirms, feeling no reason to lie about it.

"How was it?" Arizona asks curious.

"My brother!" Amelia quickly says, "Before you answer that please remember that this is my brother you are talking about so there are some things I don't want to hear about." Amelia says, giving Addison a look.

"We'll talk later." Addison says, looking between Teddy, Callie, and Arizona, "But speaking of brothers, Amelia, if you see my brother around today page me and keep him away from Derek." Addison requests, looking at Amelia.

"Archer doesn't even know you're in Seattle, why would I see him?" Amelia asks curious.

"You've been back in Seattle three months and you still haven't told your brother?" Teddy asks, as she knew that Addison hadn't told her brother that she moved when she returned to work after collapsing, but that was a while ago, so she thought she would have told him by now.

"No, and if you knew my brother that would not surprise you." Addison reveals, as while she completely loves her brother, she doesn't like the way he interferes with, and judges, her life, "But he called this morning, because he once again broke into my house in LA and realised that I haven't been living there." Addison explains.

"You kept your LA house?" Callie asks, as she didn't know that.

"Yes, that was something I didn't want to let go off." Addison explains.

"And when Archer called you had to tell him you were in Seattle, and so knowing your brother, he's going to be on a plane right now and this Hospital will be the first place he looks for you." Amelia realises, knowing that.

"Exactly." Addison says, "And considering the fact that Archer and Derek don't get along I would like to make it so that Derek doesn't talk to Archer until I talk to Archer." Addison explains.

"Didn't Derek save Archer's life a couple of years ago?" Callie asks, as she distinctly remembers that.

"Yeah, Archer still doesn't like him." Addison reveals.

"Of course not, because that would be logical." Teddy says, looking rather amused.

"Yeah." Addison says, seeing the time, "I've got to go, if you see Archer, page me." Addison requests, before walking away, hoping she can do what she has to do to make it, so Derek and Archer don't get into the fight she is sure they are going to get into if they get a chance.

* * *

Hours after Addison talked to Amelia, Callie, Arizona, and Teddy and Derek is at a nurses station updating a patients' chart. As Derek does his paperwork he suddenly hears,

"SHEPHEARD!" and so he turns and, not that surprisingly sees, Archer walking towards him, looking less than happy.

"Page doctor Montgomery for me, tell her it's her brother." Derek says, turning back to the nurse, before once more turning around and walking over to where Archer is, "Archer, it's good to see you."

"No, it's not." Archer says, knowing that Derek is never happy to see him.

"You're right, it's not." Derek confirms.

"Where's my sister? Why the hell did she move back here?" Archer asks, it being clear that he needs to know.

"I think Addison's in surgery, I'm not sure." Derek admits, "As for why Addison moved back here, you'll have to ask her." He reveals, as he really doesn't want to say something that he shouldn't

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that it has nothing to do with you?" Archer asks curious.

"Believe what you want, you always do." Derek says, knowing that, "I'll show you where the OR board is, maybe you can get some idea of when Addie will get out of surgery."

"Fine." Archer says, and he and Derek start to walk together, it being more than clear that neither of them want to be near each other.

* * *

On the OR floor Addison has just walked out from the scrub room and as she walks out she sees Callie and, so she walks over to her,

"Hey." Addison greats.

"Hey." Callie responds, "So, you ripped off the band aid, had sex with Derek." Callie says, seeling her.

"Yeah, I did. I wasn't sure I was going to, but then he told me that Meredith told him she missed him, and said that he said he didn't miss her, and I just knew, knew I was ready, because things are different now." Addison explains.

"And? How was it?" Callie asks curious, and as soon as she does Addison grins,

"Incredible." Addison answers, it being more than clear that she completely means that.

"Wow, I don't know whether to be happy for you right now or jealous." Callie admits.

"Yeah, I don't know whether you should be happy or jealous either." Addison admits, with a grin, and as she does her pager goes off, which she checks, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Callie asks concerned.

"Derek's with Archer." Addison says, before running away, and Callie watches her go, being pretty sure that what Addison is running to is going to be a potentially volatile situation.

* * *

Not long after she ran away from Callie Addison is running towards Derek and Archer who are walking together, though trying to make it seem like they aren't walking together.

"Archer." Addison greats, looking at her brother.

"It's good to see you." Addison informs her brother.

"See, you I believe." Archer admits, hugging his sister.

"I've got to get to surgery." Derek says, actually having a bit of time before his surgery, but he would rather limit his time around Archer, as much as possible.

"Okay. Good luck." Addison tells him, wanting to say more, but not in front of her brother, not until she talks to him.

"Yeah." Derek says, with a nod, and he and Addison exchange looks before he walks away, and as Derek walks away Archer looks between his sister and Derek,

"How about Coffee, in the cafeteria?" Addison asks her brother.

"Sure." Archer says, as he figures his sister can't leave the hospital right now, so if he is going to get a chance to talk to her then that's the best option he has.

"Great." Addison says, and the two of them start to walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

A few minutes later Addison and Archer are sitting together at one of the tables at the cafeteria drinking coffee together, and as they drink Addison notices the look on her brother's face,

"Okay, what is it, Archer?" Addison asks her brother, knowing that there is something he is trying not to say.

"You're back together with Derek, aren't you?" Archer asks.

"Why would you say that?" Addison asks, purposely keeping her voice even.

"You have this look in your eye, you didn't have it when you were with Sam, or the Cop, or anyone else, you only have it when you and Derek are together, so you're back together, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are." Addison confirms.

"How long?" Archer asks curious.

"A month."

"So, you what, moved back to Seattle for Derek?" Archer asks, sounding shocked.

"No. I moved back here three months ago." Addison explains.

"Why? Why did you leave LA?" Archer asks, needing to know.

"Violet got sued, and the medical board investigated the practice, and Naomi moved to New York, and so I needed to make a change, so Amelia and I moved back here." Addison explains.

"You needed a change, so you moved back to Seattle and started screwing your ex-husband again?" Archer asks, feeling like he is missing something as that doesn't make much sense.

"I missed my friends." Addison explains, "And I didn't start to screw Derek. We started to date, and it was only in the last couple of days that we started to sleep together again." Addison explains.

"Didn't he marry that intern?" Archer asks, as he remembers hearing about that.

"They were separated before I moved back here, and they decided to end things, officially before Derek and I got together." Addison explains.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Addie? Don't you remember what happened last time you two where together?" Archer asks his little sister.

"Of course, I do!" Addison says, "I think about that all the time, but we talked about everything, and moved past it all, and yes I am worried that history is going to repeat itself, but Archie, I'm happy, and love Derek, we're in a good place." Addison explains.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Archer tells Addison, and as he does her pager goes off, "Let me go, you've got to go?" Archer asks, as Addison checks her phone.

"Yeah." Addison tells him, "Are you going to hang around?"

"In Seattle? No way." Archer says, as he really doesn't want to spend any more time in Seattle than he must, "I'm going back home."

"Okay." Addison says, standing up, and giving her brother a hug, before starting to walk away.

"Addison." Archer says, and Addison turns around, "I'm just a call away, I'll happily fly out here and kick his ass if you need me to." He promises.

"Thanks Archie." Addison says, before leaving, leaving her brother in the cafeteria.

* * *

Hours later Addison in the attendings lounge, putting her regular shoes back on, having just changed out of her scrubs, when the door opens and Derek walks in,

"Hey." Derek greats, smiling at Addison.

"Hey." Addison responds.

"Archer still here?" Derek asks curious.

"No, he left." Addison explains, as she stands up, "I told him about us."

"Which I'm guessing he didn't take well." Derek says, knowing that because he knows Archer.

"Not so much, but I explained things to him." Addison tells him, "I told him that I'm happy, and that I love you, and that things are good. Which they are." Addison explains, walking forward so that she is standing right in front of Derek.

"Yeah, they are." Derek says, before leaning forward, and kissing Addison, and for a few moments the two of them kiss before breaking apart, "I have to get changed, but once I do, dinner?"

"That sounds good." Addison says, and Derek heads over to get changed.

For the next few minutes Derek gets changed, something which takes longer than normal as he keeps having to pause because Addison kisses him, but he finally manages to get dressed, and the two of them leave the hospital together, so that they can go to dinner together.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** This chapter is a long time coming, hope you enjoy. Sorry that this wasn't out yesterday I was having some computer issues.

* * *

It has been about three weeks since Archer came to Seattle, and ever since then things between Addison and Derek have been going very, very well.

It is a Monday morning and Addison, Arizona, Callie, and Teddy are in the Attendings lounge together, drinking coffee, and doing paperwork when Amelia walks in.

"I hate all four of you right now." Amelia reveals, as she walks in.

"Why?" Teddy asks confused.

"Because you're all having great sex!" Amelia says annoyed.

"Amelia had a really bad date last night." Addison says, knowing that as because Derek wasn't at her house last night so Amelia came into her room and ranted about her date when she got home.

"Oh." Arizona says, looking sympathetic.

"How bad was it?" Callie asks curious.

"Really bad." Amelia says, as she sits down next to Addison, "The guy was hot, which was a plus, but he was boring, and it was ridiculous and didn't even end with hot sex!" She exclaims, causing Addison, Arizona, Callie and Teddy to laugh, "It's not funny."

"It kind of is." Arizona informs her.

"You're all mean, and I hate you all." Amelia says, before getting up and leaving, it being more than clear that she doesn't really mean what she is saying, and as Amelia leaves Callie, Teddy, Amelia, and Addison laugh.

* * *

While Addison, Amelia, Callie, Teddy, and Arizona are in the Attendings lounge Derek and Alex are walking into the room of a baby, with spina bifida, who has come to the hospital as part of the African exchange program that Alex has organized, and with the bay is a women from the orphanage.

"Makena? Hi, I'm Doctor Shepherd." Derek greats, "Of course, you know Doctor Karev." Derek says, "We're here to take a look at Zola today." Derek says, once he does he picks up Zola, who is crying, and as he holds Zola Derek moves Zola's position slightly, "Uh, sometimes babies with spina bifida can develop Chiari malformation, it causes fluid build-up in the brain. It could be pretty uncomfortable, but sometimes, if you adjust the patient's head, position… it helps relieve the pressure." Derek says, as Zola stops crying, and as he does he looks down at the baby girl, who stops crying as he moves her position, and Derek can't help but feel amazed by that, "Hey, hey there." Derek says, and as he does he starts to perform his exam on Zola, "Let me see this, let me see this." Derek says, smiling at the baby.

"We've had her at the orphanage for four months, ever since she was two months old. This is the first time she's stopped crying since I can remember." Makena explains.

"Let's just run an M.R.I and check to see if she has a Chiari malformation, or hydrocephalus." Derek explains, "If it's positive, we're gonna have to do a shunt, drain the fluid, it's gonna postpone the spinal surgery, but I think it's gonna be worth it." Derek says, smiling down at Zola, who takes the light he uses to conduct neuro exams.

"I think she likes you." Alex says, to Derek.

"Yeah, she can keep that light, I have plenty." Derek reveals, as he continues to hold Zola, smiling down at her.

* * *

A while later Derek has found out that Zola doesn't have a Chiari malformation, but does have hydrocephalus, and because of that he has told Alex to book an OR so that he can place the shunt, and has gone in search of his sister, as there is something he wants to talk to her about.

After some searching, and checking the OR board Derek heads to the scrub room where he finds Amelia scrubbing out from the surgery,

"Amy." Derek says, as he walks in.

"Hey, are you here to take my surgery?" Amelia asks, there being a slight undertone of joking to her voice, though she is partially serious.

"No." Derek says, "I wanted to talk to you about something." Derek admits.

"Okay, you've got two minutes." Amelia informs her brother.

"Since the social worker approved Addison has she gotten any calls form Birth Mothers who want to meet with her?" Derek asks curious, as while Addison hasn't mentioned it to him, he knows that it could still have happened.

"Not that I know off." Amelia admits.

"And she's not trying IVF again, right?" Derek asks, as that is the conversation they had.

"Not until you two decide to try together." Amelia says, and as she does she realises just what Derek is saying and so she turns to look at him, "Okay, what's going on? Shouldn't you be talking about this with Addie."

"Addie and I have talked about this." Derek reveals, "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't missed a conversation." Derek reveals.

"Right." Amelia says, looking at her brother, feeling completely confused, "Derek, what's…." Amelia starts to say.

"I've got to go, good luck on your surgery." Derek says, before leaving.

"What the hell is going on?" Amelia asks, feeling completely confused, as she knows that what just what happened is strange, even for her brother.

* * *

After her surgery Amelia goes searching for her brother as she wants to know what the hell is going on with her, and after a bit of searching Amelia finds her brother in Zola's room, though she doesn't know who Zola is, rather she sees her brother holding a baby, with a look on his face, a look which she recognizes, because she has seen it on all her brothers in law faces.

"That's what's going on." Amelia realises, smiling slightly, and for a few moments she watches her brother, before walking away.

* * *

A while after she saw her brother holding Zola Amelia arrives home to find Addison sitting cross legged on the couch, doing her paperwork, as she eats her dinner,

"Hey." Amelia says, as she climbs over the couch and sits down next to Addison.

'Hey." Addison responds.

"No Derek tonight?" Amelia asks curious, as she doesn't want to say anything to Addison about the baby she saw Derek holding, and the questions he asked, until she knows what Addison knows as that will affect what she says.

"Derek isn't here every night." Addison says and as she does Amelia gives her a look, "He's got a surgery." Addison explains.

"Okay." Amelia comments, "Did you see him today?"

"No, we kept missing each other." Addison answers, and as she does she looks at Amelia, "Am I missing something?"

"No." Amelia answers, speaking quickly, as she is going to give her brother a couple of days to talk about whatever is going on with him before she gets in the middle, "You got any more of that food?" she asks curious.

"Kitchen." Addison answers and once she does Amelia once more climbs over the couch to go get some food, and once she has it she returns to sitting next to Addison and the two of them eat their dinner together.

* * *

A little while later while Addison and Amelia are back at their house Derek is lying in his bed at the trailer, not sleeping, just thinking.

He's thinking about Zola, about the way it felt to hold her, he's thinking about how he wants to give her a home, with him, and Addison, and how he can see them being a family; and one day, maybe one day soon, he can see her having siblings, siblings as close as him and his sisters, or Addison and Archer, and he can see Zola, along with any children he and Addison have, growing up surrounded by family, both in Seattle and on the East Coast.

As Derek thinks about the future he wants he thinks about Addison, the only person he wants that future he's imagining to be with, and decides that he is going to talk to tomorrow, see how she feels about what he is thinking.

* * *

A few hours after Amelia got home Addison is fast asleep when her pager goes off, checking the pager, Addison quickly gets up and gets changed, knowing she doesn't have time for a shower.

Once Addison is dressed she hurries upstairs, and to Amelia's bedroom. Once she is in Amelia's bedroom Addison walks over to the bed and gently shakes her awake,

"Amelia." Addison says, as she gently shakes her awake.

"Addie?" Amelia asks confused.

"I've got to get to the hospital." Addison explains, "I didn't want you to worry if I'm not here when you wake up."

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep, leave a note on the fridge in case I forget." Amelia requests.

"Okay, night Amelia." Addison says, looking rather amused, before she leaves Amelia asleep in her room while she heads to the hospital.

* * *

Due to how long it took her patient to have her baby Addison ended up getting some sleep in an on-call room, and once again she was woken by her pager, but this time it was Derek paging her to a patients room, and so grabbing her lab coat Addison heads out of the on call room and to the patient room that Derek is paging her too.

A little while later Addison arrives at the patient room and finds Derek holding Zola,

"Derek, you paged?" Addison says, as she walks in, wondering why Derek paged her.

"Yeah. Zola, this is Addison. Addison, this is Zola." Derek introduces.

"Hey Sweetie." Addison greats, smiling at the baby and taking her hand, which she moves up and down, "Derek, you do remember I work on babies when they are in utero and when they are just born, as cute as she is she is a bit old for me to treat." Addison explains.

"I know, can you hold her for a minute." Derek requests.

"Of course." Addison says, taking Zola and holding her perfectly comfortable, which Derek smiles about as Addison has always been great with kids, which he loves.

"Okay, Zola, can you smile for me?" Derek asks, and Zola does that, "See? Her facial movements are intact." Derek says, and as he does Addison can hear the pride in his voice, "Okay, look, over here." Derek says, moving around the room, "See that? Watch how she's tracking me, over here, Neuro exam is good, even after the shunt." Derek explains.

"That's great Derek." Addison says, trying to figure out what the hell is going on, "What's going on?" she asks curious.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Derek asks, looking at the nurse, and the nurse leaves.

"Derek, talk to me, what's going on." Addison says, as carefully bounces and comforts Zola, being perfectly aware that she is repeating herself, but when Derek doesn't answer her questions she has to.

"Yesterday when I came into the room Zola was crying, and then as soon as I held her she stopped, and she's not crying with you either." Derek says, reaching out and taking Zola's hand, "You know as well as I do Addie, that I've held a lot of babies, and I've fixed a lot of babies, but I looked down at Zola, and…." Derek starts to say.

"And what Derek?" Addison asks curious, as she moves Zola from one arm to another, while being careful not to disrupt any of the cords she is attached to.

"I could imagine her having a life with us, I could imagine her being our daughter, and I can't imagine her being with any other parent, or any other family." Derek explains, "I know we've just got back together, and it might be sudden, but I want us to adopt her."

"Are you serious, Derek?" Addison asks, looking at Derek in amazement as she can picture what Derek is saying too, but after everything that has happened she's not sure she can get her hopes up.

"Completely." Derek tells her, "I can see the three of us being a family, I can see her growing up surrounded by family, being spoiled by her Aunt Amy, and her many other aunts, and uncles, I can see her never being alone again." Derek explains, taking a step forward, "What do you say, Addie?"

"Yes, I say yes." Addison answers, and once she does Derek leans forward and gives her a quick kiss, and once they break apart he smiles down at Zola,

"I don't know who this is going to work, I mean, you've been approved by a social worker, and have had a home visit, but I haven't, and we're not married anymore, not even living together, and Zola was born in another country, so I don't know how much more complicated that makes things." Derek admits, speaking rather fast.

"I don't know how Zola being born in another country will effect an adoption either." Addison admits, "But I do know someone who might."

"You do?" Derek asks, and as she does Addison pulls out her phone and hands Zola over to Derek as she searches for a number.

"Yes." Addison reveals, "In the last year Naomi has been running William White's foundation. She's done a lot of work in Africa, with orphans, and I know of at least two orphans that she has brought back to the States and found Adoptive homes for." She explains, "She might be able to tell us where to start." Addison explains.

"That would be great." Derek realises, as Addison places the call, "Put the phone on speaker." He requests, and Addison nods and does that.

"Doctor Naomi Bennett speaking." Naomi says, answering her phone.

"Nai, it's Addison."

"And Derek." Derek says, not being able to help himself.

"Both of you, calling together?" Naomi asks, feeling confused.

"Yes." Addison confirms, "You know we're back together." Addison says as she and Naomi have had a very long conversation on the subject, one that lasted several hours and included Naomi wanting to be completely sure that Addison was doing the right thing by trying again with Derek.

"I do, but you two calling me together, is still a surprise." Naomi admits, "What's going on?" she asks curious, and as she does Addison and Derek exchange looks and Derek nods at Addison.

"At the hospital we have a program, it brings African children to the hospital for surgeries they desperately need." Addison explains.

"Okay, are you calling for foundation help? Or support?" Naomi asks, assuming that is the reason.

"No." Addison and Derek say together.

"One of the patient's is a six months old girl named Zola from Malawi." Derek explains, and once he does Addison and Derek exchange looks both figuring out how to explain things and once they do Derek nods,

"And Derek and I want to adopt her." Addison explains, once more feeling like cutting to the chase would be best.

"Um, can you please repeat that." Naomi requests, being sure that she can't have just heard what she thought she heard.

"Derek and I want to adopt Zola." Addison repeats, and for Naomi that doesn't get any less shocking the second time she hears it, "I know you've brought children from Africa here and helped them find adoptive families, and I, we, were hoping you could help us figure out where to start, because I've been approved to be an adoptive parent by a social worker, I've had a home visit, but Derek and I aren't married and he hasn't been approved, so I don't know how that would effect things, and… there are many other factors, so if there is any help you could give we'd appreciate it." Addison explains, "That's if you're willing." Addison quickly adds.

"Of course, I'm willing." Naomi says, meaning that completely, "Give me a couple of hours, and I'll get back to you with any advice, and help I can give."

"That would be great, thanks Nai." Addison says, and as she does Naomi can hear the gratitude in her friends voice.

"Yeah, thank you, Naomi." Derek says, also sounding glad.

"It's no problem, neither of you have to thank me." Naomi promises, "I'll call you back, promise." Naomi says.

"Okay, talk to you later." Addison says.

"Talk you later." Naomi responds.

"Bye Naomi." Derek says, before Addison hangs up, "This is going to work, Addie." Derek says, and as he does Addison takes Zola back, and holds him close.

"I hope so." Addison says, meaning that, "What do you say, Zola? Do you want us to be your parents?" she asks curious, it being more than clear that she is excited about the possibility of adopting Zola.

"I think she does." Derek says, meaning that, and as he does both their pages go off, "We'll be back later." Derek promises Zola and both he and Addison give Zola one more hug before they put her down and both head to where they are being paged to.

* * *

A little while later it is lunchtime and Addison is sitting with Amelia, Mark, Callie, Arizona, Richard, Bailey, Teddy, and Owen, who actually has a break for once, eating together, and trying to find Amelia a date.

"What about him, he seems like he could be interesting date." Callie says, pointing to a random guy.

"No, I've been on a date with him, it's a bad idea." Teddy reveals.

"Okay, next then." Amelia requests, and as she does Derek sits down next to Addison.

"Have you heard from Naomi?" Derek asks, it being more than clear that he really, really, wants to know.

"Not yet." Addison answers.

"What's Naomi calling about?" Mark asks curious.

"She's helping us with something." Derek answers.

"What?" Amelia asks, sounding very curious, though she does have a suspicion, and as she asks Addison and Derek exchange looks.

"What is it guys?" Callie asks curious.

"Whatever it is you can tell us." Arizona says, it being more than clear that she complexly means that, and as she speaks Addison and Derek once more exchange looks.

"Okay, before we tell you all what is going on you need to know that there is a chance that it won't be possible, and that the call Addison and I are waiting on will tell us our chances, or options." Derek explains.

"Are you being cryptical on purpose?" Amelia asks curious.

"It does seem like it." Teddy realises.

"What's going on?" Bailey asks curious.

"One of the babies that Alex's program has brought here, Zola, Derek and I want to adopt her." Addison explains.

"Are you serious?" Callie asks, and Addison and Derek both nod.

"So, I'm going to have a niece." Amelia says, looking excited.

"If everything goes to plan." Addison says, smiling at Amelia, who moves forward and hugs her, "But we don't know yet what we're going to have to do, or what it will take to make it possible, that's why we're waiting for Naomi to call. She's helped orphans find homes here before, so she might be able to help us."

"It will work, you two were always supposed to be parents." Mark says, looking between Addison and Derek, as in the time since Addison had her abortion he has come to realise that he and Addison weren't supposed to be parents together, Addison and Derek were.

"Thank you, Mark." Addison says, smiling at him, and Derek gives him a grateful look too.

"This is a great thing." Richard says, looking between Addison and Derek with a proud look on his face, as he has always considered those two to be like his children.

"I really hope it work out for you two." Owen says, looking between Addison and Derek.

"Thank you, Chief." Derek says, and the group drift into silence.

"Hey Amelia, how to do you feel about oncologists?" Teddy asks curious, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I'd be open to one." Amelia admits.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asks confused.

"We're trying to find your sister a date." Callie explains.

"I really don't need to hear this conversation." Derek says, and as he does his page goes off, "Perfect timing." He says, once his page is checked, "I'll see you later, let me know if Naomi calls." He says to Addison, before kissing her check, and heading away from the table.

* * *

A little while later Derek is in the scans viewing rooms looking at scans from one of his cases when Mark walks in,

"Hey." Mark greats.

"Hey." Derek responds.

"So, you and Addie are really doing this, adopting a baby together?" Mark asks curious.

"Hopefully." Derek says, and it is clear that he means that, "I held Zola yesterday and from the second I did I knew, knew I wanted her to by mine and Addison's daughter." Derek explains, "I can picture her with us, but I can't picture her with anyone else."

"Then I hope she becomes yours." Mark says, completely meaning that.

"I hope that too." Derek admits, and as he does his pager goes off and he sees that it is Addison, paging him to an on-call room, "I've got to go." He says, before hurrying away, leaving Mark alone.

* * *

A few minutes after he got paged Derek walks into the on-call room to see Addison on the phone, and once she sees him Addison smiles at him, and then puts her phone on speaker,

"Okay Nai, we're both here." Addison explains.

"Good." Naomi says, "So I talked to an expert on international adoption, I told her everything about your situation, everything you guys told me, and she said that there are two paths that you could take, and either one you take you'll have help from me and the foundation." Naomi explains.

"What are they?" Addison asks.

"I'll get to that, but first I need you both to listen to me, listen to everything I have to say, and hold your questions to when I'm finished." Naomi requests, as she knows that Addison and Derek are going to have a lot of questions, and have a lot of comments.

"Okay." Addison says.

"Yeah, okay." Derek confirms, really wanting to know what Naomi has to say.

"The first option is that you fill out the forms I will overnighted you together, and apply to adopt Zola together, however there will be several complications with that." Naomi explains, "The first is that you and Derek are no longer married, or currently living together, and so you are two single persons who have been together less than two months who are adopting a child together, that will likely make things very complicated." Naomi explains, "Also, Addison you've had a home study done by a social worker, and been assessed, but Derek you haven't, that will take time." Naomi explains, and as she does Addison and Derek exchange looks, "Now, option two is that Addison applies alone to adopt Zola, though you'll have to mention that you have a boyfriend that doesn't live with you so that there is no complication with that later. As she has talked to a social worker and had a home study the process would likely be shorter, and may in fact be a better chance at being approved. Once the adoption has been approved Addison can change the official documents and list Derek as Zola's father, because Addison would be her legal parent doing that wouldn't involve social workers, or home studies or anything like that, because it would be a change of document done by a legal parent." Naomi explains, "They're your options." Naomi explains, and as she does Addison and Derek exchange looks.

"Nai, Derek and I have to have a conversation, we'll call you back." Addison explains.

"Of course." Naomi responds, "I'll stay by the phone." She says, before hanging up.

"So, it looks like we have a decision to make." Derek realises.

"Yeah, we do." Addison confirms and the two of them drift into silence as they stand together in the on-call room, both of them having a hell of a lot to think about, as they have two options, and they both will present pros and cons.

* * *

 **AN2:** Yes, I am going with Zola being in this story, with a twist, I actually debated whether to have Zola or Henry, in this situation but Zola fits better with what I am planning in the future. SPOILERS ALERT, Zola will not be the only Addek child in this story, now whether these future children will be biological or adopted, and when they will happen, you'll just have to keep reading.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review.

* * *

For a few minutes after Addison and Derek hung up on Naomi the two of them have been standing in silence as they think about the options they have been presented with,

"I think we should go with option one." Addison says, as she walks over to the single bed and sits down.

"Addison…." Derek starts to say.

"I know what you're going to say, that it will be more complicated, and less likely, but Zola should be ours, officially, both of ours, not just mine." Addison says, as she desperately wants Zola to be her daughter, but she also desperately wants Derek to be Zola's father.

"I think we should go with option two." Derek says, as he walks over and sits down next to Addison, "I want Zola to be our daughter Addie, I do, I love her already, but if we apply together there is a higher chance that that's not going to happen, and I couldn't handle that." Derek admits, "If making it so that Zola can be ours means legally she has to be just yours for a little while then I'm okay with that, because Its her best chance."

"If we go with option two then as far as I am concerned she will be your daughter too, we will make any decisions together, both before and after she can legally be both of ours." Addison informs Derek.

"That would be good." Derek says, meaning that, "I really think option two the best chance we have for Zola to become our daughter, and from what she said I think Naomi thinks it's our best shot too." he admits.

"So, we go with option two." Addison realises.

"We go with option two." Derek confirms, taking Addison's hand.

"Okay." Addison says, with a nod, and so once more calls Naomi back.

"I take it you've made your decision?" Naomi asks curious.

"Yeah, we have." Addison confirms.

"And?" Naomi asks curious.

"We're going to go with option two." Derek says.

"Okay, like I said before the foundation and I will do whatever we can to help, and I'll send you through the forms. One of the things that will happen is people in Addison's life being interviewed, Derek that will include you, and any doctors that are treating Zola, so it is important at this stage for it to be clear that Addison is adopting her, and Derek you're supporting her, at least until the adoption is final, then you can change things." Naomi points out.

"I know." Derek says, knowing that, "We'll talk to everyone."

"Good." Naomi says, "Now, for everything else that is going to happen, I'm going to talk you both through what is going to happen, I've got the expert I told you both about with me." Namoi says, and she, along with her expert start to talk through everything that Addison and Derek are going to have to do, though for the most part it is Addison, and not Derek, who is going to have to do things.

* * *

A while later Addison and Derek are in Zola's room Addison holding the baby that she hopes will be here before long,

"She's incredible." Addison says, looking down at Zola.

"She really is." Derek confirms, not being able to help but smile at his girls, considering both of them his girls, already, "She'll be ours Addie, I just know it." Derek says, it being more than clear that he completely believes that.

"She'll be ours." Addison says, finding herself believing that even though she has been trying, really hard, not to get her hopes up, and once she speaks Derek hugs both Addison, and Zola who she is holding.

As Derek hugs Addison and Derek, the door opens and Alex, Arizona, Mark, Callie, Bailey, Richard, Owen, Amelia, and Teddy all walk in.

"Okay, everyone else I get, but why am I here?" Alex asks, looking confused.

"Because you need to be." Derek answers, as he breaks apart from Addison.

"When we spoke to Naomi she gave us two options of paths we could take to adopt Zola." Addison explains, "We have decided to go with the second option, and going with that will mean that there is a chance that all of you will be interviewed, Alex, that includes you because you are Zola's Doctor." She reveals.

"Okay, sure." Alex says, understanding and he goes to leave, but before he can leave he hears,

"Karev, wait." Derek requests, and once he does Alex turns around and looks back, "Like Addison said we have chosen to go with the second of two options that were presented to us. This option means that Addison is applying to adopt Zola alone, and so when you're all questioned keep that in mind." Derek says, looking between everyone, "Once the adoption is finalised Addison, as Zola's legal parent, will add my name as her legal father." He explains.

"Are you sure that's the best way to do things?" Mark asks curious.

"Yes." Addison and Derek say together, as while they both have doubts they both know that it is also the best way to do things.

"Addie and I aren't married, we're not living together, yet, so if we applied to adopt Zola together, that would raise red flags, and complications, not to mention the fact that I haven't been interviewed by a social worker, or a home study, which would make the process longer." Derek explains, "Addison adopting her alone has a better chance of it happening sooner, and increases the chance of success, then once she is legally Addison's daughter she will become my legal daughter too." Derek explains.

"So, when we talk to the people who will interview each of us about this we only talk about Addison adopting Zola, not you." Teddy realises, looking at Derek.

"Exactly." Derek confirms.

"Okay great, can I hold my soon to be niece now?" Amelia asks curious.

"Of course." Addison says, as she carefully hands Zola over to Amelia.

"Hey there Sweetie, I'm going to be your Aunt Amelia, and you're going to have a lot of aunts, but I'm the best, and I'm going to be your favourite." Amelia says, and as she does Addison and Derek exchange amused looks, both being pretty sure that when Zola is their daughter she's going to have a whole army of people competing to be her favourite aunt or uncle.

* * *

A while later everyone else has spent a bit of time with Zola, and Addison and Derek are once more the only ones with Zola, as the two of them are standing in her doorway watching her as she sleeps, and because of the doctors in them they are both going between watching the sleeping girl, and the machines that are monitoring her.

"She'll be okay, Addie." Derek assures her, "And she'll be our daughter."

"Yeah, she will." Addison says, and as she smiles at Derek, who puts his arm around her and kisses her head.

Down the hall from Addison and Derek Meredith is standing, having heard what was said, and the second she heard she stopped, and watched, and for the first time in months Meredith feels like she is really watching, really seeing. Derek and Addison are happy together, and she came between them once, and she knows that she can't do that again, especially if they are going to have a child together because she knows that she will never split up a family, she can't, and so she turns and walks away, knowing that Derek isn't hers anymore, maybe he never was.

* * *

A week has passed since Addison and Derek decided to go with the second option that Naomi gave them for paths to adopt Zola, and in that time Addison has filled out, and sent in the forms so that she can adopt her. Something else Derek has noticed in the last week is that Meredith has been leaving him alone, hasn't tried to talk to him, hasn't suggested that they try to get back together, and the truth is Derek doesn't even care why she's finally gotten the message that he is with Addison, he's just glad she has, because to him Zola and Addison are what matters, they are who he is focusing on.

It's a Tuesday morning and Addison is putting her makeup on in her bathroom with Derek with her while Amelia is sitting on her bed.

"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'll be a horrible mother to Zola?" Addison asks Derek, it being more than clear that she is worried.

"It's not possible for anyone not to like you." Derek assures Addison.

"There was a time when you didn't like me." Addison points out, looking at Derek.

"Ohh, she's got you there." Amelia says, from the other room.

"'You're not helping, Amy." Derek calls to his sister, who just shrugs, "You'll do great, and everyone who they're going to talk to are all in your corner. It will be okay." Derek assures the women he loves.

"As much as I hate saying this my brother's right." Amelia says, walking into the room, "Today will be great, and that incredibly cute little girl will be yours." Amelia says, "I've seen the way you're both with her, and the way she is with you, you're already her parents, now all you need is for it to be legal." Amelia explains, "So Addie, you're going to stop freaking out, finish your make up and go to the hospital, check on your girl, and then go to your meeting."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Derek says, smiling at his sister.

"I'll meet you both downstairs." Addison says, as the truth is she needs a minute.

"Okay." Amelia says, before leaving.

"It will be okay, Addie." Derek says, kissing Addison's check before leaving as well, realising that Addison needs a moment.

Once Amelia and Derek leave Addison walks over to the basin and puts her hand on either side of the bench,

"It will be okay." Addison says out loud, speaking to the mirror, "You love Zola, she will be your daughter, and Derek's, she'll be ours." Addison says, forcing herself to believe that, and after taking several deep breaths she heads out of the bathroom and heads downstairs.

Once she is downstairs Addison finds Derek and Amelia waiting,

"You ready?" Derek asks, as Amelia hands Addison her coffee.

"Yeah." Addison confirms, and the three of them head out of the house, and carpool together to the hospital.

* * *

A little while later Addison, Derek and Amelia have all arrived at the hospital and like they have ever morning in the past week Addison and Derek's first stop was Zola's room to check on how she is doing. After spending a little bit of time with Zola Derek had to go to surgery leaving Zola with Addison.

"You like the movement, don't you?" Addison says, as she walks backwards and forward with Zola, and as she does she sees Zola get the look on her face which tells Addison she is about to cry, "Ohh, it's okay Sweetie, I'll move you into the position Derek said helps." Addison says, being careful to do that, "And I'll get you the pacifier that you like." She says, walking over to Zola's stuff and getting the one she likes, "You'll be okay, it will be okay." Addison says, "You've been through a lot, in such a short time, it's not fair, but things are getting better, you've had two surgeries, and they'll help. You're hurting now, but it will get better, it won't hurt that much." Addison says to Zola, knowing that because she has memorised her chart, not realising that she has had an audience for the last few minutes.

"Doctor Montgomery." A voice says, and Addison turns to see a women standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Addison asks.

"My names Tessa, I'm here to conduct the interview with you, and those in your life about adopting Zola there." Tessa explains.

"Of course." Addison says, walking over to Tessa, "It's nice to meet you." Addison says, sticking out the hand that isn't holding Zola to shake her hand, which she does.

"I've read the report that Mildred conducted, and as this would be an international adoption there are more evaluations that have to be conducted." Tessa explains.

"Yes, I'm aware." Addison confirms.

"Well, after reading Mildred's report, and what I just saw I only have a couple of questions for you, is there somewhere we can talk?" Tessa asks curious.

"Of course." Addison says, "I'll be back soon, Zola." Addison says to the girl, kissing her head before putting Zola back down in her bed, "There's a conference room we can go to." Addison reveals.

"Lead the way." Tessa requests, and once she does she and Addison head out of Zola's room.

* * *

A few minutes later Addison is sitting in a conference room, across from Tessa, even though she is feeling nervous Addison puts every ounce of training she received when she was a child on how to hide her emotions to good use and hides just how scared she is, and how devastated she'd be if Zola doesn't become hers.

"No, my first question for you is how did meet Zola? You weren't working on her case, correct?" Tessa asks.

"That's correct." Addison confirms, "My ex-husband Derek is one of her doctors and he paged me to talk to me, and he was in the room with Zola at the time and he asked me to hold her while he conducted his neuro exam." Addison explains, "From the second I held her I knew, knew I wanted her to be my daughter." Addison explains, and as she does Tessa writes down something.

"Now, according to the forms you filed you have been back together with your ex-husband for less than two months?" Tessa asks.

"Yes." Addison once more confirms.

"How would you see Derek's roll in Zola's life?" Tessa asks.

"He will be apart of it. at the moment Derek and I are building back our relationship, our trust, but that being said I trust him to be in Zola's life. I know that even if things don't work out between the two of us that he'll always be in her life, he'll be a role model to her, and there for her, and if our relationship continues to grow, and we do get married again then I know he'll be an incredible father to her." Addison explains.

"Have you talked about that, how Zola will affect the relationship you are building?" Tessa asks, as that is her main concern with Addison, her various other priorities.

"Yes, and Derek understands that Zola comes first." Addison explains.

"Okay, you work as a surgeon, run a department, have you thought about how you are going to balance all of those responsibilities?" Tessa asks.

"Of course. As head of department I can delegate work to others, and while there are cases that only I can do I plan to, whenever possible, schedule them around Zola's schedule." Addison explains, "When I am working Zola will be at the hospital day-care so that I can spend time with her during my day, and I have talked to the Chief about taking time off, if I am granted custody of Zola, so that I can get her settled in my home, and determine the schedule that works best for her." Addison explains.

"That's very good to hear." Tessa says, telling the truth, "Okay, that's all the questions I have, Doctor Montgomery." Tessa says, "I'll complete the rest of my interviews today, and then in seven to fourteen days you will be informed whether you are granted custody of Zola pending adoption." Tessa explains.

"Okay, thank you." Addison says, before getting up and leaving Tessa, who writes a few more notes.

* * *

A few minutes after Addison left the conference room where Tessa is Derek has joined Tessa in the room.

"So, you're Doctor Montgomery's ex-husband." Tessa says to Derek.

"Yes."

"And you're also back together?" Tessa asks.

"Yes, we are." Derek confirms.

"And if Addison's petition to adopt Zola is approved what would you consider your role in Zola's life to be?" Tessa asks.

"Well, I know Addison will be her mother, so the final decision will be hers, but I want to be in Zola's life, whether Addison and I are together or not, I want to be there for her, look out for her. I know Zola has to come first, which is something I completely support, and will do, I will put her first, and I know, and am more than okay with, the fact that any life I have with Addison will include her, and I'm glad because I know Addison will make an amazing mother." Derek reveals, it being more than clear to Tessa that he completely believes that, and once more Tessa writes some notes, honestly feeling very good about what she is hearing.

* * *

A little while after Derek was interviewed by Tessa it is Amelia's time to be interviewed and so she is sitting across from her, being determine to not screw this up for Addison.

"Am I to understand correctly that you are Derek Shepherd's sister, and living with Addison?" Tessa asks.

"Yes." Amelia answers, "I know you might think that is strange, but it's really not."

"Please, expand on that." Tessa requests.

"I met Addie when I was twelve, my brother Derek brought her home for thanksgiving to meet his family, and from that day she's been family to me." Amelia explains, "I have three sisters, but Addison's always been more of a sister to me than them. She's always there for me, always, when I screwed up she was there to help, she taught me things I needed to know, when I tried to push everyone away she didn't let me. She helped me, supported me, loved me, and no matter what her door was, and still is, always open to me." Amelia explains, "Addie's single, and a surgeon, and so I know you're doubting what kind of mother she will be, but that's because you don't know her, if you knew her you'd know, like I do, that Addison will be an incredible mother, and Zola will be lucky to have her." Amelia says, "Any more questions?"

"No, I think you've told me everything I have to know." Tessa says, knowing that, and Amelia nods and leaves the room.

After Amelia leaves the room Tessa pulls out her computer to connect a skype call, and after a few seconds the person she is calling answers,

"Naomi Bennett?" Tessa asks.

"Yes." Naomi answers.

"Hello, I'm Tessa, we've exchanged emails I wanted to talk to you about Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery." Tessa reveals.

"Of course." Naomi says, as she knew this was coming and so she's not at all surprised.

"Now, I understand that you are running William Whites Foundation, and as a person in that position I would like to understand why you, and the foundation, are placing such support behind Doctor Montgomery." Tessa explains.

"Addison called me when she decided to try to adopt Zola, find out what the process will be, what she needed to do, as she knew about my work through the foundation, that I had helped children get re-settled, and I was happy to help her as Addison will be an amazing mother." Naomi explains, "Addison's home is the kind of home I would dream of finding for a child I re-settle, which is why the foundation is sponsoring her, why Addison has my completely support." Naomi explains.

"That is very good to hear." Tessa says, meaning that, "Now, I understand you and Addison have known each other since Medical school, do you think your personal relationship is influencing what you say?"

"Of course, it is. I have known Addison a long time, seen her at her best, and worse, which is why I can say with complete certainty that Addison Montgomery is not a perfect person, she makes mistakes, she's human, but she's going to be an incredible mother, and I know she already loves Zola like a daughter." Naomi says, telling the truth as while she may not have completely forgiven Addison for her relationship with Sam she has no doubt that she will be an amazing mother to Zola, and so she wants to do whatever she can to help with that.

"Thank you, Doctor Bennett, I have no more questions." Tessa admits.

"Of course." Naomi says, before ending the call.

After Tessa ends her call with Naomi she starts to go through her list to figure out who she is going to interview next, as she still has a long list of people to interview, though she is already forming an opinion.

* * *

For the hours that follow Tessa's call with Naomi she interviewed Alex, Arizona, Callie, Mark, Teddy, Owen, Bailey, and Richard, and with every conversation she got a clearer idea of who Addison is and what kind of mother the people closest to her think she'll be.

As she has finished all her interviews Tessa is packing up her stuff when there is a knock on the conference room door.

"Come in." Tessa requests, and the door opens and a person, who unknown to her is Meredith Grey, walks in, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Doctor Meredith Grey, are you the person who is evaluating whether Addison is allowed to adopt Zola?" Meredith asks, as she has heard the rumour, and the version that included more truth from Alex.

"Yes." Tessa confirms, "May I ask who you are to Addison?"

"That's a complicated answer." Meredith admits, "But, basically if it wasn't for me Addison and Derek probably would have made their marriage work."

"I see." Tessa realises, "Is there something else you would like to say?" she asks curious, being pretty sure that she is going to get a clearer idea of who Addison is from Meredith than anyone else as she clearly doesn't have a friendship which makes her bias.

"Yeah, I'm probably the last person you would expect to be here, but I am, because this is something I need to do, something which I haven't told anyone, not Addison, or Derek, or anyone else." Meredith says, thinking that it may be the start of making amends to Addison for what happened, "Addison was always kind to me, even when most people in her position wouldn't have been, she taught me, and clear up the truth to someone who was treating me badly even though it didn't put her in the best light." Meredith reveals, "Addison helps people, and she even taught a doctor here how to care, set him on the path to be the amazing surgeon he is today." Meredith explains, speaking of Alex, "I was raised by a surgeon who had little time for me, and I would never want a kid to have that kind of childhood, but I know Addison won't be like my mother, in fact I already know that she will be the kind of mother I dreamed of having." Meredith reveals, telling the truth as she has seen that Addison couldn't be more different than Ellis, and she knows Addison will be a great mother, so she wants to help, even though it will put an end, for good, to her relationship with Derek.

"Thank you, Doctor Grey, that is very illuminating." Tessa says, meaning that, and Meredith nods and leaves.

After leaving the conference room Meredith starts to walk down the corridor when suddenly she hears,

"Grey!" being yelled and she turns to see Amelia.

"Doctor Shepherd." Meredith greats.

"Were you just talking to Tessa?" Amelia asks, sounding slightly angry as she walks towards Meredith, "Because if you tried to screw up this adoption for Addison I swear to god…." Amelia starts to say, sounding angry.

"I didn't." Meredith says, cutting Amelia off, "I told Tessa that Addison would be an amazing mother, the kind people dream of having, and I meant it." she says, before walking away.

"Huh." Amelia says, looking shocked as she watches Meredith walk away, and as she does she tries to figure out whether she should tell Derek and Addison about that.

* * *

A little while later Addison is sitting on her couch at home, just staring at the fire, and as she is zoning out she doesn't realise when Derek walks in, with cups of tea, and sits down next to her,

"Addie?" Derek asks concerned, and Addison doesn't respond, "Addison." He tries and that seems to snap her out,

"Sorry, did you say something?" Addison asks, looking at him.

"No, are you okay?" Derek asks.

"I'm okay, just worried that this won't go our way." Addison admits.

"I know, me too." Derek admits, putting his arm around Addison, "But I need to believe it will, and you do too." He says, kissing the side of her head, "How long until you find out if you've been granted custody pending the adoption?"

"Seven to fourteen days." Addison answers, "And Alex and Arizona say that Zola's going to need to stay in hospital another ten days, at least."

"She's doing better, all her neurological tests are very good." Derek tells Addison.

"Good, that's good." Addison says, looking relieved, and she and Derek drift into silence as they sit side by side.

For a while Addison and Derek sit together on the couch, Derek having his arm around Addison as he rests his head on hers, as neither speak.

"Hey." Amelia greats, walking in.

"Hey." Addison and Derek respond, that being the first word either have said for a while, and realising what they are doing Amelia walks over and sits down next to Addison, who puts her arm around her, and joins her brother and the person she considers to be her sister in staring at the fire, having decided not to tell them what Meredith did.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. You don't know how much it means to me.

Sorry that it's been a few days, I've been watching over and over again episode 13x10 of Supernatural as it's the backdoor pilot for a potential spin off called Wayward Sisters, and it is something I recommend watching, even if you haven't seen Supernatural, you can find the episode on the CW website, and I personally think you should give it a shot.

* * *

Six days have passed since Tessa interviewed Addison, and those closest to her to determine whether she would be a good choice at adopting Zola, and ever since then, for Addison, the weight has felt like an eternity and there she has at least one more day of waiting to go, though it is likely going to be longer.

It's early on a Monday morning and Addison has just alerted the family of a women who died on her operating table, a women she was trying to save, and is walking back to the nurses station where Derek and Callie are.

"Hey." Addison says, greeting Derek, and without a word, as he greats her he just pulls her in for a hug, neither seeing the smile on Callie's face.

"I got you this." Derek says, handing Addison a travel mug when they break apart, and as Derek hands her over the drink she realises what it is,

"Juju?" Addison asks.

"Juju." Derek confirms, "I thought you could use it."

"Thanks." Addison says, looking grateful.

"Now, I know what Mark meant." Callie says, looking between Addison and Derek.

"What do you mean?" Derek asks curious.

"It's nothing." Callie assures her, "When are you supposed to hear from Tessa?" Callie asks curious.

"She said seven too fourteen days from when she talked to all of us, so that means anytime from tomorrow I should know." Addison explains.

"It must be so hard waiting." Callie realises.

"It is." Addison confirms and she, Derek, and Callie drift into silence, though the silence doesn't last long before all three of them are paged down to the ER.

* * *

A little while later Addison, Derek, Callie, and the other attendings and senior attendings are in the ER, as a trauma has just come in, as she examines her patient Addison knows what she has to do, and she knows that she can't do it alone,

"Doctor Robbins." Addison calls, seeing Arizona, with Alex's help, moving kids who were hurt.

"Sorry Addison, I need him." Arizona calls back, realising exactly what she was going to ask.

"Okay." Addison says, looking around for someone else, "Kepner!" Addison calls.

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery?" April asks.

"You're with me today." Addison says, as she can't do what she has to do without help.

"Okay, great." April says, with a grin, really looking forward to the chance to learn from Addison.

"We're moving now." Addison says, and that is exactly what they do.

* * *

A little while later Addison and April are in the OR operating on the patient together, April learning more in every second she spends with Addison, honestly to her she finds how much she is learning is incredible.

"Doctor Montgomery why did you decide to keep the baby in while you performed the operation? Wouldn't it have made more sense to take the baby out?" April asks curious.

"The baby is barely viable, Jo and Dean wanted us to give their child the best shot we could, that meant giving it as much time as possible to grow." Addison explains, "I can do this surgery with the baby inside, but everything has to be monitored carefully, and done as fast as possible to limit the amount of time under aesthetic." Addison explains.

"Okay." April responds, and the two of them continue to operate, Addison being very well aware of the short amount of time she and April have to get this finished.

* * *

A while later Addison and April have both finished performing their surgery and both the mother and child are doing well. After checking on the mother in post op Addison has headed to Zola's room to see her.

"Hey Sweetie." Addison says, picking her up, "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner, I've been in surgery." Addison says, as she cuddles the girl that she hopes is going to become her.

As she holds Zola Addison walks back and forth as she knows how comforting it is to her,

"How'd I know I'd find you here." A voice says, and Addison turns to see Mark, "How's she doing today?" he asks, walking over to Addison, actually sounding curious.

"Okay, her vitals look stable, but I'm waiting to talk to Alex and Arizona." Addison admits.

"That's good." Mark says, "I'm happy for you, Red."

"Mark…." Addison starts to say, not sure how to finish what she wants to say.

"It's okay, you're happier than I've seen you in a while, more relaxed too, that's exactly what I wanted for you." Mark says, before going to leave.

"Mark." Addison says, causing him to turn around, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Mark says, before leaving and as he leaves it is more than clear to both him and Addison that they will stay friends, but they won't be more, not anymore.

After Mark leaves Addison just continues to walk back and forth, as she comforts Zola, doing what she can to make sure that she isn't holding Zola in a way that is painful for her. For a few minutes Addison walks with Zola until she hears the door open and so she turns to see Alex and Arizona at the door.

"How is she?" Addison asks, as soon as she sees them.

"Good, really good." Arizona answers, telling the truth, "All her test results are good, she's healing the way she should and if she continues like this I'd say she can leave the hospital Friday."

"That's great." Addison says, looking relieved, "You hear that, Zo? You're doing much better, which is such a good thing, it really is." Addison says, looking down at the girl who is in her arms.

"Yes, it is." A voice says, and Addison, Arizona, and Alex turn to the door where they see Tessa.

"Tessa, is something wrong?" Addison asks concerned, instinctively holding Zola a little tighter, as she doesn't want to lose her girl.

"No, quiet the opposite." Tessa reveals, walking into the room, "Addison you have been awarded custody of Zola pending official adoption." Tessa reveals, handing documents over to Addison.

"I have? This is real?" Addison asks, looking shocked.

"This is real." Tessa assures her.

"Congratulations Addison." Arizona says, smiling at her.

"Yeah, congratulations Doctor Montgomery." Alex says, it being clear that he means that too.

"How long before the official adoption goes through?" Addison asks, looking down at the girl who is actually hers.

"It depends, but my report, and the fact that you have William White's foundation willing to sponsor and support you are both things that will work in your favour and may even speed up the process." Tessa explains, "Right now this is just at waiting game, it could be weeks, or months, or even longer, it just depends." Tessa explains.

"Okay." Addison answers, with a nod, honestly hoping it is a wait that is on the short side rather than the long one.

"Do you have any other questions?" Tessa asks.

"No." Addison answers.

"My number is the last page of the documents, if you need anything." Tessa assures Zola.

"Okay, thank you, Tessa." Addison says, looking grateful.

"Of course, it was my pleasure." Tessa says, completely meaning that, and once she speaks she leaves.

"Can someone page Derek for me." Addison requests, looking between the documents that have awarded her temporary custody, and Zola, feeling beyond happy at the fact that Zola is hers.

"Of course." Alex says, before leaving.

"Addison, are you okay?" Arizona asks, feeling concerned as Addison looks frozen.

"Yes." Addison answers, "She's mine, she's really mine." Addison says, looking at Arizona, "I wanted so badly for this to happen and it has." Addison says, kissing Zola's head as she feels overwhelming joy.

"It has, and it's great, you're going to be a great mom." Arizona says, completely meaning that.

"Thank you, Arizona." Addison says.

For the next few minutes Addison and Arizona stand in Zola's room in silence, until Derek hurries into the room.

"I got the page, has something happened? Is something wrong?" Derek asks, it being more than clear that he is worried.

"Look." Addison says, handing over the documents that Tessa gave her.

"She's yours, she's really yours." Derek says, smiling at Addison.

"And soon she'll be yours too." Addison says, smiling back at Derek.

"Yeah." Derek says, taking Zola from Addison, "You've got an amazing Mom, Zola, and I'm going to do my best to be as good as her."

"Derek…" Addison starts to say.

"When can Zola come home?" Derek asks, having purposely spoken before Addison could finish what she was going to say as he could guess what was going to be said.

"At this stage Friday, but that could change." Arizona explains, and Derek nods.

"Just four days and our girl will be home with us." Addison says, walking the couple of steps that separate her and Derek and once she is close enough he puts her arm around he, holding her and Zola at the same time while Arizona watches on, and wanting to give them some privacy Arizona heads out of the room, giving the new family some time together.

* * *

A little while later Addison and Derek have both had to leave Zola's side and while Derek has gone into surgery Addison has gone in search of Owen, who she unsurprisingly finds in the ER,

"Chief, can I talk to you?" Addison asks curious.

"Of course." Owen says, "What's going on?"

"I've been awarded custody of Zola, pending the official adoption." Addison explains.

"Addison, that's great." Owen says, smiling at her, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Addison responds.

"I'm assuming you want to talk about the time you requested off?" Owen asks curious.

"Yes." Addison confirms, "According to Alex and Arizona Zola can come on Friday and after that I would like a little while off to get used to having Zola in the house, to get us both on a schedule." Addison explains.

"Of course, that makes sense." Owen says, telling the truth, "Is two weeks okay?"

"Two weeks is fine, thank you, Chief." Addison says, looking grateful.

"It's no problem." Owen says, and Addison nods and walks away.

* * *

After walking away from Owen Addison has gone in search for Amelia who she finds just leaving a scrub room after surgery.

"Amelia." Addison calls, as she walks over to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Amelia asks curious.

"Tessa came, I've been granted custody of Zola pending the adoption." Addison explains.

"That's great! She really is your daughter, my niece, officially." Amelia says, looking glad at the thought, "Does that mean we can take her home tonight?"

"No, Alex and Arizona say that she has to stay in hospital to Friday." Addison explains.

"Oh." Amelia says, looking disappointed, "I guess that will give us more time to get everything ready for her."

"Yeah, I guess it will." Addison realises.

"The room next to the bathroom, down the hall from your room, is going to be hers, right?" Amelia asks, being pretty sure of that.

"Eventually, I'm going to have her sleep in my room for a little while first." Addison explains.

"Okay." Amelia says, with a nod, being pretty sure that that makes sense, "I need to get to another surgery, but if you want I can go shopping with you tonight, unless of course you and Derek want to go alone."

"Of course, I want you to come shopping." Addison tells the person who is a little sister to her.

"Great." Amelia says, with a grin, "I've got to go, I'll see you later." She says, before hurrying away, only doing so because she has a patient she needs to see, leaving Addison standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

Four days have passed since Addison got awarded custody of Zola, and the day Addison, not to mention Derek, and Amelia, have been waiting for has finally come, the day where Zola is allowed to go home, a home which Addison, Amelia, and even Derek have been spending most of the last four days getting ready for her, including childproofing as Zola could start to crawl at any moment.

It is early evening and Addison, Derek, and Amelia are in Zola's hospital room with Alex and Arizona, Addison being the one holding Zola who is no longer connected to monitors and IV's.

"So, Zola's okay to come home?" Addison asks as she desperately wats to bring Zola home she doesn't want to if Zola's not ready to.

"Yes." Arizona confirms, "Zola's healing well, and she's going home with three doctors, I'm even more comfortable with discharging her, you all know what to look out for." Arizona says, looking between the three-people standing in front of her.

"Yes, we do." Derek says, knowing that he better than anyone will know if there is a complication with the shunt as he placed it.

"Thank you, Arizona, Alex, for everything." Addison says.

"You really don't have to thank us." Alex says, and Arizona nods in agreement, it being more than clear that she feels the exact same way.

"Alex is right, we were doing our job, now it's your job to take your girl home and give her all the love she deserves, that I know you'll give her." Arizona says.

"You hear that Sweetie, it's time to go home." Addison says to her daughter, and she, Derek, and Amelia, Addison carrying Zola head out of the hospital room that Zola has spent weeks in.

* * *

A little while after they left the hospital Addison, Derek, Amelia, and Zola, who is still being carried by Addison arrive home,

"Welcome home, Zo." Addison says to her daughter.

"I have a welcome home present for her, I'll be right back." Amelia says, before heading upstairs to find what she wants.

"I have something for you too." Addison says, speaking to Derek, as she heads to the kitchen, and once in the kitchen she gets to the cubby where she pulls out a set of keys from one of the compartments and hands them to Derek, "So you don't have to keep using the spare." Addison explains.

"Thanks." Derek says, taking the keys.

"Derek, I don't know if we're ready to completely move back in together, but this is Zola's home, and you're her Dad so I want to make sure you're comfortable here until we're ready to move forward." Addison explains.

"I already am." Derek says, honestly there is a part of him that wants to suggest they move in together now, but as Addison only has custody of Zola, rather than adopted her, it would be best if they don't live together yet.

"Good." Addison says, looking relieved, as Amelia walks towards them.

"Zola, I have a present for you." Amelia says, when she gets close to her niece, "Just for you." She says, handing Zola a pink unicorn.

"A unicorn." Derek says, with a grin.

"Yep, everyone needs a little magic." Amelia says, it being clear that she means that.

"I think Zola wants to say thank you to her Aunty Amelia." Addison says, handing her daughter over to her sister.

"Hey there Little Girl." Amelia says, taking her niece, "Remember I'm your favorited aunt, because I'm the best." Amelia tells the little girl, and as she does Addison and Derek exchange amused looks, both being pretty sure that people are going to have something to say about that.

"How about I get started on dinner." Derek suggests.

"That would be good." Addison says and as she does Derek over to the fridge to see what he can make for dinner, knowing that since Addison started the process to adopt Zola she has been attempting to make sure that there is always food in the house.

"I'm going to show Zola around." Amelia informs the others.

"I'll help you with that." Addison says and while she and Amelia start to show Zola around the house, even though she is only six months old and probably won't take notice of much, Derek starts to cook dinner for the three adults and baby.

* * *

A while later Addison and Amelia has carried Zola around the house, and the three of them, and Derek have eaten the food that Derek cooked for them, though, of course, what Zola ate was different to the food that the three adults enjoyed.

"I'll see you in the morning, Zo." Amelia says, placing a kiss on Zola's head before heading upstairs and leaving Addison, Derek, and Zola in the living room.

"Night Amy." Derek says.

"Goodnight, Amelia." Addison also says and Amelia heads upstairs.

"I think it's almost time to put Zola down for the night." Derek realises.

"Almost, there's something we have to do first." Addison reveals, "Pass me the laptop." Addison requests, and Derek does that.

Once Addison has the laptop she opens it, and runs skype which she uses to call Naomi, who answers after a few rings,

"Hey Addie." Naomi greats, "Oh, and Derek, hi." She adds, seeing who else is on the screen, though she can't see Zola because of the way Addison is holding her.

"Hi Naomi." Derek greats.

"What's going on?" Naomi asks curious, as she is pretty sure that something must be going on for Addison and Derek to be calling her.

"There's someone who wants to say hello to you." Addison reveals, "Zola, say hello to your Aunt Naomi." Addison says, moving Zola, while balancing the laptop with Derek's help, so that Naomi can see her.

"Hey Sweetie." Naomi says, smiling at her, "Its really nice to meet you." She says, smiling at her, "So it's official? Zola's yours?" she asks, looking between Addison and Derek.

"I've been given custody pending the adoption." Addison explains, "But there is no timeframe about when that will happen."

"That's good Addison, really good." Naomi says, smiling at her.

"It's thanks to you, the fact that William White's foundation is willing to sponsor my adoption petition helps my case a lot." Addison explains, "So thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Addie. I did what I did because you're going to be a great Mom, and Derek you're going to be a great Dad." Naomi says.

"Thank you, Naomi." Derek says, smiling at her.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, but would you mind if I came for a visit soon?" Naomi asks curious, "I would love to meet Zola in purpose, and I know Maya, Oliva, and Betsy would too."

"Of course, you can come for a visit." Addison says, "We'd love to have you."

"I need to check some things on the schedule at the office tomorrow, and I'll let you know after that." Naomi explains.

"Sounds good." Addison says, and as she does Zola starts to fuss, "I should get Zola up to bed, Nai, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Addison says to her friend.

"Of course." Naomi says, and Addison gets up and heads upstairs, and Derek watches Addison and Derek go, and once he is sure she is upstairs Derek turns back to the computer.

"I have a question, and I'm not asking because I'm ready now, but because I do know I will be ready soon." Derek explains.

"Okay." Naomi says, feeling confused.

"Do you know what Addison did with her rings after the divorce?" Derek asks as he hasn't seen them around the house, or with Addison's other jewellery.

"She threw them off a Fairy Boat into the water." Naomi explains, knowing that because Addison told her.

"Oh." Derek says, not sure how to respond to that.

"Derek, you are one of my oldest friends, but what I am going to say now I'm not saying as your friend, but as Addison's best friend." Naomi explains.

"Okay." Derek says, honestly, he was expecting this to happen at some point.

"You hurt Addison, Derek, you gave her huge trust issues that I know she hasn't completely gotten over, trust issues so huge that she put herself in danger and got arrested." Naomi explains, remembering what happened when Addison was dating Kevin.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asks confused, and a little concerned.

"That's not my place to explain." Naomi admits, "She says you two are happy together, and that things are good, so I'm happy for her, for both of you, but don't even think about hurting her again, because I don't think she'll get through it, and if you do you'll have to deal with me, not to mention what it will do to Zola." Naomi explains.

"Naomi, I will make you the same promise I made Addison, I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't hurt her." Derek says, completely meaning that, and because of how much he cares he is glad that Naomi is so protective.

"Good." Naomi says, looking relieved.

* * *

Upstairs Addison has changed Zola into pyjamas and placed her in her crib, which is next to Addison's bed.

"Get some sleep, Zo. Mommy and Daddy will be right here with you, and this should help make you feel a little more comfortable." Addison says, pressing play on a recording of a lullaby from the country Zola is from.

"I like how that sounds." Derek says, walking over to Addison from the door, "Mommy and Daddy."

"So, do I." Addison says, and as she does Derek puts his arm around Addison and the two of them just watch the little girl they are both so beyond amazed by.

* * *

For the next few hours Addison and Derek sleep until they are woken by the sound of Zola crying,

"I've got her." Addison tells Derek, getting up and walking over to the crib.

"Okay." Derek says, still half asleep.

"It's okay, Zo. I've got you." Addison says, picking up her daughter and holding her close, "How about we go outside so we don't wake Daddy." Addison says, taking Zola out to the balcony as she still holds her close, "You know I've never done this before, never been anyone's Mommy, but I promise I'm going to do my best to be the best Mom I can." Addison says, as she walks back and forth with Zola on the balcony, "I love you soo much, Zola, and I always will." Addison says, as she continues to walk Zola back and forth, and before long Zola has fallen back asleep but Addison keeps walking with her, holding the girl who she loves more than she thought possible.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Three days have passed since Zola came home and in that time Derek has been practically living in the house too. It is Monday and even though Derek and Amelia are at work Addison is home with Zola and the truth is she doesn't mind that fact as she loves spending time with Zola and is trying her best to get Zola into a routine, one that she plans to stick with even when she is back at work and Zola is at day care.

It is about lunchtime and Zola and Addison are in the living room together, Zola is holding the unicorn Amelia got her, while trying to grab other toys at the same time,

"You really like your unicorn, don't you?" Addison asks her daughter, "Your Aunt Amelia is going to be so happy about that." Addison says, knowing that, not being able to help but smile at everything her daughter is doing and as she just watches her girl Addison hears the doorbell ring, "That will be your Aunt Callie, and Sofia." Addison says, picking up her girl, and heading to the door, which she opens once she is close enough, "Say hello to Aunt Callie and Sofia, Zola." Addison says.

"Hey Zola." Callie says, smiling at the girl, as she and Sofia walk into the house, "How's things going?" she asks curious, clearly talking to Addison.

"Good, really good." Addison answers.

"That's great." Callie says, meaning that, and the two of them walk back to living room, and sit down together with their daughters, who start to play together.

* * *

A while after Callie and Sofia arrived Zola and Sofia are both taking naps up in Addison's room, Zola being asleep in her crib while Sofia is asleep in a portable crib, while Addison and Callie are both downstairs, sitting on the couch together,

"She's only been living here three days, and I can't imagine her not being here." Addison reveals, clearly talking about Zola, "I love her so much, more than I thought possible."

"Welcome to motherhood." Callie says, smiling at her friend, "Have you told your brother? Or Dad?" she asks curious.

"I've called Archer, asked him to call me back." Addison explains, "And I'm holding off telling my father for now, at least until I tell Archer." She explains.

"Okay." Callie says, understanding that.

"Are you, Mark, or Arizona on call Saturday night?" Addison asks curious.

"No." Callie answers, "Why?" she asks curious.

"My friend Naomi is coming to stay for the weekend with her daughters and granddaughter." Addison explains, "I thought that you, Sofia, Mark, and Arizona could come over and join us for dinner Saturday night." Addison explains.

"Sounds good to me, I'll let you know if we're free." Callie informs Addison.

"Good." Addison says, looking glad as the two mothers drift into silence as they sit together, listening to the monitor for sounds of something going on upstairs.

* * *

Hours later Callie and Sofia have headed home for the night and Addison is in the kitchen with Zola feeding her dinner.

"That's good Sweetie, really good." Addison says, "Here's another bite." She says, feeding Zola more and as she helps Zola she hears footsteps and sees Derek walk up.

"Hey." Derek greats, kissing Addison's cheek, and then he leans down and kisses Zola's head.

"Hey." Addison responds, "How was work?" she asks curious.

"Good, but I missed you, and Zola." Derek explains, as he pulls a chair over and sits down next to Addison.

"We missed you too, didn't we Zola?" Addison asks, looking at their daughter.

"It is wrong that I'm glad about that?" Derek asks curious.

"No." Addison says, smiling at Derek.

"What did you two get up to today?" Derek asks curious.

"Not much, Callie came over, and Zola played with Sofia, and we went for a walk after Zola's nap, and I think tomorrow we're going to go to that park a couple of blocks away." Addison explains.

"That sounds good. I have a slow day tomorrow so I think I'm going to join you both." Derek says, feeling that that would be a great idea.

"Great." Addison says, looking forward to that, and before she and Derek can talk more Addison's phone rings, "Can you check that?" Addison asks curious.

"Sure." Derek says, getting up and walking over to the bench where Addison's phone is, "It's Archer." He says, once he checks the caller ID.

"Finally." Addison says, "Do you want to finish feeding Zola why I talk to him?" Addison asks curious.

"Sure." Derek says, walking back over to Addison, "have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was waiting for Zola to eat first." Addison admits, and as she does Derek gets to her and, so he hands her the phone while Derek takes the bowel and spoon that Addison is using to feed Zola, "I'll be right back Sweetie, be good for Daddy." Addison tells her daughter, before getting up and heading into the study, "Hi Archer." Addison answers.

"Addison, you called." Archer responds.

"I did." Addison says, walking towards the living room, though the study, and dinning area, as Derek continues to feed Zola, "I have news." Addison explains.

"Let me guess, you and Derek are getting re-married?" Archer asks, as that's what he assumes.

"No." Addison says, there being a part of her that is both expecting and hoping that that happens soon, "At the hospital there is a program, it brings African children who need surgeries to the hospital, so they can have them." Addison explains.

"Why are you telling me this?" Archer asks, feeling confused.

"One of the children is a baby girl, Zola, she is almost seven months old, and I've been awarded custody of her, pending official adoption." Addison explains, "You're an Uncle, Archer." Addison explains, and for a few moments all Addison hears is silence on the other end, "Archer?" Addison asks concerned.

"I'm an Uncle?" Archer asks, it being more than clear to Addison that that fact completely shocks him.

"You're an Uncle." Addison assures him.

"Wow. I guess I have to come to Seattle to meet her." Archer says, feeling like that is something he has to do.

"Yeah, you do." Addison confirms.

"So, is Derek her father?" Archer asks curious, it being more than clear that he doesn't like that.

"Not officially, not yet, but yes, as far as I am concerned Derek is Zola's father." Addison explains.

"Right." Archer says, it being more than clear to Addison that he doesn't like that but for once is trying to be polite.

"Archer, I'm happy with Derek, and Zola, I love them both." Addison informs her brother, "Derek and I are together, and things are going really well, I need you to accept that." Addison informs her brother.

"I'll try to Addie, I just don't want you to get hurt again." Archer explains, being pretty sure that with Zola in the mix that there is a bigger chance of Addison getting hurt by Derek.

"I know Archie, and I love you for that." Addison says, telling the truth, "I'm off work for the rest of this week and next week, if you'd like to come visit." Addison explains, purposely planning on not mentioning that Naomi is coming this weekend as she knows her brother will, and she knows that it would be difficult dealing with both of them at the same time.

"Okay, I'll see when I can come for a visit." Archer explains.

"Great, please let me know before you do." Addison says, really not wanting to deal with a surprise Archer visit.

"I will." Archer says, "I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, Addie." He says.

"Talk to you later." Addison says, before hanging up, and after she hangs up she heads into the kitchen where Derek is holding Zola and putting the plates in the sink, "Archer is going to come for a visit at some point."

"Okay, let me know when." Derek requests.

"I will." Addison says, "How'd she go?" Addison asks curious.

"She ate most of the food, as much as last night." Derek explains.

"That's good." Addison says, looking relieved.

"I heard from Amy, she's going to bring dinner home." Derek explains.

"Good." Addison says, knowing that will be a good thing, "And are we still going to call your family tomorrow night?" Addison asks curious.

"Yeah, Nance, Kath, and Liz all go to moms for dinner, it will be best to tell them together." Derek says, knowing that.

"That makes sense." Addison realises, "Are you nervous?" she asks curious.

"A little." Derek admits, and as he does he looks down at Zola, "I'll take Zola upstairs and put her down for the night." He informs Addison.

"Okay." Addison says, "Night Sweetie, I love you." Addison says, leaning down and kissing Zola's head.

"And she loves you too." Derek says, before heading upstairs.

* * *

A little while later Derek has gotten Zola ready for bed and has put her down in her crib,

"Close your eyes, Zo, get some rest." Derek says to his daughter, "Mommy, Aunty Amy, and I will be right downstairs, but you need to sleep." Derek tells his daughter, and for the next few minutes Derek watches Zola fall off to sleep, and once she has fallen asleep Derek grabs the monitor and heads downstairs, where he, Addison, and Amelia who has arrived home with food, all enjoy their dinner together.

* * *

After another day home with Zola Addison is feeling like she is starting to get a real routine down with Zola, which she knows is a very good thing.

It's mid-afternoon and Addison is walking around the living room holding Zola,

"Your Daddy's going to be home soon, and once he is we're gonna call people on the computer, and you're gonna meet your Grandma, and Aunt Nancy, and Aunt Lizzy, and Aunt Kathleen, and your uncles and all of your cousins." Addison explains, looking down at her daughter as she walks and talks to her, "There's a lot of them and they're going to love you, that I know without a doubt." She says, as while she knows she may not be Carolyn's favourite person she does know that she is going to love Zola, and as she does she looks out the window and sees Derek walking up the front steps, "Look, Daddy's home." Addison tells Zola as she walks to the front door which Derek walks in through, "Hey." Addison greats.

"Hey." Derek says, walking over and hugging both Addison and Zola at the same time, "You ready for this?" he asks curious.

"I think so." Addison says, and the two of them walk over to the couch, and sit down.

"It's seven pm in New York, everyone should be at moms by now." Derek says, picking up the computer of the coffee table, and starting Skype, purposely angling the computer so Addison and Zola can't be seen at the moment, as he wants to explain things before either of them can be seen.

"Okay." Addison says, and once she does Derek places the call.

After a few moments the call is answered by a thirteen-year-old boy with light hair, and blue eyes that are trademark Shepherd,

"Uncle Derek!" the boy says, looking excited.

"Hey Bill." Derek says, greeting his nephew, "It's really good to see you." He says, looking happy, "I need to talk to everyone, can you take the computer to where everyone is?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Bill says, and Derek sees Bill pick up the laptop and start to walk, as he does Derek looks to Addison, who gives him a supportive look, "MOM, DAD, AUNT KATHLEEN, AUNT LIZ, UNCLE JOHN, UNCLE DANIEL, GRANDMA." Bill yells.

"Bill, why are you yelling?" Carolyn asks her grandson and even though Addison and Derek can't see what is going on, as the laptop is facing his chest they can hear.

"Uncle Derek is on the computer, he wants to talk to everyone." Bill explains.

"Take the computer to the living room, I'll get everyone." Carolyn informs her grandson.

"Yes Grandma." Bill responds.

For the next few minutes Addison and Derek wait until the laptop is finally placed in front of a couch and seven adults, and fourteen kids, all crowed in together so that they can all see the laptop screen which has been pushed back so that they can all be seen from the screen.

"Hey Bro, what's going on?" Liz asks curious.

"I have some news." Derek reveals.

"You and Addie are getting re-married?" Nancy asks, looking excited at the possibility, something which doesn't surprise him as to counting Amelia Nancy is the sister of his who likes Addison the most.

"No, not right now." Derek says, and as he does Addison, and every adult who he is talking to notice the very specific words that Derek used.

"Then what is your news?" Carolyn asks.

"A group of African children were brought to the hospital because they were in desperately need of surgeries, that we performed pro-bono." Derek explains, "One of the children is an almost seven-month-old girl, Zola." Derek explains, "She has spina bifida, and I performed surgery on her so she should have no further problems." Derek explains, purposely explaining all that because he knows his family will have many questions about what Zola's medical condition is, so he might as well answer them before they can be asked.

"Derek why are you telling us this?" Kathleen asks curious, though she does have a suspicion as to why he would be telling them that.

"Addison's been awarded custody of her, pending both of us officially adopting her." Derek says, to going into the details about how they are doing that as he doesn't feel like anyone needs to know, and as he does he reaches over and takes Zola from Addison and moves her so that everyone on the other end of the call can see her.

"Wow Derek, she's so adorable." Nancy says.

"That she is." Derek says, smiling at her daughter.

"You have to bring her to meet us." Liz informs her brother.

"Addie, Amy and I have already decided we're coming for Christmas." Derek assures his sister.

"What about thanksgiving?" Kathleen asks, wanting to meet the little girl sooner.

"We can't make it for thanksgiving, but we'll definitely be there for Christmas." Derek assures his family.

"Good, you better be, we never see you." Nancy informs her brother.

"I know." Derek says, "I'm going to try to do better." He reveals, and as he does he notices that his mother has been rather quiet, "Mom?" Derek asks curious

"You and Addison are adopting a child together?" Carolyn asks, her voice sounding surprised.

"Yes." Derek answers, "Guys can you give me a chance to talk to Mom alone." Derek requests, clearly speaking to his family.

"Sure." Nancy answers, "Let's go everyone." She says, and everyone starts to head out of frame, and as they leave Addison goes to get up too, but Derek puts his hand on her leg, stopping her.

"Derek…" Carolyn starts to say.

"Mom, Addison and I are happy, Zola is our daughter, we're a family, and we're beyond happy." Derek tells his mother, "I love Addie, I always have, and I may have spent a while ignoring what I was feeling, but that doesn't change things." Derek explains.

"So, this means you and Meredith are really over?" Carolyn asks.

"We've been over for a while Mom. You thought that the different ways we see the world is a good thing, but it's not." Derek informs his mother, "Meredith doesn't understand how much I value family, and she never could, so let's say we did have kids together, chances are you would never have met them." Derek reveals, feeling the need to explain that as it might just be an explanation his mother understood about why he and Meredith wouldn't work, "Addie and I may have come from different places, and we may have our differences, but she understands me in a way that Meredith never could. Addison is, and always has been, my best friend and the love of my life." Derek explains, causing Addison to smile, "Please accept that, Mom." Derek tells his mother, it being more than clear how important this is to him.

"Okay." Carolyn informs her son.

"Okay." Derek confirms.

"So you're definitely coming for Christmas?" Carolyn asks.

"Addie, Amy and I have already told the chief." Derek explains, "Mark, Callie, and Arizona are still working things out, but they may be joining us too."

"Good, I look forward to seeing you all." Carolyn says, looking relieved.

"GRANDMA, THE FOOD SMELLS LIKE IT IS BURNING." A voice yells.

"I've got to go." Carolyn says, "Talk to you later." She tells her son, before hanging up. Once the skype call is done Derek turns to Addison, who has a look on her face that he can't quiet place,

"What?" Derek asks curious.

"I love you Derek, so much." Addison says, before leaning forward and kissing him.

"I love you too." Derek says, once they break apart, and the two of them exchange smiles.

* * *

Three days have passed since Derek called his family to tell them about Zola and ever since then things for him, Addison, and Zola have been going really well, and Zola has loved spending time with her Aunt Amelia as well as her family.

It is a Friday afternoon and Addison, Derek, and Zola are at the airport waiting for Naomi, Maya, Betsy, and Oliva to arrive as the four of them are staying for the weekend.

"Their plane has landed so they should be here soon." Derek tells Addison.

"Good." Addison says, looking relieved, "Zo, you're going to meet your Aunt Naomi and she's going to love you, so are Maya and Betsy, and you're going to make a new friend, her names Olivia, and she's a little older than you but you're going to be great friends." Addison tells her daughter, as Derek just looks amused.

"I haven't seen Maya in so long, it's going to be great to see her again." Derek says, telling the truth, "Have you decided on the room arrangements?" Derek asks curious as he knows Addison has been debating that.

"Yeah, Nai will be up in the spare room across from Amelia. Maya and Olivia will be in the other spare room, and Betsy will be in the room next to it that's going to be Zola's soon." Addison explains.

"Makes sense." Derek realises and as he does he sees people, "There they are." Derek says, waving at Naomi, who waves back.

"Nai!" Addison says, sounding glad as she and Derek walk up to Naomi, Betsy, Maya, and Olivia, "It's really good to see you." Addison says, before hugging her friend.

"It's good to see you too." Naomi says to her friend, meaning that.

"Maya, it's been far to long." Derek says, to his goddaughter, as he hugs her.

"It really has, Uncle Derek." Maya says, as she returns the hug, "Olivia, this is your Uncle Derek." Maya introduces.

"Hi Olivia." Derek greats.

"Betsy, you remember Addison, don't you?" Naomi asks.

"Yeah." Betsy answers.

"Hi Betsy." Addison says, smiling at the little girl, "Betsy, this is Zola, and Derek." Addison introduces.

"Hi." Betsy says.

"Okay, I want to hold Zola, say a proper hello." Naomi says, and Addison hands her best friend her daughter, "Hey Sweetie, I'm your Aunt Nai." Naomi says, as she holds the girl, causing Addison to smile.

"Let's go get your bags." Derek says, and the group start to walk, "Maya, you and Olivia will ride home with me, while Nai, you and Betsy will drive with Addie and Zola." Derek explains, as the group walk together towards the baggage claim.

* * *

A little while after Addison, Derek, and Zola greated Naomi, Maya, Betsy and Olivia at the airport the group are arriving back at the house, and as soon as they walk in they are greated by Amelia.

"It's really good to see you, Nai." Amelia says, as she hugs her friend.

"You too." Naomi says, meaning that, "Wow, this house is great, Addie."

"Thanks." Addison says, "I'll give you a tour."

"Tour can wake, I got dinner." Amelia explains, "Hey Maya, Betsy." She greats.

"Hey Amelia." Maya greats.

"Hi." Betsy says, clearly feeling a little awkward.

"Dinning room is through here." Amelia says, leading the right way and the group head to the dining room and proceed to have a great dinner together.

* * *

The following evening Addison, Derek, and Amelia, are waiting for Callie, Mark, Arizona, Bailey, Teddy, Henry, Richard, and Owen to come over to join them, Naomi, Maya, Betsy, Olivia, and Zola for dinner the three of them having spent most of the day being taught the different ways to do Zola's hair by Naomi and Maya.

"This outdoor area is great." Naomi says to Addison, as she looks around.

"it is, we've used it a few times." Addison explains, looking over to where Maya is with Zola, Olivia, and Betsy to make sure they are okay.

"You seem happier than I've seen you in a while." Naomi tells her friend, telling the truth.

"That's because I am, Nai, I really am." Addison confirms, "How about you? Are you happier?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I am." Naomi answers.

"That's great, Nai." Addison says to her, and as she does she hears the doorbell, "I'll get it, I'll be right back." Addison tells her friend before heading to the front door.

Getting to the door Addison finds Callie, Mark, Arizona, Sofia, Bailey, little Tuck, Teddy, Henry, Richard, and Owen on the other side and so she lets them all in and proceeds to have an enjoyable dinner with both her old and new friends, one that every single person enjoys.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

A little over a week has passed since Naomi, Maya, Betsy, and Olivia came to visit and since then Addison, and Derek, as well as Amelia, have been getting used to having Zola in their lives, and all three of them love the fact their lives now include the seven-month-old.

It is a Monday morning, Addison's fist day back at work, and She, Derek, and Amelia are walking into the hospital, Addison being the one of them holding Zola and her diaper bag.

"What if Zola doesn't like day-care?" Addison asks concerned.

"It will be fine." Amelia assures her, "Sofia's there so she has one person she knows and she's Zola so she'll make plenty more friends."

"Amy's right, Addie, it will be fine." Derek assures her.

"What if it's not?" Addison asks, clearly concerned as she has gotten used to spending every moment with Zola.

"It will be." Amelia assures her, "Who can pick Zola up from the day-care?" Amelia asks curious, as she wants to make sure her niece is safe, plus she figures it will distract Addison.

"Well the three of us, and Callie, or Mark, or Arizona, and then just in case something happens and none of us can pick her up, Bailey." Addison explains.

"Right. I've got to get to surgery, I'll see you guys later." Amelia says, before walking away, leaving Addison and Derek to take Zola to the day care together.

* * *

A few minutes later Addison and Derek are up in the day car with Zola, it being more than clear that neither are too keen to say goodbye to her, though they both know they have to.

"Maybe this is too soon, maybe one of us should stay home with her a little longer." Addison says to Derek.

"Addie, we both agreed this is the right time." Derek says, trying to be the rational one, even though he isn't too keen on the idea of leaving Zola either, "It will be okay, Zola is going to have fun, she's going to have a great time, aren't you, Sweetie?" Derek asks, picking Zola up out of Addison's arms, "We'll be able to visit her, and she'll be fine." Derek tells his daughter.

"Okay." Addison says, "I'm going to go before I can't bring myself to." Addison says, "I love you, Zo." Addison says, kissing her daughters head, "I'll see you later." Addison tells Derek, before kissing him and walking away, having needed to force herself to take ever step.

"You're Mom worries, you're going to quickly realise that." Derek tells Zola once Addison leaves, "Most people don't, but you will." He says, "Mommy and Daddy are both working, but we'll check in with you and you have your friend Sofia, and you're going to have a lot of fun." Derek tells his daughter, and for a little while he continues to just hold his daughter until his pager goes off, "Okay Daddy's really got to go, I love you Zo Zo." Derek tells his daughter, kissing her head, and quiet reluctantly putting her on the ground.

"It's hard to leave her, isn't it Doctor Shepherd?" The day care director asks.

"Yeah, I had to convince Addison too and now I don't want to." Derek admits.

"She'll be fine." The Day care director assures her.

"I know, I just worry." Derek admits, "Um, that pink Unicorn is her favourite toy, if she gets upset just make sure she has that."

"Of course." The Day care director says and once more Derek's pager goes off again.

"Okay, I've really got to go. Bye Zo Zo." Derek says, waving at his daughter again before leaving, honestly it being one of the hardest things he has done to walk away from his little girl.

* * *

After walking away from the day care Addison has to duck into a supply room to stop herself from getting upset, and as she tries to calm down the door opens and Bailey walks into the room,

"First time leaving, Zola?" Bailey asks, having seen Addison duck into the room and having been able to guess the reason.

"Yes." Addison confirms, "it was so much harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, it is." Bailey assures her, "But your girl is in good hands, I wouldn't leave Tucker there if they weren't great, and you can visit her. It will be okay."

"I know." Addison says, "It's strange, it's only been two weeks, but I got so used to being with her, it's hard to remember not being with her all the time."

"That's your life now." Bailey says, "It's motherhood, and it's going to be okay." Bailey assures her friend, "Now, pull yourself together and come on, your baby is okay, now you have to go save other peoples babies."

"Yeah, I do." Addison says, "Thanks Miranda."

"No problem." Bailey says and the two of them head out of the supply room, Addison being pretty thankful for Bailey's kind but frank attitude as she is pretty sure that nothing else could have gotten her to leave.

* * *

After a morning of surgery Addison finds herself missing Zola completely as even though she was completely focused on her work thoughts of her little girl kept invading Addison's mind.

As she has a little bit of time before her next consult Addison is making her way to the day care, feeling the desire to check in on Zola,

"Addie!" A voice calls and Addison turn to see Amelia walking towards her.

"Hey." Addison greats, turning to look at Amelia, but she continues to walk at the same time.

"Something wrong?" Amelia asks, jogging to catch up with sister.

"I've got half an hour before my next patient, I just want to check in on Zola." Addison explains.

"Ah." Amelia says, completely understanding, "I'll join you." She says, and the two of them head to the day care together.

* * *

About five minutes later Addison and Amelia are sitting in the day care with Zola who is happily playing with toy though she still has her pink unicorn close.

"You made a good choice with the unicorn, she really loves it." Addison informs Amelia.

"I'm glad." Amelia says, grinning slightly as she feels rather proud at the fact that her niece loves her gift so much, "How you going being apart from her?"

"It's hard, really hard." Addison admits.

"I'm not surprised, but look how happy she is." Amelia says, looking down at her niece, "She's okay Addie."

"I know, I still don't like leaving her." Addison says, hugging Zola and as she does he pager goes off, "911, I've got to go." Addison realises.

"Go, Zo's gonna spend a bit of time with Aunty Amelia." Amelia reveals as she has a bit of time before her next surgery.

"That sounds great. I love you Zo, Mommy's going to see you later." Addison says, and as she stands up and starts to walk away Zola starts to cry, causing Addison to turn back around, and from the look on her face it is clear that Addison doesn't want to leave her daughter.

"It's okay, go, I've got Zo." Amelia assures her.

"But…." Addison starts to say.

"It's a 911, you've got to go. I've got Zola." Amelia assures her, as she picks up her niece, and quiet reluctantly Addison leaves the room hearing her daughter cry as she goes, "It's okay Zo, you'll see your Mommy later." Amelia says as she cuddles her niece, "Your Mommy and Daddy both have very important jobs and while there might be times where they have to leave you should never doubt how much they love you, because they do. You're their world." Amelia assures her niece as she continues to rock her back and forth trying to get Zola to calm down.

* * *

A few hours after Addison and Amelia were with Zola it is lunch time and Derek is visiting his daughter, along with Mark who is visiting his own daughter.

"So how does it feel, being her dad?" Mark asks curious, as he knows how he feels, but he wants to know what Derek feels like.

"Incredible, I love her so much." Derek admits, "Everything she does is fascinating, and she's only been in my life a short time, but I can't imagine my life without her."

"I know exactly how you feel." Mark says, looking at Sofia, "Did you ever think this would be our lives, raising our daughters together?" he asks curious.

"I hoped so." Derek admits, "How are things going with Julia?" he asks curious.

"Good, I think." Mark admits, "I like her, I like her a lot, but I don't want to get ahead of myself." He admits.

"I'm happy for you." Derek says, telling the truth.

"How are things going with you and Addie?" Mark ask curious, not overly sure that they are in a place where they can easily talk about this, but he is hoping that they are.

"Good, really good. We're good, and thing with Zola are good, I don't remember the last time I spent a night at the trailer." Derek says, as while he hasn't technically moved into Addison's house he doesn't remember the last time he was at his.

"Wow." Mark says, realising that the only thing he is feeling is happiness for his friends, not any jealousy, "Have you figured out what you're going to do with the land yet?" he asks curious.

"No." Derek admits, as he took a look at the plans he drew up and realised that the design, was a lot more Addison like than Meredith, but even with that being said he isn't sure about how Addison would feel living in the woods, even if it was in a house, so he hasn't brought it up, "I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out." Mark says, and the two of them drift into silence as they watch their respective daughters play together.

* * *

A while after she had to leave Zola because of a 911 page Addison is walking up to a nurses station where Callie and Arizona are and puts down her file and sighs,

"Look, it's only two o'clock and already I feel like it's been a whole day." Addison admits.

"Too much work or struggling with being away from Zola?" Callie asks curious.

"Both." Addison admits, turning to look at her friend.

"It gets easier to leave her, it's still hard, but it does get a little easier." Arizona assures her friend.

"It doesn't seem like it ever will." Addison admits, "I was visiting with her earlier and I got a 911 page, and as soon as I started to leave Zola started to cry, and Amelia told me that I had to go so I did, but I felt horrible, like i'm a horrible mother, it felt like exactly the kind of thing Bizzy would do." Addison admits.

"It does not make you a horrible mother." Callie assures her friend, "And from what you've told me you are nothing like Bizzy." Callie reveals.

"Callie's right. You felt bad about leaving your girl, but you had to, that proves that you're a good mom." Arizona tells her, "Addison, I feet the same way when I have to leave Sofia, but it's what we have to do, we've got important jobs but that doesn't mean we don't love our girls any less."

"I know, it's just hard to remember that sometimes." Addison admits.

"Yep." Callie confirms.

"Definitely." Arizona says, and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Addison, Derek, and Amelia have all finished their days and Addison and Derek are picking up Zola from the day care.

"So, everything was okay?" Addison asks.

"Everything was perfect." The Day care director assures Addison and Derek, "We'll see you tomorrow Zola." She says, as Amelia walks in and over to Addison and Derek.

"Hey Addie, Derek, Zola, you guys ready to go?" Amelia asks her family.

"Yeah, we're ready." Derek says and he, Addison and Amelia head out of the day care centre, Addison carrying her daughter all three of them looking forward to spending time with Zola as they have spent most of the day apart.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Addison returned to work and Zola started at day care and even though leaving Zola still isn't easy for Addison and Derek to do they have gotten more used to doing so.

It is a Monday morning and Addison and Derek are hurrying around the kitchen, and study, getting ready for the day,

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Derek asks, being pretty sure he doesn't know.

"Callie, Arizona, Mark, Sofia, Bailey and Little Tuck are all coming over after work and then we're going to go trick or treating together, as a group. Both Zola and Sofia are both a little young to understand things, but we'll remember, and Tuck is old enough to have fun." Addison explains.

"Did Zola try on the costume Mom sent?" Derek asks curious.

"Yep, it's a bumblebee and she love it." Addison explains as Amelia walks into the room.

"Mom sent Zola a Halloween costume?" Amelia asks curious.

"Yep, seems handmade." Addison says.

"Thing she did it because she knew you can't make one or because she was trying to be nice?" Amelia asks curious.

"Amy." Derek says, in a warning tone of voice.

"Truthfully, I think it was a bit of both, but I'm choosing to believe she was trying to be nice." Addison admits.

"Which you should." Derek says, while giving his sister a less than impressed look.

"Um guys, we've really got to go? Look at the time." Amelia says, noticing the time.

"We really do." Addison realises, "Come on Zo." Addison says, picking up her daughter, and as she does Derek picks up the diaper bag and his and Addison's briefcases and Addison's handbag, and the three of them head out the house.

"For the record I'll be the official photographer and candy eater for tonight." Amelia reveals, as they walk out, it being more than clear that she is going to enjoy that, a lot.

"Of course, you are." Derek says, opening the door so that Addison, Amelia, and Zola can leave first, and once they walk through the door he does too, closing and locking the door behind them.

* * *

A few hours later Addison and Derek have both performed a surgery and the two of them are at a nurse's station with Callie, Mark, Arizona, Mark, Bailey, and Teddy.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Arizona asks curious.

"Yes." Addison confirms.

"What's tonight?" Teddy asks curious.

"Halloween for the kids." Callie answers.

"We've got candy, and Amelia volunteered to take photos, mainly so she can eat the candy, and the house is ready so we're all ready to go." Addison explains.

"Good." Mark says, looking relieved, "It's Sofia and Zola's first Halloween's, it has to be great." He says, meaning that, and as he speaks a delivery person walks up to the nurses station.

"I have a letter for Doctor Addison Montgomery, where can I find her?" The delivery person asks the nurse at the desk.

"I'm Doctor Montgomery." Addison says, stepping forward.

"Special delivery for you." He says, handing the envelope over and Addison takes the large manila envelope before walking away.

"Addie, what is it?" Derek asks as Addison opens it, and as she does Addison sees what is on the papers and looks completely shocked about it.

"Addison, what is it?" Bailey asks concerned, seeing the look on Addison's face.

"It's official." Addison says, sounding amazed, and as she does, so that he can get some idea what is going on, Derek takes the papers so that he can have a look.

"The adoption's been approved." Derek reveals, looking thrilled, "Zola's officially Zola Naomi Forbes Montgomery." Derek explains, Addison having chosen to put Naomi as Zola's middle name, while Amelia is her godmother, as it's thanks to Naomi's help that the adoption was given such high priority.

"Shepherd." Addison corrects, "He name is Montgomery-Shepherd." She informs Derek.

"Not yet it's not." Derek says, and he is okay with that fact, as he knows it will be her name soon.

"Soon she will be, I have the forms upstairs." Addison reveals, "She's our daughter." She says, smiling at Derek who hugs her and kisses her head.

"She is." Derek says, smiling back at her.

"Congratulations guys." Mark says, looking between his two oldest friends, feeling beyond happy for them.

* * *

A few hours later Addison has gone to get the forms to send them in so that Derek can officially adopt her too, and as she did one more review of the documents Addison came to a realisation and so she has gone searching for Derek who is in the scrub room with Lexie, Bailey, and Meredith,

"Derek, I need your signature." Addison says, as she walks in, being glad that from the looks of things Derek hasn't started to scrub yet.

"What for?" Derek asks.

"The forms so that you can adopt Zola. I need you to sign them and then I'll express post them." Addison explains.

"Okay." Derek says, taking Addison's pen and signing the forms where he has to.

"Thanks." Addison says, "Um, can you get Zola from Day care and take her home?" Addison asks, "I'm not sure how long I will be and Arizona and Amelia think we need more candy." She reveals.

"Sure." Derek answers.

"You do realise that the reason those two want more candy is so that they can eat more, right?" Bailey asks curious.

"I'm aware." Addison admits, "Derek, Miranda, I'll see you both later." Addison says, before walking out of the scrub room, causing both Lexie and Meredith to exchange looks as they go, it being clear that they both realise how comfortable Derek and Addison are together.

* * *

A few hours later Addison, Derek, Mark, Arizona, Callie, Bailey, and Amelia are all at Addison and Amelia's house, Addison having sent in the forms for Derek to officially adopt Zola, with Zola, Sofia, and little tuck. While Zola is a bumblebee, Sofia is a pumpkin, Tuck is a police officer, Amelia is wonder women, Addison, who couldn't resist the joke is a devil, Derek is a pirate, Bailey is a witch, Mark is a vampire, Callie is a rhinestone cowgirl, and Arizona is a princess.

"Okay, Tuck, that's great." Amelia says to the little boy who's picture she is taking.

"Thank you, Amelia." Tuck says, having been told by her to call her Amelia even though her mother said Doctor Shepherd.

"It's not a problem, Buddy." Amelia says, with a smile, "Now everyone, we've got to get a picture of everyone."

"Amy…" Derek starts to say.

"Don't even start Derek, you know that a group picture will be a great keepsake… plus Mom wants one." Amelia explains.

"Okay, group photo it is, but that includes you too Amelia." Mark informs her.

"Okay, I have a tri-pod." Amelia reveals, and she goes to get it while everyone starts to get into position to take the photo.

A few minutes later Amelia has set up the tri-pod and everyone is crowed in close to take the picture, with Zola, Sofia, and Tuck who are down the front.

"Say Happy Halloween." Amelia requests, when the timer tells her that it is about to go off.

"Happy Halloween." Everyone else, except for Sofia and Zola who are both too young say together as they do the camera goes off.

"Okay, let's go." Derek says, and everyone grabs their Halloween buckets and heads out to enjoy Zola and Sofia's first ever Halloween.

* * *

Having had an amazing thanksgiving, that resulted in Amelia eating more candy than anyone, everyone returned home and the following evening Addison and Derek are attempting to put Zola down in her own room for the first time ever.

"I don't know, maybe this isn't a good idea." Addison says as she looks down at Zola in her crib, in the room next to the room that both Ariel and Derek have slept in, "Maybe she should sleep in our room a little longer, causing Derek to smile at the fact that Addison said 'our room' instead of 'my room'.

"Addie, we agreed, it's better for Zola's sleep pattern in her own room." Derek reminds his girlfriend.

"I know, I'm just going to miss having her close." Addison admits.

"I know."' Derek says, reaching over to turn on Zola's lullaby music, and make sure that the baby monitor is working, "Come on." He says, before gently leaving Addison out of their daughter's room and down to their bedroom, leaving the door open slightly as they go.

* * *

Over the next few hours Zola sleeps peacefully, Addison and Derek on the other hand don't, they both keep getting up to check on her, sometimes together, or sometimes apart.

Getting up again Addison and Derek are just walking past the stairs to head to Zola's room when they hear,

"What is going on?" and they turn to see Amelia standing on the landing leading up to the upper level, "You two have been moving around down here for the last few hours." Amelia says, as the truth is the sound has been annoying her.

"We're checking on Zola." Addison explains, "She's in her own room for the first time."

"True." Amelia says, walking down the stairs, "But I haven't heard a peep out of her, it's you two who are making noise, and annoying noise at that." Amelia explains, getting to her brother and Addison, "Go, get some rest, Zola is fine, you two need sleep." Amelia says, gently pushing Addison and Derek into their room.

"Amy…." Derek starts to say.

"You two are being ridiculous, Zola is fine, and if she's not you'll know, you need to stop checking on her." Amelia tells her brother and sister, "Get some sleep." She says, closing the door to Addison and Derek's room before heading upstairs.

"Is she really telling us what to do?" Derek asks.

"Apparently." Addison says, with a sigh, "Maybe we should listen."

"Yeah, maybe." Derek realises and they both head back over to the bed, and lay down.

Even though both Addison and Derek want to go check on Zola they both manage to stop themselves as from the monitor they both know Zola is okay, and after a few minutes they both manage to finally fall asleep, both of them thinking about their daughter as they do.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Nineteen days have passed since Zola started sleeping in her own room and while it has been a hard adjustment for Addison and Derek they are starting to get used to having Zola be in her own room rather than in theirs.

It is early evening and Addison is walking into The Attendings lounge, looking for Derek, who she is relieved to find, talking to Amelia.

"Good, there you are." Addison says to Derek.

"Here I am, what's going on?" Derek asks curious.

"Arizona and I just got a call, I've got to go with Alex to a little hospital to get a premature newborn infant who needs treatment that the hospital isn't equipped to handle. Even with what I can do I won't be able to take all the equipment I need with me to operate on her there, so I have to get her and bring her back here, which means I can't get Zola from day care." Addison explains.

"I was going to try to find you, I have to go into surgery with Arizona and Mark, a kid was attacked by a dog." Derek explains.

"Oh." Addison says, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll get Zola." Amelia says, "I'm off for the night so we can have an aunt and niece night."

"Okay." Addison says, with a nod, "If we're not home in the morning when you have to come into work bring her into day care again." Addison requests.

"Sure." Amelia answers with a nod, "Don't worry guys, Zola is going to have a great time with her Aunt Amelia."

"I know." Derek says, clearly trusting his sister, "I'll try to call before bedtime to check in on her."

"Same." Addison says.

"Okay." Amelia says, standing up and walking over to get her bag, "I'll see you both later." She says, before walking out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes after she left Addison and Derek Amelia arrives at the Day Care and she walks over to where Zola is playing,

"Hey Zo." Amelia says, kneeling down next to her niece, "Your Mommy and Daddy are both saving kids so you're going to come home with me, we're going to spend some time together." Amelia tells her niece, as she picks her up, "You got your unicorn?" Amelia asks her niece curious, and she checks to make sure Zola has it, and once she does she heads towards the director.

"Doctor Shepherd, taking Zola for the night?" The Director asks.

"Yeah, Addison and Derek are both working late." Amelia explains.

"I just need you to sign her out." The Director says, handing over a clip board which Amelia uses to sing out Zola and then once she does she gets Zola's diaper bag and heads out with her niece.

* * *

While Amelia is picking up Zola from the day care Derek, and Addison who is wearing her scrubs with a Seattle Grace Mercy West Jacket over top, are walking towards the ambulance bay.

"You're taking a lot of equipment for a transfer, aren't you?" Derek asks curious.

"I don't know what I'm going to need, the hospital has basically no supplies suitable for an infant, let alone a premature one, and so I'm going to have to MacGyver things as it is." Addison explains.

"Good luck." Derek says, knowing that it is going to be rather difficult thing for Addison to do and once he does he leans forward and hugs, and kisses the women he loves, and once he does the two of them break apart and Addison heads to the ambulance where Alex is waiting while Derek heads into surgery.

* * *

A while after she left the hospital Amelia, holding Zola, are arriving back at the house,

"So, it's just me and you tonight, Zo." Amelia says, to her niece, "We've got a bit of time before dinner so what do you feel like doing?" Amelia asks her niece, who just looks at her, "You're not going to answer me, are you?" she asks, and once more Zola just smiles, "Okay, let's go play with blocks." Amelia says to her niece, as the two of them head into the living room and over to where some of Zola's toys are kept, and they both start to play.

* * *

A while after they left the hospital Addison and Alex are arriving at the hospital where the baby they have to bring back to Seattle Grace is. As they arrive they are greeted by a doctor.

"Doctor Montgomery I'm Doctor Wagner, it's a real pleasure to meet you." Doctor Wagner says, telling the truth.

"It's nice to meet you too." Addison says, "This is Doctor Alex Karev, one of the finest Residents I have ever worked with." Addison reveals, and Alex feels rather proud of that introduction, not that he would ever admit that.

"What's the situation?" Alex asks curious.

"The baby was born pre-mature and has a tracheoesophageal fistula, which is causing her to have trouble breathing." Doctor Wagner explains, "We're not equipped to treat something like that, in fact we have no neonatal supplies." He explains, "We would usually send deliveries to another hospital, but it happened so fast." He reveals.

"Okay, it's going to be difficult, but we should be able to make do to make her stable enough to move." Addison explains as she and Alex walk with the Doctor to where the baby is, Addison knowing that if she could deliver a baby while a mother was trapped in a crash car then she can find a way to help this baby, and she will.

A few minutes later Addison and Alex walk into the room where the baby girl is in an incubator and Addison walks over to her,

"Hey Little Girl, we're here to help you." Addison says to the baby, and once she speaks to the baby Addison starts to look around the room, "Okay Alex, we're going to have to get creative, so I need you to do what I tell you to do." She explains.

"Okay." Alex says, being completely willing to do whatever Addison tells him to do as he knows, without a doubt, that Addison is the best hope the baby has.

* * *

A while later Addison and Alex have done what they could do to get the baby stable enough so that she can be moved, and the two of them are walking, with the incubator towards the ambulance that is going to take them back to Seattle Grace Mercy West.

"Wait!" A voice yells and Addison and Derek turn to see a women being pushed in a wheelchair.

"Dana, you should be resting." Doctor Wagner says.

"I've got to go with her, she's so little." Dana, who is clearly the mother of the baby says.

"Dana, you can't." Doctor Wagner says, and as he does Addison walks over to her.

"Dana, I'm Doctor Addison Montgomery, and when we get back to Seattle I'm going to be the one who operates on your little girl." Addison explains, kneeling down in front of the mother, "I'm the best there is and I promise you that I am going to give your daughter the best care possible." Addison assures her.

"She's so little, she doesn't have a name yet!" Dana reveals.

"She is little, and she may not have a name yet but she will, when you come up to Seattle to see her after her operation." Addison explains.

"You'll look after her?" Dana asks.

"I'll look after her." Addison assures Dana, reaching out and squeezing her hand before getting up and walking back over to Alex and the two of them, with the baby, leave.

* * *

A while later Addison and Alex are riding in the back of the ambulance together, with the baby, both of them paying a lot of attention to the baby to make sure she is okay,

"Have you heard anything about Derek adopting Zola?" Alex asks curious, feeling like he can ask this as he and Addison are friends, or he guesses kind of friends is more accurate.

"Not yet, but it could be a few more weeks, even a month, maybe longer." Addison explains.

"I hope you hear soon." Alex says, as he knows how much Addison wants her and Derek to be official, legal, parents to Zola.

"So, do I." Addison admits.

"Do you think she's going to make it?" Alex asks, clearly referring to the baby.

"I think she's got a really good chance." Addison admits, and as she does the ambulance stops, the engine completely cuts off, causing Addison and Alex to exchange looks, "What's going on up there?" Addison asks, talking to the paramedic in the front.

"I'll get back to you." The paramedic reveals, "Just give me a minute." He requests, and as he does Addison and Alex once more exchange looks, clearly concerned about what is going on.

A couple of minutes later the back door opens revealing the paramedic,

"What's going on?" Alex asks curious.

"I don't know, I don't know what happened to the engine, but I called for another unit." The Paramedic explains, "However, we are in the middle of nowhere and it's probably going to take forever." The paramedic explains, as he collects traffic cones, "I'll put these out and run back to the store I saw about half a mile back. I suggest you both get out of the ambulance."

"And take a newborn, premature, sick infant into the rain, we can't." Addison says, completely meaning that.

"We really can't." Alex confirms.

"You're in an ambulance that is filled with oxygen takes, if you get hit by a car it'll blow up." The paramedic explains.

"I'm not leaving the baby." Addison says, and once more it is more than clear that she means that.

"You're on a hill, and in a curve, so you better hope people see the cones." The paramedic says, before hurrying away, clearly going for help, and as he leaves Addison pulls out her phone, being thrilled that she actually has signal.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks curious.

"Calling for help, and advice." Addison reveals, as she places the call.

* * *

At Seattle Grace Mercy West, Jackson who answered the call from Addison, is hurrying into the operating room where Derek, Arizona, and Mark are operating on.

"Jackson, what is it?" Mark asks, seeing him.

"I've got Doctor Montgomery on the phone, something's wrong." Jackson explains.

"Put the phone on speaker." Derek requests, sounding worried, and Jackson does just that, "Addie, what's going on?" Derek asks concerned.

"We've got the baby, but the ambulance has broken down." Addison explains, "We're in the middle of the road, on a hill, in a curve."

"Basically, we're sitting ducks." Alex's voice says, causing everyone to be concerned.

"But we can't take the baby and incubator outside, not with everything she needs to be attached to." Addison reveals, as it becomes clear that the connection is terrible, and Addison starts to figure out what she could safety detach the baby from if needed.

"Jackson leave the phone, see if you can get a helicopter." Derek instructs, and Jackson does just that, "Addie you can't stay in the ambulance." He informs her.

"I have to Derek, I'm figuring out what I can detach the baby from, and while I can detach her from some things I can't detach her from everything." Addison explains, telling the truth, "And I'm not going to leave her alone."

"What's her status at the moment?" Arizona asks, hoping that she can give Addison some kind of advice about what to do, though she knows Addison would have thought about basically anything on her own.

"She's stable, but she won't stay that way for long if I take her out into the weather." Addison explains, knowing that Arizona will realise that.

"At least one of you should get out, there's no point you both being sitting ducks." Mark says, it being more than clear that he is concerned.

"You should go." Alex says to Addison, "I'll look after the baby." Alex says, meaning that.

"No." Addison tells him, "I'm not leaving her."

"Doctor Montgomery, Addison, with all do respect, get out of this ambulance you have a daughter at home." Alex says, and as he does Derek is grateful for Alex's words, though he very much doubts that Addison is going to listen.

"Doctor Karev that is the first and last time you get to try that. I am an Attending, and as an attending I am telling you to get out of this ambulance." Addison tells Alex, her voice completely stern, but before Alex can respond Arizona, Mark, and Derek hear a loud noise,

"ADDISON!" Derek yells, his voice full of pain and terror, but the call is cut off and he, Mark, and Arizona just stare at the phone with a cut connection.

"Emergency dispatch has sent another ambulance." Jackson says, hurrying back into the room, and as he does he notices the three attendings staring at the phone.

"We lost the connection after a really loud noise." Arizona explains, and as she does Mark just looks at his best friend and as he does he realises something.

"Jackson, take over for Derek." Mark requests.

"What?" Jackson asks, sounding shocked.

"The fancy part is over; Arizona and I will guide you through the rest." Mark says, knowing that Derek is close to falling apart, and he needs to know what is going on.

"Okay." Jackson says before hurrying away to scrub in.

"Thank you." Derek says, looking gratefully at his best friend before hurry out of the room knowing that he needs to find out whether Addison is okay, and he needs to find out right now, and to do that he needs to go to Owen and get him to get emergency dispatch on the phone.

* * *

In the ambulance Addison and Alex are getting back up, both of them are mainly okay except Addison has a cut on her head which she hit on the incubator.

"Alex, are you okay?" Addison asks, needing to be sure of that.

"I'm fine." Alex assures her and as he does he realises something, "Your bleeding." He says concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Addison says, though having spent eleven years married to a neurosurgeon tells her that she shouldn't just dismiss a head injury, "Pass me that blanket." Addison requests, referring to the blanket behind Alex and he hands it over, once she has it Addison opens the incubator and takes the baby out.

"I thought you didn't want to take her out." Alex notes.

"I don't, but I don't have a choice anymore." Addison reveals, as she switches the baby over to the manual vent, "Get all the supplies you can carry." Addison tells Alex knowing that thanks to everything she and Arizona taught him Alex will know what they need and as he starts to collect the supplies Addison realises something, "I'm going to have to disconnect the antibiotics." Addison realises.

"Is that a good idea?" Alex asks curious.

"No, but it's what we have to do." Addison says, and as she does she fully takes the baby out of the incubator and holds her close while she manually ventilates the baby.

"Let's go." Alex says, and the two of them climb out of the ambulance and once they are outside they see several bodies and a crashed van on the asphalt.

"Go." Addison tells Alex, knowing that they both can't help as one of them needs to keep ventilating the baby and as soon as Addison speaks Alex hurries away and towards people to help.

As Alex helps and Addison keeps ventilating the baby she sees a teenage girl crawling out of the wrecked van and towards an unconscious women, who is obviously her mother,

"Help, please help!" the girl begs, looking towards Addison and Addison hurries over to her,

"Hey Sweetie, I'm Addison, what's your name?" Addison asks, purposely keeping calm as she continues to Ventilate the baby.

"Lily…" Lily says, stuttering slightly, "Please, please help." She requests.

"Okay, I will, but I need you to do something for me." Addison explains, "I'm going to hand you this baby and you need to do exactly what I'm doing." Addison tells the teenage girl.

"No, you can't, I don't even baby sit." Lily explains.

"You'll be fine. I'm a doctor, and I want to help your family, but I can't do that and look after the baby so you need to." Addison tells her girl, her voice purposely being kind and calm while forceful.

"What do I need to do?" Lily asks

"Just watch me, one, two, squeeze." Addison explains, "Okay, you just need to do that, one, two, squeeze."

"What if I mess up?" Lily asks, clearly afraid.

"You won't, I believe you can do this." Addison tells her, handing the baby over to the teenager, "Okay, one, two, squeeze." Addison explains, allowing Lily to take over squeezing, "Count out loud so I can hear you." Addison requests.

"Okay, one, two, squeeze." Lily says, and she keeps speaking and squeezing.

"Good, that's really good." Addison tells her, "No matter what you do, don't stop squeezing." Addison says, and she watches as Lily continues to do exactly what she told her to do, and once she is sure that the teenage girl has things under control she hurries over to the mother to help her.

Over the next few minutes Addison and Alex move the family members of the road while helping who they can, and as they help Lily continues to ventilate the baby.

"Lily, you're going great." Addison says as she stabilizes glass that is in Lily's sisters eye, and as she does she sees something, "Lily, you see the indicator?"

"Yeah." Lily says, sounding nervous.

"Focus on that, it will help you find a rhythm." Addison tells her.

"Okay…" Lily says, doing as Addison suggested.

"ADDISON!" Alex suddenly yells.

"What?" Addison calls back as she stands.

"There is another kid." Alex explains, "His name is Michael." He explains, not being able to go help him himself as he is trying to help the dad.

"Okay, Lily keep doing what you are doing." Addison tells the girl, before hurrying over to the van, where she finds a boy trapped under the van's heavy door, checking the boy Addison realises that his pause is a little weak and so she quickly starts to try and free him.

"ADDISON, CAR!" Alex yells, "YOU NEED TO GET OFF THE ROAD!" He calls back, as he preforms CPR on the father, but Addison doesn't listen she just keeps trying to free the boy, but when she realises she has no hope she runs up to the turn of the road, and starts to wave her arms, trying to get the drivers attention and to her relief it is an ambulance that stops before it hits her.

* * *

A little while later Addison, Alex, the baby and the family are arrive back at the ER of Seattle Grace Mercy West,

"Get the baby to the NICU, I'll be right behind you." Addison tells Alex, as she is walking with Lily and there is something she needs to do before helping the baby.

"Okay." Alex says, before hurrying away.

"ADDISON!" A voice yells and Derek hurries towards her and pulls her into a very, very tight hug, it being more than clear to Addison that he was terrified that he was going to lose her.

"I'm okay." Addison assures him, as they hug, and then break apart.

"You're bleeding, you need stiches." Derek realises, looking at Addison's head.

"It can wait, I promise I'll get it taken care of." Addison says, and as she does she notices something, "MEREDITH." Addison calls and Meredith walks over.

"Doctor Montgomery?" Meredith asks, and Addison turns to Lily.

"Lily this is Doctor Meredith Grey, she's a great doctor, your family is in great hands, go with her." Addison tells the teenager and as she does Lily surprises everyone by giving Addison a hug

"Thank you." Lily tells Addison.

"You're welcome." Addison says, "She should be checked out too." Addison tells Meredith.

"Of course." Meredith says, and she gently leads Lily to the treatment area.

"Now will you let me treat your head?" Derek asks.

"No, I've got to go operate on the baby." Addison explains, "There is a girl with facial damage and glass in the eye, you and Mark should check her." Addison reveals, leaning forward and kissing Derek, "I love you." She says, before hurrying of too surgery, grabbing a band aid to put over the cut.

"I love you too." Derek says, as he watches Addison hurry off, being glad that she seems okay, but he is still worried, especially because she wouldn't let him check her out.

* * *

A while later Addison, with Arizona, has performed surgery on the baby and Addison is sitting in the Attending's lounge allowing herself a few moments of rest before she goes to check on Lily and her family, but as she rests Addison is suddenly overcome with a fear that is telling her she missed something important in the surgery and so she gets up and hurries out of the room, heading to the NICU.

A few minutes later Addison gets to the NICU and once there she hurries to the incubator that the baby is in,

"Addison? What's wrong?" Arizona asks concerned.

"I missed a step in the surgery, I forgot to place the tension-free anastomosis." Addison says, as she hurriedly tries to open the incubator.

"Addison, you did everything perfectly." Arizona assures her, putting her hand on Addison back, "Come on, you need to rest, and you need someone to stich up that cut." She says, as she gently leads Addison out of the NICU.

"I'm fine." Addison says.

"No, you're not, and that's okay." Arizona informs Addison, leading her to a gurney so that she can start to fix Addison's head, "You need some rest, and you know that." Arizona says, having gotten the supplies so that she can fix Addison's head.

"I'm overtired." Addison realises, "And probably still in shock."

"Exactly. So, once I finish suturing your head you're going to go take a real rest." Arizona tells Addison.

"You do realise that we're equals, you're not my boss." Addison points out.

"That's why I'm telling you as a friend." Arizona tells her, "And as a friend you should listen."

"Okay." Addison says, and Arizona continues to fix Addison's head, doing so for the next couple of minutes.

"There done, now go rest Addison." Arizona says, and as she does Addison's pager goes off.

"Looks like I can't, there's an emergency." Addison reveals, standing up, "Thank you, Arizona, for everything." She tells her friend.

"You really don't have to thank me." Arizona assures her, and as Addison hurries off Arizona starts to clear up the mess.

* * *

A while later Addison has finished her surgery and as she walks out of the scrub room she sees Derek who she walks straight to and hugs, and as they hug Derek holds her close,

"Did you hear about Henry?" Derek asks, after a few moments of just holding Addison.

"Yes, Teddy must be devastated." Addison says as Henry died in surgery, a surgery that was being performed by Cristina and because she was operating at the time Teddy didn't find out until hours later.

"She would be." Derek admits, "Lets go home, Addie." He says.

"Let's go home." Addison confirms, wanting more than anything to see her daughter, and the two of them break apart and head to the attendings lounge so that they can get changed and head home.

* * *

A little while later Addison and Derek are arriving home and as they walk in the entry way they find Amelia holding Zola and having the diaper bag on her shoulder

"There you two are. What the hell happened? Neither of you called." Amelia says, and then she notices something, "Addie, what happened to your head?"

"It was a long night." Addison says, as she takes Zola, who she cuddles, "Hey Sweetie, I love you, I love you so much." She says, and to her confusion Derek hugs his sister.

"I love you, Amy." Derek tells her.

"Love you too, Derek." Amelia says, feeling even more confused, and as they break apart Derek takes Zola from Addison.

"Hey Honey, did you have a good time with Aunty Amy?" Derek asks his daughter as Addison hugs Amelia.

"Um so, you two look like crap, and are honestly creeping me out." Amelia says, telling the truth, "I've got to get to the hospital, do you want me to take Zola to day care?" she asks curious, and as she does Addison and Derek exchange looks.

"Yeah, I think that would be good." Derek says, feeling like it would be best right now.

"Okay." Amelia says, taking Zola from her brother, "I'll see you both later." She says, end as she leaves Addison and Derek head upstirs.

About a minute later Addison and Derek are standing together in their bedroom,

"I thought I lost you today." Derek says, as he pushes Addison's hair out of her face.

"You didn't, I'm hear Derek, I'm okay." Addison assures him, taking a step closer, "I love you Derek Christopher Shepherd, I love you so much." Addison says, telling the complete truth.

"And I love you Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery." Derek says, before leaning forward and kissing her, and as they kiss the two of them both start to remove each other's clothes as they fall into bed together.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

Four days have passed since Henry died, since Addison and Alex were in an accident, and Derek was terrified that he lost Addison, and ever since then things between Addison and Derek have been good.

It is a Wednesday morning and Addison, Derek, and Amelia are walking up to Arizona, Mark, and Callie who are clearly in the middle of a conversation.

"It's a good idea, but it's not possible." Callie says, "We just don't have enough room."

"Don't have enough room for what?" Amelia asks curious.

"Thanksgiving." Arizona answers.

"Arizona and I think we should have a big thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, but neither of our apartments are big enough." Mark explains.

"We'll do it at our place." Derek says, everyone but Addison noticing how easily he refers to Addison and Amelia's place as 'ours'.

"No, no, you are not doing this to me again." Addison says to Derek.

"Yeah, I have to second that, I really don't want to be given food poisoning again." Amelia admits.

"Food poisoning?" Arizona asks curious.

"Again?" Callie asks.

"Last time I tried to cook thanksgiving dinner it didn't go well, not surprising considering I have never cooked it before, and Derek was the hero." Addison explains, giving him a less than impressed look.

"I wasn't suggesting you cook." Derek assures her, "Just that our kitchen and house be used." He explains.

"If you're offering the kitchen and room I'll be happy to cook." Mark reveals, being able to remember the Hotdog thanksgiving and so he really doesn't want a repeat.

"Same." Arizona confirms.

"If you two are cooking then okay, it sounds like a good idea to me." Addison says, as she knows that both Mark and Arizona have become great cooks in the recent months.

"Same." Callie and Amelia confirm.

"We should invite more people." Callie says, "Bailey for one."

"Definitely and she'll bring Ben because they're back together, and Little Tuck." Arizona says.

"Ben?" Addison asks, feeling out of the loop.

"An anaesthesiologist they were together for a while but broke up, they're back together again." Callie explains, and Addison nods, "We should invite Owen too."

"And Richard and Adele." Addison adds, as she would really love it if they were there.

"What about Teddy?" Derek asks.

"Her husband just died, I really doubt she is much of a thanksgiving mood." Amelia comments.

"True, but she might like to come." Derek points out.

"So, we'll ask, and make it clear it's her choice." Arizona suggests.

"Sounds good." Addison realises, "That's fourteen, maybe fifteen people, including three kids, anyone else?"

"Nope that sounds good to me." Mark says, and the others nod in agreement.

For the rest of the day Addison, Derek, Arizona, Callie, Mark, and Amelia spend their time going between work and inviting everyone for thanksgiving and by the end of the day everyone, except for Teddy, have agreed to come, something which surprises no one.

* * *

The next day Addison, Amelia, Derek, Callie, Mark, and Arizona all work together to get the house ready for Thanksgiving dinner while Mark and Arizona cook and everyone at some point goes into the hospital to check in on things, and perform a surgery,

Having just finished making sure they have enough chairs Addison is walking into the kitchen where Mark, Arizona, and Amelia are, and as she does she feels a little sick,

"Are you sure that you're cooking that right?" Addison asks curious.

"Of course." Mark answers.

"Considering it's smells amazing I'd say so." Amelia comments, from where she is sitting on one of the benches, "Addie you okay?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Addison answers, realising that Amelia is right and everything smells amazing, but at the same time it is making her feel a little sick, and as she answers the doorbell rings.

"I've got it!" Derek calls back from where he and Callie are finishing setting the table and keeping an eye on Zola and Sofia.

"I'll go see who that is." Addison says, heading to the door, and as she does Arizona, Amelia, and Mark exchange looks, all feeling a little confused and concerned about Addison.

Leaving the kitchen Addison walks down the hall and to the front door to where Richard and Adele are entering,

"Addison! It's so lovely to see you." Adel says, clearly glad to see her.

"It's great to see you too." Addison says, hugging the women who was once like a mother to her.

"Richard tells me you and Derek adopted a little girl? Where is she, I'd love to meet her." Adele says, clear that she means that.

"She's through here." Addison says, leading Adele to where Callie, Sofia, and Zola are.

"How's she doing today?" Derek asks Richard in a quiet voice.

"Good, todays a good day." Richard reveals, it being more than clear that he is very happy about that.

"Good." Derek says, looking relieved, and the two of them head into the living room where Addison, Adele, Callie, Zola, and Sofia are.

* * *

A little while later Owen, Bailey, Ben, and Little Tuck have all arrived as well and everyone is sitting around several joint tables that are going through both the dining room and living room, furniture having been moved out of the way so that there is one long table going through the two rooms.

"Everything looks great Callie, Mark." Owen comments, as the last of the food is placed on the table.

"It really does." Callie confirms, kissing her wife's cheek.

"Before we eat I'd like to say something." Derek, who is at the head of the table says, as he stands up, "This year has been full of changes, and I'm thankful for a lot of them." Derek says, looking around at everyone, though his eyes linger on Addison, "I'm thankful that Addison came back into my life, and that we're giving things another shot, and I'm thankful for our daughter Zola." Derek says, smiling at the little girl, "And I'm thankful to everyone in this room, Happy Thanksgiving." Derek says, raising his glass to toast.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Everyone repeats, and Derek sits back down. Once Derek is sitting back down Addison leans closer to Derek,

"I'm thankful for us and our family too." Addison says, completely meaning that as a few months ago she couldn't imagine being back with Derek, let alone the two of them having a daughter, and now she can't imagine her life without being with Derek, or without Zola, "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek says, and the two of them kiss.

Once Addison and Derek break apart the entire group drift into happy conversation as they enjoy an amazingly well cooked thanksgiving dinner, as well as each other's company.

* * *

A week has passed since Thanksgiving and After receiving a letter in the mail Addison is arranging a surprise for Derek, as while she hates surprises she knows that he quite likes them. It is early evening and Addison and Amelia are in the living room of their house, with Zola, waiting for Derek to get home.

"So, you think this is a good idea?" Addison asks curious, it being clear to Amelia, though it wouldn't be clear to others, that Addison is nervous about what she has planned.

"Yeah, I think it is." Amelia assures her.

"And you're okay with this?" Addison asks, wanting to be completely sure.

"Completely." Amelia responds, clearly meaning that, and she does both she and Addison hear the front door open.

"Derek? We're in the living room." Addison calls and Derek walks in.

"Hey Addie, Amy." Derek says, greeting his girlfriend and sister, before walking over to Zola, "Hey Zo." He says, picking up his daughter and cuddling her.

"Look what Zola was drawing." Addison says, referring to the chalk board that is next to where Zola was sitting,

"Isn't she a little young…." Derek starts to say, but then he notices what is on the chalkboard, "No…." he says, looking amazed.

"Yes." Addison says, with a nod, grinning, as she stands up and walks towards Derek, "She is Zola Naomi Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd, officially." Addison says, with a grin, and as she does Derek holds Zola so that he is looking straight at her,

"I love you so much Sweetie, I'm your Daddy, and I always will be, I love you so much, and I'm always going to be here for you." Derek assures his little girl, before hugging her once more, and as he does Addison gets to Derek's side.

"Move in with us." Addison tells Derek.

"What?" Derek asks, looking at her.

"Amelia and I talked and now that the adoption is official I want you to move in, you practically have already, and I think we're both ready." Addison explains, being sure by most peoples standards this would be a little fast, but not by hers and Derek's.

"I'd say you both are." Amelia says, from the couch where she is watching what is going on in amusement.

"Yes, yes I'll move in." Derek says, before kissing Addison as he continues to hold Addison, feeling like things are completely perfect in this moment.

* * *

Twelve days have passed since Derek's official adoption of Zola went through, since Addison asked him to move in and since then he has officially moved in, something which didn't take long to do as most of his stuff was already at The House.

It is early morning and Derek has been woken up. As he wakes up Derek is confused about what could have woken him, and as he tries to figure out what could have woken him he realises that he's alone in bed and then the next thing he realises is that the light is on in the adjoining bathroom, and by sounds of it Addison is being sick and, so he gets up and heads in there.

"Addison?" Derek asks concerned, as he walks into the bathroom and he finds Addison, like he was expecting, being sick into the toilet.

"Yeah." Addison says, pausing before being sick again. As Addison is sick Derek walks over to her holds back her hair as she continues to be sick, "Agh, I knew I shouldn't have ate those left overs last night." Addison says, as she stops being sick again and leans back.

"Are you sure that's why you're sick?" Derek asks, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." Addison assures him, and for a few moments Addison braces herself, almost like she is going to be sick again, but then she's not.

"I'll go get you some water, and stomach soother." Derek tells her.

"Thanks Derek." Addison says, looking grateful and Derek heads out of the bathroom as he knows he has to get the cup downstairs, and as Derek leaves Addison starts to feel sick again, and as she once more vomits she really hopes that she isn't sick for long.

* * *

To Addison's disappointment she spends most of the next three days feeling sick if not actually vomiting on occasions, but it doesn't seem like anything else is wrong.

"Addison, it's been three days, I think something is wrong." Derek says, feeling concerned, as he once more holds Addison's hair back as she is sick, Addison still being in her pyjama's while Derek is fully dressed.

"It's just food poisoning, it will past." Addison says, leaning back again.

"Do you really believe that?" Derek asks concerned.

"It's what makes sense." Addison admits, "If it hasn't passed in a few days I'll get checked out." Addison tells him.

"Good." Derek says, sounding relieved about that, and as he speaks the two of them hear Zola crying coming though the baby monitor, "I'll get her." Derek says before leaving, feeling bad about leaving Addison to be sick alone, but he knows that Zola needs him.

* * *

A little while later Derek is down in the kitchen, giving Zola her food to eat, when Amelia walks into the kitchen.

"Addie being sick again?" Amelia asks curious.

"Yeah." Derek confirms, "She's says it's just food poisoning, but I'm not so sure." Derek admits, trying to hide how worried he is, but Amelia can tell.

"Maybe she should go to a doctor, an actual one who's not herself." Amelia suggests.

"She said she will in a few days if it hasn't gotten better." Derek admits, and as he does his pager goes off, "An emergency, I've got to go." He realises, looking to Zola who is still enjoying her breakfast.

"Don't worry I'll wait for Zola to finish eating and if Addie's still being sick I'll take her to Day Care." Amelia explains.

"Thank you, Amy." Derek says, walking over to his daughter, "Love you Zola, be good for Mommy and Aunt Amy." He says, before walking across the room, and hugging Amelia before leaving.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Zo." Amelia says to her niece, as Derek leaves.

For the next twenty minutes or so Amelia makes her own breakfast, and eats that, while keeping an eye on Zola, who she has to clean up, and she is just about get her stuff to leave when Addison, now dressed, walks into the kitchen.

"You look like crap." Amelia informs Addison.

"Thanks." Addison says, walking over, the sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Are you sure this is just food poisoning?" Amelia asks curious.

"It's the only thing it could be." Addison admits, as she takes Zola from Amelia, "Hey Sweetie."

"That's not true, and we both know it." Amelia says, giving Addison a look, and seeing the look Addison knows the meaning of.

"That's not possible, Derek and I haven't done IVF yet." Addison explains, knowing that she and Derek were going to talk about doing IVF together in the new year, after Zola's first birthday.

"That's not the only way for it to happen." Amelia reminds her sister, "Are you late?"

"It's not possible, it would take a miracle." Addison reminds Amelia, purposely not addressing Amelia's question, in part because she knows that one of the side effects of the fertility drugs she was taking was increased chance of conceiving naturally for the few months that followed stopping the medication.

"Okay I'm seriously feeling a sense of déjà vu right now." Amelia admits.

"I've got to get to the hospital, do you want a lift or not?" Addison asks curious.

"Of course, I want a lift." Amelia answers.

"Then let's go." Addison says, leaving the room.

"Addie, you can't ignore this." Amelia says, as she follows after Addison.

"It's food poisoning, I'm not ignoring anything." Addison says, forcing herself to believe that as she doesn't want to get her hopes up, she doesn't want to believe what Amelia is implying as she doesn't want to be devastated when it's not true.

"Right." Amelia says, clearly disbelieving as they leave the house, wondering what she can do to get Addison to see what she is suspecting.

* * *

A week has passed since Derek and Amelia, and Addison and Amelia talked in their kitchen and ever since then Addison has been feeling sick and vomiting on and off, and while she is pretty sure that it is not food poisoning, she also isn't sure that she is ready to find out for sure whether Amelia's suspicion is correct.

It is lunchtime and Addison is sitting in the attendings lounge, trying to eat a small salad, something which isn't easy as she has been feeling nauseated all day. As Addison attempts to eat the door opens and Amelia, Bailey, Arizona, and Callie walk in and sit around the table, and open their own lunches.

"You still look like crap." Amelia informs Addison in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Really Amelia?" Addison asks, as she pushes down the nausea that she is feeling.

"What, you keep ignoring the fact that something is going on with you." Amelia comments, with a shrug, having purposely mentioning that as she figures that maybe Callie, Arizona, or Bailey could get Addison to admit what is going on with her.

"She's right, you have been sick for over a week now." Bailey comments, feeling concerned for her friend, not that she'd admit that.

"I'm fine." Addison comments.

"Which means you're ignoring what is going on with you." Callie says.

"What are your symptoms?" Arizona asks, "Apart from the Nausea and vomiting?" she asks curious.

"Nothing." Addison answers, though that's not the complete truth, and as she speaks she smells the tuna salad that Arizona is eating she feels like she is going to be sick, but she is tyring to push it down as she knows it will just give Amelia, Bailey, Callie, and Arizona more ammunition.

"That's not true." Amelia comments.

"I'm fine." Addison once more says.

"You don't look it." Callie says, "Addison we're your friends, you can talk to us." Callie says, and as she does Addison realises that she can't push the nausea down any longer.

"I'm going to be sick." Addison says, before getting up and running to the bathroom.

"Okay, what do you think is going on?" Callie asks, looking at Amelia, it being more than clear that she is concerned about Addison.

"I think she's pregnant, and won't admit it to herself because of how devastated she'll be if she's not." Amelia admits, telling the truth, and as she speaks Callie, Arizona, and Bailey all realise that Amelia might just have a point, and if so then they're going to have to help Addison get to a point where she can find out for sure whether she is or not.

* * *

Two days have passed since Amelia, Callie, Arizona, and Bailey tried to get Addison to talk about what is wrong with her, and it has gotten to the point where Addison has realised that she cannot ignore what is going on with her any longer.

It is Christmas Eve and having just dropped Zola off at day care Addison has found an empty exam room and is drawing her own blood. With some difficulty Addison ties the tourniquet with one hand, having needed to use he mouth to tie it tight enough, and once a vain pops Addison draws her own blood and then undoes the tourniquet as the vial fills with blood.

Once the vial is filled Addison fills out the forms for the test she wants and puts it under Jane Do, and after clearing up any evidence that she was in the room Addison heads out of the room and to the lab.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Addison gets to the lab and hands them to the lab tech,

"I need this result back, stat." Addison informs the lab-tech.

"Of course, Doctor Montgomery." The lab tech says, before walking away knowing it must be something important as it is very, very rare for Addison to deliver her own blood test requests.

For the next fifteen minutes or so Addison waits outside the lab, just waiting for the results to come back, honestly not feeling like she can move away from the lab until she gets her results back,

"Jane Do blood results for Doctor Montgomery." The lab tech says.

"Yes." Addison says, and she walks forward to check the results. After she has the results Addison does not let herself look at them until she is around the corner, out of sight of everyone, and once she is she finally looks down at the results and as she does Addison feels overwhelming emotion, and she knows there is something else she has to do so that she can be completely positive about what is going on.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Addison is sitting in an OB exam room, on an exam table, with the best ultrasound machine, for the type of ultrasound she needs, that the hospital has next to her. As this is something she cannot do for herself she is waiting for the people she paged and honestly, every second wait feels like an eternity to Addison.

Finally, after what feels like forever the door to the room open and Amelia and Callie both walk in, Addison having paged both of them as she wanted both of their support, and help, for this.

"Addison? What's going on?" Callie asks concerned, though she could guess.

"I need an ultrasound." Addison reveals.

"It's not my area, but aren't there simpler tests?" Amelia asks, as she walks forward.

"I've already done one, I need to know if It was right." Addison explains, "Please, this is something I can't do myself." Addison says, looking between her friend, it being clear that she is practically begging them for help.

"Okay." Callie says, "I'm not an OB, but I do know how to work this." Callie says, as she walks over to the machine.

"Finally, ready to admit I'm right?" Amelia asks curious, as she walks over to Addison's side.

"I couldn't admit you could be right, because I didn't want to face the disappointment." Addison admits.

"Addison, this is going to feel a little uncomfortable." Callie tells her friend as thanks to the ultrasound that Addison has put in the room she knows what kind of ultrasound Addison wants, which tells her a lot.

"I know." Addison says, looking uncomfortable, and as she does Amelia takes her hand, and Addison gives her a grateful look, as it is clear that Amelia is completely supporting her.

For the next couple of minutes Callie does the ultrasound transvaginally, and as she does she gets a shock look on her face,

"Callie, what is it?" Addison asks, feeling worried, and Callie just gives Amelia a look and so Amelia lets go of Addison's hand and walks over to have a look at what Callie is seeing it is she gets a look of complete shock on her face too, "Okay you both are scaring me, show me." Addison requests her voice stern, as well as terrified.

"Addie…" Amelia starts to say.

"Amelia Shepherd, show me the screen, now!" Addison requests, her voice stern as she is trying to hide how afraid she is.

"Okay." Amelia says, pressing the button to take a shot of what they are seeing so that they don't have to keep the ultrasound wand in position, "Just stay calm Addie." Amelia says, and she turns the screen around so that Addison can see.

The second Addison sees the screen she feels both relief and shock, as well as amazement, and she realises exactly why Callie and Amelia will be reacting the way they are,

"Get me Derek." Addison requests, her voice being full of complete shock.

"Addie…" Amelia says.

"Get me Derek, I need Derek." Addison repeats.

"Okay, I'll get Derek." Amelia says, before hurrying out of the room, knowing that she will do whatever she has to do to get her brother in the room, even if that means dragging him out of a surgery.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you all for the support. Hope you like this chapter, from the reviews I've gotten I know you're gonna be surprised.

* * *

After a bit of searching, and running around the hospital, causing her to be told more than once to stop running, Amelia finally manages to find her brother consulting with Bailey and Meredith in one of the viewing rooms.

"There you are." Amelia says, running in, and trying to catch her breath, "Derek, you need to come with me." She tells her brother.

"Amy? What's going on?" Derek asks, feeling concerned, because his sister has clearly been running around the hospital, which tells him that something big is going on.

"It's Addison." Amelia says, and the second she says the two words, in the tone she says them, Derek feels his heart sink, "You really need to come with me." Amelia explains, giving her brother a look which she hopes displays how important it is that he comes with her.

"Okay." Derek says, and without a word to either Meredith or Bailey he goes running out of the room, causing both of them to exchange looks as they wonder what the hell is going on, and as she wonders what the hell is going on Bailey is incredible concerned about her friend.

"Amy, is Addie okay? What's going on?" Derek asks as he and Amelia hurry along the corridors.

"Everything will make sense when you see Addie." Amelia says, knowing that it won't be a good idea for her to say anything until Derek sees Addison.

* * *

In the exam room that Amelia left Addison is still on the examination table, while Callie is sitting in front of the ultrasound machine, being instructed by Addison on what to do so that Addison can find out a few things.

"Okay, print that." Addison requests, and Callie does.

"That's a little slow, isn't it?" Callie asks, looking concerned, as she knows that because of Addison's specialty then she will see all the possible complications.

"It's normal for this stage." Addison says, knowing that, and so she doesn't feel worried, in fact she feels rather relieved as she knows what is often seen at this stage of a pregnancy like hers, "Can you press the third button from the left in the fourth row." She requests, and Callie does that, "Okay." Addison says, with a nod, once she reads on the screen.

"Another good thing?" Callie asks, assuming so from Addison's reaction.

"Yes." Addison confirms, and as she does the door opens and Derek, with Amelia right behind him, hurries in, it being more than clear that Derek hasn't been told anything about what is going on.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Callie says, purposely putting the screen back to what Amelia freeze it on earlier.

"Addie? What's going on?" Derek asks as he hurries to Addison and Callie and Amelia leave the room.

"Look at the screen, Derek." Addison requests, knowing that will explain better than she can, feeling concerned Derek looks and the screen like Addison says, and the second he does he feels completely shocked,

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Derek asks, looking between the screen and Addison, as he sits down on the edge of exam table Addison is on.

"We're having triplets, Derek." Addison reveals, with a nod, and feeling completely amazed Derek just leans in and kisses her.

* * *

After Callie and Amelia walked out of the exam room where Derek and Addison are they close the door behind them, but they both stay just outside the door, stopping anyone else from going in.

"This is incredible." Amelia says, looking amazed, and so beyond thrilled.

"I know." Callie says, feeling just as amazed as Amelia.

"Addie thought she couldn't get pregnant and now she's having triplets." Amelia says, honestly feeling thrilled and like she can't wait to meet the newest members of her family, "Zola's going to have siblings, which every kid should have, and Addie and Derek are going to be great parents to all four of their kids." Amelia comments, knowing that this is only a good thing, even though she knows that there could be a lot of complications.

"Yeah, they are." Callie says, not being able to help but think about Sofia, and how she may be better of if she were to have siblings, "Um, so what's happening tomorrow?" Callie asks, as she realises that she is behind on the details of what is going to happen, as she has had a lot to work to do so Addison and Derek have been coordinating things with Arizona and Mark.

"Well you Mark, Arizona and Sofia are going to spend Christmas morning together, and Addie, Derek, Zola and I am, then mid-morning we'll go to the airport and take the private jet Addie's booked to New York, and we'll get to my Mom's house late afternoon/early evening in plenty of time for dinner." Amelia explains.

"Addison booked a private jet?" Callie asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it's the only way for us all to get there in time." Amelia explains, "Her family has private jets on call, so she just made the call." She explains.

"Right." Callie comments, "And you're sure your mother is okay with Arizona and I joining you guys for Christmas?"

"She's beyond okay." Amelia comments, telling the truth, "Mark's been family as long as I can remember so as far as Mom is concerned you, Arizona, and Sofia are family too, and she is excited for you to join us for Christmas." Amelia explains.

"Okay, good." Callie says, and the two of them drift into silence, not being able to help but think that it will be a very good thing for Zola to have a big extended family considering her grandmother wants nothing to do with her.

* * *

Back in the exam room Addison and Derek have broken apart and Derek is still looking at the screen in amazement.

"You need to tell me is everything okay? What can you tell?" Derek asks, looking at Addison, honestly never being so happy about what her speciality is, though at the same time he also knows that that means Addison will what all the possible complications are, which makes him worried.

"It looks like they are dichorionic/triamniotic triplets, which means there are two gestational sacs and three yolk/amnicotic sacs." Addison explains, "That means that most likely two will be identical and the third won't." Addison explains.

"Okay." Derek says, with a nod, knowing they will focus and deal with that later, but right now there is more he needs to know, "What about everything else? How far along are you?" he asks curious.

"Five weeks." Addison reveals, causing her and Derek to exchange grins as they realise when the triplets would have been conceived, "The size of all three are good, and Callie was able to detect the heartbeats earlier, they are all around 80 bpm, which is exactly what we want." Addison explains.

"That's good news, right?" Derek asks, wanting to be sure.

"Really good." Addison says, and Derek leans in and kisses her again, and once they break apart Derek takes Addison's hand.

"Addie, what possible complications are we facing?" Derek asks, knowing that Addison will know every single one, and knowing her she's going to worry about them.

"There are a lot that we have to talk about, there's a lot of possible complications." Addison admits, "But at the moment you need to know that there is a forty percent chance that one or more of the triplets could vanish, and there's nothing we can do to prevent that because it's something that just happens." Addison explains.

"Okay." Derek says, with nod, "Things are going to have to be monitored carefully right? You'll need an OB." He realises.

"Yes, and yes." Addison confirms, "Use the phone, page Connie Ryan, she's the best OB at Seattle Grace, after me that is." Addison explains, knowing that there is a list of about three OB's that she would trust to be her OB during a triplet pregnancy, and two of them are on the East Coast.

"Okay." Derek says, and he walks over the phone and does that.

About a minute later Derek walks back over and as he does Addison takes his hand, as there is something she has to warn him about.

"Derek, there's something else. If one of the triplets doesn't vanish as the pregnancy progresses, we'll likely be advised to reduce the pregnancy to twins or a single to reduce the chances of complications." Addison explains.

"What?" Derek asks, looking surprised.

"Its standard procedure to recommend it." Addison admits, "But I won't do it, Derek. There's complications either way, and after everything I've been through, that we've been through, I won't reduce." Addison admits, her voice completely stern, "I know every possible complication for a triplet pregnancy and what can be done to prevent them, and I will do everything I can to get the triplets to a healthy age, but I will not reduce." Addison says, meaning that completely.

"Okay." Derek says, it being clear that Addison is serious about that and, so he decides that he will not bring the subject up unless there is some medical complication that makes it necessary.

"Thank you." Addison says, looking relieved, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A while after Amelia and Callie talked about what will be happening the following day the two of them see an OB attending that they both recognize, though don't know the name of, walking towards them.

"Can we help you?" Callie asks, as the attending stops in front of them.

"I was paged by Doctor Montgomery." Connie reveals.

"Just a minute." Amelia says, and she turns away and opens the door slightly, "We've got a doctor that says she was paged." Amelia says, through the open door.

"Send her in." Addison requests, and Amelia lets Doctor Ryan into the room.

"Addison?" Connie asks, looking surprised as she was expecting a patient on the exam table, not Addison, "Derek." She greats.

"Doctor Ryan." Derek responds.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Connie realises, walking towards the ultrasound machine, "And I see it's triplets?"

"Yes." Addison confirms, "I can't be my own OB, so I was hoping that you would be." Addison says, as she would like to be her own OB, but she knows she can't be and with Naomi and Nancy being on the East Coast Connie is the only person she would consider.

"Of course." Connie assures her, sitting down on the chair in front of the ultrasound machine, "I'm going to run some tests Addison, and with a multiple pregnancy, and your age, this would be considered a high-risk pregnancy."

"I know." Addison says, with a nod.

"I know you know, and you're going to know all about everything we talk about, but we're still going to take about it because there is a difference between knowing as doctors and knowing as parents to be." Connie explains, looking between Addison and Derek.

"Okay." Addison says, with a nod.

"After today I want to see you again in two weeks, and then we'll go from there." Connie explains, and both Addison and Derek nod, "Now, let's get started." She says, and she starts to run the tests she wants to do and talks to Addison and Derek about possible complications, things that Addison already knows.

* * *

A while later Connie has run all the tests she wanted to run on Addison, created a chart for her, and the two of them as well as Derek have talked about a few things and booked an appointment for two weeks away.

"Do you think we should tell Owen?" Derek asks, as he and Addison exit the exam room to where Callie and Amelia are still standing watch, "He's chief so he'll need to know at some point."

"Not yet, it's too soon." Addison tells Derek, "I don't want to tell anyone else until I'm further along." Addison explains.

"Okay." Derek says, knowing that that is perfectly understandable.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone until you're ready for them to know." Amelia comments, it being clear that she means that.

"Same." Callie assures her, "Though Arizona does have a habit of being able to tell when someone is pregnant, so she might ask."

"If she does you can tell her." Addison says, knowing that that is far, and Callie nods, "I've got to go perform a surgery, I'll see you all later." Addison says, kissing Derek's check.

"Are you up for that?" Derek asks, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Addison assures him before walking away, truthfully having a hard time hiding how happy she is as even though she knows, all too well the possible complication she might face she can't help but be beyond happy about what she has discovered.

"So, Triplets, how you feeling?" Amelia asks her brother, putting her hand on her brothers shoulder, as Callie walks off, having her own thing to do.

"Really happy." Derek says, with a grin, "I know four kids under two is going to be a lot for Addie and I, and know that there are a lot of possible complications, but this a really good thing, I'm really happy Amy." Derek reveals, it being more than clear to his sister that he completely means that.

"I'm really happy for you Derek." Amelia says, telling the truth, "And I'm going to do whatever I can to help, be the best Aunt possible." She promises, as she knows that Derek and Addison are going to need help, so she will do whatever she can to help them.

"Thank you." Derek says, hugging his sister.

* * *

A while later Addison is finishing her surgery, having managed to get through without a problem, and as she walks into the scrub room she finds Bailey waiting.

"Miranda, is something wrong?" Addison asks concerned.

"I was going to ask you that." Bailey admits, "Amelia came running in the viewing room to get Derek, and the only thing she said was, 'it's Addison', so, are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"I'm good, I'm really good." Addison says, telling the truth, and having needed to stop herself before she put her hand on her stomach.

"That's good." Bailey says, smiling slightly as she guesses what has put Addison in such a good mood, "I'm glad." She says, there being a double meaning to her words that she is sure Addison picks up on.

"So am I." Addison says, telling the truth, "I've got to go update the family. I'll see you later Miranda."

"See you later, Addison." Bailey responds, and Addison leaves the scrub room.

* * *

While Addison is in the scrub room with Bailey Derek is in the attendings lounge doing research on possible complications with triplet pregnancy, and honestly with everything he reads he becomes more concerned and realises that he has to talk to Addison to find out what he really should be concerned about.

As he is so focused on what he is looking at Derek doesn't even realise when Mark walks in, nor does he realises Mark is in the room until he walks over,

"Pregnancy complications with Triplets?" Mark asks confused, and as soon as he hears his best friends voice Derek hurries to close the computer screen, "NOOOO!" He says, looking shocked, as he realises what Derek's actions must mean.

"Yes." Derek confirms, grinning at his best friends, "Addison's pregnant, with triplets." Derek reveals, "We found out today."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Mark exclaims, sounding thrilled and truthfully feeling zero jealousy and so he hugs his friend, "I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks Mark." Derek says, looking grateful as Mark sits down next to him, "And look, Amelia and Callie know, as they helped Addison, but she doesn't want anyone else to know until she is further along." Derek explains, honestly being pretty sure that Addison won't mind Mark knowing, but everyone else is another matter.

"I won't tell anyone, promise." Mark says, then realises something, "But you do realise we're going to be around your entire family tomorrow, Nance will likely realise something is up, and you know your sister, she can't keep a secret when it comes to family gossip." He points out.

"I know." Derek says, "I guess we'll just see how we go, though there is a chance that they'll be so focused on Zola and Sofia that they don't notice anything." He comments.

"There is, but there isn't a high one." Mark comments, "Your Mom could tell when everyone of your sisters were pregnant before they said so." He reminds Derek.

"I know, I guess we'll see how we go." Derek says, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit together, Derek wondering if he and Addison are going to get away with keeping Addison's pregnancy a secret.

* * *

Hours after Mark and Derek talked in the Attendings lounge Addison and Derek are sitting on the floor of their living room, near their Christmas tree, and fireplace which is burning, watching Zola play, and making sure that she doesn't crawl too close to the Christmas tree and presents so that she doesn't get hurt.

"I told Mark about the pregnancy." Derek reveals, and as he does Addison looks at him, "Or more specifically he walked in on me looking at triplet pregnancy complications and I confirmed once he realised."

"How'd he take it?" Addison asks, honestly feeling a little concerned because of hers and Mark's history.

"Really well, he said he is really happy for us, and I know he meant it." Derek explains, knowing all about Addison and Mark's history so he knows why Addison would be concerned.

"Good, I'm glad." Addison says, meaning that and as she speaks Derek puts his arm around her and the two of them continue to watch their daughter, "You were looking at possible complications?" Addison asks.

"Yes." Derek confirms, with a nod, "This is your specialty, so you know everything that could happen, i don't, and I know you, Addie, so you know you're going to worry about what might happen so I want to know too." Derek reveals.

"I'll tell you everything that could happen." Addison admits, "But not tonight, tonight I just want to focus on the good." Addison says, putting her hand on her stomach, "We're going to have four kids Derek."

"Yeah, we are." Derek confirms, putting his hand over Addison, "Christmas is our holiday, we've had some great ones, but I knew this one, Zola's first with us, was going to be great, but this is even better than I could imagine." He admits, purposely not mentioning how bad their last Christmas together was as he really doesn't want to think about.

"Yeah, it is." Addison confirms, leaning over and kissing Derek, and the two of them break apart when Zola craws over to them and so Addison picks her up, "Hey Zo, you're going to be a big sister soon."

"She's going to be a great one." Derek says, smiling down at his daughter, "She's going to love her siblings, and watch out for them, and all four of them are probably going to be the best of friends." He comments.

"All our kids are going to be close in age." Addison comments.

"Like you and Archer." Derek notes.

"And you Kathleen, and Nancy." Addison says, as Kathleen is two years older than Derek, and Derek is two years older than Nancy.

"Yeah." Derek says, smiling down at his daughter, "What do you say Zo, do you think you're going to be a good big sister?" he asks and Zola smiles back, causing Addison to smile too, and as Addison and Derek smile at their daughter the front door opens and Amelia walks in.

"Hey." Amelia greats as she walks over.

"Hey Amy." Derek greats, as Amelia sits down next to him.

"Hey Zola." Amelia says, smiling at her niece, "I'm guessing you guys are talking about my soon to be nieces or nephews?" Amelia asks curious.

"Yeah." Addison confirms.

"What do you think they're going to be, boys or girls?" Derek asks curious.

"I don't know." Addison admits, not having a feeling yet, "And as long as they're healthy I don't care." She admits, "What about you?" she asks curious.

"Same, as long as they're healthy I'll be happy." Derek informs Addison, telling the truth.

"We'll, whatever they are I'm taking them, and Zola, on a trip when Zola is fourteen and they are thirteen." Amelia says, with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Derek asks his sister curious.

"Paris, or someone else really cool." Amelia says, with a grin, knowing that she is going to have almost fourteen years to figure that out, "What do you say Zola? Want to go on a trip with your Aunt Amelia?" Amelia asks, and as she does Zola just looks at her aunt, "I'll take that as a yes." Amelia reveals, causing Addison and Derek to both exchange looks as even with Amelia troubled past they are both sure that she will be, and already is, an amazing aunt to all their children, and will be such an amazing, positive, influence in their lives.

For a while after Addison and Derek exchanged looks the two of them just sit with their daughter, and the person who is a sister to both of them, and enjoy being in each other's company until they have to put Zola to bed, all three of them very much looking forward to Christmas Day.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

The next morning, Christmas Morning, Addison and Derek are both woken by Zola's cries through the baby monitor and because of what day it is they both get up and walk to Zola's nursery.

"Hey Zola." Addison greats, walking into the room and once he is close enough Derek picks her up.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie." Derek says, as he hugs his daughter, "How about we go give Aunty Amy a Christmas wake up call." Derek suggests, looking down at his daughter, and causing Addison to laugh.

"And how about I hold Zola, and watch as you do that." Addison says, taking their daughter from Derek as she is pretty sure that Amelia may not react well to be woken up, even of Christmas morning.

"It will be fun." Derek assures Addison, "Come on." He says, and he, Addison, and Zola head out of Zola's room, and upstairs, Addison suspecting that things might not go well, where as Derek knows that they will.

About a minute later Addison and Derek get up to Amelia's room, which they sneak into, and once they are inside the room, having managed to open the door without making a sound, Derek signals to Addison to not make a sound as he takes Zola and walks over to Amelia's bed.

Once he is close enough Derek squats down in front of his sister and moves Zola so that she is right in front of Amelia's face, and starts to sake her awake.

"Amy." Derek says, as he shakes his sister, "Amy, wake up." Derek tells his sister, and slowly Amelia opens her eyes,

"Hey Zola." Amelia greats, feeling both confused and glad to see her niece, "What's going on?" Amelia asks.

"It's Christmas morning, time to get up and open presents." Addison says, from where she is standing, watching the two Shepherd siblings with her daughter.

"Okay." Amelia says, as she takes Zola, "Merry Christmas, Zo." Amelia tells her niece, hugging her close, "I'm gonna need coffee." Amelia reveals, looking at his brother.

"You're not the only one." Derek tells his sister, "Merry Christmas Amy."

"Merry Christmas Derek." Amelia says, leaning forward, and hugging her big brother, "I love you." She says.

"Love you too." Derek says, and the two of them break apart.

"And Merry Christmas Addie." Amelia says, as Derek stands up, and she smiles at the women who is a sister to her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Amelia." Addison says, smiling back at her.

* * *

A little while later Addison, Derek, and Amelia are sitting on the ground near their Christmas tree, Amelia and Derek both have coffee, while Addison, who is thrilled to realise she hasn't had any morning sickness, yet, has tea and Zola is sitting in her lap, and Amelia also has a video camera, as she wants to make sure there is a video of Zola's first Christmas so that she can watch them one day.

"I think it's time for Miss Zola Montgomery-Shepherd to open her first present." Derek says, picking up on of the presents that are for Zola and placing it in her lap.

"Let's open it, Zola." Addison says, helping her daughter to unwrap her first present a dancing beetle toy, "Wow, look at that." Addison says to her daughter, smiling at her, and together the three adults and nine-month-old proceed to open all the presents together, Addison, Derek, and Amelia purposely leaving all of their presents to each other until after all Zola's have been open, and even then, they all have the little girl help them open theirs.

After all the presents are unwrapped it is clear that Zola is more interested in the wrapping paper and the boxes rather than the actual presents, something which amuses the three adults.

* * *

A while later Addison, Derek, Amelia, and Zola are waiting in the private jet that is going to take them to New York. While they are ready to go they haven't left yet because they are waiting for Mark, Callie, Arizona and Sofia, who aren't running late yet because Addison, Amelia, Derek, and Zola were early.

"You know, I just realised, we're going to need bigger cars." Derek realises, looking at Addison, as he's started to go over everything they are going to need in his head, and cars was the first thing he thought of. .

"I know. We're going to have to look into that." Addison comments, knowing it is just one of the many things they have to get.

"You know, with Zola and the Sheplets….." Amelia starts to say.

"Sheplets?" Derek asks his sister, giving her a look.

"Seems fitting, until we know what they're going to be and you guys pick names, at least, and honestly Montgomery-Sheplets is too long to say, Sheplets is better." Amelia explains, in a matter of fact tone of voice, "But that wasn't my point." She admits.

"What was your point?" Addison asks curious, being pretty sure she can get used to Sheplets.

"That if you guys decide you need more room just let me know." Amelia explains, it being more than clear what she is implying.

"Amy, no." Derek tells his sister, "Addie and I love you living with us, and Zola loves having her Aunt Amy so close, and so will the Triplets." Derek says, as with the rest of their biological family being on the East Coast he wants to make sure that Amelia is always close to his children, and even though they haven't talked explicitly about it is just something he and Addison just know, that they both want Amelia to be close to their family, their kids.

"Sheplets." Amelia corrects, with a grin, "Are you both sure about that?"

"Positive." Addison and Derek say together, as neither of them can imagine Amelia not living with them.

"But if you feel like you need a bit more of your own space then we can renovate the toilet in the basement, turn it into an actual bathroom, and that whole basement can be yours." Addison offers, as she would understand if Amelia wanted to get away from the noise of four children, and because she doesn't want Amelia to move out she has been thinking of other options.

"Really?" Amelia asks, being surprised that Addison has thought about it.

"Yes, it has its own entrance and some more space, though of course you can keep the room you have if you'd like." Addison assures her.

"I'll think about it." Amelia says, actually meaning that, and as she speaks Arizona, Callie, Mark and Sofia walk into the plane, Sofia being held by her father.

"Hey Guys, how was Sofia's first Christmas morning?" Addison asks curious.

"Incredible." Callie says, with a grin, "How was Zola's?"

"Amazing." Derek says, smiling at his daughter who is being held by Addison.

"That's great." Arizona comments, smiling back, "So congratulations are in order, Triplets?" she asks, looking at Addison, and looking happy.

"Yeah." Addison confirms, unconsciously resting her hand that isn't holding Zola on her stomach, "But look, we're not ready for anyone else to know yet, so….'

"Don't mention it when we're in New York, don't worry, I won't." Arizona assures her.

"Thank you." Addison says, looking relieved, but she knows that she will tell Naomi if she gets a chance to go see her.

"If everyone would take their seat we'll be departing shortly." A voice through the PA system says and so Arizona, Mark, Callie, and Sofia take their seats, Sofia being held by Mark as they all strap in, and within ten minutes the plan takes off and the group of six adults, and two little girls, are on their way to New York to spend the rest of Christmas day with their extended family.

* * *

After a completely uneventful flight Addison, Derek, Amelia, Callie, Arizona, Mark, Sofia, and Zola touch down in New York, and the eight of them, and their luggage, which includes Christmas presents, pile into the eight-seater car that Derek rented for them.

Derek drives while Mark is in the passenger seat, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia are in the middle row of seats, while Addison, Amelia and Sofia are in the back row of seats. Even though the car is quite packed it also has plenty of space, so no one feels squished.

"So, everyone ready for a Shepherd family Christmas?" Derek asks, taking note of what brand, and model, car they have rented so that he can look into it in more detail later.

"Yep." Mark answers, looking happy.

"Defiantly." Amelia confirms, looking just as happy as Mark, as while she has her differences with her sisters, she loves seeing her nieces and nephews, and she also doesn't mind her brothers in law.

"Addie? Callie? Arizona?" Derek asks curious.

"I'm nervous, it will be the first time I'm around your entire family since the divorce." Addison comments.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Amelia assures her, "Everyone in the family loves you."

"Your mother doesn't." Addison reminds her.

"Yeah, well, Mom will deal." Amelia comments, meaning that, and so she leans forward, "And you guys have nothing to worry about, everyone will love you guys too." she says, completely meaning that.

"They really will." Mark says, looking back at Callie and Arizona, and believing that completely, and as Arizona and Callie nod Derek starts to drive, all of them heading towards Derek's mothers house to enjoy the rest of their Christmas.

* * *

After a pretty easy drive, even with snow, Derek pulls the car into the driveway of his childhood home, a home that already has several cars in the drive way, and street, and the second he puts the car in park he beeps the horn, more than once.

"Really Derek?" Addison asks, not annoyed, rather just a little amused.

"Yep." Derek says, as he and Mark get out of the car.

As Derek and Mark walk to the back doors to let the other out a crowd of people come hurrying outside,

"UNCLE DEREK, UNCLE MARK." Several voices of excited kids say.

"Hey Stranger, Hey Loser." Nancy, with a smirk, greats.

"Nance." Mark says, with a grin, clearly happy to see her as Arizona and Callie, who are climbing out of the car, exchange looks, Mark having been given Sofia to hold by Callie so that she could get out.

"Okay, introductions." Mark says, looking between Callie, Arizona, and the Shepherds, "The other Shepherd sisters, Kathleen, Nancy and Liz." Mark introduces and as he does it is clear that Kathleen, more than anyone else looks the most like Derek.

"Other Shepherd sisters? Nice Mark." Liz says, though it is clear that she isn't overly annoyed.

"You love me." Mark responds, grinning at her, "Then we've got Kathleen's husband John." Mark says, pointing to the man with blond hair, and brown eyes, "And their kids, Ariel who you know, Junior." Mark says, pointing to a fourteen-year-old boy with dark hair, and his father's eyes, "Frank." He says, pointing to the twelve-year-old boy whose hair is a little lighter than Ariel's hair, and who has Blue eyes, "Mary." He says, pointing to a ten-year-old girl who looks like a younger Ariel, "And Lisa and Lily." He says, pointing to eight-year-old identical twin girls who both have dark hair and blue eyes, "Then we've got Nancy's husband Steve." He says, pointing to a man with hazel eyes and brown hair, "and their kids Bill." He says, pointing to the boy that Addison and Derek talked to on video chat, "Eddie." He says, pointing to a fifteen-year-old boy with auburn hair and hazel eyes, "Carole." He says, pointing to a ten-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes, "And Emily." He says, pointing to an eight-year-old girl with black hair and green eyes, "Next is Liz's husband Daniel." He says, pointing to the final man who has dark hair and blue eyes, "And their kids, Haley and Hanna." He says, pointing to twelve-year-old twins who aren't identical but who both have blue eyes with Haley has dark hair and Haley's is a bit lighter, "Becca." He says, pointing to a nine-year-old girl with Strawberry blond hair, and blue eyes, "And Jamie." He says, pointing to the last boy a seven-year-old boy with dark hair and blue eyes, "Everyone, this is Arizona and Callie, our daughter Sofia, and Zola." He says, pointing to Zola who is in Addison's, who climbed out of the car while Mark was talking, arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kathleen says, and she walks up and to their surprise she hugs both Callie and Arizona, "Thank you for what you did for my daughter." She says, clearly grateful.

As Kathleen hugs Callie and Arizona Nancy walks over to Addison and hugs her, "I'm really glad you're here, we've missed you, and I'm glad you and Derek have seen sense and gotten back together."

"So am I." Addison admits, as Liz hugs her brother and sister, while several kids yell,

"Aunt Amelia!" excitedly.

"Hey guys." Amelia says, as she starts to hug her nieces and nephews, trying to hug as many of them as possible in one go.

Over the next few minutes everyone greats each other and Sofia gets taken by Kathleen and Zola by Nancy.

"We're not going to get our girls back any times soon, are we?" Callie asks Addison and Amelia curious.

"Nope." Amelia confirms.

"Mom inside?" Derek asks curious.

"Yeah." Liz confirms, and everyone heads inside.

"Mom." Derek calls, as the very large group walk inside and Carolyn hugs Derek, Amelia, Mark, and even Addison, though her hug with Addison is over a lot quicker than the others, "Mom you remember Callie, and this is Arizona." Derek introduces.

"Of course, it's good to see you Callie, and It's a pleasure to meet you." Carolyn says to Arizona, "And it's a real pleasure to have you all here." She admits, telling the truth.

"Mom, this is Zola." Derek says, having retrieved his daughter from his sister, "Zola, this is your grandma." He introduces.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm your grandma, and I'm really happy to meet you." Carolyn says, smiling down at her granddaughter, who she cuddles.

"Okay, my turn, I haven't held her yet." Liz says, taking Zola from her mother.

"Where's Sofia?" Carolyn asks, not seeing her.

"Over here Grandma." Ariel says, from where she is holding the little girl.

"Mrs Shepherd Callie, Arizona and I have talked, and if it is okay with you, we'd very much like it if Sofia could consider you her grandma." Mark admits, as Carolyn is the closet thing to a mother ha has.

"I'd be honoured." Carolyn says, smiling at him, "She's family, and you both are too." she says, looking between Callie and Arizona, both of whom feel amazed.

"Thank you." Callie says, it meaning a lot to her after her own mothers reaction.

"You don't have to thank me." Carolyn assures her, "Now, there's not much room around here so we might end up being a little cramped." She admits.

"That's fine Mom, we always are." Liz comments, as it's always an interesting sight when the entire Shepherd clan tries to stay in one place.

"Amelia, you Addison, Callie, Arizona, Zola and Sofia will be in yours and Liz's old room." Carolyn explains, as they set up an old portable crib that is big enough for both Zola and Sofia, in there, "Derek, Mark, Daniel, John, and Steve, you'll be in Derek's old room." She says, "Liz, Kathleen, Nancy, Lisa, Lily and Emily you'll be in Kathleen and Nancy's old room." She instructs, "Ariel, Haley, Hanna, Carole, Mary, and Becca, you'll be in my room." She says, "And Eddie, Junior, Bill, Frank, and Jamie, you'll be in the study." She explains.

"What about you Mom?" Derek asks curious as he noticed that his mother didn't mention where she would be sleeping.

"I'll be on the couch in the living room." Carolyn explains, "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, so everyone needs to be in the dining room then." She says, everyone who has ever been at a Shepherd family Christmas knowing that the dining table will go through several rooms, "Do you need some help Mom?" Amelia asks, trying to get on her mothers' good side.

"No, I'm alright, but Addison, can I talk to you?" Carolyn asks curious.

"Of course." Addison responds, exchanging looks with Derek and the two of them head to the kitchen while everyone else start to have fun together all of the Shepherd cousins enjoying getting to know their two newest cousins.

* * *

After walking away from the rest of the family Addison and Carolyn head into the kitchen where Carolyn closes the door behind her, as she wants this conversation to be just between her and Addison, not everyone else.

"Everything smells great." Addison comments, being glad that she hasn't had morning sickness all day and she hopes that it continues to stay away, as Carolyn's cooking is amazing, and she would actually like to enjoy it, "Though it always does so I can't be surprised."

"I think I owe you an apology Addison." Carolyn admits.

"Really?" Addison asks, sounding surprised, as out of everything she was expecting that wasn't even on the list.

"Really." Carolyn confirms, "I thought you and Derek were too different to work, and as you know I didn't approve, but I know now that I was wrong." Carolyn admits, "For the past few years I've barely seen my son, barely talked to him, but since you two got back together he's called at least once a week, and is home for Christmas for the first time, and I believe that that's because of your influence." She admits, "You and Derek are right together, you love each other, and you've always been another sister to my girls, and I'm sorry that I didn't see that, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, do you accept my apology?" Carolyn asks, as she hopes so, as she wants to get off to a different start with Addison.

"Of course." Addison says, not needing to think about it as she has always wanted to hear Carolyn say those words, "Growing up what I had wasn't exactly an example of great family, and then when I met Derek, and he introduced me to your family I realised what a family should be, and I want that for Zola." Addison says, adding, 'and the triplets' in her head, "I want her to always know that she has an amazing family, and that she is loved by so many people, and I don't want her to ever feel alone."

"I'm sure she won't." Carolyn admits, "I'd like us to start fresh, if you're willing."

"I'd like that too." Addison admits, and to her surprise Carolyn hugs her again, and this time it is a hug a lot more like the hugs that Carolyn gave Amelia, Derek, and Mark.

* * *

After Addison walks out of the room with his mother Derek tries to focus on his family, but he finds himself worrying about what is going on in the kitchen. Finally, after a few minutes, Derek is relieved when Addison walks out.

"What was that about?" Derek asks concerned, having walked over to her, "What happened?"

"Your Mom apologised." Addison admits, "For the way she's treated me, she said we're going to start fresh now." Addison admits.

"Wow." Derek says, looking shocked, as he really wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, I though the same thing." Addison admits, smiling at Derek.

"Aunty Addison, Uncle Derek, come play." Emily calls, and after exchanging looks Addison and Derek head across the room and join everyone, including Callie and Arizona, in the game they are playing.

* * *

A little while later all twenty-nine people who are at the Shepherd house are sitting around the very large table which is completely covered in food.

"All this food looks amazing." Arizona comments, looking around at everything.

"Wait until you taste it." Amelia tells her, "Trust me, there is nothing like it."

"There really isn't." Addison admits, hoping she is able to keep everything down as she really wants to enjoy it.

"Before we eat I'd like to make a toast." Derek, who is sitting at the head of the table, says, as he stands up, "Over the last few years I've lost sight of what's important to me, what matters, and now I know that what means the most to me is my family, and the love of my life, Addison." Derek explains, causing Addison to smile as Derek's words mean a lot to her, "I'm happy to be here, to be with everyone again, I love you all." Derek says, smiling everyone, "To Family." He says, raising his glass.

"To family." Everyone else repeats.

"Glad you're yourself again, Der." Nancy tells his brother as she has noticed that when Derek was with Meredith he wasn't acting like the Derek she's known for her entire life.

"Thanks Nance." Derek tells her, and everyone starts to eat and enjoy their food, talking to each other.

As everyone starts to eat, and talk, Addison subtly rests her hand on her stomach, as she watches everyone, knowing, without a doubt that she wants Zola, and the triplets, to only know this kind of family, and not the one she grew up with.

"You okay?" Derek asks concerned, leaning forward and whispering to Addison.

"I'm beyond okay." Addison admits, smiling at him, and like everyone else at the table the two of them start to eat and enjoy the company of everyone.

Around the entire room all the Shepherds, Addison, Arizona, Callie, and Mark who aren't married or by blood Shepherds, but are considered to be, all enjoy themselves and both Callie and Arizona, who have never experienced a Christmas day like this, find themselves completely loving the entire experience and they both know that they want Sofia to complete many more Christmases like this.


End file.
